<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is not a choice by reptile_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807318">Love is not a choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptile_queen/pseuds/reptile_queen'>reptile_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Blue Squares (Durarara!!) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Comfort Sex, Dark Past, Demon Powers, Demonic Possession, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dollars (Durarara!!), Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Female Antagonist, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Help, Idiots in Love, Ikebukuro (Durarara!!), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Japanese Culture, Leaving Home, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Male Antagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit Sex, Normal Life, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Postpartum Depression, Psychological Drama, Refugees, Revenge, Routine, Russian Mafia, Russian characters, Saika (Durarara!!) - Freeform, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Songfic, Strategy &amp; Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Swords, Trauma, Ukrainian Characters, Villains, Violence, Yellow Scarves (Durarara!!), during the standing ovations with orihara izaya, during the sunset with orihara izaya, Русский | Russian, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptile_queen/pseuds/reptile_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Об антагонистах тоже пишут книги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orihara Izaya &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Синдзю в Синдзюку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                                That's the difference between the Rebels and the Empire. It's possible to fight because you love, not just because you hate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                     Irvin Kershner while filming «Empire Strikes Back»</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>РАЗДЕЛ</em> <em> 1</em></p><p><em>СУДЬБУ</em> <em>НЕ</em> <em>ПРОВЕДЕШЬ</em></p><h1>Глава 1 «Синдзю в Синдзюку»</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>Говорят, все встречи предрешены судьбой и никогда не бывают случайными или напрасными. Ведь даже случайности не случайны.</em>
</p><p>Судьба. Одно только слово, а в голове мгновенно вспыхивают тысячи событий из жизни. Кто-то скажет такого понятия как «судьба» не существует, кто-то томно вздохнет с влюбленной улыбкой на лице и согласится с ее естеством, а кто-то окинет вас недоверчивым презренным взглядом и скажет: «В это верят только дураки», хотя где-то глубоко под сердцем таит желание испытать ее на себе. Каждого из этих людей объединяет одна простая вещь – «судьба».</p><p>Небо давным-давно окрасилось в иссиня-черный ночной цвет. Густые дождевые тучи не пускали к бродящим по Икебукуро людям сияние звезд, а воздух становился все более душным и жарким.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мы закончим с этим прежде, чем начнется дождь, — молодая особа подняла уставший взгляд на затянутое небо и, вкусив запах приближающегося дождя, тяжело выдохнула, продолжив свой путь.</p><p>Несмотря на почти раскаленную атмосферу вокруг, все ее тело морозило, а замерзшие руки дрожали от волнения. Не помогало даже прятанье ладоней в рукавах свитера, который, был, наверное, раза в два точно больше нее самой.</p><p>И снова это слово. Судьба. Неизведанность. Незнание. Страх.</p><p>Девушка была как раз из тех редких людей, отрицавших все свои искренние чувства, пряча их глубоко под толстой колючей броней. Хотя ее нельзя назвать тем, кто жаждет встретиться со своей судьбой и выискивает ее повсюду, она все же хотела узнать что это. Она просто была тем, кто плыл по течению жизни, совсем не сопротивляясь, даже когда она жестоко вонзала ножи в спину. Она хотела попробовать от жизни все самое хорошее и даже все самое плохое. Она хотела жить. И поступок, совершенный ею, противоречил ее истинным желаниям. Вернее, так может показаться на первый взгляд. Она совершенно не хотела умирать, она лишь хотела убить в себе всю свою боль, которую она впитала в себя, словно губка. Заставить ее исчезнуть. Как жаль, что для этого она нашла совсем не того человека.</p><p>Или нет?</p><p>Все-таки что-что, а в людях она разбиралась. Не то чтобы это было профессиональным занятием или максимально развитым навыком, но определять кто враг, кто друг, кто лжет или нет не составляло труда. И она знала, что идет на встречу с тем, кто лгал ей с самого первого мгновения, с самого первого сообщения, с самого первого слова. Она не могла объяснить на каких основаниях она так решила, но что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало, что тут что-то не так.</p><p>— Нужно быть аккуратнее. Кто знает что у этого Накуры на уме? — подойдя ко входу в местный караоке бар, девушка осмотрелась по сторонам, ища глазами кого-нибудь, кто мог потенциально быть тем самым Накурой, но, не обнаружив никого подозрительного, она вошла. — Мало ли насильник вдруг какой… Я ни за что и никогда не поверю, что человек, действительно желающий покончить с собой, будет какое-то время искать с кем можно совершить самоубийство.</p><p>Неторопливо поднявшись по ступенькам, она остановилась возле нужной ей двери и, протянув руку к дверной ручке, вдруг замерла. Что ее ждет за этой дверью?<em> Может, стоило взять с собой перцовый баллончик? Или хотя бы на всякий случай средство самообороны?</em> <em>Подошел бы даже самый обыкновенный перочинный нож. На него же даже никакие документы не требуются, носи сколько влезет.</em></p><p>— Дура, — она глубоко вдохнула. — Если сейчас не войдешь, то никогда не справишься с настоящими проблемами и так и останешься слабой и ни на что не годной, — собрав всю оставшуюся волю в кулак, девушка уверенно взялась за дверную ручку, надавила и, щелкнув замком, вошла в комнату.</p><p>На нее тут же обратила свой взгляд пара карих глаз.</p><p>— А, Теру-сан? — с улыбкой на лице обратился к ней парень, изливая вопрос чистым завораживающим голосом.</p><p>— Значит, вы – Накура-сан? — она посмотрела на него взором, полным скептицизма.</p><p>— Как замечательно! Тогда это я вас в окно видел, — он улыбнулся еще более непринужденно, что теперь всем своим видом источал притягательное тепло.</p><p>— Жалкая попытка втереться мне в доверие, — промелькнуло у девушки в голове. Она осмотрела его. Он был одет в совершенно обычную уличную повседневную одежду, его поза выражала только уверенность в себе, а общий вид говорил сам за себя. — Он что-то слишком свежо выглядит для человека, который хочет умереть. Даже в сравнении со мной слишком живой.</p><p>Ее взгляд самовольно пал на стоящие на столе два стакана с холодными напитками. Морозная свежесть каждого уже давно улетучилась, а один и вовсе был заполнен лишь наполовину. Она сразу поняла, что он сидит тут давно. Пройдя к обитому приятной тканью диванчику, она уселась напротив человека, назвавшегося Накурой и, скрестив ноги, требовательно посмотрела на парня.</p><p>— Прекрасная погода сегодня, не так ли? — она подала голос первой, дабы прервать повисшую в воздухе неловкую тишину. Его улыбка начинала немного напрягать. Чемодан под столом, упирающийся в ноги, волновал ее больше всего.</p><p>— Вы так считаете?</p><p>— Хотя, наверное, прекрасной погоды не бывает, так же, как и плохой, — она поймала его многозначительный взгляд и опустила глаза. — Забудьте…</p><p>— «Бывает благоприятная и нет». Вы это хотели сказать, я прав? — он наклонил голову набок и нежно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну, если сегодняшняя погода благоприятная для самоубийства, то тогда ее можно считать прекрасной, — девушка пожала плечами и иронично посмеялась. Ее смех очевидно был пропитан болью, хотя она пыталась не подавать виду, будто что-то действительно не так.</p><p>— Неужели вы действительно хотите умереть, Теру-сан? — его улыбка сошла, когда он посмотрел на нетронутый девушкой стакан, а затем снова поднял на нее взгляд. В этот раз он был какой-то другой. Колкий.</p><p>— Ну, да, — она чуть протянула неуверенное «ну». — Мы ведь, собственно, для этого тут и собрались, разве нет?</p><p>— Верно, — он сразу согласился. — Мне стало интересно почему.</p><p>— Что почему?</p><p>— Почему вы хотите умереть, Теру-сан?</p><p>— Ну уж нет! Накура-сан, вы мне первый написали, вы и отвечайте на свой вопрос сами. — она скрестила руки на груди и азартно усмехнулась.</p><p>— Но дамы вперед, — он вытянул руку перед собой. — В чате вы мне особо не объяснили, просто описали проблему в общих чертах. Все равно согласились прийти и самое главное – пришли. Вы можете мне раскрыться. Мы же больше никогда не встретимся.</p><p>Он еще никогда так сильно не ошибался.</p><p>— Э-э, не! Хочу оставить свой ответ на десерт, если вы не возражаете, — теперь уже неприметно улыбнулась она.</p><p>Искра интереса мелькнула в его глазах. Он четко видел, что причина, по которой девушка напротив него хочет умереть, все же существует, но не хочет вырываться на всеобщее обозрение. Будто это что-то запретное, то, что никому нельзя увидеть. Но почему? Ответ крылся в ее страдальческом смехе и уставших глазах. Ее темно-каштановые волосы спутались, и она постоянно убирала спадающие на лицо пряди, натягивая обратно скатывающиеся к локтю рукава. Закрытой позой она говорила, нет, кричала, как сильно хочет оградиться от окружающего мира. Как сильно хочет сбежать от своей повседневной рутины, выпутаться из нее, а рваным вздохами демонстрировала желание однажды набрать полные легкие воздуха и начать дышать свободно.</p><p>Он долго молчал, рассматривая ее.</p><p>— Что? — она снова прервала повисшую тишину. Он дернулся, будто очнувшись.</p><p>— Нет, ничего. Просто задумался.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Ну, вы не хотите мне говорить причину своего желания умереть, вот я и решил сам ее разглядеть.</p><p>— «Разглядеть» в прямом смысле этого слова… — она поджала ноги, еще больше сковавшись и спрятавшись от него и его чересчур доброй улыбки. Он посмеялся.</p><p>— Действительно.</p><p>Оба смотрели друг на друга требовательными взглядами, прекрасно понимая, что ответ каждого будет зависеть от того, что скажет второй. Никто не решался заговорить первым, потому что никто не мог понять, что кроется за сказанными словами.</p><p>— Теру-сан, мне не нравится, когда вы молчите. Девушке с таким голосом негоже молчать, — бывалая нежная улыбка превратилась в хитрую усмешку. По ее спине пробежался холодок.</p><p>— Лестью вы ничего не добьетесь, — она отрезала.</p><p>— В таком случае, будем до утра сидеть и молча смотреть друг на друга? Я не против, если вы будете последним, что я увижу в своей жизни, — ей показалось, что если он сейчас оскалится, то она сможет разглядеть лисьи клыки.</p><p>— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — она дала своим эмоциям волю и из-за них снова выпалила совсем ненужную фразу.</p><p>— Насчет чего? — он вздернул бровь в удивлении.</p><p>— Насчет вашего намерения. Мне не нравится ваш оценивающий взгляд, — она вздохнула, понимая, что пути назад уже нет. — Хватит врать. Вы же не умирать пришли, так же?</p><p>— С чего вы взяли?</p><p>— Вы слишком хорошо выглядите для человека, который на грани самоубийства. Уверенная мимика, кристально чистый взгляд, ровный спокойный голос. Ваша одежда и руки в хорошем состоянии. Так выглядят только довольные своей жизнью люди.</p><p>Он удивился. Не каждому удавалось так легко его раскусить и то такое случалось только на первых парах, когда он еще внедрялся в это занятие. Казалось, никто не может отличить переслащенную ложь от горькой правды, но, видимо, у этой девушки была особая способность распознания лжецов, либо же невероятное умение понимать кто перед ней. Так он подумал.</p><p>— Я поражен. Понять, что я не собираюсь умирать по одному моему внешнему виду? Великолепно, — он подался вперед, оперевшись локтем на колено и щекой на раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>— Вероятно, я такая первая, кто не побоялся сказать, да? — она знала много разных языков, но был один, который она чувствовала – язык тела другого человека. Ей было не трудно оставаться в одной скованной позе долгое время из-за постоянного напряжения, но вот человек, полностью уверенный в себе и совершенно расслабленный, абсолютно не контролирует свое тело и неосознанные движения, выдающие истинные намерения.</p><p>— Возможно, — хитрая ухмылка не сходила с его лица. —  Почему вы так решили?</p><p>— Прелесть сайта для самоубийц – на нем видно дату создания аккаунта. Не верю, что за такое долгое время человек не смог найти себе кого-то, с кем он мог бы умереть. Да и я бы подумала, что вы на самом деле отказались от этой идеи, если бы вы сами мне не написали.</p><p>— То есть, вы знали изначально?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И тоже врали?</p><p>— Конечно. Я что похожа на идиотку? — она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Совсем нет, — он снова непринужденно посмеялся, будто весь этот разговор был для него сущей забавой. — Тогда получается, что мы оба не хотим умирать? — в ответ на это она отвела взгляд в сторону. Он все больше не мог понять ее намерения и начинал чувствовать легкое напряжение, в то время как она видела его насквозь. Кажется, его взгляд наткнулся на ту самую плотную колючую броню. — Или нет?</p><p>— Я бы хотела умереть, но, наверное, не сегодня. На улице слишком хорошая погода, чтобы прощаться с жизнью, — она резко встала, приподняв уголки губ. — Все-таки, это лишь любопытство, — пожав плечами, она направилась к двери.</p><p>— Любопытство? — последовав за ней, он закрыл дверь обратно, прижав ее рукой, когда брюнетка попыталась покинуть комнату.</p><p>— Мне всего лишь интересно что там после смерти. Есть ли что-то или нет? Может, там что-то другое, чего мы никак не можем ожидать? Кто знает? — она тяжко вздохнула. — То есть… Я имею ввиду… Я бы хотела просто узнать что там, но вернуться и рассказать, возможно, кому-нибудь.</p><p>— Вы думаете, поверят? — его голос прозвучал на удивление холодно.</p><p>— Даже если нет, то мне как-то все равно. Моя цель не донести это кому-то, а увидеть самой. Другие люди меня не интересуют, — она ответила ему тем же холодом, но куда более леденящим.</p><p>— Так значит, вы боитесь умереть? </p><p>— Боюсь? — она задумалась. — Нет, вовсе нет. Это ведь, ну, и так неизбежно, так? Зачем бояться того, что точно произойдет с тобой рано или поздно. Во всяком случае, я готова принять свою смерть в любой момент, хотя мне не хотелось бы страдать на своем смертном одре, да и отсрочить этот момент тоже было бы неплохо. А что насчет вас? Верите в жизнь после смерти? — она подняла на него недовольный требовательный взгляд, уколов его своими серебряными, как острые льдины, глазами.</p><p>— На самом деле, я не верю в загробную жизнь. Честно говоря, я очень боюсь смерти, и хочу прожить немного дольше. Просто если я умру, то исчезну. Так что, если я не воспользуюсь своей жизнью для того, чтобы сделать всё, что хотел, не буду ли я об этом сожалеть? — он пожал плечами.</p><p>— Оно и видно. Дайте пройти, — она дернула ручку двери, но та не открылась, оставаясь все так же прижатой чужой рукой.</p><p>— Вы сказали, что не боитесь умирать, значит и не испугаетесь, если я попытаюсь вас убить? — он полностью игнорировал ее просьбу.</p><p>— Вы-то? Ха-ха, — иронично посмеявшись, девушка вздохнула и посмотрела на собеседника с предвзятой улыбкой на лице. — Вы как-то на убийцу не сильно похожи. Вот на лжеца – да.</p><p>— Ну хватит меня оскорблять, Теру-сан. Я же вам ничего не сделал, — он так же картинно вздохнул.</p><p>— Как будто я могу знать что у вас на уме, — брюнетка снова дернула ручку. — Хоть слово с той переписки, интересно, было правдой?</p><p>— Я не соврал, что меня действительно никто из моего окружения не принимает, — он убрал ладонь с двери и, оперевшись о стену спиной, скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Не бывает такого, — такое его заявление вывело ее из себя. — Никогда такого не бывает, чтобы кто-то, кто вас окружал не принимал вас таким, какой вы есть. Всегда найдется хотя бы один человек, который будет доволен вашей компанией. Даже у любого злодея или, — она поджала губы, — антагониста есть те, кому он дорог или важен.</p><p>Антагонист. Да, именно таковым человеком она себя считала. Главная героиня своей жизни, но ведь и про злодеев тоже пишут книги. О их жизнях, переживаниях и чувствах, которые они кроют глубоко внутри. Она не могла называть себя хорошим человеком и никогда бы не стала даже под дулом пистолета. Она считала, что не достойна, что все, что она чувствует – сущая фальшивка. Но она ненавидела себя такую. Ее сердце желало быть счастливым, не знать горести и печали, не рваться от боли, каждую ночь утопая в ее собственных слезах. Но все, что она могла сейчас сделать – черстветь. Ей стало жутко не по себе от того, как этот человек заставил ее говорить о своих чувствах, надежно спрятанных внутри нее. Стало некомфортно находиться здесь, думать о чем-либо и банально слушать его. Стало страшно. Хотелось убежать. Но бежать было некуда. В детстве она всегда могла накрыться одеялом с головой и представить, что она полностью защищена, что никто и ничто никогда не проберется сквозь толстое одеяльное полотно, но во взрослой жизни она встретилась с тем, с чем никогда бы не хотела встретиться. Вопреки своим словам, у нее не было места куда бы она могла вернуться и чувствовать себя в безопасности. Не было того самого одеяла. Не было никого, кто мог быть ждать ее или любить. Принимать. Всему и всем она была чужда, будто не на своем месте<em>, не в своем мире</em>.</p><p>Давным-давно, больше десяти лет назад, ее нога впервые ступила на территорию современной Японии, где она сейчас жила. До этого момента девушка жила совершенно в другой стране. Воспоминания о родине вызывали то самое заботливое тепло, которое разбивалось вдребезги, едва ей стоило подумать о том, что здесь она одна. Все, кто мог бы любить ее и ждать, остались там. За несколько тысяч километров отсюда, за горами, за лесами, за морскими водами, за сотнями каменных джунглей, было место, откуда она была родом. Вы спросите: «Так почему же она до сих пор не вернулась обратно?». Ответ проще, чем вам кажется. Путь из Токио куда-либо ей напрочь закрыт. Здесь она, словно крошечный птенец, которому оборвали крылья и усадили в клетку в заточение, причем тот, кто это сделал не забывал ворошить не зажившие раны.</p><p>
  <em>Мои руки омыты кровью. Но от злодея меня отличает лишь то, что эта кровь моя. </em>
</p><p>— Злодея или антагониста? — он хмыкнул. — Я, по-вашему, что-то из этих двух понятий?</p><p>— Порядочные люди такими делами не занимаются.</p><p>— Какими делами?</p><p>— Не устраивают встречи с самоубийцами, обманывая их и предлагая умереть вместе. Это же кощунство! Нельзя так с людьми обращаться.</p><p>Он радостно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я люблю людей. Разве это не дает мне право делать с ними все, что я захочу?</p><p>Она вздрогнула. Такая самоуверенность и непринужденность поражала, но не восхищала. Скорее, вызывала неподдельное удивление такой бесчеловечности. Эти слова дошли до самых укромных уголков ее души, и ее руки задрожали. Никогда прежде она не слышала ни от кого такого прямого заявления, преисполненного желанием держать все и всех в своих руках. <em>Ужасно</em>.</p><p>— Нет, не дает. Вы такой же, как и все. Не думаю, что у вас есть что-то, что может сделать вас особенным. Мой вам совет: прекращайте это занятие, пока кто-то не сыграл с вами в эту же игру вашим же оружием. Вы тогда действительно можете умереть. Всего хорошего, — прежде, чем это сказать она выдержала короткую паузу, а затем подняла на него пустые глаза. Взгляд, который заставил застыть на месте. Парень опешил, сам не зная от чего: от ее глаз и того, что он в них ничего не увидел в этот момент, или все же от самих ее слов.</p><p>В словах, кстати, не было никакого скрытого смысла, никакого подтекста или двусмысленности. Она высказала все, что тогда подумала. Она отличалась своей местами жесткой и грубой прямолинейностью, и никогда не была жадной на высказывания, но это и делало ее такой какая она есть.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Сердце колотилось как бешеное, готовое вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Телефон скользил во вспотевших ладонях, а воротник свитера неприятно давил на шею, ограничивая воздух.</p><p>— Да что ж такое-то, а?! — она скинула с себя куртку и, сложив ее вчетверо, повесила на ручку сумки через плечо. — Почему так жарко?! Неужели он успел мне что-то сделать? Не может быть, я же ни разу не притронулась к стакану, да и он ко мне тоже не прикасался. Организм, ты в порядке?</p><p>Стоило ей только подумать об этом, как голова вдруг начала кружиться, а жаркий воздух вокруг с невероятной силой давить на виски. Это ужасное чувство, возникающее в преддверии потери сознания, пугало девушку до дрожи колен. В прошлый раз, когда такое случилось, она ударилась затылком о стену и разбила его, когда упала. Очнулась спустя несколько минут, лежа вся в собственной крови. Но сейчас она буквально слышала звон собственного сердца в ушах. Она была не дома, а на улице, где огромные кучи людей. Грохнуться пластом прямо посреди тротуара не входило в ее планы. И тем не менее, сразу после того, как в глазах потемнело, ее лицо встретилось с горячим асфальтом.</p><p>Обычно ночной воздух ее успокаивал, но, кажется, только не сегодня.</p><p>Сегодняшняя погода вызвала беспокойство не только у одной нашей героини, которая успешно грохнулась в обморок посреди шумного Икебукуро, живущего бурной ночной жизнью, но и у человека, который был источником большей части проблем. По крайней мере, это был общепринятый факт, в голосовании виновник беспредела не участвовал. На удивление, он все еще стоял спиной к стене в той самой комнатушке караоке бара, откуда около получаса назад выскочила потенциальная суицидница, оказавшаяся такой же обманщицей, как и он сам. Что-то в ее словах такое было. Что-то, что не давало сдвинуться с места и перестать думать. Он вспомнил как начинал и что побудило его к таким действиям. Что заставило устраивать встречи с самоубийцами. С таким повествованием читателю может показаться, будто герой этой истории – синоним к слову «мудак», но я покажу вам, что это совсем не так. Вернее, <em>героиня покажет вам</em>.</p><p>Да, именно она сейчас заставила его стоять и молча размышлять. Прежде ему не попадались такие экземпляры и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Теру, как она назвалась ему, была первой в своем роде, кто не стал ведать свою историю, не испробовал снотворное, и ушел из комнаты сам. Да и в прочем-то все истории, которые ему довелось услышать до сегодняшнего вечера, имели что-то общее между собой. Каждый говорил о своих проблемах, действительно веря, что после смерти они решатся по волшебству, что все причиненные страдания исчезнут вместе с самими людьми. Но никто не говорил о любопытстве. Ни разу. И звучало это слегка странно. Так ему показалось. Она не выглядела так, будто лжет о своем интересе, но и впечатление создавалось такое, будто это лишь прикрытие.</p><p>— Она изначально знала, что я ей вру, но все равно пришла на встречу, теша надежду, что я действительно соглашусь на самоубийство, — он вдруг начал рассуждать вслух. — Она была готова рассказать мне то, что действительно тревожило ее, но, когда я отказался, она сразу же выдала совершенно другое. И ведь в обоих случаях она бы сказала правду, — парень откинул голову назад и уперся затылком в стену. — Интересно, — парень расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке, — что бы она сделала, если бы я согласился умереть? Осознанно пошла бы на смерть? Или отступилась в последний момент? </p><p>Ему ничего не оставалось, как поддаться нарастающему внутри желанию прошерстить все, что только можно о ней найти. У него был ее почтовый адрес, а это уже давало столько возможностей и крошечных нитей на распутывание огромного клубка ее жизни, в которую он будет втянут.</p><p>Когда перед человеком появляется другой, чьи мысли и желания противоречат друг другу или существуют в нескольких разных вариантах, невольно начинаешь задаваться различными философскими вопросами. Любопытным людям это дает пищу для размышлений и повод погрузиться в свое сознание, но для таких как он это было не больше, чем въевшимся в голову хобби – узнавать все про всех. Именно так можно было описать странное и необычное занятие одного из влиятельных людей в Токио – торговца информацией, Орихары Изаи. Чудное хобби для не менее чудного человека.</p><p>Хотя, на самом деле все проще, чем кажется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Сомнения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро, Картер-сан, — тонкий женский голосок прорвался сквозь мрачную завесу сна, оставшуюся на лице героини. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>Она лениво открыла глаза и прищурилась от ударившего в лицо яркого утреннего солнца. Отвернувшись от светила, девушка мученически тихо простонала, берясь за голову, давно обмотанную бинтом.</p><p>— Мика, ну я же говорила, зови меня просто Рея, — она приподнялась на больничной койке и посмотрела на девушку, которая стояла перед ней, сияя доброй улыбкой. — Я же тут уже постоянный клиент.</p><p>В ответ на это Хоши по-детски хихикнула и вздохнула.</p><p>— Не хотелось бы, чтобы так продолжалось. Вы к нам зачастили, Рея-сан. У вас все в порядке?</p><p>— Да, в полном, — пожав плечами ответила Рея.</p><p>— Когда вас вчера подобрали, давление было жуткое. Я думала, — она запнулась, тяжко вздыхая, — думала всё, конец…</p><p>— Не дождетесь, еще вас всех переживу.</p><p>Обыденность. Вспоминая первый случай попадания в больницу из-за резкой потери сознания около двух лет назад, Рея всегда тяжко вздыхала. Тогда это для нее было каким-то необычным событием, чем-то пугающим и волнующим, но вскоре это превратилось в ежемесячную рутину. </p><p>— Странно, что апрель начался именно так, — голос Хоши звучал крайне обеспокоено. Рея хмыкнула.</p><p>— Да уж. Сегодня всего лишь второе число, а я уже успела поцеловаться с асфальтом, — еще один вздох вырвался из груди. — Мика...?</p><p>— Да, я и там тоже перебинтовала. Все никак не могу понять откуда они у вас? Простите, если лишнее спрашиваю, — пара нежных почти голубых глаз устремила свой взгляд на пациентку. Кажется, ей было действительно не все равно, но Рея не могла никак на это ответить, поэтому решила все же отойти от ответа и просто махнула рукой.</p><p>— Все нормально.</p><p>— Как скажете, — Мика кивнула в знак одобрения. — Как придете в чувства, можете быть свободной.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Рея потупила взгляд в торчащий из-под рукавов ее свитера край бинта. — Спасибо за заботу.</p><p>— Это моя работа – заботиться о вас, Рея-сан, — Мика снова улыбнулась, что не оставалось без внимания Реи. Улыбка этой девушки всегда успокаивала пострадавшую. Может, у нее такая привычка уже – улыбаться своим пациентам, кто знает?</p><p>Мика Хоши работала практикующей медсестрой в местной районной больнице, куда вечно попадала Рея из-за проблем с давлением, но на деле же она была официальным членом Красного Креста. Там-то они первый раз и встретились, а заодно и познакомились.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Мика была немного младше Реи, она была выше нее и в силу этого казалась более зрелой. При всех их довольно специфических отношениях, ни одна из них никогда не говорила о личностях и обе держались на расстоянии друг от друга. Это нельзя было назвать близкой дружбой, но и нельзя было назвать их двоих обычными знакомыми. Скорее, что-то среднее между этими двумя понятиями. И тем не менее, Мика Хоши была единственным для Реи человеком, рядом с кем ей здесь было комфортно находиться. Она всегда молча обрабатывала свежие раны и, возможно, догадываясь об их природе происхождения, никогда не документировала об этом в медицинской карте Реи. Последняя ценила в ней это больше всего.</p><p>Оставив Рею наедине со своими мыслями, Мика давно уже ушла. У нее, конечно, помимо Картер были еще и свои другие дела, так что не было времени просиживаться с пациенткой, которой уже не нужна помощь.</p><p>— Как хорошо, что еще ближайшие дня три я буду дома одна, — девушка бросила короткий взгляд на открытое нараспашку окно. Ее взгляд не был наполнен никакими эмоциями и, даже невзирая на то, что она не видела ничего, что было дальше ее руки, она пыталась куда-то вглядываться.</p><p>Собравшись с последними мыслями, она оторвалась от окна и начала потихоньку собираться, надеясь, что снова не упадет. Хотя ощущения в сравнении со вчерашним состоянием все же были куда лучше. Посему со спокойной душой она покинула палату, отметилась в регистратуре и вышла на улицу.</p><p> </p><p>Ярко-лазурное чуть ли не прозрачное небо простиралось над Икебукуро. Кучерявые пушистые облака томно плыли по нему точно маленькие овечки, сбежавшие от своего пастуха. Рея стояла посреди широкой, уложенной плиткой, дороги возле районной больницы и проверяла почту. Никто не написал, сообщение от мобильного оператора о пополнении пакета интернета и только. Шум листвы окружающих деревьев успокаивал, а запах где-то неподалеку свежескошенной травы расслаблял окончательно. Апрельский день был на удивление жарким, наверное, даже каким-то больше июньским, но легкий ветерок не давал сжариться на палящем солнце. Толпы вернувшихся за парты школьников уже гуляли по городу и не мудрено – уже давно было обеденное время. Сегодня только второе апреля, но ученики уже ходят в школу, хоть учеба начнется всего лишь через пару дней. Брюнетка увидела среди толпы форму своей старой школы и улыбнулась. Приятные воспоминания о ее детстве, проведенном в этом еще тихом районе, нахлынули волной и тревожно рассыпались, когда девушка заметила уже знакомую ей фигуру. Она прищурилась.</p><p>— Серьезно, опять он?! — ее передернуло. — Черт, идет сюда, — сердце заколотилось, будто сошло с ума. Она понятия не имела, что ей сейчас нужно было сделать и как себя вести, посему страшное волнение завладело ею. — Должна ли я поздороваться? Или все же не стоит? А что мне ответить, если он меня увидит? Черт, черт, черт, — быстро сообразив, Рея спряталась за забором рядом с воротами, ведущими на территорию больницы, и выглянула только тогда, когда фигура спокойно прошла мимо. Это был тот самый человек, с которым она вчера встречалась поздней ночью с целью совершить двойное самоубийство, но все внезапно накрылось медным тазом и оказалось, что оба друг другу соврали. — Куда это он такой довольный идет-вышагивает? — она провела брюнета в куртке на меху взглядом и с подозрением нахмурилась. От него прямо несло за милю странной аурой, а особенно она била в нос, когда ты был уже знаком с этими незаурядными ароматами. — Неужто задумал чего.</p><p>Недалекому человеку было совершенно все равно что излучала хитрая ухмылка Изаи, но теперь уже только не Рее. С людьми вокруг него такое случается. Они живут своими жизнями, а потом внезапно втягиваются с головой в его дела, иногда даже по его собственной прихоти. Хотя, такое встречалось реже. Вот и ее теперь, кажется, намертво ухватил за руку интерес, начиная медленно затягивать в темную беспросветную топь темных и не очень дел Орихары. Во всяком случае, брюнетка этого пока что не осознавала, а странное желание проследить за ним стало инстинктивным. Обостренное чувство справедливости внутри нее в этот момент ликовало и двигало ее ногами, заставляя по пятам следовать за информатором.</p><p>Вскоре он остановился. Было ясно, что он куда-то пристально смотрит, но девушка не могла понять куда именно, потому так же само замерла в нескольких метрах от парня и с некой растерянностью в глазах уставилась на него. Она пыталась вести себя непринужденно и начала рассматривать окружающий ее городской пейзаж, дабы не вызвать подозрений со стороны прохожих. Да и так было гораздо безопаснее. Вдруг этот обманщик неожиданно развернется и увидит, что она следит за ним? Вернее, не так, это не слежка, это называет интересоваться. Такой бы фразой Рея отбивалась от словесных нападений.</p><p>Постояв так еще пару минут, она краем глаза заметила, как он резко сорвался с места и, хихикая, неспешно пошел вперед, приближаясь к школьнику, стоящему за углом одного из большинства переулков. Девушка тут же пошла за ним, но не успела перейти дорогу на зеленый свет светофора, поэтому села на лавочке дожидаться, когда сможет сделать это. Издалека она без своих очков, что застряли в мастерской на ремонте, плохо что видела, только очертания фигур и цветные пятна, похожие на людей, но не более. Этот школьник чуть повыше нее самой с темными короткими волосами был одет в школьную форму темно-голубого цвета, очевидно, Академии Райра.</p><p>— Такую расцветку формы невозможно забыть. Это точно Райра, — подумала она про себя. — Что ему нужно от старшеклассника? — едва эта мысль проскочила у нее в голове, как на светофоре загорелась лампочка зеленого цвета и девушка тут же поспешила к зебре, переходя на другую сторону улицы. Ей повезло, что человек, за которым она наблюдала, успел пройти с этим школьником в переулок, так что она надеялась, что он ее не заметит.</p><p>Затаившись за углом здания, Рея прислушалась к тому, что происходило вдалеке от глаз общества, по крайней мере, это все, что она могла сделать. Доставать телефон она не решилась. Ей удалось услышать, как из уст группы студенток доносились оскорбления, но они были направлены в сторону человека с фамилией Сонохара. И то, она смогла это понять только тогда, когда Изая толкнул школьника прямиком в замес и тот испуганно протянул эту фамилию. Из всех людей с такой фамилией она знала только семью, погибшую в несчастном случае пять лет назад, поскольку девушке тогда самой было едва за восемнадцать и в то время она была еще крайне впечатлительная. Посему эта история намертво впечаталась в ее сознание. Выкинуть это из головы не представлялось возможным.</p><p>— Кажется, девочка с фамилией Сонохара стала жертвой задир из ее же школы, а этот мальчик пытался ей помочь, — она рассуждала про себя. — Ну, по крайней мере все шло более-менее гладко, пока не вмешался Накура.</p><p>Ей было это ясно из того как дрожал голос старшеклассника. Он не казался ей пугливым парнем, но сейчас ему однозначно было не по себе.</p><p>Следом за этими мыслями полился девичий визг, а затем и разительный довольный смех, смешивающийся с треском пластика. Рея прищурилась и ей удалось разглядеть как Изая топчет телефон одной из девушек, которые бранились на другую студентку, Сонохару. Такое поведение не оставило ее лицо без такой же довольной, как смех Орихары, улыбки.</p><p>— Заслужили. Хотя это он над ними еще смиловался, можно было и получше проучить.</p><p>Девочки все втроем пропищали, будто цыплята, и убрались прочь, и только тогда Изая остановился, повернувшись лицом к старшекласснику. Он обратился к нему по полному имени, сказав, что искал его.</p><p>— О, я смотрю у нас с тобой много общего, да? Стоп, ну я же не занимаюсь слежкой, это же просто любопытство, не более, — она стукнула себя по лбу и, покрутив головой, прогнала эти мысли.</p><p>Как никак, но с его поступком она была согласна. На его месте она бы поступила так же, будь у нее уверенности в себе ровно столько, сколько у этого парня.</p><p>Его разговор со школьником, Рюгаминэ Микадо, продлился не долго. Они успели переброситься всего парой слов, как по всему кварталу разнесся вопль. Этот пресловутый баритон Рея узнавала из тысячи других и тщательно избегала носителя этого голоса, но, кажется, судьба решила распорядиться иначе. На другом конце переулка показалась яркая фигура с ужасающе пугающей аурой. Девушку бросило в жар, будто она стояла рядом с самым жерлом вулкана, находящегося в доле секунды от извержения. Он завопил снова, но теперь уже швырнул следом какой-то небольшой предмет, а не только издал чудовищный рык. Этот предмет влетел прямиком в брюнета, которого он назвал «Изаей» и отлетел прямо на тротуар за пределы переулка, упав не далеко от наблюдательницы. Последняя дернулась, перепугавшись, все ее тело бросило в дрожь, а на лице выступили капельки холодного пота. Горячее дыхание обжигало ее губы, оные она поджимала, дабы сдерживать эмоции и не убежать, поджав хвост.</p><p><em>«Сейчас был не тот момент, когда можно убежать и спрятаться. Пора бы уже принять реальность такой, какая она есть и взглянуть страху в глаза», </em>— подумала девушка.</p><p>Она снова выглянула из-за угла здания и теперь уже видела, как этот самый «Изая» наставил откуда-то взявшийся у него нож на бармена напротив него – <em>Шизуо Хэйваджиму</em>. Этот человек вселял в Картер невероятный страх, но и вместе с тем какое-то странное неуправляемое ощущение, больше напоминающее уважение вперемешку со слабой неприязнью.</p><p>Ее уважение было основано всего лишь на двух простых чувствах: зависти и восхищении. Ей было завидно, что с таким же уровнем вспыльчивости и агрессии, она не может заиметь себе такую же силу. Тогда бы все ее проблемы могли решиться за долю секунды. Стоит вам раскрывать все карты сразу или нет? Думаю, вам стоит набраться терпения.</p><p>Говоря о неприязни, которая только-только начинала зарождаться в сердце брюнетки, здесь ситуация обстояла еще куда более просто. Когда она смотрела на него, не важно где: на фото, издалека, или просто на образ, который всплывал в ее голове во время разговора, она видела ничто иное, как саму себя. Именно из-за этого ужасного качества как агрессия и необъяснимая иногда злость жутко вымораживали ее и, иронично, раздражали. Но избавиться от этого она все никак не могла вот уже долгие годы. Можно сказать, в нем она ненавидела себя.</p><p>Вид ножа в руке у Изаи снова заставил девушку вздрогнуть. Она сжала свою сумку, в которой лежало похожее серебристое лезвие на случай возникновения потребности в самозащите. По правде говоря, она прежде никогда не использовала нож по назначению. Максимум, чем он ей служил, это точилкой для карандашей или средством для разрезания конвертов. Но этот человек явно знал, что такое эта маленькая прелесть под названием «нож» и орудовал им весьма неплохо. Хэйваджима снова не начал бросаться в Изаю попавшимися ему под руку предметами. К тому времени школьников и след уже простыл, а парней окружала внезапно образовавшаяся толпа людей, которые почему-то называли себя «Долларами». Рея недовольно фыркнула. Ей уже и самой захотелось влезть в драку лишь бы накостылять этим самозванцам.</p><p>— «Доллары» не такие неотесанные болваны как вы. Отвратительно, — она проскрежетала зубами, нахмурившись.</p><p>Толпа начала сгущаться, но в считанные секунды люди из центра человеческой кучи начали вдруг разлетаться в разные стороны. Один за другим мужчины разной комплекции отправлялись в полет после громкого глухого хлопка, очевидно, удара. Не было никаких сомнений, что стартовой площадкой всех «полетов» был никто иной как Шизуо Хэйваджима и это до дрожи колен пугало. Хотя с другой стороны, Рея не была против существования таких людей, как он. Ей было на них совершенно все равно до тех пор, пока их жизни не начинали касаться или пересекаться с ее сюжетной линией. Она в принципе не очень любила людей, не то что тех, кто на нее чем-то похож, да еще и разделяет дико ненавистную черту характера. Кошмарно неприятно. В какой-то момент поредевшая толпа замерла в изумлении, Рея вместе с ней. Несколько людей расступились в стороны и в забитое кольцо вошел высокий темнокожий человек в одежде повара. Девушка хорошо знала этого человека, причем история их знакомства донельзя смехотворная. Она, ее родители и он тогда стояли в одной очереди на посадку в самолет, летящий прямиком в Токио. Тогда ей было всего каких-то то ли одиннадцать, то ли двенадцать лет, да и этот человек тогда тоже выглядел куда моложе.</p><p>— Как тебя жизнь потрепала, Сёма, кошмар… — пробубнила сероглазая себе под нос с нежной улыбкой на лице. Этот теплый взгляд она могла дарить только Мике и Семену, которого все тут называли почему-то Саймоном. Наверное, для удобства.</p><p>Едва Саймон принял на себя все истошное рычание блондина в костюме бармена, как из той же толпы выскочила сравнительно с ними двумя маленькая фигура. Рея тут же спряталась за углом, оперевшись спиной о стену и состроив такое лицо, будто она ничего не видела и вообще оказалась тут совершенно случайным образом. Так и оставалось, пока эта фигура неожиданно не выпрыгнула из-за угла и не наткнулась на девушку.</p><p>— О, Рея-чан, поболтаем с тобой попозже, я тут немного тороплюсь, — Изая действительно был в шаге от того, чтобы налететь на Рею всем корпусом, но вовремя успел ухватиться за выпирающую из стены железяку и не поставил девушку в неловкое положение. На самом деле он ее не то что в неудобное положение поставил, а еще и напугал до чертиков, когда назвал ее по имени, которого она ему не называла. Увидев на ее лице испуг, сменившийся искренним удивлением, он ей подмигнул и помчался прочь.</p><p>Картер, не в силах произнести ни слова, окончательно утратила дар речи и все, что она могла – смотреть двумя шокированными глазами вслед убегающему от настигнувших его проблем информатору. Она попыталась что-то сказать, но единственное, что у нее получилось издать – набор неясных звуков, похожих на начало фразы «Чего…?». На месте троеточия стоило бы вставить несколько русских матерных выражений. Такая уж у нее натура была – конфликтная.</p><p>Девушка, придя в себя, судорожно достала телефон из заднего кармана ее черных как сама ночь джинсов и принялась беспорядочно искать нужную ей почту. Но ее не оказалось. Она совсем ничего не понимала теперь.</p><p>— Куда делась переписка с этим, — она поднял голову и устремила взгляд все еще полный непонимания вслед исчезнувшему парню, помолчала и, вернув глаза обратно на экран телефона, заикнулась: — Этим… Черт… — она тяжко вздохнула, будто изводя последние силы, что остались. — Он что какой-то русский хакер или что? Куда делась, мать его, переписка!?</p><p>Прохожие странно посмотрели на кричащую в телефон девушку, а та была в шаге от того, чтобы швырнуть его с размаху в стену и растоптать ногами, но она успешно сдержала пыл своих бушующих эмоций.</p><p>— Так, — она опять вздохнула и уже обратилась к самой себе, — давай просто логически подумаем, как он смог узнать мое настоящее имя, если я ему его не говорила, и куда делась эта тупая переписка, Господи ж ты Боже мой, — Рея протараторила и огляделась. — Надо узнать у кого-нибудь, кто мог бы мне ответить.</p><p>Она начала в голове перечислять всех знакомых ей людей, которые работают в подпольном мире или на границе с ним, как этот Изая, и к которым она могла спокойно прийти за помощью. В голову пришли только двое человек, а третий посетил ее мысли совсем нежеланно. Мученический стон сорвался с ее губ и Рея дальше поплелась по своим делам, озадаченно повесив голову, полную тревожных раздумий.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>Уже вечером она стояла возле двери, ведущей в «Русские суши». Запах еды доносился аж на улицу, вызывая у девушки приятные теплые воспоминания из ее прошлого, но именно это противилось впускать ее внутрь. Собравшись с духом, она вошла.</p><p>— О! Рея-сан! — знакомый до слез голос тут же разразился радостью, едва Картер успела войти в забегаловку. — Сколько лет сколько зим!</p><p>— Давно я не слышала русскую речь. Привет, Саймон, — она больно улыбнулась, надеясь, что этот крепко обнявший ее парень не заметит печали в ее глазах, но от него ничего не могло ускользнуть.</p><p>— Присаживайся! Бери суши, вкусные суши! Сделаем со скидкой 50%, чтобы на твоем личике снова засияла улыбка, — мужчина пододвинул ей стул и рукой пригласил присесть. Денис, заведующий этой забегаловкой и главный повар, стрельнул в Саймона взглядом.</p><p>— Максимум, который я могу предложить – 30%, Рея-сан, извините, — закончив с молчаливым упреком, владелец закусочной посмотрел на пришедшую гостью и обратился к ней.</p><p>— Да ничего страшного, я все понимаю, не волнуйтесь, — она легко улыбнулась, собрав брови домиком и заказала свои любимые суши, а заодно к ним и фирменный чай заведения.</p><p>Саймон, как близкий и давний друг Реи, если так его можно было назвать, не смог не заметить беспокойство девушки. Он уж было хотел задать вопрос, но она его опередила.</p><p>— Саймон, что с тобой случилось? — она говорила на удивительно чистом русском без малейшего намека на акцент, хотя буква «ч» произносилась ею сравнительно более мягко. — Кто тебя так?</p><p>Все его лицо было исколошмачено вщент, лоб и щеки полностью закрыты бинтами, а над левым глазом виднелся мощный фиолетовый фонарь, извините, синяк. Рея, конечно, знала кто мог бы так избить Саймона, но решила в первую встречу после трехлетнего перерыва не демонстрировать всю обширность своих знаний.</p><p>— С другом повздорили, — невинно ответил он, наматывая круги за барной стойкой.</p><p>— Другом? Что это у тебя за друзья такие, что не жалеют твоего лица?</p><p>— Это он сегодня влез в драку с Хэйваджимой Шизуо, — подал голос Денис. Он отличался своей честностью и открытостью. Зачем скрывать то, что у всех и без того на виду. Эти двое встретились взглядами и Денис нахмурился. — Что? Она бы все равно рано или поздно узнала бы, так ведь, Рея-сан? — теперь он уже посмотрел на нее.</p><p>— Ну, да. Слухи быстро расползаются по городу, — она пожала плечами, будто впервые слышала об этом. — Так значит, подрался с Хэйваджимой? Не думала, что ты любитель подраться, тем более с таким противником, как он.</p><p>— О, нет-нет, драка – это плохо! — он перешел на японский как ни в чем не бывало. — Так вышло, что мне пришлось с ним подраться.</p><p>— Интересно, почему?</p><p>— Я остановил драку, которая могла закончиться чьей-нибудь смертью.</p><p>— Настолько жестокая стычка? — Рея сделала вид, будто удивлена. — Кошмар какой…</p><p>— Да-да, не могу не согласиться! — он развел руками в стороны. — Это было очередное противостояние Хэйваджимы Шизуо и Орихары Изаи.</p><p>— Кого? Что за имя такое странное? — услышав это имя, у нее неслабо екнуло в груди. Настолько неприятно, что пришлось стиснуть от боли зубы.</p><p>— Уж кто бы говорил, Рея-сан, — ласково улыбнувшись, пробормотал Денис.</p><p>— Ох, моя дорогая, я совсем не тот человек, который может тебе о нем рассказать, но мой тебе совет: не нужно с ним связываться. Он не из тех людей, рядом с которыми безопасно находиться. Этот парень – ходячая проблема и ее источник.</p><p>— А как он выглядит? Может, я его уже встречала? — все еще сохраняя свое поддельное незнание, Рея расценила это как шанс немого разузнать об этом неком Изае. Она еще не знала какие чувства к нему испытывает. Он вроде бы и ничем ее и не привлекал, но и в то же время, после увиденного сегодня, ничем не отталкивал. Хотя, она могла честно признаться, что он вызывал у нее слабый интерес, вернее, не он сам, а его странное поведение. Ей всегда была интересна природа человеческих деяний, их чувства, их эмоции, их мысли. И когда она не могла разглядеть логику в чьих-то поступках, то уходила с головой в раздумья об этом, раскладывая каждый вздох и взгляд по полочкам у себя в голове. Вот так этот Орихара занял ее голову на весь оставшийся день.</p><p>— Высокий черноволосый парень с худым телосложением, — тут же подхватил беседу Денис.</p><p>— Такой худой, потому что не ест наши суши!</p><p>Рея искренне рассмеялась.</p><p>— Да, Саймон, ты прямо промоутер от Бога, — девушка вытерла пальцем выступившую от смеха в уголке глаз слезинку.</p><p>— А еще он постоянно ходит в черной куртке на меху, даже летом, — все так же монотонно продолжал Денис. — Если увидишь кого-то, подходящего под описание, то не задумываясь уходи оттуда.</p><p>— Почему? Он плохой парень?</p><p>— Не то что бы он был совсем уж плохим. Я бы сказал, что он занимает какую-то позицию «между». Это как когда не знаешь какие выбрать суши – с лососем или креветкой, поэтому берешь оба вида. Вот так же и он тоже. Когда ему хочется, он на стороне лосося, когда нужно – креветки. Ну, или наоборот.</p><p>Объяснение Дениса показалось смешным и абсурдным, но все же оно, на удивление, было крайне понятным и простым. Саймон не умел так объяснять, как это делал его друг. Он больше специализировался на эмоциях и возгласах, а еще решительных поступках, которые не мог совершить никто. На плечи Саймона возлагали непосильную для остальных ношу.</p><p>— Ладно, я поняла. Спасибо, — Рея доела профессионально втюханные ей Саймоном суши, расплатилась за них в полную цену без скидки, и спокойно ушла, попрощавшись с ними обоими.</p><p>Теперь ее мысли немного прояснились. Но все же оставались некоторые вопросы, которые она хотела бы задать ему лично. Она бы и написала ему или позвонила, но не имеет ни номера его телефона, ни теперь уже почтового адреса.</p><p>— Так, что ж, у меня есть еще три дня, прежде, чем Текишима вернется с вылазки, — Рея опечаленно вздохнула и ее глаза вновь налились разочарованием и болью. — Надо уладить этот вопрос до его возвращения.</p><p>Девушка посмотрела на ночное небо. Снова этот вид. Утренняя безоблачность куда-то запропастилась за весь прошедший день и ранее звездное небо теперь было укрыто плотным черным глубоким одеялом, тянущим к себе. Ночной воздух приятно расплывался по легким. Она его так любила, так сильно любила, что была готова продать душу самому дьяволу, властителю жгучей геенны, лишь бы только наслаждаться этим прекрасным свежим воздухом и ветром, ласкающем ее щеки. Сразу становилось проще дышать, ведь ночная легкость снимала все дневные тяжести и разрывала тугие цепи, обхватывающие ее грудь. Закрыв глаза, она прислушалась к окружающему миру.</p><p>Голоса людей. Десятки, нет, сотни, нет… тысячи людских голосов. Самых разных тональностей, наполненных самыми разными эмоциями и чувствами, принадлежащих самым разным людям. Гул проезжающих мимо машин, рев мотора ехавшего вдалеке знакомого байкера, звон велосипедного сцепления, детский смех, шкварчание уличной еды на раскаленных сковородах за прилавками, шелест изумрудной листвы, дыхание, пение проснувшегося в траве сверчка, хлопот голубиных крыльев, чьи-то радостные возгласы, биение шахмат о деревянную доску, металлический скрежет колес, жужжание пролетающей мимо уха мухи, играющая где-то совсем рядом старая музыка.</p><p>
  <em>«Вот такая она эта свобода, да?»</em>
</p><p>Легкость.</p><p>Непринужденность.</p><p>Рея открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Миллионы различных звуков превращались в единую мелодию, ласково обнимающую ее. Девушка взглянула на свою все еще дрожащую руку и вновь тяжко выдохнула. Ужасное чувство тревоги не покидало ее, хоть и сильно перекрывалось другим новым ощущением. Ею овладевали сомнения. Правильно ли то, что она делает? Закончится ли это для нее чем-то хорошим, или ее по жизни так и будет преследовать негатив? Найдется ли в мире, кто-нибудь, кто сможет заставить ее перестать бояться завтрашнего дня и человека, живущего в нем уже три года? За это время можно было уже и свыкнуться, или нет?</p><p>Всеохватывающее городское тепло и свежесть района Икебукуро успокаивала. Она знала, что всегда может выйти на улицу и потеряться в толпе миллиона лиц, но всегда боялась, что и тут ее найдут, поэтому старалась держаться от людей на расстоянии, несмотря на свое дикое желание быть с ними. Не со всеми сразу, конечно, только с теми, кого она могла бы подпустить к себе. Единственное, чего она хотела, это чтобы в мире нашелся хотя бы кто-то, кто смог бы принять ее такая какая она есть или сделать из нее другого человека. Лучшего.</p><p>— Сейчас еще нет десяти. Думаю, он не будет против, если я заявлюсь вот так без приглашения, — Рея провела взглядом проплывающие мимо потоки людей и зашагала в сторону привычного ей места. Не то что бы она бывала там ежедневно, но и заглядывала тоже не раз в несколько лет. Все ее там знали в лицо и по имени, относились с уважением и теплотой, всегда готовые помочь и поддержать. Даже несмотря на это, Рея обращалась туда за помощью только в одном случае из десяти других.</p><p>Проехав несколько остановок на вечернем автобусе, она встала на улице, скрытой от глаз обывателя, а затем пешком направилась прямиком ко главному входу в здание. Постучав в дверь, она пару мгновений подождала, когда ей откроют и с натянутой улыбкой вошла внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>— Так, почему он, говоришь, тебя заинтересовал? — Шики посмотрел на сидящую напротив него на черном кожаном диване Рею. В ее глазах он прочитал нежелание отвечать на этот вопрос и попытку утаить какую-то важную деталь. — Рея, ты же знаешь, что ни единое слово, которое ты мне скажешь, никогда не покинет эту комнату без твоего желания.</p><p>— Знаю… — она замялась. — Простите, Шики-сан. Есть проблема, о которой я не хочу упоминать и даже вспоминать, но она напрямую связана с причиной моего интереса к этому человеку. Не могли бы вы просто рассказать мне о нем, если что-то знаете?</p><p>— Почему ты обратилась именно ко мне? — мужчина сложил руки в замок и пристально посмотрел на девушку обеспокоенным взглядом. Ему совсем не понравилось, что такой на вид нежный цветочек, вроде Реи, может интересоваться чем-то или кем-то подобным. Хотя, не удивительно, ведь она знакома с ним самим, а вместе с тем знает каждого члена Авакусу-кай в лицо и по именам, а значит возникновение ее интереса к Орихаре было лишь вопросом времени.</p><p>— Ну, — она снова запнулась, — Как бы вам сказать… Сегодня я заходила в «Русские суши» и увидела Саймона всего избитого. Я начала его расспрашивать, и они с Денисом сказали мне, что мне не стоит связываться с этим человеком. Потом Денис объяснил на примере суши с лососем и креветкой почему и я подумала, что это больше по вашей части.</p><p>— На примере суши? — Харуя искренне изумился.</p><p>— Да… Ну, в том смысле, что он вроде того, что может бегать с одного места на другое или что-то в этом роде. Не знаю, как вам так объяснить, чтобы вы поняли, извините… — она как-то странно жестикулировала руками и опустила виноватый взгляд, потупив его в пол.</p><p>— Я, кажется, понял, что ты имела ввиду. Думаю, да. Это действительно так, что он может менять сторону, за которую играет по щелчку пальцев и это его основная проблема. Но делает он так только в том случае, когда это не касается его работы. В том смысле, что для него табу пренебрегать работой и клиентами. В этом нам с ним повезло, — мафиози, поняв в чем состоит вопрос Реи, расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и спокойно разъяснил.</p><p>— Нам?</p><p>— Да. Мы же с ним сотрудничаем. Ты думаешь почему я так удивился, что ты пришла именно ко мне за ответами на вопросы про Изаю Орихару? — он по-отцовски улыбнулся. Ему было почти сорок, но в отцы этот мужчина никак не годился Рее, хоть иногда и мог отпускать какие-то аспекты отцовского поведения в отношении девушки. Она и не была особо против этого, ведь росла без отца уже десять лет и позабыла о том каково это.</p><p>— А, вот как… — она тоже сложила руки в замок и взволновано посмотрела на Шики.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я согласен с Денисом и Саймоном, что с Орихарой не стоит связываться. Но это только в том случае, если ты хочешь жить обычной жизнью. Его работа это… — он задумался, — Ну, не то что бы хобби или основной род деятельности. Но у него определенно горят глаза, когда он этим занимается. Ты, хвала богам, этого не видела. Это одновременно пугает и вызывает своего рода восхищение такой преданности.</p><p>— Шики-сан. Вы сказали, что Авакусу с ним сотрудничает. Значит, у вас есть его контакты или еще что-то типа того? — голос Реи приобрел некую уверенность.</p><p>— Да, конечно, есть. Неужели ты собралась побеседовать с ним? — Харуя окатил Рею взглядом, полным скептицизма.</p><p>— У меня есть несколько вопросов, которые я хочу ему задать. Мы, все-таки, уже дважды виделись, поэтому нам будет, о чем поговорить.</p><p>Шики замер, глядя на горящие глаза Реи. Его передернуло. Эти искры, сверкнувшие в ее бриллиантовых глазах, были до боли ему знакомыми. Она подняла на него взгляд и Харуя снова вздрогнул. <em>Этот взгляд… Такой же, как у него…</em> Такой жуткий и пронзительный, требовательный и напористый, холодный и поглощающий. В такие глаза всегда было страшно смотреть, но человек с такими глазами никогда не мог скрыть серьезность своих намерений. Шики не знал, что ею движет, не знал ее желаний и того, что скрывается за парой этих угрюмых глаз, но противиться ее просьбе он не стал. Немного помолчав и придя в чувства, он достал из внутреннего кармана его белоснежного пиджака визитку, на которой был выгравирован его собственный номер телефона, и дописал туда номер Изаи, списав его из телефона. Затем он протянул эту визитку Рее, когда подошел к ней.</p><p>— Если будут какие-то проблемы, то не стесняйся обращаться. Решить мы их не решим, но вот защитить от сладострастного напора любопытства Орихары сможем, — он уложил свою тяжелую теплую руку ей на плечо в знак того, что Рея может ему всецело доверять, и попытался заглянуть в ее глаза, которые она опустила на визитку. Чуть наклонившись набок, Шики снова увидел эти самые искры, но теперь они уже горели даже сильнее, чем у самого Изаи. Давящее чувство в груди не покидало его.</p><p>— Спасибо, — снова эти сомнения. — Спасибо, Шики-сан. Надеюсь, это не самая большая ошибка в моей жизни.</p><p>Девушка подняла взгляд на мужчину и расплылась в солнечной улыбке. Нечасто кому-то доводилось лицезреть такое явление, но теперь Шики уже точно не знал беспокоиться ему за Рею или все же нет.</p><p>Она спокойно вышла из здания, где тусовались Авакусу с их темными и не очень делами, осмотрелась по сторонам и направилась пешком к своему дому. Ей повезло, что она уже давно не была школьницей и никто не мог ей запретить ходить по темноте в одиннадцать часов вечера, когда обычно начинают свою активность цветные группировки. На ее счастье, она тоже была из таких.</p><p>— Изая Орихара значит, да?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Внутренний конфликт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для нее это было нормой – полностью погружаться в свои мысли и молча таращиться в потолок поздней ночью. Но в этот раз необычное столкнулось с обычным и это вызывало такие же смешанные чувства глубоко внутри. Подсознание же оставалось трезвым. На электронных часах горела тусклым зеленым цветом цифра четыре, а рядом с ней два нуля. Рея вздохнула и вернула свой взгляд на потолок.</p><p>— А я еще даже глаз не сомкнула…</p><p>Сегодня был как раз тот день, когда она в ходе длительного расследования, наконец, смогла найти место работы интересующего ее человека. Это было довольно тяжело. Ей пришлось перерыть весь интернет, все доступные страницы, даже иностранные сайты, на которые как-то выходило это имя. Лента «Долларов» вообще казалось бесконечной, но теперь Рея была из тех немногих людей, кто видел ее начало, датируемое четырьмя годами ранее. Имя Изаи всплывало всего несколько раз и люди, которые о нем писали, смогли рассказать девушке немногое, но довольно для нее интересное. Она, не задумываясь о том, куда влезает, впитала все, будто губка, брошенная на дно таза с водой.</p><p>— Вставать через три часа. Что я делаю со своей жизнью, Господи? — это было не столько обращение, сколько слово для выражения своей безысходности. </p><p>Сомкнув глаза, она тут же погрузилась в сон, который прервался ровно за минуту до звонка будильника. Брюнетка подорвалась на собственной кровати, тяжело дыша и глотая слизанный с губ холодный пот. Опять ночной кошмар. Это тоже для нее было нормой, но никак не тем, к чему можно было привыкнуть. Сердце колотилось, будто сумасшедшее и норовило разорвать грудную клетку. Но девушку тут же отвлекла неожиданная трель часов, по которым она смачно ударила ладонью и те, упав на пол с характерным треском, отключились. Окинув их презрительным взглядом, Рея занялась утренней рутиной.</p><p>— Почему я должна жить по законам треклятых жаворонков, черт бы их побрал, мерзавцы. Ненавижу. Какой дурак вообще придумал эту систему вставать с утра пораньше? — она злобно жаловалась себе под нос, насыпая хлопья в глубокую миску и заливая их теплым молоком. </p><p>Она жутко не любила вставать по утрам и ложиться рано спать. Комфортное время для нее было никакое иное как ночное, когда город засыпал и погружался в приятную тишину, как даже в привычно ей шумном доме становилось так же молчаливо и даже как-то грустно. Наконец-то появлялось время на себя. </p><p>— Текишима приедет сегодня вечером, — девушка бросила печальный взгляд на календарь, висящий на холодильнике, — лучше бы ты там и остался, — пробурчала она себе под нос, принимаясь за завтрак. </p><p>Следом за хлопьями пошли несколько разных видов таблеток, которые Рея запила водой и подавила вызванную этим тошноту, а затем ушла готовиться к сегодняшнему дню. На повестке дня – найти работу. Дополнительные задачи – наведаться к Изае Орихаре и поговорить с ним за жизнь тяжелую. Она добавила в список дополнительных задач приготовление ужина, но это было вызвано лишь желанием не провоцировать ее сожителя, на что он уж больно был падкий. </p><p>— Итак, я отправила заявления в несколько компаний, теперь будем ждать ответа. </p><p>После завтрака, просмотра новостей в интернете и на сайте «Долларов», Рея отправилась в душ, а, когда вышла, на часах стояло уже рабочее время – девять утра. </p><p>— Так, сейчас схожу в город по делам, а потом уже как получится наведаюсь к новоиспеченному знакомому. Заодно и про работу у него спрошу. Может, раз он такой всезнайка, тогда и подскажет мне нормальную компанию или завод для работы, а то я уже не могу без дела и денег сидеть.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Она не заметила, как ее ладони вспотели. Странное чувство обуяло ее. Тело совсем не дрожало, сердце не колотилось как ненормальное, разум чист и взгляды трезвы, одно лишь размеренное дыхание говорило о расслабленности и уверенности. Но все же давление напряженной атмосферы увеличивалось по мере того как девушка приближалась к невысокому зданию посреди улицы. В сравнении с многоэтажками и небоскребами вокруг, оно действительно казалось небольшим. Прямо совсем крошечным на фоне гигантского мира, в самой гуще каменных токийских джунглей. В нем не было ничего особенного или примечательного, самое обычное здание самого обычного города в самой обычной стране. Такие мысли выглядели немного странными и детскими, но именно они не вызывали никакого излишнего беспокойства, которое сейчас никак не было нужно.</p><p>Не вдаваясь в подробности того, как Рея поднялась на седьмой этаж по идеально вычищенной лестнице, она оказалась под дверью. </p><p>
  <em>То есть, один стук и ее жизнь может измениться? Вы серьезно? Что за абсурд?</em>
</p><p>Она постучала, вызвав бегущее по этажам вниз эхо. </p><p>От одного стука в дверь ничего не изменится. Чтобы что-то изменить нужно приложить много усилий, пройти через тернии и колючие кусты на дороге жизни, перетерпеть столько боли и выплакать, наверное, целую новую реку. Одно движение руки ничего не изменит, но положит начало новому пути.</p><p>Едва она постучала в на вид толстую металлическую дверь, как плитка на жизненной тропинке резко дала маленькую трещину, захотев сдвинуться с места.</p><p>Ей, конечно же, не открыли. Рея удивилась такой негостеприимности и постучала уже гораздо настойчивее. Она не была из тех людей, которые открыто показывают свои эмоции даже если никто не видит, но этот жест вышел у нее куда более раздражительным, чем предыдущий. </p><p>— Скоро уже вечер, он там уснул что ли? — нахмурившись, она фыркнула себе под нос, но постучать еще раз не решилась. Вместо этого она погрузилась в собственные мысли, уткнувшись лбом в дверь.</p><p>Стоя рядом, хозяин квартиры не собирался прерывать мыслительный процесс девушки до тех пор, пока не увидел, что она почти уснула. Ее плечи и грудь плавно вздымались из-за размеренного спокойного дыхания, а глаза, скрывающиеся под упавшими прядями темно-каштановых волос, не пропускали свет от лампы в коридоре. Парень решительно подошел.</p><p>— Вы к кому? — его голос на удивление прозвучал довольно громко, что тут же заставило девушку очнуться от дремоты. — А, Рея-чан, это ты.</p><p>Хотя, слово «очнуться» тут подходит меньше всего, ибо она перепугалась и, вскрикнув, машинально махнула рукой в сторону лица Изаи, но тот быстро увернулся.</p><p>— О Боже, — она с облегчением выдохнула, когда увидела кто перед ней.</p><p>— Я еще не умер.</p><p>— Ха-ха, смешно, — она перекривляла свой собственный смех и, потирая сонные глаза, пожаловалась: — Нельзя же так людей пугать. Можно и отхватить.</p><p>— Я пока еще не отхватил, — он усмехнулся. — Ты что-то хотела? </p><p>— А? А… Да… Хотела… — она опустила неуверенный взгляд и пальцами потеребила змейку своей куртки.</p><p>— Поражен твоей настойчивости, — парень всунул ключ в замочную скважину и, провернув его пару раз, толкнул дверь внутрь квартиры. — Раз уж ты нашла это место, значит, я так понимаю, мне нет смысла представляться и говорить кто я такой? — он вошел, скинул с себя куртку, повесив ее на вешалке в прихожей и взглядом пригласил гостью войти.</p><p>— Я бы хотела услышать твою версию, — она так же вошла следом и закрыла за собой дверь, разувшись и аккуратно сложив обувь возле двери. </p><p>— Сразу решила проверить меня. Умно, умно! — он упал в свое кресло и покрутился в нем. — В таком случае, Орихара Изая.</p><p>— Ка… </p><p>— Я знаю, — он повернулся к ней и пристально посмотрел на нее с хитрой усмешкой. — Мне понравилась игра слогов.</p><p>— Слогов?</p><p>— «Теру» — это же последние два слога твоей фамилии, верно? Было интересно это осознавать, — он развел руки в стороны и улыбнулся.</p><p>На ее лице было описано явное недоумение. </p><p>— Как ты это делаешь? —  Рея нахмурилась, скептически посмотрев на собеседника. Ей срочно нужно было присесть, потому что, казалось, будто она вот-вот упадет в обморок от переизбытка шока за последние несколько дней. </p><p>— Все просто. Я нашел несколько прямых ссылок, ведущих с твоей почты. А там уже высветилась парочка твоих соцсетей и одна из них была привязана к настоящему имени, и, о чудо, вот ты здесь! — он подпер щеку ладонью и крайне непринужденно посмотрел на Рею, вернее, на ее желанное выражение лица, на котором четко выгравировано неподдельное удивление.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет, — она покачала пальцем, — я не об этом тебя спрашиваю. Мне все равно что ты там нашел, я не понимаю, как. Ты что русский хакер какой-то? Или у тебя много свободного времени, что ты этим занимаешься? </p><p>— Работа у меня такая.</p><p>— Ладно, тогда другой вопрос: зачем? — она скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась еще пуще прежнего.</p><p>— Чувствую я, разговор будет долгий, — он встал с кресла и направился на кухню, минуя девушку. — Можешь присесть, если хочешь, — со спины послышался звон фарфоровых чашек и звук кипящей в чайнике воды. Не то что бы это вызывало какие-то подозрения, но такое поведение оказалось слегка неожиданным, по крайней мере, для Картер. Она послушно уселась на угловой диван, рядом с которым стоял невысокий журнальный столик, и, сложив руки в замок, стала нервно дожидаться возвращения Изаи. </p><p>Может она и сказала, что ей все равно, что он на нее нашел, но в самом деле ей не было. Едва она подумала, что он мог так или иначе узнать о ее личной жизни, как тут же бросило в холодный пот. Ее руки дрогнули не потому что это была ее <em>личная</em> жизнь, а потому что она никогда не говорила об этом никому и ни за что. Все, что происходило в ее доме, должно было оставаться именно там, и Рея не хотела, чтобы эти ужасы просачивались в ее повседневную жизнь, и уж тем более ей не хотелось, чтобы о них знали чужие ей люди. Неожиданно появившаяся перед ее лицом чашка чая разорвала нить ее мыслей, и брюнетка подняла взгляд на парня, который уселся напротив нее на диване с такой же чашкой в руках.</p><p>— Так зачем? — она повторила свой вопрос.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, тогда ты пришла на встречу с той же целью, что и я, — он было начал, но она его тут же прервала.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? Твоей целью точно было не что-то благородное, — заключив чашку в обе свои руки, она потупила взгляд в свое отражение в чае. </p><p>— Что в твоем понимании «благородный»? — вздернув бровь, он пронзил ее требовательным взглядом.</p><p>— Такой, что делает что-то, не имея при этом за зубами злых намерений. </p><p>— И почему ты решила, что у меня были какие-то злые намерения?</p><p>— Стакан, — она отрезала. — В нем же что-то было? — он ничего не ответил. — Я не думала, что у тебя есть какие-то личные счеты со мной, ведь мы прежде никогда не пересекались, да и я сама по себе не сильно конфликтная, поэтому не могла представить себе, что что-то сделала не так. Тогда я поняла, что проблема не во мне.</p><p>— Тогда в чем же?</p><p>— В тебе.</p><p>— Грубовато, — он слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я не это имела ввиду! — она тут же возразила. — Я не хотела грубить, извини… </p><p>— Ты извиняешься перед человеком, который тебя обманул? Чудесно, — посмеявшись, он поставил чашку на стол и снова посмотрел на Рею. — Значит, проблема была во мне, а что дальше?</p><p>— Я долго думала над этим и пришла к выводу, что это что-то вроде развлечения? — она повысила интонацию на последнем слове, будто задавая риторический вопрос, на который она бы и сама ответила. — То есть, потом я случайно увидела тебя на улице и как кто-то прокричал твое имя. Я подумала: «Значит, я была права, что оно ненастоящее» и после решила поинтересоваться кто ты такой. Ну и в общем… Ладно, я просто спрошу прямо, — она вздохнула. — Учитывая твою работу, ты же просто слушаешь истории людей, так ведь?</p><p>— Это так очевидно? — он снова рассмеялся. — Подумать только, тебе понадобилось сколько? Три дня, чтобы догадаться? </p><p>— Ты не ответил.</p><p>— Изначально, когда я прихожу туда, то да, моя цель – послушать что говорят люди. Но все, что происходит после – уже не моя прерогатива. Если он или она решит покончить с жизнью, то я не стану мешать, так же, как и не буду толкать с крыши, если не захочет. </p><p>— Ты серый джедай что ли? </p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Ну, — она покрутила прядь волос в руке из-за неловкости момента, — это такой человек, который занимает ни светлую сторону Силы, ни темную, а между ними. Что-то вроде человека, который поддерживает баланс Силы.</p><p>— Силы?</p><p>— Слышал про «Звездные войны»?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тогда забудь, — она отвела взгляд и махнула рукой. Да уж, действительно неловко. </p><p>В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина. Каждый думал о чем-то своем и Рея, в свою очередь, думала о том, как ей сейчас стыдно и неловко за то, что она вспомнила франшизу из поп-культуры, которая больше распространена у нее на родине, чем здесь. <em>«Не удивительно, что он не знает»</em>, — подумала она. Изая вдруг прервал молчание.</p><p>— Снотворное. </p><p>— А?</p><p>— В стакане было снотворное. Ничего опасного или угрожающего твоей жизни, просто обычное снотворное. </p><p>В эту секунду он не увидел ни единого изменения на ее лице. Все потому что она уже привыкла к его словам и нему. Уже нечему было удивляться. Тем более, ее теория о том, что он что-то ей подмешал, оказалась правдой. Две эмоции: радость и разочарование столкнулись друг с другом, подавляя одна другую и оставляя лицо спокойным, а взгляд пустым. </p><p>— Ты спросила зачем я это сделал, но не дала договорить. Мне стало интересно чем живет человек, который пришел на встречу с целью умереть, но отказался от этого, когда пришел. Я, к сожалению, не умею читать мысли других людей, так что я действительно задумался, о чем ты в тот момент думала. Хотела ли ты умереть изначально или хватило бы тебе духу сделать это? Или, может, так же, как и я пришла послушать что я тебе расскажу? А может тебе просто было скучно или, — он продолжал таращиться на нее и сам себе задавать вопросы. Это уже больше смахивало на монолог, чем на беседу. Он продолжал говорить все это, потому что он так думал. Она спросила – он ответил. Но своими вопросами он пытался найти истинную причину ее поступка, поскольку Рея перестала выражать какие-либо эмоции на своем лице, ее язык тела молчал и вообще казалось, будто она покинула это место и ушла в свои мысли, — одиноко? — помолчав пару секунд, он произнес это слово и ее пальцы тут же вздрогнули, хоть и были крепко приклеены к чашке. <em>Вот оно что</em>. Ничего более, чем обычная человеческая черта. Но зачем ее скрывать? Он хмыкнул, усмехнувшись. Хотя, эта усмешка была адресована не ей, а ему самому, ведь свою «обычную человеческую черту» он так же скрывал. Он был такой же, как она – одинокий. </p><p>Она подняла на него блестящие от света лампы глаза и очень медленно вздохнула, будто без слов согласилась с его словами. </p><p>— Я ответил на твой вопрос?</p><p>— Более чем.</p><p>— Есть еще что-то, что ты хочешь узнать?</p><p>— Да. Куда делась наша переписка? Когда я хотела написать, то не нашла твою почту в списке. </p><p>— У всех есть свои секреты, — он нежно улыбнулся.</p><p>— То есть, рассказать мне что ты на серьезных щах подмешал мне снотворное в пойло – это не секрет, а сказать почему переписка пропала – секрет? Ничего себе, — она энергично хлопнула себя по бедру, укоризненно посмотрев на Изаю. — Тебе не кажется, что это как минимум странно?</p><p>— Нормальность относительна.</p><p>Она уж было хотела возразить по привычке, но поняла, что согласна с ним и промолчала. Очередное противоречие, внутренний конфликт, вечная борьба, которая продолжается на протяжении долгих лет внутри ее головы, овладели ею. То, как научили ее думать враждует с тем, как она думает на самом деле. И сейчас она не могла понять к какой стороне относится доверие, а к какой сомнение. Множество мыслей появилось и скомкалось в единый нитевой комок, не давая разобраться что к чему. </p><p>Рея из тех людей, что быстро думают, быстро действуют, быстро говорят и принимают решения, но, когда происходили такие случаи, что она уходила в свои мысли с головой – это был явный признак того, что человек или явление, которое заставило ее думать так много и так напряженно, и впрямь заинтересовали ее. Случалось такое не часто, но и вовсе не редко, чтобы удивляться такому поведению с ее стороны. К примеру, Изае уже довелось дважды лицезреть такое погружение, поэтому он просто ждал, когда она очнется. Он не хотел прерывать ход ее мыслей, но ему на месте не сиделось – так хотелось узнать, о чем она думает.</p><p>Мало что заставляло ее так уходить в себя, но, чем старше она становилась, тем больше таких вещей появлялось. В такие моменты время для нее не существует. Хотя, что уж там время. Если рядом с ней бросить гранату в то мгновение, что она задумалась, то она вряд ли вообще заметит появление опасного для жизни объекта. Говоря об Изае, она не знала опасный ли он для жизни объект или нет. Она подняла на него взгляд и заметила, как он от этого вздрогнул, но не придала этому значения. На первый взгляд он казался совсем безобидным. Сейчас он сидел без своей куртки и выглядел еще более худым, чем обычно, что вызывало ощущение, будто если немного надавить, то он запросто сломается пополам. Но атмосфера вокруг него, аура, исходящая от него, создавала совсем иное впечатление. Несмотря на то, что он был еще совсем юным, от него чуть ли не несло зрелостью. Именно такой его вид создавал комфортную среду для Реи. Такие люди ее больше всех привлекали – мыслящие и действующие не на свой возраст. Ведь она была точно такой же. </p><p>Среди ее знакомых она могла сказать, что похожая энергетика идет от Мики. Но, даже невзирая на эту схожесть, ее аура была куда слабее, чем аура Изаи. Его казалась более отточенной и устойчивой, опытной и проработанной, профессиональной. Мика в этом вопросе была куда более мягкой и нежной. </p><p>Брюнетка разочарованно вздохнула, наконец, оторвав взгляд от Орихары.</p><p>— Ты молчала десять минут, — он вдруг подал голос.</p><p>— Десять минут?! — она переспросила, удивившись тому, как сильно задумалась.</p><p>— О чем ты таком думала? </p><p>— Я? — она уже собиралась сказать ему, но вдруг поняла, что совершенно забыла все свои рассуждения. — Я забыла…</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— Да, — Рея настойчиво пыталась вспомнить хотя бы о чем были ее мысли, не говоря уж какие именно они были, но безуспешно. </p><p>— У тебя работа хотя бы есть?</p><p>— С чего вдруг такой вопрос? К тому же не шибко вежливый, — ее голос отдал нотками раздражения. </p><p>— Да я тут подумал: ты сидишь здесь, задаешь мне вопросы, потом погружаешься в свои мысли и даже не замечаешь, что происходит вокруг. Мне показалось, что с такой рассеянностью тебя бы уже давно уволили, если учесть, что последние три дня ты только обо мне и думала. </p><p>— Я не о тебе думала, не обольщайся, — стиснув зубы, фыркнула она.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, я просто обобщил. Подвел черту, так скажем. </p><p>Она прожигала его недовольным взглядом пару мгновений, а затем, отвернувшись, ответила на его такой прямой и немного грубый вопрос:</p><p>— Нет, и что с того?</p><p>— Не хочешь у меня поработать?</p><p>— Нет, — она тут же отрезала, понизив тембр своего голоса до самого возможного минимума, на который она была только способна. Леденящий тон пробрался аж до юношеских костей, но он не подал виду, что это вызвало ощутимый дискомфорт.</p><p>— Почему так категорично?</p><p>— Тебе скучно?</p><p>— Не будь такой грубой.</p><p>— Я училась всю жизнь не для того, чтобы заделываться чьей-нибудь секретаршей или девочкой на побегушках, не извиняюсь. </p><p>— Училась? На кого? — в его вопросе не было никакого скрытого смысла или подтекста, никакой насмешки или издевки. Это был обычный невинный вопрос, но в контексте разговора вызывал смешанные чувства.</p><p>— Химик. </p><p>— Хм, — он приложил согнутый палец к губам и, задумавшись, посмотрел на Рею. — Я знаю как минимум две компании, в которых ты бы ужилась. Интересно?</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>— «Yagiri Pharmaceuticals» и недавно приютившийся в Токио офис «Nebula». Вторые как раз набирают работников. Могу помочь с трудоустройством.</p><p>— Ого, да неужели? Я уже подала заявление в Небулу чтоб ты знал. Жду ответа. </p><p>— Давно ждешь?</p><p>— Чуть больше двух недель.</p><p>Он усмехнулся. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего. Думаю, сегодня позвонят. </p><p>— Почему ты так решил?</p><p>— Они обычно две недели и ждут, чтобы позвонить.</p><p>Он схитрил.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>Но это была ложь во благо.</p><p>— Я же информатор. Работа у меня такая.</p><p>— Все про всех знать?</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — пожав плечами, он откинулся на спинку дивана и с многозначительной ухмылкой посмотрел на Рею. Та лишь тяжело вздохнула. </p><p>Она снова неожиданно погрузилась в свои мысли, однако появление дум спровоцировала вновь свалившаяся тишина. Такая необычная и непривычная для ушей девушки. Слишком тихая как бы это странно не звучало. Едва она поймала себя на этом, как ее спокойное лицо тут же сменилось миной смятения и некоторой озадаченности. Девушка рефлекторно осмотрела квартиру, вернее то, что было в ее поле видимости, ведь помещение занимало целых два полноценных этажа. В глаза бросился идеальный порядок, в котором каждая вещь занимала свое отведенное индивидуальное место. Сразу было видно, что уборке в этом месте уделяют особое внимание, но в голове не укладывалось, что сам Изая на такое способен, даже несмотря на его такой же ухоженный внешний вид. </p><p>— Ты тут один живешь? — она внезапно задала вопрос, продолжая ненавязчиво осматриваться по сторонам.</p><p>— Почему ты решила спросить?</p><p>— Здесь слишком тихо. Намного тише, чем даже у меня дома, когда я одна, — она начала объяснять, потупив взгляд в плотно сомкнутые руки. — Ну, знаешь… Здесь сколько этажей? Восемь? </p><p>— Да.</p><p>— По сравнению с моей жилой двухэтажкой это просто райское место. Но… Если прислушаться к тишине, то можно почувствовать какое-то… Беспокойство что ли, — она пожала плечами и завела руку за голову, выражая свою неловкость. — Будто этой тишине не рады.</p><p>Теперь уже ей удалось увидеть, как улыбка на его лице дрогнула. Его взгляд невольно опустился, встретившись с ее. Может Изая и молчал, но его глаза выдавали его с потрохами, полностью выворачивая скрытые внутри эмоции наружу. </p><p>— Интересное предположение, — он отмахнулся.</p><p>— Тебе тут не одиноко? Одному-то…</p><p>— Ну, — он усмехнулся, пожав плечами, — когда как. </p><p>По тоске, блеснувшей в его глазах, она поняла, что он такой же человек, как и все вокруг. За то время, что она искала его, она нашла много всего разного. Были люди, которые открыто ненавидели его и презирали, были те, кто превозносил и чуть ли не ставил его наравне с самим Богом, были люди, придерживающиеся позиции «пока он меня не тронет, мне нет до него дела». Но, естественно, первых было подавляющее большинство, что не могло не привлечь внимание и необузданный интерес молодой любопытной девушки. Ей удалось перекинуться парой слов с открытыми ненавистниками, явно не стесняющихся своих историй и чувств, и все, что она узнала было то, что Изая – ужасный человек. Собрав все эти мысли в кучу и посмотрев на него сейчас, на его неприкрытые чувства, все ожидания рассыпались в ее руке, словно песок. В нем не было совершенно ничего сверхъестественного или необычного. Он не был мифическим существом или каким-то волшебником, не был посланником Ада или Рая, чтобы вызывать столь разнящиеся чувства у людей вокруг него. Он был самым обычным существом для этого мира – человеком. </p><p>Но именно это и делало его таким, какой он есть.</p><p>— Ты, кстати, пальму поливаешь? </p><p>— Пальму? — бывалая печаль тут же исчезла, и он нахмурился, пытаясь понять о какой пальме речь.</p><p>— Да, вон ту, — Рея повернула голову в сторону стоящего в высоком темно-коричневом горшке растения и указала на него пальцем, чуть вытянув руку перед собой и давая краю бинта, окутывающего ее руку, показаться из-под рукава свитера. — Она выглядит какой-то забытой, тебе не кажется? — она снова перевела взгляд на Изаю. Тот уж было хотел так же посмотреть на пальму, но его внимание захватил бинт на руке Реи. Парень задержал свой взгляд на торчащем белом уголке сетчатой ткани, так хорошо сливающийся с серым махровым свитером и, почувствовав, как девушка пристально на него смотрит, встретился с ней глазами и тут же перевел глаза на пальму. </p><p>— Я-то поливаю, да вот она расти никак не хочет, — он краем глаза заметил, как она натянула рукав на кисть и скрестила руки, после чего повернулся к ней, чтобы убедиться в этом.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, ее мало только поливать, — ей было ужасно больно смотреть на пожухлые массивные листочки бедного почти усохшего растения. Глубоко в груди сразу начинало неприятно жать. — За растениями нужно ухаживать, общаться с ними, любить их, чтобы они росли здоровыми и красивыми. Нужно помогать им существовать, давать им как можно больше света, который им так нужен, и тогда даже самый захудалый кактус сможет расцвести пышными бутонами, — она повернулась к Изае и окинула его слегка упрекающим и немного заботливым взглядом. — Так же и с людьми, — ее голос звучал на удивление слишком мягко. Если учесть, что у нее совсем не было никаких причин, чтобы вести себя так или говорить таким дружеским в какой-то мере тоном с Изаей, то он даже подумал, что где-то тут есть подвох. Это странное чувство слабой незащищенности не оставалось без его внимания, поскольку он сейчас не мог смотреть сквозь Рею и читать ее мысли. Такое неожиданное бескорыстное отношение сбило его с толку, что он даже растерялся, не зная, что ей ответить. Помолчав пару мгновений, он все же нашел слова, дабы разбавить вновь свалившуюся на них тишину.</p><p>— Ты, видимо, неплохо разбираешься в растениях? — он деликатно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да, но… — она вдруг замолчала. </p><p>— Что? — он осторожно спросил.</p><p>— Большая часть из них выглядит примерно так же, как и эта пальма, — на лице девушки появилась натянутая улыбка, насквозь пропитанная вовсе не радостью, что снова сбило Изаю с толку. </p><p>— Почему? — он не собирался спрашивать этого в рамках этикета и банального приличия, но вопрос сам сорвался с его уст, когда ему не удалось прочесть эмоцию на лице девушки. Ее голос источал искреннюю доброту и нежность, посему искалеченная улыбка никак не вязалась с ее аурой. </p><p>— Да так… — она неуверенно пожала плечами. — Не важно… Моя глупость, никак не могу заняться их пересадкой…</p><p><em>Нет</em>. Нет-нет-нет. Он тут же понял, что она солгала. Так непринужденно и легко, будто сама верила в то, что говорит. Если бы он не разговаривал с ней прошлые два, наверное, часа, то ничего бы не заподозрил. Ему уже было с чем сравнивать и такая тонкая эмоция, как печаль или горесть на ее бледном личике уже больше не могла ускользнуть от него. <em>Люди, прячущие свои по каким-то причинам забинтованные руки, так не улыбаются и не вздыхают, когда говорят, что проблема в них.</em> Он был уже готов задать очередной вопрос, но вовремя остановился, понимая, что ничего этим не добьется и только ухудшит ситуацию, которая на его удивление устраивала его. </p><p>И снова тишина. Ни та, ни другой не были из тех людей, что любят поговорить. Оба предпочитали больше слушать, чем лопотать во все горло без умолку, поэтому тихая короткая пауза за время их разговора наступала довольно часто. К ней даже успели привыкнуть. </p><p>— Что ж, — Рея прочистила горло, прокашлявшись, и, бросив короткий взгляд на Изаю, встала с дивана. — Я, наверное, пойду. </p><p>— Я провожу, — он так же встал и неспешно поплелся за ней следом в коридор.</p><p>— Спасибо за то, что ответил на мои вопросы, — она чуть наклонила голову вперед, выражая свое уважение. — И за чай тоже спасибо. Я удивлена, что ты туда ничего не подмешал. </p><p>Эта ее фраза вызвала у Изаи легкий смех. Он оперся рукой о стену и, широко улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Рею.</p><p>— Ты так уверена? </p><p>— Конечно. Уж в чем, а вот в чаях я разбираюсь, да! — пожав плечами, она тоже слегка улыбнулась. — Ну, и, конечно, в связи с моим образованием, я знаю вкус большей части химических веществ в принципе и, наверное, почти все, что используются в быту, ну или такими, как ты. </p><p>— То было самое обычное снотворное, — он лениво протянул эту фразу. — Будешь теперь всю жизнь припоминать мне это?</p><p>— Всю жизнь? Что-то ты загнул. Я здесь в последний раз.</p><p>Он хмыкнул, вызывающе взглянув на нее. Та детская счастливая улыбка сменилась хитрой усмешкой, явно что-то задумавшей, незнамо какое дело. Будь то что-то хорошее или плохое – не имело значения. По телу девушки пробежал легкий холодок от такого выражения лица. Ей даже на секунду показалось, что его глаза блеснули, но это было, к счастью, обычное отражение света настенного бра. </p><p>— Как скажешь. </p><p>Он безразлично согласился с ней, все еще держа улыбку на лице, но стоило ей покинуть пределы его квартиры и раствориться в тени вечернего коридора жилого многоэтажного дома, как он тут же достал свой мобильник из кармана брюк и сам себе под нос пробормотал:</p><p>— Она еще вернется. Совсем скоро.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Войдя в квартиру, пока еще пустующую и наполненную расслабленной тишиной, девушка заперла за собой входную дверь и оперлась о нее спиной, медленно съехав на пол. Обняв ноги, согнутые в коленях, она уткнулась лицом в скрещенные руки, тяжко вздыхая. Она пыталась растянуть это спокойное мгновение как можно больше. Оставалось совсем немного до возвращения ее сожителя, поэтому место, которое должно было по своей изначальной задумке быть родным и успокаивающим, начинало медленно пробуждать затаившийся на последние три дня страх. Пойти на улицу она тоже не могла. Ей было нечего там делать. Все было такое чуждое, такое неприветливое и холодное, будто весь мир настроен против нее и это тоже ее пугало. Такой маленький район, Икебукуро, но ежедневный миллионный поток местных жителей и туристов в том числе просто выматывал.</p><p>— Денег совсем не осталось, — она закрыла глаза и перед ними всплыла картинка почти пустого кошелька, — последние ушли на метро до дома. Текишима точно начнет спрашивать куда я все потратила и даже полный холодильник его не удовлетворит. Ладно, — она тяжко вздохнула, вставая с пола и отправляясь на кухню. — Что-нибудь придумаю, как обычно. Надеюсь, он не начнет приставать.</p><p>Занявшись монотонной работой в виде приготовления ужина, девушка погрузилась в свои мысли. Снова. А что поделать? Ей там было комфортно. В них нет тех, кто причиняет ей боль. В них лишь полный порядок и миллионы вопросов.</p><p>Собственно говоря, ее мысли – единственное место, где она могла спрятаться от окружающего мира, его колкости и холода, где она могла побыть в тишине и покое, никем не тронутая и не побеспокоенная. Она ценила тишину именно поэтому. Она не любила излишнюю болтовню, крики, возгласы, чересчур высокую активность чьего-либо рта, ей было больше по душе спокойствие и умиротворенность, которое находило свое место в тишине. Она безусловно любила ее, поскольку уловить тишину в ее доме удавалось крайне редко из-за излишней болтливости Текишимы. Да и в целом из-за его существования в ее жизни. Нарезая салат, ее осенило, что сегодня было тихо не только в ее доме из-за отсутствия сожителя, но и в чужом доме, куда она заявилась без приглашения. Несмотря на такую грубость и невежество, ее все равно приняли со всеми почестями и теплом. Минутку. <em>Теплом?</em> Рея неожиданно для себя обнаружила «теплое» место в «холодном» мире, который окружал ее.</p><p>Ее мысли резко прервал раздавшийся в дверь звонок, который напугал ее, и рука девушки соскользнула, из-за чего она порезала палец. Прошипев от внезапно появившейся боли, она побежала открывать дверь пришедшему гостю. Вернее, это был не гость, а житель этого дома, как оказалось. Рея осторожно открыла дверь и постаралась сделать невинное приветливое лицо, увидев перед собой Текишиму.</p><p>Настало время рассказать вам что это за фрукт такой и выложить все скрытые карты, которые у меня остались в рукаве. Текишима Кизуичи – таковое ему имя. В нем нет ничего особенного, самое обычное японское имя, только вот его обладатель совсем не был обывателем. Двадцать семь лет отроду, всего лишь немногим выше Реи, на каких-то там десять сантиметров, и он член Авакусу-кай. Давайте не будем забывать, что это все-таки мафия и контингент там мягко говоря разный и неоднородный.</p><p>
  <em>Итак, Текишима…</em>
</p><p>Он вошел в квартиру уверенный шагом и, бросив ветровку на тумбочку в коридоре, он тут же накинулся на свою подопечную. Это был небрежный смазанный поцелуй, резкий и слишком грубый. Рея все никак не могла привыкнуть к этому за последние проведенные с этим человеком три года.</p><p>
  <em>…ее парень.</em>
</p><p>Наконец, отлипнув от нее, он посмотрел на нее удовлетворенным взглядом и поздоровался.</p><p>— Вечерочка, — от него страшно пахло табаком. Брюнетка сдерживала порывы и сглатывала слюну, не вынося бьющий в нос запах сигарет. За это время она успела трижды возненавидеть это зловоние и научилась контролировать себя в ситуациях, требующих немедленного похода в уборную.</p><p>— Привет… — она ответила ему, неуверенная в том сдержится ли ее желудок или нет. По телу пробежала разящая дрожь от его липких жестких рук, полностью пропитанных табачными запахами и клеем с тонких дешевых сигарет. Он умостил обе ладони на ее плечи и слегка сжал.</p><p>Хоть он и был чуть-чуть выше нее, он все же имел довольно массивную комплекцию тела. Его можно было назвать крупным. Причем Рея не знала, что это было – мышечная масса или все же каким-то образом упакованная прослойка жира.</p><p>Сердце девушки теряло счет ударов, когда он появлялся в ее поле зрения. И это биение совсем не было похоже на стук влюбленного сердца. Скорее, больше напоминало, будто вы непрофессиональный спортсмен и только что пробежали свой самый длинный марафон в жизни, даже не дав своим ногам и секунды на отдых.</p><p>— Что у нас сегодня на ужин? — он убрал руки с ее плеч и, учуяв запах готовящейся на кухне еды, отправился на исследование.</p><p>Едва парень исчез за углом, ведущим из коридора на кухню, девушка облегченно выдохнула.</p><p>— Обещается быть рамен с мясом. Но я еще не закончила с приготовлением мяса, — погладив себя по плечам, словно смахивая с себя остатки его прикосновений, она быстро пошла за ним на кухню и встала в двух шагах от Текишимы. Услышав ее ответ, он недовольно посмотрел на нее.</p><p>— Почему не закончила? — в его голосе отчетливо было слышно упрек. Рея заметно вздрогнула.</p><p>— Я совсем недавно вернулась домой, — она ответила так быстро, как могла, потому что он начал подходить к ней.</p><p>— А где тебя весь день носило? Ты же знала, что я сегодня вернусь и все равно не успела приготовить ужин к моему возвращению, — он подошел к ней вплотную и пропустил несколько прядей ее волос сквозь пальцы.</p><p>— Я выходила в город сделать покупки и искала потенциальных работодателей, готовых взять меня на работу, — она прижала дрожащие руки к бедрам, пустив их по швам, прямо как в армии.</p><p>— Работу? — он нахмурился и показал плотно стиснутые зубы, после чего потянул за прядь ее волос, которую держал в руке. — Зачем тебе работа? Я недостаточно тебя обеспечиваю? Или ты потратила все деньги, которые я тебе дал?</p><p>— Я подумала, что мы будем лучше справляться с оплатой счетов за квартиру, если я тоже буду работать. Мне должны сегодня позвонить из одной компании, где я смогу работать по профессии и получать достаточно, чтобы платить за квартиру вовремя, — она наклонила голову вперед и опустила глаза в пол, стараясь ни в коем случае не встречаться взглядами с Текишимой, а он все так же продолжал тянуть, что корешки волос начали немного побаливать. Она совсем не ожидала, что скажет что-то такое, но, кажется, сегодняшние слова Изаи оказались единственным спасением.</p><p>— Ох, ты <em>подумала</em>?! — он сделал особый нажим на последнем слове, будто это было неприятным удивлением для него. — Ты считаешь, что я не в состоянии сделать все сам?!</p><p>— Нет, конечно нет! Я просто…</p><p>— Или ты так решила сбежать от меня? — он начал наматывать прядь ее волос на руку. Рея поняла, что разозлила его и пора готовиться к худшему, ну или хотя бы просто закрыть глаза и голову руками.</p><p>— Я никогда не сбегу от тебя, — она вся задрожала как осиновый сук и выдала это машинально. — У меня никого, кроме тебя нет, можешь не сомневаться.</p><p>— То-то же, — он хмыкнул, довольно усмехнувшись и тут же отпустил ее волосы. Рея бесшумно выдохнула с превеликим облегчением. Угроза миновала.</p><p>Она с трудом подняла на него взгляд и заметила, как он осматривает ее с ног до головы. Встретившись с ней глазами, он усмехнулся и снова потянулся к ней своими липкими руками, пройдя пальцами по ее щеке и спускаясь к одежде.</p><p>— Я голодный, — немного оттягивая воротник ее домашней футболки и заглядывая под нее, он произнес недвусмысленную фразу. — Быстрее заканчивай с ужином.</p><p>После этого он отпустил ее и, цокнув языком, ушел в другую комнату переодеваться и готовиться к трапезе. Стоило ему скрыться за дверью, как Рея тут же упала обеими руками на стол, впиваясь в него ногтями с небывалой силой. Ее руки ужасно дрожали, она была готова вот-вот разразиться горькими слезами, а сердце билось с невероятной скоростью.</p><p>Немного придя в себя, она вернулась к приготовлению ужина, ведь знала, что если не поспешит, то он может сделать с ней что угодно. Руки снова отключились от мозга, забитого тревожными мыслями, самостоятельно продолжая готовить.</p><p>
  <em>Как было хорошо вот эти три дня, когда его не было. Как же было хорошо.</em>
</p><p>И теперь она снова его заложница, снова окунается в жизнь, полную страха и боли, снова его раздражающая болтовня на фоне, пробивающаяся даже через прочный слой мыслей.</p><p>Он много что позволял себе делать и именно этот человек был причиной появления синяков, ссадин и царапин на теле главной героини. Но она никому не рассказывала об этом. Все, что происходило в стенах этого дома, должно было всегда оставаться только в их пределах и никогда не вылезать наружу. Ее жизнь дома и жизнь снаружи кардинально отличались и Рея ни за что не хотела, чтобы домашние проблемы выливались в ее повседневность, которая и без того не очень радовала.</p><p>Месяц назад ей удалось закончить университет. Теперь она действительно была профессионалом своего дела и могла устроиться на работу своей мечты. Весь этот месяц она пыталась найти подходящее место для пары своих рук, но только пару недель назад наткнулась на Небулу. Теперь только ждала звонка оттуда.</p><p>В то же мгновение, что ее голову посетила мысль о звонке, на всю кухню неожиданно раздался громкий рингтон ее телефона. Да настолько громкий, что девушка даже дернулась от испугу. Громкие звуки ее пугали. Разобравшись, что это был всего лишь телефон, она поспешила ответить, вытирая руки о фартук.</p><p>— Добрый вечер. Картер Рея? — из телефона донесся приятный женский голос.</p><p>— Д-добрый вечер. Да, это я, — она оперлась рукой о стол, вслушиваясь в то, что скажут.</p><p>— Вас беспокоит компания «Nebula». Вы недавно подавали заявление о приеме на работу. Если быть точным, две недели назад. Верно?</p><p>— Да-да, верно. Все так.</p><p>— Мы рассмотрели ваше резюме и готовы предоставить вам место в нашей компании в качестве первого помощника заведующего лабораторией. Приступить к работе можете с понедельника, — Рея, услышав это, быстро посмотрела на календарь. Сегодня заканчивалась суббота, — в девять утра.</p><p>— А, извините… Собеседования не будет? — девушка не могла поверить своим ушам.</p><p>— Нет, в этом нет нужды. Нас все устраивает. Мы будем с радостью ждать вашего появления. Если вы хотите отказаться от должности, то пожалуйста сообщите об этом заранее. Всего хорошего, до встречи.</p><p>Тут же звонок оборвался.</p><p>— Не может быть… Первый помощник? Это же довольно высокое положение, почему меня сразу назначили первым помощником? — ее голову начало посещать миллион вопросов, пока не всплыл фрагмент сегодняшнего разговора с Изаей. — Он был так уверен, что мне сегодня позвонят. Неужели, это его рук дело? — она продолжала шепотом разговаривать сама с собой, но почему-то при упоминании Изаи ей стало спокойнее, чем было до этого. Она даже не заметила, как биение ее сердца сбавило обороты чуть ли не в два раза, полностью успокаивая организм.</p><p>Но сейчас звонить ему, чтобы узнать, было крайне опасно. Текишима не любил, нет, ненавидел, когда Рея разговаривала с кем-то из парней, кроме него самого. Настолько ненавидел, что запрещал ей вообще какие-либо контакты не только с парнями, но и со всеми людьми в принципе. Он не признавал того, что у нее могут быть друзья или обычные приятели, которые никак ее не интересуют, и тут же взрывался от ревности и злости, когда узнавал, что она общалась с кем-то. Поэтому неожиданный разговор с каким-то парнем мог ввести его в бешенство, и она это прекрасно понимала.</p><p>Она бросила короткий взгляд на дверь, ведущую в спальню, где сейчас сидел Текишима. Сразу две идеи посетили ее голову, и вторая пришлась ей более безопасной. Перебирая в голове планы на завтрашний день, она всунула туда вторую идею. Сейчас нужно было закончить ужин, накормить Текишиму и, наконец, отправить его спать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Холод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Волнение. Жуткое волнение охватило ее. Она стояла прямо перед слегка приоткрытой дверью и не могла пошевелиться. <em>Может, стоит уйти?</em> Уйти пока еще не поздно, пока она не влезла в неприятности и ее жизнь не попала в опасность. Даже при таком раскладе мыслей, было в ее голове место для банального «А что, если вдруг?», которое не дало ей сдвинуться с места. Рука предательски дрогнула, но девушка все же смогла открыть дверь и войти в квартиру, тревожно осматриваясь по сторонам. Она ожидала что угодно, ожидала опасность из любого неизвестного ей уголка, ожидала увидеть всякую страшную пугающую картину, но все, что ей удалось лицезреть – полнейшую гармонию. Едва она увидела спокойно стоящего хозяина квартиры рядом с полным ящиком всяких документов, она облегченно выдохнула. И с чего ее вдруг так передернуло?</p><p>Парень бросил короткий взгляд на вошедшую без стука и приглашения Рею и вернулся мыслями к документу, который он рассматривал, держа бумажку в руках. Ему потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы снова повернуться к девушке и улыбчиво поприветствовать ее.</p><p>— А, Рея-чан, это ты? — Изая снова уткнулся взглядом в бумажки. — Как ты вошла?</p><p>— Привет, — она, закрыв дверь, подошла к нему. — Дверь была открыта.</p><p>— Открыта? Почему ты не предупредила, что войдешь? — он даже не посмотрел на нее.</p><p>— Ну, она была открыта всего немного. Я подумала, что к тебе пробрались в дом и не стала шуметь. — она робко ответила.</p><p>— И все равно вошла? — он начал перебирать пальцами документы, находящиеся в ящике. — Ты посчитала, что сможешь помочь, если ко мне и вправду пробрались?</p><p>— Ну, не буду же я убегать.</p><p>— Похвально, — он чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — она попыталась заглянуть в раскрытый документ, который он держал в руках, но стоило ей приблизиться, как он тут же убрал листок и посмотрел на Рею.</p><p>— Ничего такого, — твердо посмотрев на нее, он возразил, слегка понизив голос.</p><p>За эту долю секунды ей удалось разглядеть вклеенную фотографию какого-то человека с темными волосами, но понять кто именно это был, она не смогла. Она не успела запомнить его лицо.</p><p>— Копаешь под кого-то? — она подняла на него крайне заинтересованный взгляд, но ее интерес состоял лишь в его работе и чем он прямо сейчас занимался. Она не пыталась поддержать с ним разговор, найдя первую попавшуюся тему для обсуждения, а действительно захотела узнать, что он делал.</p><p>— Все-то тебе расскажи. Если будешь так продолжать, то начну просить плату за прослушивание.</p><p>— Ты прямо как iTunes, — она хихикнула, посмеявшись с собственной шутки.</p><p>— Да, — он улыбнулся ей в ответ, все еще не давая посмотреть в документ, — именно так.</p><p>Она сверлила его глазами, полными неподдельного любопытства, который она никогда не скрывала. Наверное, это была единственная черта ее характера, которую она неутолимо любила – ее собственный интерес ко всему, что ее окружает. Она мало что делала, прежде не заинтересовавшись этим. Изая не был исключением и попал под ту же раздачу – ее интерес. И он хорошо это читал в ее глазах прямо в этот момент.</p><p>— Твое любопытство тебя когда-нибудь погубит, ты знаешь? — он вздохнул и отвернулся, не выдержав ее упертого взгляда, прилипшего к нему.</p><p>— Иронично как-то, — она монотонно ответила, не отводя от него глаз.</p><p>— Вспоминаешь нашу встречу, да? — он вздернул бровь, хмыкнув с легкой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Ха-ха, — она театрально посмеялась, — смешно. А ты говорил, что это я тебе буду припоминать ту встречу. Оказывается, все наоборот? — в ее голосе прослеживалась мягкая подколка. Такая добрая воздушная издевка, но не в том значении, в котором мы привыкли употреблять это слово. Скорее, это было завуалированное напоминание, риторический вопрос с щепоткой сатиры и вишенкой на этом торте была ее томная улыбка. Вот она уже, в свою очередь, не казалась такой нежной, как подколка девушки, и больше излучала усталость.</p><p>Изая пристально посмотрел на собеседницу. Он не мог не заметить такие неприкрытые эмоции, поэтому, конечно же, решил вытащить их из нее.</p><p>— Ты какая-то хмурая по сравнению со вчерашним днем. Вляпалась в неприятности и пришла за помощью? — вот в его голосе уже отчетливо слышались нотки самолюбия, которые мгновенно и беспристрастно резали Рее слух.</p><p>— Хмурая? Что? Ты… — на ее лице тут же все нагрянувшие эмоции смешались в единый винегрет, выплеснув на Изаю единственную накопившуюся за все время: раздражение. — С чего ты вдруг взял, что будь у меня проблемы, я бы пошла к тебе?</p><p>— Ну, тебе вряд ли есть к кому еще идти, — это было сказано зря, и он это понял по ее реакции, когда посмотрел на нее лицо.</p><p>— Ты последний к кому я обращусь за помощью, не обольщайся, — она проговорила эту фразу как можно более холодно и отчужденно. Не в ее планах было обращаться к кому-то за помощью, ведь она пока что сама прекрасно справлялась. Так ей казалось.</p><p>— Ладно. Тогда зачем ты пришла? Если тебе что-то надо, ты могла просто позвонить или написать. Не вижу логики в том, что ты пришла, — он ответил ей колкостью на колкость. Не в его характере было так делать, но, кажется, он ее немного разозлил и ему стало быть интересно что будет дальше и как быстро она размякнет под давлением ехидства с его стороны. Но этот вопрос, неожиданно для Изаи, повел разговор совершенно не в то русло, в которое он хотел. Вместо ожидаемой реакции вроде еще большего вспыхивания, Рея, наконец, оторвала от него взгляд и потупила его в пол, замялась и завела руки за спину, сковывая их в замок. В ответ на действие всегда ожидай противодействие, но это совсем было не то, что хотелось видеть. Так проявлялась ее застенчивость. При чем, неожиданно откуда явившаяся.</p><p>— Пришла спросить кое-что… — она, растерянная, стыдливо поджала губы, не осмеливаясь поднимать взгляд.</p><p>— Право, Рея-чан, ты могла позвонить, — его голос зазвенел привычной нежностью.</p><p>— У меня есть причины, по которым я прихожу, — она ответила куда более увереннее, чем прежде.</p><p>— Какие же, если не секрет? — воспользовавшись моментом, пока она не смотрит, он быстро спрятал документ обратно в ящик и оперся о край стола, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Не сочти за грубость, но я все еще, — она чуть запнулась, не уверенная стоит ли говорить, но она так давно молчала, что просто решила пустить все на самотек и дать себе волю, — не доверяю тебе и поэтому хочу видеть, когда ты мне лжешь.</p><p>— Так ты даже не смотришь на меня, — он хмыкнул, чем заставил ее тут же поднять на него взгляд. Почему-то от ее такого настойчивого взгляда стало немного не по себе. Изая нахмурился. Она первая кто так на него смотрит. Обычно, после того, как кто-то скажет такую фразу о недоверии, их глаза блещут раздражением и явной неприязнью, но вот эта пара бриллиантов говорила совсем другое. Голос Реи звучал твердо, но ее глаза, напротив, источали нежность, вот эту женственную ласковость и бескорыстную доброту, коих в людских глазах было так чудовищно мало. Он снова растерялся, не зная смотрит она так только на него или на всё вокруг, или на каких-то определенных людей, или, может, это только ему так кажется. Ощущение непривычного ему дискомфорта от того, что на него так смотрят, только нарастало, пока он не прервал зрительный контакт. — Ладно, что ты хотела спросить?</p><p>— Твоих рук дело?</p><p>— Что именно? — прежде, чем это спросить, он кратко рассмеялся.</p><p>— А, так значит ты не только людей на работу устраиваешь, а еще какой-то чепухой помимо этого занимаешься, да? — этой фразой, она напомнила ему тот самый тип друзей из старых американских фильмов. Уголки ее губ были лишь немного приподняты, но интонация точно не намекала ни на что плохое и недовольное. Он снова рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ну, да, я вчера им позвонил.</p><p>— Так и знала! Так. И. Знала! — она хлопнула тыльной стороной ладони по пальцам другой руки, издав характерный звонкий хлопок.</p><p>— Ты недовольна?</p><p>— Конечно я недовольна! Ты еще спрашиваешь! — она поставила руки на талию и, нахмурившись, укоризненно посмотрела на него. — Ты знаешь на какую должность меня взяли? На первого помощника завлабы. Чтоб ты понимал, это довольно высокая должность. Мне отменили собеседование и сказали приходить в понедельник в девять утра! — Рея без устали проинформировала Изаю с очевидным возмущением в голосе.</p><p>— И что тебе не нравится? — он продолжал смотреть на нее и улыбаться, потому как улыбка не сходила еще с того раза, как он смеялся. Но ему было ужасно интересно посмотреть на ее лицо, когда он скажет ей правду.</p><p>— Я не могу принять это. Я не могу работать на такой высокой должности, зная, что меня устроили туда только от твоего имени, а не от моего диплома. Я… — она снова запнулась. Она вроде и была рада такому раскладу событий, что все далось чересчур легко, но и ключевое слово здесь именно «чересчур». — Я просто не могу.</p><p>— Интересно, стоит тебе говорить, что я просто сказал кто я такой и попросил их рассмотреть твое резюме? Ой, кажется, я уже сказал.</p><p>Ее лицо тут же сменило недовольство на ошеломление. Она не была в силах что-либо даже вымолвить и просто тупо таращилась на Изаю с приятным удивлением в глазах. Прежде уже упоминалось, что его глаза для нее были открытой книгой, которую она могла с легкостью читать, но стоит заметить, что ее собственные были тем же для него. Он видел в них все и не только в них.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что…?</p><p>— Ага, — он самодовольно усмехнулся.</p><p>— И эта должность...?</p><p>— Именно, — согласие сопровождалось плавным покачиванием головы. — Полностью честно заслуженная тобой должность. Я лишь подтолкнул их на рассмотрение тебя как работника. Ты так увлеченно мне вчера рассказывала о своем образовании, и я решил посмотреть, чего оно стоит, поэтому намеренно не просил их давать тебе эту должность.</p><p>— Значит, это… Ого… — она не могла поверить тому, что он сказал, но, посмотрев на него и заглянув в его глаза, она поняла, что он не соврал. Да и к тому же, это было именно в его стиле – не влезать полностью, а лишь дать толчок к совершению чего-либо и посмотреть, что с этого будет.</p><p>— Ну вот, а ты напала на меня с обвинениями, — он наигранно расстроился.</p><p>— Прости, — Рея закрыла лицо рукой и еле слышно посмеялась в ладонь. — в следующий раз не буду.</p><p>Ее смех – обычная защитная реакция организма, но странно, что она защищалась в ситуации, выигрышной для нее же. Просто, наверное, было смешно?</p><p>Он как-то молча любовался искренними человеческими эмоциями. Такими порой странными и неожиданными, но все же радующими его в той или иной мере. Ему совсем не было важно смеется человек или плачет, печалится или радуется, молчит или лопочет без умолку – он любил всех одинаково и его устраивал абсолютно любой результат. В этом была какая-то своя романтика человеческого естества. Хотя, ему быстро надоедало, когда все происходило в точности, как он предполагал, и только еще больше подогревало интерес, когда нет. Но никто никогда не смог бы сказать, когда именно все прошло так, как он задумывал, ведь Изая такой противоречивый по своей натуре человек. Он внутри, в самом жерле, всех событий и одновременно вдалеке от них, от всего этого. Благодаря этой противоречивости, о которой он, конечно же, знал, он мог сказать, что даже самый провалившийся по десятибалльной шкале план пошел так, как задумывалось и все ему бы сразу же поверили. Да, абсолютно верно – люди ему почему-то слепо верили и лишь потом только понимали, что были в какой-то момент обмануты, начиная корить его, его и никого больше, забывая о собственной невнимательности.</p><p>— Слушай, — он вдруг прервал образовавшуюся на несколько мгновений тишину, — не хочешь в таком случае тоже мне помочь?</p><p>— Я, конечно, за любой движ, но только легальный, — она погрозила ему пальцем.</p><p>— Ой, ну я же не якудза какой-нибудь, — при слове «якудза» он заметил, как она вздрогнула. Большая часть словаря у людей не вызывает абсолютно никаких эмоций и почти все люди расположены к ним совершенно нейтрально, но кто бы мог подумать, что такое обыденное и напичканное опасностью слово вызовет у этой хрупкой девушки какую-то реакцию? При чем, не то что бы это был восторг или какое-то приятное удивление, нет, совсем нет. Это был страх.</p><p>Я уже говорила, что Текишима работает в Авакусу-кай? Память, к сожалению, скверная, но должна была поставить вас в известность. Авакусу – якудза под прикрытием галереи и Текишима – мафиози. Он затмевал собой все самое хорошее, что ей дали люди, работающие в Авакусу, посему это слово прежде всего ассоциировались у нее именно с ним.</p><p>При слове «якудза» перед ней сразу же всплывала картинка его неприятного лица, покрытого ежистой, как мешок еловых колючек, щетиной, которая еще и была на порядок темнее его белых чуть ли не выцветших волос. Он сам по себе был неприятный, не то что бы по характеру, но даже на ощупь. Жесткие липкие ладони, снующие везде, где им заблагорассудится, режущая не доросшая борода на подбородке, короткие твердые волосы на голове, напоминающие обгоревшую на палящем солнце солому. Говоря о внешнем виде, Текишима постоянно носит ярко-зеленый деловой пиджак, а Рею ужасно раздражает этот цвет, если он никак не связан с растениями. Природную зелень она обожала всем сердцем, а вот эту пародию на зеленый – презирала. Такая пустая трата красителя разочаровывала до тошноты. К слову о ней, рядом с Текишимой невозможно стоять в радиусе одного метра как минимум – от него постоянно несет то табаком, то перегаром. Вот эти два аромата чередуются изо дня в день, настолько прилипая к Кизуичи, что все вокруг него начинает «благоухать» и увядать, где бы он не находился. И Рея не исключение.</p><p>Запах сигарет тут же вдарил в нос, но это был лишь призрак ее воспоминаний, сгенерированный мозгом, который быстро перебился другим, ранее недоступным для нее, ароматом. Это уже действительно можно было назвать ароматом. Он не раздражал, не впивался в рецепторы с небывалой яростью, не вызывал желание спрятаться от него или закрыться, наоборот, он притягивал к себе. Отличительной чертой этого аромата было то, что он не был фантомом, а был прямо здесь и сейчас, витал в воздухе и огибал тело девушки.</p><p>Это был запах черного травяного чая.</p><p>Она не была большим любителем конкретно черного чая, но сам факт существования чая, как чего-то материального, всегда радовал ее. Любым другим напиткам Рея предпочитала именно чай. Ничто так не согревало ее в буйные холодные зимы, ничто так не успокаивало после многочисленных истерик и нервных срывов, ничто так не расслабляло и убаюкивало перед сном. Само слово «чай» значило для нее очень много. За чаепитиями произошло столько важных встреч, сказано столько важных слов, рассыпано столько улыбок и смешков. Одна лишь ассоциация с чаем немыслимо успокаивала.</p><p>И сейчас чаем пахло совсем не от Текишимы, ни даже из кухни Изаиной квартиры, а именно от него самого. Осознав это, девушка разразилась мощной волной смущения, сковавшей на долю секунду ее тело, не дав вовремя скрыть резко залившиеся краской пунцовые щеки. Ей ужасно нравились люди, которые приятно пахнут, но нынешняя ситуация к этому совсем не располагала. Вместе с осознанием происходящего внутри что-то щелкнуло от неожиданности.</p><p>— Ну, если это что-то в рамках закона, то я готова тебя выслушать, — на вышеописанные размышления у нее ушло не больше одной единственной секунды. Как чудесен и необъятен работающий мозг человека. Маленький, но такой мощный и заурядный процессор, двигатель, заводящийся миллионами различных ключей зажигания. Поток мыслей точно пылающий на крупных бревнах костер – так и искрит тысячью новых различных идей, появляющимися то тут, то там, то где-то еще в закромах.</p><p>— Раз уж ты теперь сотрудница Небулы, то я тебе кое-что расскажу. Лишним не будет, — он отстал от своего рабочего стола и пошел на кухню, продолжая говорить. — Начну издалека. Слышала о Черном Гонщике?</p><p>— Ты хотел сказать <em>Гонщице</em>? — она поправила его.</p><p>— В смысле? — вот тут теперь уже он удивился.</p><p>— Ты что, серьезно сейчас? Почему все вокруг думают, что она – мужчина. Вы видели вообще ее фигуру? Такой фигуре позавидует каждая девушка! К тому же, у нее грудь, а такое невозможно не заметить, тем более, мужчине, — на слове «грудь» она рефлекторно уложила ладонь на свою, проявив рельеф своего тела под широким свитером.</p><p>— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Черный Гонщик на самом деле девушка? — Изая уже наливал чай в чашку, глядя явно изумленным взглядом на Рею.</p><p>— Конечно! Пусть меня покрасят в белый, если я вру.</p><p>Черта ее национальности неожиданно проявилась, не оставшись без внимания Изаи, но он успешно промолчал, выдав только легкий смешок.</p><p>— Не думаю, что тебе бы пошел белый цвет. Тебе и с твоим вполне неплохо. Чай будешь? — закончив с этим, он отвернулся от нее и продолжил готовить.</p><p>Ее передернуло. Внутри снова что-то щелкнуло, но в этот раз уже намного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Давай, — она неуверенно согласилась с предложением и заняла свое положенное место на диване, как и вчера.</p><p>— Так вот, — он вернулся уже с чаем, гостеприимно протянув его Рее. —  Вместе с появлением Черной <em>Гонщицы</em>, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, демонстрируя свое соглашение со словами Реи, — в городе начали происходить разные интересные события. В новостях об этом не говорят, но репортажи о ней существуют…</p><p>— Интересные это какие? — она воспользовалась его запинкой и перебила.</p><p>— Сверхъестественные. Необычные. В которые люди обычно не верят, даже увидев своими глазами.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Смотрю, ты заинтересована.</p><p>— Хочу понять насколько у тебя развита фантазия и как хорошо ты умеешь сочинять на ходу.</p><p>— Не будь такой предвзятой, все куда более реально, чем ты думаешь, — он убедительно улыбнулся. — Пять лет назад произошел один случай с небезызвестной с того времени семьей. Слышала что-то?</p><p>— Уж не про семью Сонохара ты говоришь?</p><p>— Именно, — его порадовала такая эрудиция. — Рад, что ты в курсе. Я, конечно, не до конца уверен в этом, потому что материалов на это дело очень мало и все официальные – до боли смешные и далеки от правды. Но то, что произошло в ту ночь, связано с неким сверхъественным явлением. С того времени в Токио начался настоящий кавардак.</p><p>— Ты что сейчас рассказываешь мне начало своей карьеры?</p><p>— Моя карьера началась не пять лет назад, а намного раньше.</p><p>— Да ты карьерист.</p><p>— Это сейчас было не к месту, — он улыбнулся, — вот совсем.</p><p>— Ладно, извини, продолжай, — она кивнула в ответ и, махнув рукой, прилипла губами к чашке.</p><p>— Так вот. Когда что-то появляется в природе, это начинают усиленно изучать.</p><p>— И так идеально сложилось, что именно Небула занимается изучением сверхъявственной фигни, иначе зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?</p><p>— Ты не даешь мне закончить, но да, все так и есть. Спасибо, что преуменьшила мою историю, — это был чистой воды сарказм.</p><p>— И что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я снабжала тебя их новыми открытиями?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Слушай, ну за такую бумажную работу придется доплачивать.</p><p>— Я не прошу тебя писать мне рефераты на тысячу страниц. Достаточно даже одного-двух слов, парочку предложений или небольшой абзац. Как получится, во всяком случае. Это не энергозатратно, — он пожал плечами и требовательно посмотрел на Рею. Его прежде нежный взгляд сейчас был каким-то холодным и неприятным, колким и напряженным.</p><p>— Почему я?</p><p>— Так идеально сложилось, — со спокойной улыбкой на лице, он повторил ее собственные слова.</p><p>— Что я получу взамен?</p><p>— Смотря что ты хочешь? Деньги не проблема, я располагаю приличными средствами.</p><p>Это уже начинало походить на деловую сделку. Рея, недолго думая и выдерживая короткую интригующую паузу, коротко ответила одним единственным словом:</p><p>— Неприкосновенность.</p><p>Только вот заключать сделки с Изаей равносильно сделкам с дьяволом. Их нужно заключать только в том случае, когда ты уверен, что сторона оппонента никогда не станет для него выгоднее, чем твоя. Здесь нет месту честности или совести, здесь только жесткое и местами аморальное ведение бизнеса, который обеспечивает ему сохранность его собственной жизни.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь кто я. Мое имя рядом с твоим вряд ли обеспечит тебе неприкосновенность, скорее даже наоборот, — на ее лице он прочитал только непонимание сказанного и принялся объяснять: — Если кто-то узнает, что мы с тобой как-то связаны, то тебя могут попробовать использовать против меня. Я не думаю, что это сработает, но ты можешь пострадать. Разве оно тебе нужно?</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что я, связавшись с тобой, подписала себе смертный приговор?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что все настолько пессимистично, но дело твое. Называй это как хочешь.</p><p>— Ладно. Могу ли я вообще какую-либо выгоду получить из этого соглашения? — если она не найдет смысла в этой сделке, то никогда не согласится ее заключать. Тем более, обозлиться на нее он не может, у него совсем не такое лицо, как у людей, которые могут. Оно излишне спокойное и безмятежное.</p><p>После этого вопроса Изая серьезно задумался. Какая вообще кому-либо выгода от общения с ним? Едва она есть хотя бы в теории? Он хоть и выглядел безобидным и доброжелательным, но везде, где он появлялся, воздух вокруг становился удушливо ядовитым. Он как миазмы. Расползается по всей территории, отравляя даже тех, кому никогда бы не захотел причинить вреда. И сейчас этим человеком, кому не хотелось причинять вреда была как раз Рея. Она была слишком странной девушкой для всего его окружения. Одна половина не скрывала своей ненависти и неуважения к нему, вторая питала едкие чувства в тайне ото всех. Ее нельзя даже было назвать тем, кому все равно, пока лично не коснется. Он, вроде, еще даже не влез в ее жизнь, ничего о ней не узнал, кроме имени и нескольких аккаунтов в социальных сетях, она и не ненавидит его, но и не превозносит, словно бога, как это делают многие ученики средней школы, наслушавшись рассказов о нем. Непонятно что у нее на уме, но, казалось, будто ничего такого, что могло ему навредить, не было.</p><p>Его вдруг осенило.</p><p>— От чего ты просила защитить тебя?</p><p>— Я не просила защищать меня.</p><p>— Ты попросила неприкосновенность. От чего? Или кого?</p><p>Он собрал все паззлы одной картинки в кучу и начал потихоньку их группировать воедино, создавая целостную картину того, что за девушка перед ним и чем она дышит. Она попросила защиты с его стороны вместо того, чтобы воплотить свою шутку про плату в жизнь. Значит, ей есть чего бояться, и сохранность ее жизни дороже ей, чем любые деньги? Но чего именно? Она же совсем не похожа на того, кто может быть в опасности. Тут в памяти всплыли ее выглядывающие из-под рукавов бинты. Ошибки быть не может, это точно были больничные марлевые бинты, которыми кроют раны и царапины, защищая их от заражения. Вспомнив, как она неуверенно спрятала их, очевидно, что это тема, о которой она не хочет говорить, а соответственно, чтобы о ней знали. Какая-то тайна с появлением ран и царапин на ее руках, неприятная для нее. В куче с просьбой о защите выходит только одно – насилие. Есть человек, которого она боится, который причиняет ей физический вред, но от которого она не может избавиться своими силами, поэтому просит помощи у того, кто, по ее мнению, способен разобраться с этим. <em>Но кто этот человек?</em> Он вспомнил как она вздрогнула от слова «якудза». <em>Значит, тот, кто делает это с ней, работает в мафии. </em>В ближайших районах Токио есть только одна мафия и это Авакусу. Додумав до этого момента, Изая деликатно улыбнулся. Она рассказала ему о своей жизни, не проронив ни слова.</p><p>Рея ему так и не ответила, заметив, что он весь погряз в раздумьях.  </p><p>— Ты мне не скажешь? — он настоял на ответе.</p><p>— Ты, кажется, и сам догадался, разве нет? — она намекнула на его ухмылку, появившуюся после долгих минут размышлений.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я согласен на обеспечение тебе неприкосновенности. Используй мое имя с умом. Не хочу набраться лишних проблем из-за тебя, иначе придется тебя саму отправить их разгребать, но не думаю, что у тебя получится в прямом смысле их разгрести.</p><p>— Почему это? — она возмутилась.</p><p>— Руки болеть будут. Или уже.</p><p>Он дал ей понять, что он все знает. Но, на ее радость, только в общих чертах. Внутри что-то неприятно заныло, сжимая сердце до невероятной боли. В горле встал ком. Это был подступивший к горящим щекам страх, бросивший девушку в жар.</p><p>— Еще одно условие, — она тихо добавила.</p><p>— Какое?</p><p>— Не влезай в мою личную жизнь…</p><p><em>«Личную?» — </em>мысленно повторил парень.</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p><em>«Значит, тот, кто применяет на ней насилие – ее близкий человек? Хотя нет, может, близкий телом, но точно не духом», — </em>он заключил про себя, хотя все же не был в этом до конца уверен. Этот вопрос требовал детального расследования, которые Орихара так сильно любил, особенно сам процесс погружения в работу. Поверхностные исследования не слишком его привлекали, хотя за эти два дня, что он успел пообщаться с Картер и провести то самое поверхностное исследование ее жизни, он действительно этим заинтересовался. Как и всегда это случалось, когда ему не доставало удовольствия в жизни. Изая был из тех людей, кому обязательно нужно было тешить свое собственное любопытство, пусть даже самыми странными и нелепыми способами. Именно оно было его движущей силой, причиной его вечно сияющей улыбки на лице и утомительного приподнятого настроения.</p><p>Она собрала брови домиком и мученически вздохнула. Улыбка исчезла с ее лица, оставляя на нем только тень печали и горести. Сейчас от Реи исходила густая негативная аура. Настолько густая, что от одного только вздоха у Изаи по телу пробежались мурашки вперемешку с дрожью. Она была готова вот-вот заплакать, но набралась сил, чтобы поднять на брюнета свой отведенный взгляд. Она пронзила его им насквозь, будто бы выстрелила в него из какого-то антикварного револьвера и попала в самую душу, минуя сердце. И от ее взгляда стало невыносимо больно на какое-то мгновение. Легкая колкая боль или же, скорее, дискомфорт, вызванный ее тяжелы взглядом, раздалась эхом по телу. Теперь он понимал истинную причину, по которой она тогда пришла к нему, теперь понимал, что ее намерения тогда были абсолютно серьезны, понимал, что если бы согласился, то она бы без промедлений покончила с собой. Ему так же стала понятна причина ее одиночества. То, как она вчера резко отреагировала на это слово, еще раз подтверждало теорию. Сейчас он смотрел на нее уже как на равную себе. Единственное, что он все еще не понимал – ее хорошее отношение к нему.</p><p>— Я не собирался, — он тут же ей ответил совершенно спокойным размеренным тоном, будто ничего не произошло и ее слова никак не повлияли на него.</p><p>— Вот и не нужно, — она подхватила его, но уже намного более тихо, чем говорила прежде.</p><p>Несомненно, он собирался. Как он мог не собираться влезть в чужую жизнь? Правильно – никак. И он бы полез, даже если бы она попросила его не делать этого, но сейчас его желание все же узнать все, что скрывает от него Рея, столкнулось с нежданно-негаданно проснувшейся совестью. Он не хотел нарушать свой отказ по двум причинам: во-первых, как было уже ранее неоднократно упомянуто, она по каким-то неизвестным причинам была добра к нему, несмотря на место и причину их первой встречи, зная его всего какую-то неделю, а то и меньше, а, во-вторых, ее взгляд был полон неутолимой боли. Такой острой и резкой, что ему самому на мгновение показалось, будто его сердце сейчас разорвется от того, что он почувствовал. Она сумела одними своими глазами передать всю палитру накопленных негативных эмоций, что ставало даже немного боязно, представляя, что она может сделать с помощь слов или действий. Да и ко всему прочему, Изае просто-напросто не хотелось разрушать ее. Он примерно представлял себе, что с ней случится, если в ее жизни произойдет какое-то пиковое событие, которое уже не даст никакой надежды на возвращение жизни в нормальное русло, поэтому ему стало куда более интересно посмотреть на контраст. Ему хотелось увидеть радость на ее лице. Хотя он и представить себе не мог что может ее порадовать, поэтому затаился и начал выжидать, следить.</p><p>— Значит, договорились? — он прервал тишину. — Ты даешь мне информацию, которую узнаешь внутри Небулы, я обеспечиваю тебе неприкосновенность и не лезу в твою личную жизнь.</p><p>— Да. Все верно, — она одобрительно кивнула ему и, допив чай, которым он ее угостил, встала с дивана, направляясь в коридор.</p><p>— Уже уходишь? — его голос отдал нотками разочарования. Он пошел за ней.</p><p>— Ага, — всунув ноги в свои кроссовки, она повернулась к нему лицом и устало посмотрела на него, — мне уже пора.</p><p>Ему как-то не очень хотелось отпускать ее, остановив разговор на такой ноте. Уж слишком нерадостная, даже для него. Он чувствовал определенный комфорт, пока она находилась в одном месте с ним и общалась. Их беседа выглядела непринужденной, без всякого лицемерия или скрытых недобрых помыслов, прямо как у настоящих приятелей. Это как раз то, чего ему так не хватало последние несколько лет – банальная дружба с кем-то. Да, у него был друг, Кишитани Шинра, но, признаемся честно, временами он бывает невыносим и крайне эгоистичен, поэтому как друг он не шибко себя проявляет.</p><p>Но и у Реи тоже уже давно зависла такая же самая нужда. Ей нужен был человек, с которым она может хотя бы поговорить по душам, не говоря уж о близких и тесных узах. У нее были Мика и Саймон, но с ними никогда не получалось поговорить о том, что ее тревожит, потому что она никогда не знала, как они отреагируют. Сейчас у нее появился Изая, но ему она тоже не собиралась раскрываться и уж тем более рассказывать о своих переживаниях. Несмотря на все свое хорошее отношение к нему, она не считала его тем человеком, кому можно было бы открыться. Но была в нем одна особенность. С ним ей тоже было комфортно, так же комфортно, как и с Микой или с Саймоном. Только тепло его дома, его чая, даже его голоса немногим отличались. Они чувствовались. Он был приятен в беседе, хоть иногда и позволял отпускать себе колкие замечания или разрешал лукавой ухмылке воцариться на своем юношеском лице. <em>«Если знать, как расположить его к себе, то из него никогда не получится страшного врага, а только хороший друг,</em> — рассуждала Картер про себя каждый раз, как думала об Орихаре в свободную от навязчивых мыслей минуту. — <em>Враг в таком лице мне вовсе не нужен. Тогда я сделаю его своим другом»,</em> — и своих целей она привыкла добиваться. Не важно какими путями. Процесс не важен, ей нужен был только результат. Четкий ощутимый результат.</p><p>— Тогда буду ждать, когда позвонишь, — он попытался ее приободрить и улыбнулся. — Завтра же твой первый рабочий день. Вот заодно и расскажешь какая у них там инфраструктура.</p><p>Она обнадеживающе расплылась в очаровательной доброй улыбке. Видимо, его попытка приободрить ее увенчалась успехом.</p><p>— Ладно, — она кивнула. — Так… А чего у тебя дверь-то была открыта, кстати?</p><p>— А, — не ожидав, что она опять вспомнит про дверь, он оперся о стену рукой, а другую умостил на талию, — я вчера ходил встречаться с одним человеком, которым уже давно интересуюсь. Вернулся поздно ночью, забыл закрыть, наверное.</p><p>— Ммм, к даме сердца ходил? — Рея захихикала и заиграла бровями.</p><p>— Что? — он правда не понял вопроса. — Не-ет, — он протянул, — интересуюсь не в том плане, что ты подумала, — кажется, этим вопросом она ввела его в ступор. — Это другое.</p><p>— То есть, ты не влюблен?</p><p>— Нет, — он покачал головой, подтверждая свое возражение.</p><p>— Как-то не складывается тогда, не находишь? — девушка приложила пальцы к подбородку, чуть сжимая подушечками свои пухлые щеки.</p><p>— Интересуюсь в том плане, что я могу слепить из него. Это вообще-то ребенок, если что.</p><p>— Так ты еще и педофил. Что, за маленькими девочками ухлестываешь? — она улыбчиво прищурилась, будто проверяла его на предмет лжи.</p><p>— Что? Да нет же! Черт, Рея-чан, о чем таком ты думаешь? Я разве похож на педофила? — он развел руками в стороны, вопросительно посмотрев на нее.</p><p>— Не знаю, не встречалась с педофилами прежде.</p><p>— Черт, я, конечно, всякое клеймо могу пережить, но такое – точно нет, — он пробубнил себе под нос, закрыв лицо рукой. Так над ним еще никогда не подшучивали. — Стой здесь, — теперь уже, заговорив громче, он обратился к Рее, — сейчас приду.</p><p>Оставив ее одну стоять в коридоре, он мигом ушел вглубь своей квартиры и вернулся спустя минуту, держа в руках ту самую папку с документами, которые не хотел показывать Рее, когда она пришла. Подойдя к девушке, он вручил ей раскрытую папку с одним единственным вкладышем – листом бумаги с приклеенной в верхнем левом углу фотографией. Рядом было заполнено несколько строк, напечатанных на принтере. Они гласили имя и фамилию этого человека, род занятий, возраст и прочую общую информацию, которую можно найти на любом социальном ресурсе, который имеется у личности.</p><p>— Знаешь его? — подождав, пока брюнетка прочитает все, что написано, и вдоволь рассмотрит фотографию, он деликатно задал вопрос, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты что еще и гей педофил? — она подняла на него взгляд, полный смятения и откровенной растерянности.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошла? — он тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>Встал вопрос: говорить ей или нет. Будет два варианта развития событий: либо он промолчит и просто ответит на ее вопрос твердым «нет» и появится риск распространения нежелательных слухов в сети. Он уже показал ей, что он – известная и влиятельная личность с набитым кошельком, она может решить его шантажировать вымогательством. Он легко сдастся, потому что не любит светиться в обществе и быть замеченным кем-либо в целом, но если в сети всплывает такая чушь, то он не отделается от того, что его репутация заметно подкосится. Либо же он скажет ей прямо то, что думает, но не станет вдаваться в подробности. Еще колеблясь и нервно покусывая губу, он напряженно начал:</p><p>— В общем, — ее молчание само вытянуло из него все, что нужно было, — я пока не уверен, но мне кажется, что этот парень как-то связан с «Долларами», причем очень тесно.</p><p>— «Долларами»? — она скорчила мину непонимания. — Это еще кто такие?</p><p>Изая на пару мгновений утратил дар речи. Он не думал, что Рея не в курсе событий, и такая ее реакция действительно была неожиданной.</p><p>— На досуге как-нибудь расскажу. В общих чертах скажу, что в их слоях не знают и никогда не видели создателя всей сферы, но я чувствую, что этот парень – он и есть. Я заинтересован им в этом плане и ни в каком больше, ладно? — последнюю фразу он произнес медленно и четко, чтобы Рея ее лучше усвоила.</p><p>— Ладно, — она так же медленно ему ответила, плавно кивнув головой.</p><p>— Вчера вечером так сложилось, что мне удалось встретиться с ним и еще другим человеком, а ночью я вернулся домой, потому что идти далеко. Я транспортом не пользуюсь.</p><p>— Ого, ты спортсмен. На своих двух что ли?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— Круто, я вот долго ходить не могу. Сразу спина как у старой бабки болеть начинает, но то ничего страшного, — она махнула рукой, протараторив с такой скоростью, с которой еще ни разу с Изаей не разговаривала. — Значит, ты нормальный, да?</p><p>— Да. Я это и пытаюсь тебе донести.</p><p>— Ага, — он промычала. — Окей. Я запомню.</p><p>Она уже собиралась уходить, предварительно отдав ему папку с документом, но едва она открыла входную дверь, как она тут же закрылась со звонким хлопком замка о металлическую скважину.</p><p>— Рея-чан.</p><p>Она подняла голову и увидела, что Изаина рука впечаталась в дверь на уровне ее глаз. Неприятное волнение разбушевалось внутри, стало немного не по себе, особенно от его холодного голоса.</p><p>— Эта информация не должна просочиться за пределы этих стен, — он заговорил необычно для него тихо, но от этого его слова становились только еще более устрашающими.</p><p>— Хорошо, — стуча зубами от нахлынувших эмоций, она кое-как согласилась. Конечно, она не собиралась никому говорить. У нее даже и в мыслях этого не было! Как минимум потому что ей некому было рассказывать такое.</p><p>— В работе я больше всего ценю честность и не продаю никому непроверенную информацию. Если это подтвердится, и ты кому-то сболтнешь, тебе даже не снилось в самых страшных снах, что я с тобой сделаю. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли?</p><p>Она чувствовала его пристальный взгляд на себе, по спине пробежался холодок, будто ей за шиворот уложили три ведра льда, все тело будто закоченелое, она не могла даже отвести глаз от его ладони.</p><p>— П-поняли.</p><p>— Ты никому не скажешь? — он спокойно спросил, не сбавляя оборотов.</p><p>— Никому, — она звучно сглотнула.</p><p>— Отлично, — его голос, холодный как лед, тут же растопился, снова излучая нежность, — рад, что ты такая понимающая, — его рука плавно соскользнула с двери. Даже не глядя на него, она понимала, что он сейчас улыбался, но ей совсем было не до улыбок. — Еще увидимся.</p><p>— Да, — она машинально ответила и быстро открыла дверь, выходя в коридор. — Пальму. Полей. — заикаясь после каждого слова, она места себе не находила. Никогда прежде не думала, что существуют люди, которые умеют вводить в состояния оцепенения и ужасного страха одними только словами. Он был полной противоположностью Текишимы, который в этом умел пугать ее только свои руками, которыми он хаотично размахивал в порыве ярости. Но слова Изаи чувствовались, как ей казалось, еще более ярче, чем ладони Текишимы.</p><p>— Обязательно полью. Хорошего вечера, — после этой фразы он беззвучно закрыл дверь за Реей, которая уже вышла в коридор и чувствовала вечернюю прохладу.</p><p>Или, может, это был мороз его голоса?</p><p>Такая леденящая безразличная стужа, пробирающая до самых костей и даже, казалось, еще глубже. Из всех ее знакомых ни у кого не было такого тона, никто так не умел и даже сам баритон ее парня тоже не вызывал у нее никаких неприятных ощущений. Но тембр Изаи ознобил до дрожи в коленях. Рея еще пару мгновений стояла под его дверью, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Она пыталась осознать то, что только что с ней произошло, причем так быстро и молниеносно, что не было времени на банальное размышление. Слова выливались из ее уст, будто заведенная пластинка, а сейчас она остановилась, чтобы переварить все впитанное минутой ранее. Только после успокоительного глубокого вдоха ей все-таки удалось сделать шаг в сторону от его дома.</p><p>Ей срочно нужно было с кем-то обсудить все это. Нет, не то, что какой-то мальчик, еще учащийся в школе, может быть потенциальным создателем крупнейшей в Токио группировки, «Доллары». Ей нужно было поделиться с кем-то своим испугом, чтобы вылить его из себя. Такая нужда возникала внутри девушки постоянно и с каждым разом становилась все больше и больше, но еще ничего не достигало краев ее чаши, пока не появился <strong>он</strong>.</p><p>Рея, не знающая кому первым делом написать, в панике достала мобильник и начала судорожно перебирать все имеющиеся телефонные контакты, коих было не много. Дрожащими от уличного холода руками она бездумно ткнула в первый попавшийся безопасный контакт и приложила телефон к уху, ожидая, когда оборвутся гудки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Взволнованность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Вечер того же дня. </em>
</p><p>Едва она выбежала из мрачного и неприветливого подъезда жилого дома, как вышла на улицу, где поток освежающего воздуха тут же мягко ударился в лицо, усмиряя пыл, воспылавший на ее щеках. Она глубоко вдохнула и так же расслабленно выдохнула. Из динамика телефона послышался знакомый голос, от которого сразу же стало как-то спокойнее на душе, хотя руки все так же не переставали дрожать. С человеком, поднявшим трубку, Рея договорилась о срочной встрече, в которой ей не отказали. Уже через час она была на месте и напряженно ждала, сидя за столом в одном уютном кафе.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — обеспокоенный голос послышался со стороны, прерывая мысли. Появившаяся перед глазами Реи девушка уселась напротив брюнетки, как только поздоровалась. Стянув с себя сумку с медицинским снаряжением, она бережно уложила ее на полу рядом со своими ногами и подняла взгляд на приятельницу, — что-то случилось? Ты никогда раньше не просила меня о личной встрече.</p><p>— Привет, — все еще находясь на обрывках своих мыслей, Рея тихо поздоровалась.</p><p>— Да, привет, — энергично кивая, Мика поздоровалась в ответ. Снова. Она смотрела на Рею требовательным взглядом, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, заданный ранее, но, кажется, старшая не сильно спешила на него отвечать.</p><p>— Прости, что я так поздно тебя вытянула, не надо было звонить, прости, — нервно потирая части своего лица, Рея неуверенно пробубнила себе под нос, мешкая глазами.</p><p>— Ты так нервничаешь. Что случилось? — Мике уже на месте не сиделось от волнения.</p><p>Рея все же не была ей чужим человеком в какой-то степени. Она воспринималась ею как наставница, потому как часто, пребывая в больнице, рассказывала разные поучительные истории и давала важные советы, к которым Мика старается прислушиваться, чего не жалеет. Она никогда не лежала на больничной койке молча и всегда, только проснувшись и посмотрев в широкое окно, начинала о чем-то говорить. Это могла быть совершенно любая тема, даже самая-самая безобидная из всех безобидных, но каждая почему-то заканчивалась моралью. Будь то небольшая история о разговоре с грубой продавщицей в продуктовом магазине напротив ее дома, или же безмятежность птичьего полета – в них всегда был смысл сказанного, и он никогда не был одноразовым. Мика могла с уверенностью сказать, что Рея часто любила философствовать, но делала она это аккуратно и крайне тактично, увиливая от склонений на свою приватную жизнь. Именно поэтому Мика никогда не спрашивала у этой девушки о ее жизни, потому что знала, что та не захочет говорить об этом. Это было очевидно. Но сейчас перед собой она видела совсем другую Рею. Ее будто подменили. Ей не удавалось прежде видеть ее нервозность или дрожащие руки, она никогда прежде не говорила при ней так тихо, как сейчас, ее голос не обрывался после каждого слова и дыхание… Его раньше не было слышно. Такое всегда размеренное и плавное сейчас превратилось в рваные потоки горячего воздуха.</p><p>— Н-ничего такого, — она снова опустила взгляд и старалась не встречаться им с Микой. Ее еще немного терзал проснувшийся от слов Изаи страх, но больше всего в этот момент ее волновало то, что она не знает, что ей делать: рассказывать Мике или все же оставить это в тайне.</p><p>— Я же вижу, что что-то случилось. Рей, расскажи пожалуйста, ты же не зря мне позвонила. Я обещаю, что все, что ты мне скажешь, останется только между нами, — Мика уложила свои ладони поверх зябнущих рук Реи. Последняя устремила взгляд на собеседницу, вскинув брови и сложив их домиком. Блондинка так же пристально смотрела на Рею, прямо в глаза, чтобы та могла получше рассмотреть в двух миниатюрных сапфирах глубокое уважение тайн и секретов. Картер не могла не доверять Мике, зная, что та может одним только взглядом говорить о своей надежности. Умостив оба больших пальца поверх тех же пальцев Хоши, девушка, тяжко вздохнув, начала:</p><p>— Мне кажется, что я делаю что-то не так, — она набрала полные легкие воздуха, подобно задыхающемуся от лесного пожара зверьку, — но я не знаю, что именно.</p><p>— Расскажи мне, я постараюсь помочь чем смогу, — Мика чуть сжала пальцы приятельницы, напоминая о том, что она все еще здесь, что она совершенно реальна и что она в силах помочь.</p><p>— Неделю назад я познакомилась с одним человеком и сейчас постоянно общаюсь с ним. Наше знакомство не задалось, но сегодня что-то произошло, что очень напугало меня.</p><p>— Так, стой, погоди, — девушка перебила рассказчицу. — Давай по порядку. Ты познакомилась с кем-то неделю назад, верно? — она разделила предложение на три части и медленно проговорила его.</p><p>— Да, верно. Но потом наши пути как-то немного разошлись. На следующий день я случайно встретилась с этим человеком на улице и потом потратила пару дней на его поиски в интернете, — Рея тут же подхватила, все так же продолжая рвано вздыхать после каждых трех слов.</p><p>— Дальше.</p><p>— Потом мы встретились снова и начали общаться. Как бы… Много. Для меня это много. И, — ее голос снова задребезжал, точно тонкий слой стекла в оконной раме во время землетрясения, — сегодня этот человек рассказал мне одну важную для него вещь, о которой я не могу тебе сказать, а потом сказал, что если я кому-то разболтаю, то… — она не договорила, — В общем, напугал меня.</p><p>— Ага. Дальше.</p><p>— Когда я сказала, что никто не узнает, то он сразу же стал таким же добрым, как и был раньше.</p><p>— Это парень? — выслушав Рею, Мика немного помолчала и после, посмотрев на брюнетку многозначительным взглядом, задала свой вопрос.</p><p>— Да… — Рея неуверенно ответила.</p><p>— То есть, тебе угрожал какой-то мужчина?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, да…</p><p>— Я советую прекратить с ним общение. Кто знает до чего это доведет. Я знаю, что ты, Рей, умеешь потрясающе хранить секреты не то что бы других людей, но и свои в том числе, но правда, это… — она пожала плечами, — опасно.</p><p>— Есть проблема…</p><p>— Рей, — Мика тут же перебила ее, — я не настаиваю, а советую. Твое дело – прислушиваться ко мне или нет, но если нет, то не вини потом меня, ладно? Я, конечно, помогу тебе, но пойми…</p><p>— Мика-чан, я все понимаю и ни за что не собиралась тебя ни в чем винить. Мне через две недели двадцать четыре года стукнет так что за мою ответственность в решениях можешь не волноваться.</p><p>— Хорошо, ладно, — Мика понимающе кивнула.</p><p>— Я просто не знаю. Эта угроза… — она запнулась. — Это не он говорит. Вернее, я не могу знать точно, но это совсем не его манера речи. Он, — в очередной раз напряженно вздыхая, она посмотрела в окно, в котором увидела свое тусклое отражение, — не такой холодный, каким кажется на первый взгляд.</p><p>— В каком смысле? О чем ты? — Мика искренне не понимала, о чем Рея там бормочет.</p><p>— Ну, он… — Рея все не решалась приписать ему какие-либо эпитеты и молча уходила от ответа. Думала.</p><p>— Погоди. Посмотри на меня, — девушка заподозрила неладное, а сидящая напротив послушалась и повернулась в сторону блондинки. — Теперь подумай о нем.</p><p>К счастью Хоши, ее опасения не оправдались. Она уж было подумала, что ее новоиспеченная подруга, вернее, постоянная клиентка и главный потребитель бинтов в больнице, втрескалась в какого-то парня, которого только недавно встретила. Но нет, в глазах Реи Мике удалось прочесть только беспокойство. Хаос. Именно это и творилось в ее голове с того момента, как она покинула его квартиру и этот сумбур нахлынувших эмоций никак не унимался, но и не нарастал. Теперь Мика тоже задумалась.</p><p>— Ладно, опиши мне его. Не знаю там… Внешность, характер… Что-то такое, — окинув подругу задумчивым взглядом, Мика умостила свою щеку на ладонь, коей она ее подпирала, и стала дожидаться ответа.</p><p>Рея еще не знала каким эпитетами его наградить, поэтому принялась думать. Снова отвернувшись к окну, открывающему вид на прекрасный ночной город, она погрузилась в раздумья. Едва она нахмурилась (что означало глубину и серьезность ее размышлений), как ее руки тут же перестали вздрагивать и тело начало казаться совершенно расслабленным. Мику удивил такой резкий переход из одного состояния в другое, ведь она прежде не видела Рею такой задумчивой и погруженной в саму себя.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, — помолчав пару минут, Рея наконец выдала что-то, повернувшись к Мике. — Он такой… Немного странный. Хотя, довольно умный. Я имею ввиду, у него речь умного человека. Несмотря на то, что он может разговаривать так, будто всерьез готов кого-то убить, я думаю, что он этого не сделает. Ну… — она замялась и зажала между зубов краешек ногтя, а после плавно подняла взгляд на подругу. — Он прямо как ты. Вернее, я чувствую рядом с ним то же самое, что и рядом с тобой.</p><p>— Мыслей нет, голова пустая, — тяжко вздохнув, истолковала Хоши.</p><p>— Есть такое…</p><p>— Окей, а как он выглядит? — Мике все еще было интересно.</p><p>— Он… Высокий. Худой, — Рея иронично улыбнулась, — очень. Еще брюнет. Все, что я помню.</p><p>— Ясно, — блондинка неуверенно почесала затылок. — А зовут как?</p><p>В ответ на это Рея отрицательно покачала головой, поджав губы, растянутые в улыбке, чем продемонстрировала свой отказ информировать Мику.</p><p>— Ладно. Надеюсь, он хотя бы симпатичный?</p><p>— Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня такое? — Рея заподозрила неладное.</p><p>— А что, уже нельзя поинтересоваться? — Мика развела руки в стороны, не ожидая такого заявления со стороны подруги.</p><p>— Нет, просто ощущение, будто ты думаешь, что я влюбилась, — брюнетка хмуро посмотрела на собеседницу. — Да, он симпатичный, но он совсем не в моем вкусе. Я скорее влюблюсь в девушку, чем в парня, если честно. Хотя, я скорее <em>вообще</em> не влюблюсь, — она сделала особый нажим на слове, что выражало полнейшее отречение от подобного чувства.</p><p>— Серьезно? Высокий брюнет не в твоем вкусе? Ты только что отсекла 90% мужского населения страны, — Мика улыбчиво подшутила.</p><p>— Мы с ним вообще-то что-то вроде партнеров по работе, — шутка Мики пришлась Рее по вкусу, и та продолжала улыбаться из-за нее.</p><p>— По работе? Ты нашла работу?!</p><p>— Да. Вчера. Вернее, вчера меня утвердили на должность, а завтра у меня уже первый рабочий день, — пожимая плечами, согласилась сероглазая.</p><p>— Боже! Рея, наконец-то! Я счастлива! — Мика аж чуть ли не подскочила на месте. — Поздравляю!</p><p>— Ой, ну что ты так реагируешь, будто я пять лет была безработной и сидела у тебя на шее, — ее щеки покрылись розоватым оттенком из-за легкого смущения. Она приподняла плечи и по-доброму улыбнулась, из-за чего теперь казалась еще более миниатюрной, чем была прежде.</p><p>— Я так радуюсь, потому что ты каждый раз, как попадала ко мне в отделение, все время ничего не указывала в строке «занятность» и на мои вопросы о работе как-то уж больно тяжко вздыхала. Вот теперь не будешь! — она погрозила ей пальцем, не переставая улыбаться.</p><p>Бывалое волнение и беспокойство куда-то улетучились за то время, что Рея провела с Микой. Они просидели в кафе еще пару часов, просто общаясь на различные волнующие их темы, поэтому к концу познавательной беседы были обе выжаты как лимоны.</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда они вот так вдвоем собрались. Прежде Рея только попадала в больницу с упавшим давлением будучи без сознания, а Мика была кем-то вроде ее сиделки и присматривала за ней. Но сейчас все круто повернулось. Девушки нашли очень много общих тем для обсуждения и уже смотрели друг на друга совсем по-другому. Раньше Рея не могла смотреть на Мику больше, чем на знакомую, а сейчас могла с уверенностью назвать ее своей первой подругой, которую она приобрела после переезда в Японию. Это действительно была ценная находка, посему Картер не могла смотреть на младшую без улыбки и теплоты во взгляде. Пока Мика рассказывала ей о забавных случаях, произошедших во время ее практики, Рея смотрела только на нее и, наверное, совсем забыла, что мир существует вокруг здесь и сейчас. Она поняла, что вот тот самый человек, который всегда будет принимать ее такой, какая она есть. Стоило ей подумать об этом, как в памяти сразу же всплыла ее беседа с Изаей в самую их первую встречу тогда, в караоке. Он сказал, что у него нет людей, которые могли бы принять его. Сейчас, осмысливая его слова, она не могла понять была ли это правда или все-таки нет, ведь она все никак не могла вспомнить выражение его лица в тот момент. Но что-то внутри неприятно сжалось. Если это и была правда, то это была какая-то излишне печальная правда. Они оба были одинокими и непринятыми, отчужденными и ненужными. Может, Изае удавалось с этим мириться или это не доставляло ему никаких проблем, но вот Рея не могла этого терпеть и это гнетущее одиночество убивало ее. Теперь она нашла того, кто своим появлением, своим голосом и теплом развеял все тучи ее неуютной сиротливости, <em>а что будет с ним?</em> Она снова задумалась.</p><p>Была у нее такая замечательная особенность, которую она прозвала «чуйкой». Это было что-то, напоминающее восьмое чувство. Обычный человек назвал бы это предчувствием, но тогда бы это не было таким сокровищем для Реи. Это чувство работало не только в сторону каких-то событий, которые должны произойти в будущем, влияло не только на ее решения, но и так же позволяло в девяти случаях из десяти видеть человека, что стоит перед ней. Ему стоило лишь заговорить с ней, и она тотчас все понимала.</p><p>Ложь, коварство, лесть с ее особым резким зловонием, скрытые недобрые намерения, хитрость, недоверие, мошенничество, манипуляции, злая сатира – все это было перед ней как на ладони. Она могла учуять все это подобно охотящейся за пыльцой пчеле, ничто не ускользало от ее острого нюха. Ей столько времени приходится общаться с мафиози, который так и хлещет полным набором ненавистных ей человеческих грехов, с его коллегами внутри самой якудзы и еще кучей людей, не особо приветливых по своей природе. К тому же, в университете она знала немало людей среди учащихся, нечистых на руку, и часто наблюдала за их поведением. Ей было попросту интересно что ими движет и заставляет совершать определенные поступки, говорить определенные слова и прочее. Поэтому за несколько лет ее карьеры одинокого отдаленного от общества интроверта у нее набралось достаточно материала, чтобы читать людей вокруг. К сожалению, такая махинация выходила лишь в случае полнейшей концентрации на объекте. В ежедневной рутине такое не применишь, не воспользовавшись хотя бы анализом, проведенным в голове.</p><p>И вот она смотрит на того, кто был готов лицезреть как она обрывает свою жизнь, а затем помогает устроиться в одну престижную фирму. В тот момент, когда она впервые его встретила, она сразу же почувствовала резкий прилив тревоги. Появившаяся из ниоткуда паника тогда охватила ее с ног до головы. Это было оно. То самое предчувствие. Но когда она первый раз пришла в его дом, она не чувствовала ничего из вышеперечисленных ощущений. Ни сегодня, ни вчера она не увидела в его глазах лжи, не учуяла притворства в его голосе, даже не услышала никаких недобрых намерений в ее сторону, кроме той напугавшей ее угрозы.</p><p>Ах… Угроза…</p><p>Она еще не понимала, что то, что она почувствовала, как только вышла из зоны риска, был вовсе не страх. Она пугливо согласилась никому не говорить о том, что он ей рассказал, но на этом ее страх закончился. Встречаясь каждый день с агрессией и насилием по отношению к собственной персоне, она выработала иммунитет к чему-то подобному. Ее уже нельзя было так просто напугать, хотя Изае это удалось на какую-то долю секунды. То, что было после – возбуждение. Приятное чувство восторга, которое при переизбытке становится похожим на страх. Верно, это снова оно.</p><p>Только посмотрите на нее как же она счастлива и озадачена одновременно. Наконец-то настало время перемен. Тех самых, которые она ощущает своим подсознанием, но собственной головой все так же не осознаёт и не осознает до тех пор, пока не столкнется с ними лицом к лицу.</p><p>Оно вопило ей <em>«В скором времени произойдет что-то важное и серьезное!»</em>, а эхо от этих криков отдавало дрожью в охладевшие руки.</p><p>Настало время перемен, которых она так сильно жаждет и готова хвататься за концы каната, ведущего к ним, любыми способами. Если это поможет ей вырваться из ее нынешней жизни, то она без раздумий намотает этот канат себе на руку и не отпустит. Никогда. Ни за что. Кто бы что ни говорил, кто бы что ни делал, она вопьется в него так крепко, как только сможет.</p><p>
  <em>«Скоро что-то произойдет!»</em>
</p><p>Вся эта ситуация, о которой ей поведал Изая, ее таки немного позабавила, но она мастерски притворилась, будто слышит об этом впервые в жизни. «Доллары? Группировки? Что это такое вообще все? Я не имею к этому никакого отношения и даже не хочу», – так бы она сказала. Но на деле все обстояло отнюдь не так. Рея – последний человек, кому стоит верить на слово. Даже мастерство лжи Изаи не сравнится с ее умением врать и не краснеть. Прирожденная актриса, что не выходит из роли, даже в момент, когда ее застали врасплох.</p><p>
  <em>«Готовься к чему-то важному!»</em>
</p><p>И «Доллары», и цветные банды ей были хорошо известны. Настолько хорошо, что она знала инфраструктуру изнутри, будучи членом «Долларов» уже вот почти с начала своей студенческой жизни, три года назад. Тогда они еще только-только набирали обороты и приобретали известность вместе с общественным влиянием. Ей удалось даже застать времена, когда все было относительно тихо и спокойно, словно водная гладь после бурного шторма. Она кое-как сдержала смех, когда Изая показал ей фотографию черноволосого школьника, который, по его мнению, может быть основателем такой мощной организации как «Доллары». Хотя, ему стоило бы верить, учитывая его профессию. В окру́ге Токио он был первым, самым первым, из тех, кто владел информацией и распространял ее. Собственно, по этой же причине она ему и соврала о своем незнании.</p><p>
  <em>«Будь начеку!»</em>
</p><p>— Вряд ли он быстро это поймет, если поймет вообще. Я ничего не пишу на форуме, не состою в чатах и меня там никто не знает, — подумала она про себя, когда уже в одиночку шла домой, простившись с Микой. — Думаю, ему будет тяжело понять, что это я, даже если он найдет мой аккаунт чудесным образом.</p><p>Свое поведение в реальной жизни она дублировала на подобных «Долларам» форумах – была тихой и неприметной, знающей все происходящие события и горячие темы для обсуждения пользователями. Это была ее единственная ниточка, ведущая в спокойный мир, где ее никто не тревожил.</p><p> </p><p>Погода ухудшалась с каждым днем. Днем такой солнечный Икебукуро ночью превращался в настоящее мрачное царство. Затянутое густыми облаками небо покрывало город, словно непробиваемой пеленой. Под нею даже воздух становился каким-то сухим и колючим, будто глотаешь крошечные кристаллики льда, исцарапывающего горло. Душная атмосфера становилась все более холодной…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Раннее утро. Лучи золотистого солнца пробивались сквозь кристально чистое стекло и проливались сверкающей рекой на деревянные одиночные парты. Одно из окон было открыто, позволяя наслаждаться звуками, доносящимися с улицы. Скрежет школьного мела о темно-зеленую доску смешивался в единую успокаивающую мелодию с шумящим за стенами класса ветром, скользящим по уже отцветающей пастельно-розовой вишне. Тысячи нежных лепесточков отправлялись в танец при каждом дуновении, кружась вокруг друг друга…</p><p>— Ты слышал? — чей-то шепот, резко появившийся в умиротворяющей мелодии, прервал ее. — Того парня сбил грузовик!</p><p>— Ты шутишь! Не может быть такого! — шепот, родившийся в устах другого ученика, легко подхватил своего друга.</p><p>— Но он совсем не пострадал! — Что за ученики такие в Райре? — Не знаю! Настоящий Человек-сталь какой-то!</p><p>Девушка, которой удалось случайным образом подслушать разговор двух лодырей, отлынивающих от уроков за обсуждением популярных в городе учеников, устало взглянула на двоих парней, сидящих на соседнем ряду. Каждый урок происходило одно и то же. Эти двое никогда не могли сидеть молча все шестьдесят минут и один из них точно начинал беседу рано или поздно.</p><p>— За перемену не наговорились что ли? — нахмурившись, она мысленно бросилась в них колкостью, а затем спокойно отвела взгляд, вернув его обратно на вишню в школьном саду.</p><p>Райра. Эта академия, построенная всего лишь несколько лет назад, вызывала у всех ошеломительный ажиотаж и неисчерпаемый интерес к собственной персоне. Частная школа с невообразимо чистым и ухоженным кампусом в самом сердце района Тошима. Эдакое уединенное местечко посреди шумных каменных джунглей. Находилось это чудо современной архитектуры в нескольких кварталах от этой обычной школы, но слухи из нее расползались далеко за пределы тех самых нескольких кварталов. Не было в Тошиме ни единой школы, не знавшей о странностях, творящихся в этой академии. Именно своей свежестью и перспективностью, Райра вызывала у большинства шлейф зависти, накрывающий весь район столицы. Ученики оттуда вот уже который год подряд занимают призовые места на различных школьных олимпиадах и спортивных соревнованиях между школами. Рея прекрасно знала обо всем этом, что волновало народ вокруг нее, но она не уделяла этому такое же бурное внимание. Ее мысли были сосредоточены даже не на себе, а на чем-то, что кажется таким далеким и непостижимым, но в то же время находится совсем рядом.</p><p>Это был ее первый год обучения в старшей школе, совсем еще зеленая, но уже почувствовавшая на себе самое ужасное, что можно только представить. Ее отец работал в другом городе и его почти не было дома, поэтому каждый вечер после школы она возвращалась в неожиданно опустевшую квартиру.</p><p>Это ужасное событие потрясло тогда всех, даже тех, кто не общался с Реей. Тогда к ней впервые подошли одноклассники, чтобы выразить соболезнования, а после ее сухой реакции начали перешептываться за спиной. Она с ними не общалась ведь ей было нечего с ними обсуждать, кроме организационных вопросов, касаемых учебы. И даже несмотря на это, она знала, чем дышит каждый из них. Это не было каким-то хобби или увлечением – случайно узнавать что-то о своих одноклассниках, но она умела это правильно использовать в своих личных целях. Звучит не очень благородно, согласитесь? А как еще изгою выживать в обществе?</p><p>Уровень экстрима в ее школе был на порядок ниже, чем в соседке Райре, поэтому под личными целями подразумевалась безобидная деятельность. Например, она могла переложить ответственность, повешенную на нее учителем, на другого ученика, который справился бы лучше; или же ненавязчиво выпросить домашнее задание у самых закрытых и жадных учеников. При том, она еще и знала у кого просить и знала к каждому свой индивидуальный подход – какими словами можно задобрить, как себя вести, чтобы вызывать доверие и надежность, даже каким голосом говорить. Жаль только, что это детское невинное притворство не могло помочь ей завести друзей. Одиночество убивало ее, но выбирать из класса, кто мог бы стать ее другом, было некого, поэтому она тихо коротала время, сидя за своей законной партой под окном.</p><p>Говоря об уровне экстрима, все же было в этой школе нечто странное и недопустимое не только в рамках школьных правил, но и так же в пределах морали школьницы. Первый раз, узнав об этом, Рея была поражена. Она прежде не сталкивалась с таким, поэтому это выходило за границы понимания. Школьники в тайне от учителей и даже других таких же школьников распивали незнамо откуда взятые спиртные напитки во время часов проведения клубной деятельности. Такой культурный шок тогда захлестнул ее, но из-за отсутствия собеседника, с кем это можно было это обсудить, такое поведение учеников стало для нее обыденностью. Настолько привычной нормой, что девушка даже перестала обращать на них внимание. Такое разгильдяйство, конечно, не ограничилось одним только алкоголем, поэтому вскоре у нее появились контакты дилеров-старшеклассников, толкающих всякую дрянь ребятам помладше. Вернее будет сказать, что она знала где достать личные контакты самих дилеров, но на руках у нее не было их телефонов или электронных почт. Постепенно класс начинал проявлять свою иерархию. Да что там класс. Вся школа. Еще немногим позже Рея обнаружила, что продажа наркотиков не ограничивается одними только стенами ее школы, но и выходит далеко за ее пределы, распространяя иллюзию счастья по клювам желторотиков. Но даже невзирая на всю эту осведомленность, она никогда не ставила своей целью узнать что-то намеренно. Всегда, каждый божий раз, так получалось, что она оказывалась не в том месте не в то время. Слишком внимательная и озорная, чересчур любопытная она совала свой нос всюду, куда он только добирался, но никогда не пыталась копать глубже. Юных алкоголиков она обнаружила по запаху, идущему в коридор поздно вечером, когда все уже должны начинать расходиться, имена дилеров она услышала, проходя мимо связанных с ними людей, а торговлю вне школы она обнародовала, возвращаясь домой после похода в магазин. Точно зная, что это были люди, которых она знает, ей было не сложно сложить все паззлы воедино и начать вырисовывать общую картину. И тем не менее, зная всю эту скомпрометированную информацию, она никогда и ни за что не сдавала учеников учителям или директору. Скорее, здесь играли два фактора: ее собственная лень и трудоемкость этого процесса и, конечно же, в этом не было никакой выгоды. Зачем сильного врага настраивать против себя тем, что ты уничтожишь всю его силу, если можно давать ему возможность развиваться и пользоваться его силой, верно? В этом одновременно были ее сила и слабость. Как только вокруг нее исчезли бы те, чьей силой можно вот так пользоваться, она может потерять свою.</p><p>Так было до тех пор, пока она не приобрела свою индивидуальную, свою особенную силу. Вернее, она ее не приобрела, а пробудила внутри себя, после одного неприятного случая.</p><p>— Эй-эй, Картер! — она не отозвалась на свою фамилию, понимая чей это был голос. — Слышь, Пучеглазая, я ненавижу, когда меня игнорируют! — все тот же противный и грубый голос рвался к ней. В сравнении с японцами, сплошь и рядом окружавшими ее в школе и вне ее стен, ее глаза казались немного б<em>о</em>льших размеров из-за своих славянских разреза и формы. Но это прозвище никак не влияло на нее, ведь больше всего в своем теле она любила свои глаза – насыщенные серые, умные и глубокие, яркие и добрые. — Ты знала, что всякий мусор по жизни преследуют сплошные неудачи, мм? — нахальная ухмылка грубияна расползлась по всему его противному лицу, а голос становился все громче и громче по мере его приближения к спине девушки. Она, он и его шайка прихвостней шли по коридору. Рея только что купила в автомате с газировкой пакетик сока, а эти не доросшие подобия разбойников каким-то образом выловили ее прямо в момент пика спокойствия. — Помнится мне, ты на прошлой неделе завалила тест. А потом еще несколько подряд. И давно у тебя так?</p><p>— Наверное, с того момента, как ее мамаша склеила ласты, ха-ха! — девчонка с жутким писклявым голосом решила подхватить своего соучастника унижений.</p><p>Рея вдруг остановилась посреди коридора, что дало шайке подойти к ней и окружить, склонившись над ней головами. Она, в силу своего низкого роста, в свои пятнадцать выглядела так, будто сбежала из младшей школы, чем ее тоже любили колоть.</p><p>— Никогда не видела твоих родителей на родительских сборах. Моя мама рассказывала, что видела твоего папку только один раз, когда его вызвали в школу из-за тебя. Наверное, у него было много проблем в тот день. Что ты сделала?</p><p>— Прогуляла уроки и пришла с несделанной домашкой, — кто-то из задних рядов подал голос.</p><p>— Какой ужас. Тебя, наверное, толком не воспитывали даже, раз ты себе такое позволяла.</p><p>— Конечно, ее не воспитывали. Она же уже несколько лет живет одна. Ты знаешь, что это против закона?</p><p>— Верно-верно! Ты обязана жить с родителями! А, погодите-ка, они же умерли ха-ха-ха!</p><p>— Даже никто не хочет взять опекунство, ведь ты такая проблемная.</p><p>— Мусор! — Мусор! — выкрикивали они в один голос.</p><p>— Видать, и предкам не особо хотелось с тобой жить.</p><p>— Твои родители так сильно тебя ненавидели, что предпочли твоему воспитанию и содержанию смерть.</p><p>В то же мгновение, что высокий парень, второгодка старшеклассник, проговорил эти слова, содержащие запретное для Реи слово, как в коридоре замерла жизнь. Все вдруг остановилось, а десятки пар глаз застыли на ней одной. Образовавшуюся тишину прервал только один единственный треск, раздавшийся эхом по всему этажу. Это был треск сломавшегося носа. Следом за треском послышался совсем тихий глухой хлопок – чужая задница приземлилась на школьный пол. Парень, получивший смачный удар в нос, который заставил его потерять равновесие и упасть на землю, не успел даже опомниться после внезапного нападения, как к нему тотчас прилетела добавка. Подняв с пола упавший пакетик сока, Рея вспорола бумагу ногтем и вылила содержимое на лицо лежачему бандюку. Сладкая яблочная жидкость красиво расплылась извилистыми ручьями по голубой школьной рубашке, стекая на темно-серый вязанный свитер, оный относящийся к школьной форме.</p><p>Вытерев глаза от мешающего сока, он поднял их на Рею, возвышающуюся над ним. Ее привычно яркие глаза потускнели, отдавая леденящим холодом, которому позавидуют даже сами ледники Арктики. Эта аура вокруг нее сгущалась и пробиралась аж до самых костей, сжимая их и внутренние органы до невероятной удушающей боли. В горле встал ком, а все тело заметно задрожало. Казалось, будто она сейчас прожжет в нем дыру размером со все его тело.</p><p>— Если ты скажешь еще хоть слово, — она вдруг начала говорить, полностью оборвав тишину в коридоре, что теперь ее слышали даже в другом крыле – так было тихо, — о моей семье, — девушка сделала паузу, нагнетая атмосферу. Ее голос обжигал льдом, — я тебя уничтожу, — она чуть улыбнулась, но это не была счастливая или добрая улыбка. Ее губы изогнулись в дуге, напоминающей ухмылку серийного убийцы, который вот-вот убьет свою жертву и наслаждается ее агонией и страхом, вылезшими на лицо.</p><p>И впрямь, его волосы прилипли ко лбу, холодный пот градом стекал к подбородку, а тело, будто закоченело в снегах сибирских лесов, не могло издать и малейшего движения. Даже дышать было до ужаса страшно.</p><p>— Я уничтожу тебя быстрее, чем ты успеешь это понять. А когда поймешь – будет уже поздно, — она наклонилась к нему, не снимая ту ухмылку с лица, и прошептала эту фразу на ухо. По его телу пробежалась орда мурашек, заставляя все тело вздрогнуть в судороге.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Вовлеченность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На город упала тяжелая пелена ночи, окрашенная в глубокий черный цвет. На часах было одиннадцать вечера, секундная стрелка едва перепрыгнула через цифру двенадцать, как короткая тут же догнала ее и остановилась. Необычно для такого времени суток, на улице было чересчур много людей. Слишком людно, подумала Рея, стоя около балкончика одного из фудкортов, расположенных на втором этаже высотки прямо посреди 60-этажной улицы. Она опиралась руками о холодные металлические перила, которые под ее ладонями успели приобрести температуру ее тела. Томным взглядом девушка осматривала толпу людей, копошащуюся под окнами того самого балкончика.</p><p>Хоть это и очень сильно напоминало сходку, назвать этих людей представителями одной группы было крайне сложно – каждый из них выглядел совершенно отлично друг от друга. Сквозь образовавшееся море из людей четко различались офисные рабочие, одетые в легкую классическую одежду, студенты, непонятно почему гуляющие в такое время по городу, при чем цвета различных школ и академий рябили в глазах. Так же хорошо виднелись обычные домохозяйки, кое-кто из которых даже держал в руках заполненный до краев пакет с продуктами.</p><p><em>Что вы все здесь делаете? Почему до сих пор не дома? </em>Рею мучил этот вопрос, но стоило ему появиться в ее голове, как он тут же угасал под давлением шума посетителей фудкорта, а затем вновь появлялся, все так же настойчиво требуя ответа. Но ответа не следовало, поэтому вопрос оставался совершенно одиноким без своей пары.</p><p>— Странно, что такая большая куча людей сейчас стоит прямо здесь, — она все так же устало оглядывала толпу, которой не было видно краю. — Что за ненасытные создания? Чем хуже дома сидеть? Не у всех же как у меня. Не дом, а тюрьма какая-то, ей богу, — буркнув себе под нос, девушка медленно вздохнула, будто выдыхая всю свою накопившуюся за день усталость и толику печали.</p><p>День действительно выдался крайне истязающим. Это был ее первый рабочий день, который она провела в лаборатории с самого утра до потемнения. Выйдя из здания, где теперь она числилась как первый помощник заведующего лабораторией, в нос тотчас ударил свежий приятный запах зелени, растущей при входе в «Небулу», а затем вернулось и ощущение того, что ты в городе. Несмотря на это, запахи выхлопных газов, подгоревшего на солнце асфальта и нити женских духов в воздухе казались, в отличие от прежних обычных дней, чем-то приятным после концентрированного аромата хлорки и прочих реагентов. Да что там уж. От нее самой уже несло хлоркой, хотя она в основном бегала хвостиком за заведующим, который ей все показал и рассказал что к чему. И все же, вопреки тому, что такой насыщенный запах реагентов, идущий от нее, был для девушки новинкой, она была этому бесконечно рада.</p><p>Всякие бумажки имели место быть. Никто особо не заморачивался с тем, что Рея всего лишь первый день работает, так что уже взвалили на ее плечи целую кучу бухгалтерии. Хотя, это скорее была просто обычная рутинная бумажная работа, а не подсчеты и прочее, что уже давным-давно делают компьютеры, а не люди. Руки неприятно болели, а кожа стала немыслимо сухой.</p><p>— Боже, и где я успела влезть в пасту? — она посмотрела на свою раскрытую ладонь и заметила на ней мазок синей пасты, которую обычно используют в шариковых ручках. Смокнув большой палец другой руки о язык, она протерла причинное место, вернув ему былую чистоту. — Как всегда. Ничего не меняется. Как в университете вся в ручке была исписана, так и сейчас, — легкая улыбка воцарилась на ее лице, показав радость и ностальгию. Да, студенческая жизнь была пока что ее лучшим воспоминанием за всю жизнь. Хотя бы ее начало, пока Текишима еще не вломился в ее жизнь, разбивая все препятствия на своем пути.</p><p>Одна только мысль о нем вводила ее в состояние, которое она толком и не могла объяснить не то что кому-либо, а даже самой себе. Сказать, что она его боялась? Нет, совсем нет. До тех пор, пока он не начинал прикасаться к ней. Его слова ее вовсе не пугали и даже ничем не удивляли, поскольку ее хоть и впечатлительную натуру довольно тяжело уже чем-то поразить до глубины души. Ненавидела? Честно говоря, тоже нет. Она так от него уже устала, что даже та былая ненависть, что отнимала столько жизненной силы, просто взяла и резко перестала существовать. Хотя, невзирая на все это, его присутствие в ее повседневности крайне расстраивало ее. Как, например, сейчас.</p><p>
  <em>Бззз, бззз.</em>
</p><p>Телефон вдруг начал вибрировать, прячась в заднем кармане ее черных, соответствующих гамме ночного неба, джинсов. Девушка аккуратно достала телефон и посмотрела на сообщение, которое ей пришло.</p><p>— Да что этим коллекторам вечно от меня надо? Думают, я их не отличаю? Совсем глупые что ли?</p><p>Банк названивал ей стабильно два раза в месяц по неизвестным доселе причинам. Брюнетка уже успела выучить некоторые номера, а львиную долю отправить в благородное место под названием «черный список». «Отличная вещь все-таки», — отметила про себя сероглазая, добавляя очередной номер в эту мусорную корзину.</p><p>Тяжко вздохнув в очередной раз, она снова посмотрела на толпу, сгущающуюся под окнами. Все еще было не ясно почему людей становится только больше. Все больше и больше. Их количество никак не уменьшалось, от слова совсем, к тому же все становились как можно более плотнее друг к другу, будто собрались слушать выступление какого-то популярного иностранного исполнителя, что превращались в одну единую серую массу. Под светом уличных фонарей, неоновых вывесок, фар машин и банально пестрящих биллбордов эта толпа действительно становилась совсем серой. Тем более с Реиным-то скверным зрением. Сегодняшний день вынудил ее надеть свои круглые очки с толстыми линзами.</p><p>Она смотрела на мир из-под очков, но едва она поправила их костяшкой пальца, подняв на переносицу, как узрела то, чего не хотела бы сегодня видеть, тем паче в такой прекрасный тихий вечер. Взгляд сам упал в ту конкретную точку, внутри все забурлило непонятно из-за чего – то ли от волнения, то ли от страха, то ли от чего-то еще пересекающегося с предыдущими двумя чувствами. Снова эта нежная улыбка, снова эти теплые глаза, снова это странное ощущение. Руки дрогнули, а из груди вырвался напряженный вздох. Пара карих глаз не отводила от нее взгляда, не снимая с лица владельца улыбку, что в какой-то момент захотелось отвернуться или спрятаться от нее, но Рея была не из тех, кто бежит от проблемы. Отведя глаза от навязчивой улыбки и сияющего радостного лица, девушка почувствовала легкий дискомфорт. «После того, что вчера произошло, я как-то не очень горю желанием с ним видеться, — промелькнуло у нее в голове следом за сердцем, пропустившим удар. — Вдруг опять начнет мне угрожать, тогда уже будет совсем не смешно», — она снова посмотрела в ту сторону, куда смотрела ранее, но та улыбка так и не исчезла, все так же будучи устремленной на Рею. Спрятав телефон обратно в карман, девушка развернулась, отходят от перил, и направилась к выходу из здания. <em>Ему, очевидно, что-то от меня нужно. Ах, не отстанет же, пока не добьется своего, да? </em></p><p>— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь в такое время, — как только Рея уселась на лавочке, стоящей под балконом того самого фудкорта, где она стояла и всматривалась в толпу три минуты назад, к ней тут же подошел владелец улыбки и развеял гам ночного города своим звонким голосом.</p><p>— Аналогично, — она сухо ответила, когда Изая присел рядом.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он полностью проигнорировал раздражение в ее голосе.</p><p>Рея совершенно не была готова к такому вопросу, по крайней мере потому, что не ожидала и не планировала сегодня видеться и уж тем более общаться с Изаей, посему она впала в секундный ступор, не зная, что ему ответить.</p><p>— Я? Да так… Просто сижу жду кое-кого, — она неуверенно пожала плечами и чуть приподняла уголки губ в виде легкой усталой улыбки. Эта фраза родилась в ее голове спонтанно, а язык выдал ее, не дав мозгу обработать валидность сказанного.</p><p>— Кого? — он, казалось, совсем не знал рамок приличия, либо же намеренно забывал о них в определенных ситуациях, поэтому вопрос был расценен как ненавязчивая грубость.</p><p>— <em>Кое-кого</em>, — девушка сделала особый нажим на этих словах, устремив свой серьезный взгляд на нежданного собеседника.</p><p>На самом же деле не было никого, кого бы Рея могла ждать в такое время в таком месте. Обычно она уже была дома после одиннадцати вечера, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Изая хмыкнул в ответ.</p><p>— Ты какая-то хмурая.</p><p>— Это проблема? — теперь уже они поменялись позициями и с расспросами на него начала нападать Рея, а не наоборот, как было изначально.</p><p>— Не знаю. Для меня это не имеет особого значения, — он пожал плечами, усмехнувшись. Хотя в его усмешке не было никакого недоброго подтекста. Такой уж он был сам по себе.</p><p>— Я не хмурая, — Рея обиженно надула губы и, подперев щеку рукой, отвернулась от Орихары. Собрав брови в кучу, она напряженно уставилась на толпу людей, стоящую перед ней. — Я просто устала, — еще тише пробормотала себе под нос девушка, после недолгой молчаливой паузы.</p><p>— Вижу, первый рабочий день в «Небуле» прошел на славу, — он верно подметил ее эмоции, посмотрев на девушку из-за плеча, и трансформировал их в устную речь. Но ее это уже совсем не удивляло. Ни его скромные насмешки, на самом деле по истине своей совершенно невинные, ни его дедуктивные способности, уже несколько раз перешедшие через края нормы представления, ни даже его умение переходить из одного состояния в другое, частенько поражающее своим эмоциональным диапазоном.</p><p>Рея попросту не видела в нем ничего того сверхъявственного или необычного, что успела за это короткое время узнать о нем. Она видела в нем совершенно простого обычного человека, к которому так же быстро привыкаешь, как к переменчивым погодным условиям в столице.</p><p>— Ага, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Помотали меня сегодня знатно, — лениво произнеся эту фразу, девушка снова громко и томно выдохнула, обжигая свои же пальцы горячим дыханием.</p><p>— Что-нибудь интересное было? — улыбка не сходила с его лица. По каким-то неясным Рее причинам Изая сегодня был чересчур счастливым и радостным и знать, что могло его так развеселить она никак не могла.</p><p>— Сегодня был ознакомительный день, — лавочка скрипнула, когда Рея оперлась на нее руками и, словно ребенок, подергав ногами, не достающими до земли, она перевела взгляд на Изаю. — Мне показывали что к чему, кто есть кто, куда можно ходить, куда нельзя и все в таком духе. Показали мое рабочее место, вручили бумажки с ознакомительным материалом, дали еще там всякие пропускные карточки. Сейчас покажу, — она потянулась рукой к своему рюкзаку, стоящему на асфальте рядом с ее ногами и, прошуршав в нем руками, она достала с самого дна пластиковую карточку. — Вот, — Рея протянула ее Изае и тот аккуратно взял крошечный прямоугольник с закругленными краями, блестящий под светом уличных фонарей, — бегала за ней в другой корпус в бухгалтерию. Их там делают всем работникам.</p><p>— Симпатично, — парень повертел карточку в руках, рассмотрев ее со всех сторон. Он быстро подметил про себя интересную для него информацию, которую успел прочесть, а затем со спокойной душой и улыбкой на лице вернул карточку владелице.</p><p>— Ага. Запихну куда-нибудь и забуду о ней, — она небрежно бросила карточку обратно в рюкзак и замолчала, рассматривая его содержимое. — Навалили еще кучу всяких бумажек. Я еще не читала их и не имею и малейшего понятия, о чем они. Во-от, — она протянула на выдохе, — как-то так.</p><p>Брюнет ласково взглянул на свою подопечную, не проронив ни слова. Весь его ответ состоял в его доброй улыбке, державшейся уже не первую минуту.</p><p>— А у тебя что? — помолчав с минуту, потратив все это время на разглядывание рядом сидящего парня, Рея таки наконец подала голос, решив разбавить вновь повисшую между ними тишину.</p><p>Эта тишина уже вошла в привычку за такое короткое время, что они общаются. Это было ее первое неловкое молчание, которое вовсе не было неловким. Наоборот, чувства, которые Рея испытывала во время этой тишины напоминали совсем другое, обратное неловкости. Это была та самая тишина, так сильно желанная ею на протяжении последних нескольких лет. Тишина, вызванная не отсутствием тем для обсуждения или нежеланием кого-то из них двоих разговаривать, возникала по одной простой причине – два человека, предпочитающие больше слушать, чем говорить, встретились и слушают что они друг другу скажут. Это молчание скорее было комфортным, чем неприятным – у нее так давно не было того, с кем бы она могла просто молча посидеть полюбоваться теми же ночными пейзажами того же Икебукуро. Что на новой работе, что дома ее сопровождал постоянный нежелательный шум, хотелось какого-то тихого укромного местечка, где ее никто не трогает и не беспокоит и вот такое местечко неожиданно нашлось рядом с тем человеком, с которым априори не может существовать тихих комфортных местечек.</p><p>— Ничего такого. Весь день работа, сейчас отдых. Как у всех людей.</p><p><em>«Он иногда даже становится</em> слишком<em> сильно обычным»,</em> — она смерила его взглядом и твердо заключила про себя.</p><p>— В твоем понимании работа – целый день сидеть за компом в четырех стенах и что-то выискивать о ком-то или чем-то? — на ее лице появился явный вопрос. Такой детский и невинный, что на него грех было не ответить и просто промолчать.</p><p>— По большей части ты права, — Изая не посмел противиться и улыбчиво ответил. — Сбор информации – не моя основная работа. Это скорее хобби, дополнительный заработок. Так-то я финансовый стратег.</p><p>— Это как? — она действительно была немного удивлена, ведь все время была уверена, что именно «быть информатором» приносит ему основной заработок. К тому же о таких профессиях как «финансовый стратег» она ранее не слышала.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Кто такие финансовые стратеги? Из названия и так понятно в принципе… Я просто раньше никогда не сталкивалась с тем, чтобы кто-нибудь занимал такую должность.</p><p>По его лицу было видно, что он не собирается отвечать конкретно на этот вопрос, дабы не начать излишне рассказывать о себе, поэтому Рея расстроенно отмахнулась:</p><p>— Ну, ладно…</p><p>
  <em>Бззз, бззз.</em>
</p><p>Вибрация снова раздалась в кармане. Брюнетка вытащила мобильник наполовину, чтобы разглядеть уведомление. Это был входящий вызов, а от имени, красовавшегося на половину экрана, ее бросило в дрожь. Не <em>долго музыка играла,</em> Текишима объявился и ищет ее. <em>Походу, вернулся домой и не может понять куда делся ужин. Вот же кусок идиота, ну. </em></p><p>— Что там? — едва Изая задал свой вопрос и попытался подсмотреть, как Рея тут же спрятала мобильник обратно в карман, предварительно выключив экран.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто уведомление.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Да так, ни о чем, — она снова отмахнулась.</p><p>— Серьезно? — его голос резко уколол четкой издевкой, что Рея даже почувствовала, как на какое-то мгновение все внутри сжалось, а затем снова неожиданно расслабилось. — Ты вдруг вся начала дрожать, будто тебя что-то страшно напугало. Из того, что я знаю, могу с уверенностью сказать, что в мире существует мало вещей, что могут тебя напугать настолько.</p><p>— Молчал бы лучше… — она буркнула под нос, надув щеки.</p><p>— Мне все еще интересно что тебя так испугало.</p><p>— Когда я захочу, чтобы ты узнал, ты узнаешь, — она тут же пресекла его, не дав ему даже спокойно закончить. Ее грубый раздраженный тон ярко выделился на фоне их предшествующей спокойной беседы, что теперь уже Изая дернулся от неожиданности.</p><p>«Она на вид такая хрупкая и беззащитная, но может и уколоть, когда потребуется. Прямо как роза, сначала нежная, а после натыкаешься на шипы и одергиваешь руку. Отличная тактика, — он усмехнулся, едва подумав о таком сравнении. — Но шипов у тебя точно больше, чем лепестков». Ему показалось, что он обнаружил новую для него черту ее характера – вспыльчивость, и захотел удостовериться в том так ли это.</p><p>— Я узнаю тогда, когда сам захочу узнать.</p><p>— Попробуй только, — она нахмурилась и, поджав губы, покосилась на него.</p><p>
  <em>Снова укололся. </em>
</p><p>— Попробую, и что с того? — он наклонился к ней. — Рея-чан, ты вряд ли можешь сделать мне что-либо, будучи обладательницей такого хрупкого ненадежного тела.</p><p>— Сам ты хрупкий и ненадежный, — ее взбесила его навязчивая ухмылка, поэтому она спешно отвернулась. — Хам.</p><p>— Возможно, — он выровнялся и лениво потянулся.</p><p>— Это был не комплимент, — она цокнула языком.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, — она снова буркнула.</p><p>Ее телефон снова начал жужжать в заднем кармане джинсов. Она достала его, сопровождая это движение тяжелым раздраженным вздохом. На экране красовалось светлое окошко уведомления пришедшего сообщения.</p><p>От: Текишима Кизуичи</p><p>
  <em>==Где ты?==</em>
</p><p>Появившееся на экране телефона сообщение бросило девушку в дрожь. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы отправитель знал где она, но Рея понимала, что если не ответит ему, то дома ее будет ждать что-нибудь хуже обычной ссоры. Ощущение страха обуяло ее тотчас эта мысль появилась в голове, посему она поспешила ответить.</p><p><strong>==</strong>В городе<strong>==</strong></p><p>Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.</p><p>
  <em>==Почему ты не дома? Ты видела время?==</em>
</p><p>Даже сквозь буквы, помещенные в текст этих сообщений, было четко видно, что Текишима крайне раздражен. Рея не знала, что ему ответить, поэтому молча смотрела на приходящие потоком сообщения.</p><p>
  <em>==Почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки? Игнорируешь меня?==</em>
</p><p>
  <em>==Где ты сейчас конкретно?==</em>
</p><p>Его угрожающая манера речи заставила руки девушки задрожать, а тело покрыться морозящим холодом.</p><p><strong>==</strong>На 60-й улице<strong>==</strong></p><p>
  <em>==Я буду там через 15 минут==</em>
</p><p>— …</p><p>— Опять у тебя это лицо.</p><p>Рея даже не заметила, как Изая, прервавший ее испуганные раздумья, все это время сидел, опершись предплечьями на колени и всматривался в ее глаза, пытаясь понять причину внезапно накатившего на нее страха и, как ему всегда была свойственно, наслаждался неприкрытыми человеческими эмоциями.</p><p>— Изая, оно у меня одно, если ты вдруг не заметил, — встретившись с ним взглядом, она тут же успокоилась и вернула своему внешнему виду былой холод, вызванный раздражением.</p><p>— Оно одно, но и его в то же время бесконечно много, — с улыбкой произнес брюнет.</p><p>Его улыбка все время вызывала различные чувства. Перед глазами пронеслись последние несколько дней. Побои, истерики ее идиотского парня, проблемы с поиском работы, тотальный контроль, вторжение в личное пространство и нанесение телесных повреждений. Эти воспоминания скрежетали измельченным стеклом, по которому скребут пенопластовой плиткой – настолько неприятно это все было. Она аж выровнялась из-за мурашек, пробежавших по всему ее телу. Ее глаза невольно налились слезами, и она поспешно отвернулась, втягивая блестящую жидкость обратно. Но в этих днях было и кое-что хорошее. Рея повернулась к своему скучающему собеседнику, который покорно молчал и дожидался ее реакции. Была у него какая-то своя необычная аура.</p><p>Она пыталась проанализировать все, что с ней недавно случилось и сравнить это с событиями ее ежедневной рутины. На фоне фокусов, которые вытворял Текишима ежедневно, Изая вообще выглядел белым и пушистым, хотя девушка прекрасна знала, что он таковым не является. О белых и пушистых не ходят слухи, которые многих могут даже напугать. Она знала то, что говорят люди о нем, накладывала туда сверху свое представление о нем же, затем поливала это все соусом из его поведения и прямо сейчас осматривала получившийся сэндвич.</p><p>
  <em>Они совершенно разные.</em>
</p><p>Когда Рея впервые встретилась с Кизуичи, он был еще шатеном. У него были длинные шелковистые волосы, концами, едва касающимися его плеч, яркое юношеское лицо и добрейшая улыбка. Любовь вскружила ей голову, что Рея долго-долго закрывала глаза на все его малейшие и незначительные выходки, проступки и серьезные проколы перед ней.</p><p>Вспоминая все это, ей становилось безумно стыдно и обидно за саму себя из прошлого. Ее злила та дурочка трехлетней давности, напрочь убитая слепой любовью, но именно той дурочке она должна быть благодарна за то место, которое занимает прямо сейчас. Здесь, на лавочке. И хотя она слишком еще плохо знала ее нового друга, он казался ей совсем другим. От него исходил приятный аромат того, что она не видела в Текишиме…</p><p>Эти мысли промелькнули у нее в голове за долю секунду и так же, как и появились, молниеносно исчезли. Девушка уж было хотела возразить и в придачу дать ему щелбан в лоб, но воздержалась из-за нового жужжания ее телефона. Рефлекторно она отвлеклась от Изаи, напрочь забыв о нем и полностью погрузилась в пришедшее ей сообщение. Оно было каким-то иным.</p><p>«Тот, кто не смотрит в телефон – наш враг.»</p><p>Такое неожиданное сообщение, пришедшее с адреса сайта «Долларов», удивило ее, что она неосознанно задержала взгляд на нем. Такое простое маленькое предложение, но в нем все было предельно ясно и не было совершенно ничего лишнего, мешающего понимаю. Она задумалась, обрабатывая в голове этот текст. Что-то в нем было такое, что не давало покоя и не могло заставить оторвать от себя взгляд. Чувство, с которым было написано сообщение, металось между страхом и неясным ей восторгом. Интонация, с которой написан текст, звучала в голове как восторженный ребенок, но пропущенные кое-где иероглифы хираганы сразу почему-то говорили о дрожащих руках испуганного человека.</p><p>От раздумий ее отвлек щелчок, послышавшийся с правой стороны. Изая вынул свой телефон. Девушка подняла на него взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо в еще более сгустившейся темноте, но все, что она смогла увидеть – улыбку, которую прежде никогда ни у кого видела. Такую улыбку, что по всему телу прошлась дрожь, а затем былая жара и весенняя духота превратились в озноб. Он ни разу не смотрел на нее такой устрашающей ухмылкой, что ей даже стало до жути страшно. Он чуть нахмурился, но его глаза заискрили нарастающим восхищением. Восхищением, пропитанным чем-то отличным от привычной людям радости. Он был похож на ребенка, который вот-вот должен был лицезреть свою идеально спланированную изощренную пакость в действии. Словно готовый вкусить месть по отношению к самому ненавистному в мире человеку. Точно всепоглощающий разрушительный огонь, уничтожающий все на своем пути. Такой у него был взгляд. А улыбка не была похожа на ту, что он ей показал в первый день их встречи, ту самую его холодную и доминирующую, ни даже на ту, которой он все время ей улыбался, такую теплую и нежную. Это было нечто другое. Нечто доселе невиданное, непоказанное, будоражащее и пугающее в одно время. Нечто не от мира сего.</p><p>Следом за ее и телефоном Изаи, щелчки и звоночки пошли волной по той толпе, что была перед ними.</p><p>Звук, звук, звук. Мелодия, музыка. Музыкальные аккорды создавали гармонию. Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Мелодия Мелодия Электроника Электроника Аккорд Аккорд Звук Звук Гармония Гармония Гармония Гармония Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Мелодия Мелодия Мелодия Электроника Электроника Звук Звук Гармония Гармония Гармония звука Аккорд Аккорд Мелодия Звук Звук Электроника Электроника Мелодия Аккорд Аккорд Звук Электроника Мелодия Аккорд Электроника Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук Звук …</p><p>Рея перевела на людей все такой же испуганный взгляд и совсем не понимала, что происходит, бросая взгляд то на свой телефон, то на толпу людей, то на сидящего рядом парня.</p><p>Он, наконец, посмотрел на нее, смягчив свою зловещую хитрую ухмылку.</p><p>— Что происходит? — ее голос дрогнул на полуслове.</p><p>— То, о чем я тебе рассказывал вчера, — он спокойно ответил, будто ничего вовсе не случалось.</p><p>В какой-то момент мелодия начала затихать, пока в конец не исчезла, погрузив всю улицу в гробовую тишину. Рея беспокойно металась глазами то на людей, то на Изаю, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит, но парень, в свою очередь, абсолютно без энтузиазма смотрел на девушку.</p><p>— Вчера ты мне рассказывал про мальчика.</p><p>Внезапно ее осенило. Едва она упомянула школьника, как перед ее глазами появилась сцена из того дня, когда девушке удалось запечатлеть собственными глазами разгар эпичной битвы, в которой пассивное участие принимал тот самый мальчишка с фотографии. Изая заметил это и прекрасно смог все прочесть на лице Реи. Ему так и хотелось похвастаться своими знаниями и особенно продемонстрировать, что он сам это все нашел, но время было не подходящее. Во всех смыслах этого слова.</p><p>Он совершенно не доверял Рее. Она своим видом внушала доверие, ибо выглядела, как человек, стоящий того, но его кропотливая осторожность держала его хвастливый рот на замке. Его желание начать рассказывать абсолютно все, что у него только есть в запасе, после встречи с этой девушкой увеличилось раз эдак в десять точно. Ее внешность надежного человека играла с Изаей злую шутку, но он продолжал держаться изо всех сил. В тот момент, когда он рассказал ей о Микадо, он просто-на-просто не сдержался и этого слива информации никак не предвещалось. Едва он выдал ей это, как тут же пожалел.</p><p>Если так посмотреть, то Рея не представляет из себя совершенно никакой опасности. Она маленькая хрупкая девочка, к тому же и слабая не только физически, но и по форме своего тела. Изае доставляло удовольствие осматривать ее и представлять различные сценарии вроде тех, как например «что с ней случится, если сделать с ней это», но не один из них не заканчивался чем-то хорошим. Ее тонкие короткие пальцы так и просились, чтобы их сломали. Точно такие же утонченные запястья, чудом вылезшие из-под рукавов кофты, казалось, треснут пополам от одного только резкого неправильного движения.</p><p>Но слабой она была только телом. Когда он смотрел на нее, то чувствовал вокруг нее густую напряженную ауру<em>. У нее всегда такое серьезное задумчивое лицо, даже прямо сейчас. Интересно, о чем она постоянно думает? </em>В какой-то момент ему даже начало казаться, что она что-то промышляет, но он тут же откинул эту мысль, поскольку решил, что Рея не способна на что-либо подобного рода. Все-таки она – не он. <em>На давление с моей стороны она отреагировала ровно так же, как и любой другой человек, но даже после такого она все равно продолжает взаимодействовать со мной. В таком случае я могу легко ее использовать в своих целях. Если она сама льнет ко мне, то почему нет?</em></p><p>— И ты серьезно мне поверила? — это была провокационная ухмылка.</p><p>— Не вижу поводов для обратного, — чуть-чуть помолчав, Рея ответила ему с присущей Изае наглостью.</p><p>— Ты до этого никогда обо мне не слышала разве? Я думаю, общественное мнение – большой повод не доверять мне, ты так не считаешь?</p><p>— Я не прислушиваюсь к общественному мнению и сужу лишь то, что вижу сама. Пока что я не вижу никаких поводов для лишнего беспокойства, которое мне, к слову, не нужно. Так что будь добр не создавай его, договорились? А то будешь оплачивать сеансы у невролога, — все так же в своей шутливо-саркастической манере ответила Рея, слабо улыбнувшись.</p><p>То, что она сказала ему – чистой воды правда. Она всегда слушает общественное мнение, но никогда не прислушивается к нему, если не считает его правильным или подходящим для нее. У нее на все в мире есть свое субъективное мнение, которого она придерживается и старается менять его только в случае приведения действительно весомых фактов. По этой же причине она была из тех людей, что не верят в бога. Между агностиком и атеистом особой разницы нет, поэтому она приписывала себя и к тем, и к другим, но, упоминая это, всегда говорила лишь только то, что она не верующая, а меньшинства и секты уходили на задний, фоновый, план.</p><p>Но Изая… Он был для нее чистым холстом, на котором он сам же и рисовал. Она только давала ему в руки краски. Ее совершенно не интересовали его взаимоотношения с людьми в целом, ведь значение для нее имела она одна, поэтому и судила она его по его отношению к ней. Как только оно начнет выходить за рамки дозволенного, то она тут же постарается пресечь их общение.</p><p>И все же, ей хотелось узнать о нем больше.</p><p>Внезапно со стороны входа в высотное здание с большой надписью «Animate» послышался женский пронзительный крик, который сработал для Изаи как звоночек, призывающий к действию.</p><p>— Кажется, самая интересная часть представления началась, — он, наконец, отвернулся от Реи, посмотрев на шевелящуюся толпу. — Теперь и мой выход, — бросив беглый взгляд на девушку, он встал с лавочки, сунул руки в карманы своей черной куртки на меху и размеренным шагом двинулся к эпицентру событий. — Еще увидимся! — он улыбнулся ей на прощание прежде, чем растворился в толпе и совсем исчез.</p><p> Рея не успела ответить ему так, чтобы он услышал, поэтому тихо попрощалась с ним:</p><p>— Да, увидимся…</p><p>Внезапная тоска нахлынула на нее.</p><p>Немного спустя было отослано другое похожее сообщение.</p><p>«Тот, кто сейчас не смотрит на свой телефон, является врагом. Вам не нужно ничего делать, просто молча смотрите».</p><p>И снова тишина, после многочисленных, вспыхивающих на долю секунды, коротких звоночков. Все небо, раньше затянутое почти черными грозовыми облаками, теперь покрылось еще более черной, глубоко мрачной тенью. Это не было что-то метафорическое или того хуже причудившееся, это действительно была самая настоящая тень. Будто кто-то рассыпал по небу эбонитовую стружку и смазал это все свежей промышленной смолой. Тучи не пропускали даже свет уличных фонарей, а жадно глотали его и не давали ему вернуться обратно на землю. На землю, где тысячи людей все так же стояли, но уже смотрели на крышу высотного здания.</p><p>
  <em>Что это?</em>
</p><p>По улице пронесся дикий рев разгневанного дикого зверя, и вновь весь квартал замолчал, погрузившись в былую ночную тишину. Даже шум людских голосов утих, оставляя место только гаму автомобильных двигателей и режущих асфальт резиновых шин.</p><p>
  <em>Кто там?</em>
</p><p>На краю высотки, откуда сочилась тень, виднелась крохотная фигура, такая же черная и всепоглощающая, не отражающая даже свет. Лишь только затемненный визор мотоциклетного шлема блестел и слепил глаза.</p><p>Она сиганула вниз. Прямиком с крыши небоскреба фигура вдруг сдвинулась и стремительно полетела вниз. Нет, не полетела…</p><p>Звериный рык опять заполонил собою улицу и тогда все встало на свои места.</p><p>
  <em>Черный Гонщик?!</em>
</p><p>Рея устремила на летящую вниз фигуру свой завороженный взгляд. Чувства, которые разбушевались в ее душе в этот момент, невозможно было описать словами. Это чуждое ощущение было схожим со страхом, но им не являлось. Это был дичайший восторг. Волнение, обуявшее девушку, превратило ее в статую, замершую и поглощающую взглядом черную мистическую фигуру. Последняя вытащила из ниоткуда длинную тень, которая быстро приобрела форму и стала похожей на огромную косу, которую рисуют жнецам. Острие косы блеснуло под яркими лучами полной луны, появившейся из-за туч.</p><p>Едва фигура приземлилась, как тут же началась драка. Люди, одетые в обычную одежду, откуда-то достали полицейские дубинки, а кто-то даже вынул огнестрельное оружие, и напали на фигуру. Толпа начала редеть, обычные обыватели начали расходиться по домам, кто-то от страха, кто-то от скуки, кто-то от усталости. Но брюнетка оставалась на своем месте.</p><p>— Рея! — со стороны послышался знакомый до боли неприятный голос. Девушка не стала поворачивать голову в сторону, оставаясь все так же завороженной ситуацией, разразившейся посреди улицы.</p><p>Текишима подошел к девушке и потряс ее за плечо.</p><p>— Рея?</p><p>— А? — она была насильно оторвана от ликования.</p><p>— Что с тобой? Почему ты тут сидишь? — в его голосе отчетливо слышалось мастерски прикрытое раздражение. Не мудрено. Его поведение на улице всегда отличалось от того, что он делал дома. На людях такой добрый, нежный и любящий, заботливый защитник, но дома он превращался, словно подмененный, в тирана и деспота, кровожадного истязателя.</p><p>Рея ничего ему не ответила, а лишь молча указала пальцем в сторону развернувшейся эпической драки. Люди, напавшие на Гонщицу, падали один за другим.</p><p>
  <em>Что-то не так.</em>
</p><p>Девушка не могла понять причину сумбура ее чувств.</p><p>
  <em>Она разгневана. Ей больно. Она… плачет…</em>
</p><p>Не ясно по каким причинам, Рея чувствовала странную ауру, идущую от Гонщицы. Все эмоции последней разом накатили на девушку, пронизывая ее точно тонкая прозрачная леска, ветвящаяся сквозь бусины. По телу пробежалась легкая дрожь, а сердце, казалось, на мгновение замерло. Весь мир, казалось, замер. Все вдруг перестало существовать, кроме их двоих – двух девушек, изрезанных жестокой судьбой, будто колючим кустом роз.</p><p>— Пойдем посмотрим, что там, — девушка вдруг прервала свои раздумья и вернулась обратно в реальность, переведя взгляд на стоящего рядом и бурчащего Текишиму. Он что-то говорил все это время, но Рея его, конечно, не слышала, будучи погруженной в омут собственных мыслей и чувств.</p><p>— Там ничего интересного, — он отмахнулся, не желая слушаться, но Рея подумала, что его согласие ей не столь необходимо, посему просто пошла к эпицентру событий.</p><p>Все это так сильно манило ее. Она тянулась к этому неизведанному и мистическому, будто была крошечным железным шариком, слепо катящимся к огромному магниту.</p><p>Она стояла в шаге от пропасти. С одной стороны была просторная насыщенно зеленая цветочная поляна, огороженная колючим стальным ограждением, а с другой – та самая пропасть. Рваный обрыв, упирающийся глубоко в тень, манящую к себе своими неизвестностью и секретами.</p><p>И почему-то она решила шагнуть в пропасть.</p><p>Наверное, это был самый глупый поступок в ее жизни – променять цветочную поляну на то, что вероятно ее погубит. То, что потешит ее любопытство, даст ей возможность узнать, что кроется в густой темноте этой пропасти, но скорее всего убьет ее. Уничтожит. Хотя кто знает? Пропасть убивает лишь тех, кто не может взлететь…</p><p> </p><p>Подойдя поближе к происходящему, Рея увидела, что та фигура – действительно была Черной Гонщицей, городской легендой, прежде казавшейся лишь слухом. Но все изменилось, когда один из людей, напавших на фигуру, ударил ее полицейской дубинкой по шее. Все изменилось, когда ярко-желтый мотоциклетный шлем свалился с ее шеи, а под ним ничего не оказалось. Совершенная пустота. Тысячи лиц вмиг окрасились краской испуга. Палитра цветов менялась от еле заметной взволнованности вплоть до побелевших от страха щек. Она снова крикнула. Так бесшумно, что ее смогла услышать только она сама. Земля под ногами содрогнулась, а вместе с тем и руки.</p><p>И пока вся толпа молчаливо истерила в ужасе, девушка с короткими темно-каштановыми волосами оставалась до невозможности спокойной. Ее до боли умиротворенное лицо удивило бы любого наблюдателя. На нем не было и тени страха или беспокойства, там были лишь только детский искренний восторг и удовлетворенность.</p><p>— Я же говорила тебе, что это все правда! — ее лицо тут же сменило эмоцию, превратившись в раздражение. Рея нахмурилась и резко повернулась к Текишиме. — Я же говорила, что это не может быть только слухом! Люди не могут придумывать настолько детализированные сказки, к тому же коллективно!</p><p>Ее голос оборвался на слишком высокой радостной ноте. Эмоции захлестнули ее, накрыли точно волной, она была безумно рада, бесконечно счастлива тому, что, во-первых, была права и, во-вторых, что <em>она</em> была права.</p><p>Следом появился тот, кто заставил ее своим появлением в жизни шагнуть в эту самую пропасть. Рея стояла довольно далеко, чтобы слышать разговоры, но и довольно близко, чтобы видеть все в самых ярких деталях. Он появился из ниоткуда, будто все время был здесь, но и в то же время был столь незаметным, что казался несуществующим. Изая подошел к стоящей возле своего мотоцикла Гонщице и обратился к ней. Его лицо было таким же спокойным, каким было до этого, будто бы он был тем, кто затеял весь этот спектакль и следил за его проведением от и до. Судя по тому, как дрогнули плечи черной фигуры, она была взбешена появлением информатора, но ничего ему не сказала. Она очевидно была чем-то раздражена, поэтому в гробовой тишине, окружающей ее, подошла к валяющемуся на асфальте шлему и подняла его, затем умостила его обратно на шею, после чего ее плечи расслабленно опустились.</p><p><em>Так значит, ты не любишь привлекать к себе внимание? Тогда что это было? Крик о помощи? Заявление о себе? Плач? Что? Кто заставил тебя так страдать? </em>Что<em> заставило тебя так страдать?</em></p><p>Рея все никак не могла унять свои бушующие мысли, которые треснули тотчас Изая обратился к фигуре громким голосом. Он так уверенно говорил с мотоциклисткой, что брюнетке на какое-то мгновение показалось, будто они давным-давно друг друга знают.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>— Может мы уже пойдем? Или ты еще не насмотрелась? Тут уже ничего не происходит, пойдем уже наконец, — Текишима дернул Рею за рукав ее кофты, но девушка оставалась стоять на месте как вкопанная. Ее ничего не волновало в этот момент, совершенно ничего. Ничто не могло потревожить ее полное погружение, ее свободное падение в эту пропасть.</p><p>Но Текишима выразился в корне неверно. Он еще не успел закончить свою жалобу, как к безголовой девушке, стоящей возле темно-зеленого фургона, подбежал довольно высокий парень. Издалека он казался даже выше, чем Текишима или Изая. Этот парень был одет в школьную форму Райры, форму, которую Рея узнавала из тысячи друг форм, и атаковал современный предмет обсуждения всех жителей Икебукуро – шею всадницы. Когда последняя упала на колени после удара, Рея вздрогнула. Ее ноги сами дернулись, и правая нога сдвинулась чуть вперед, будто собираясь сорваться с места и понести владелицу к месту происшествия, но возникшее безумное желание узнать, что будет дальше не пустило ее.</p><p>Парень осмотрел блестящее оружие, которое он держал в руке, когда девушка повернулась к нему. Рее удалось разглядеть в его ладони хирургический скальпель. Точно такой же, какой она сегодня видела у себя в лаборатории в руке одного из работников. На самом же деле эти два скальпеля никак не были связаны, кроме своего внешнего вида.</p><p>Школьник что-то пробормотал и, опустив свое «оружие», смело направился к фургону, а затем, не задерживаясь там, вышел из него, держа невысокую девушку за руку. Она была одета в достающую до щиколоток юбку, белую футболку с длинными рукавами, ее волосы были взлохмачены, а взгляд одичал. Она была страшно напугана, но находясь рядом со школьником совсем не дрожала.</p><p>— Рей, пойдем, — Текишима снова дернул ее, но Картер никак не отреагировала, полностью увлеченная происходящими событиями. Она будто была их частью.</p><p>— У нее… Шрам… На шее… — тут же в ответ на его просьбу уйти, Рея тихо прошептала себе под нос.</p><p>Затем этот парень подошел к тому, кто совершенно не должен был здесь находиться. Все вдруг стало кристально ясно.</p><p>
  <em>Микадо Рюгаминэ. Он… Действительно… Основатель «Долларов». Поверить не могу, что я являюсь частью группировки, которую создал этот мальчик.</em>
</p><p>Все события, происходящие прямо сейчас на этой улице, со стороны выглядели совершенно неясно и скомкано. Все так быстро происходило, молниеносно сменяя одно объяснение другим. Не успела девушка еще толком подумать о том, что только произошло, как тут же скальпель снова блеснул в ее глазах и навис над тем самым мальчишкой. Сердце сжалось в испуге.</p><p>
  <em>Он же убьет его!</em>
</p><p>Ее ноги уже сорвались с места, чтобы кинуться на защиту мальчика. Он казался ей таким беззащитным и хрупким, таким маленьким по сравнению с этим миром, таким напуганным и скованным, что она видела в нем себя. Именно поэтому ее передернуло так, словно ударило током. Она хотела защитить то, что еще не было испорчено.</p><p>Но шагнув от силы два шага, ее рукав снова был одернут, а высокий школьник уже лежал на земле. Тень ударила его так сильно, что даже повалила. Так продолжалось еще несколько раз, доколе та же тень, уставшая от того, что шатен постоянно встает и снова падает от ее ударов, воссоздала ту косу, которой пользовалась несколькими минутами назад. Парень уже был в шаге от того, чтобы начать убегать, а тень – усыпить его, как между косой и школьником встряла девочка со шрамом на шее.</p><p>— Рея, у меня больше нет сил стоять и ждать, пока ты очухаешься. Мы идем домой, — Кизуичи уже скрежетал зубами и насильно потянул Рею за собой прочь от всего, что тут происходило.</p><p>Все, что она могла сделать – лишь кротко проскулить и потянуться рукой к удаляющимся от нее неизвестностям.</p><p>Услышав краем уха отчаянный стон, Изая повернулся в сторону его источника и, взглянув на уходящую парочку из-за плеча, странно улыбнулся, прищурившись. Ему удалось разглядеть спину идущего рядом с Реей парня и предположить что он такое, но только девушка на ходу повернулась к толпе, где он стоял, как Изая тут же отвернулся. В этот же момент внутри все на мгновение больно сжалось от внезапного испуга, что его подглядывания заметят. Обычно он так не делал, поэтому он сам не понял почему отвернулся, но и поворачиваться снова не стал. Едва он об этом думал, как пульс учащался, заполняя голову небрежным волнением.</p><p>Что было дальше Рея уже не могла знать. Она была так сильно расстроена тем, что Текишима оттянул ее в момент, когда самое интересное должно было произойти, что она не проронила ни слова пока они шли. Даже придя домой, она молча упала лицом на кровать, даже не раздевшись и не разувшись, а вместе с тем и уснула через пару минут из-за своей божеской усталости.</p><p>
  <em>Какой чудной день…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Костер любопытства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Любопытство — самая мощная движущая сила вселенной, ведь она способна преодолеть две её величайшие тормозящие силы — здравый смысл и страх.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вечерело. Ранее лазурное небо окрасилось в яркие горячо-оранжевые и пастельно-розовые тона по мере того, как солнце начало исчезать за горизонтом. Пение сверчков разбавлялось шумом проезжающих по шоссе машин, а в воздухе стоял сладкий запах цветущей вишни.</p><p>— Ему просто повезло, что я позволяю ему пользоваться моей добротой душевной и, конечно же, тот факт, что мой путь домой лежит через его офис, — цокая невысоким каблуком нежных молочных туфель, Рея шла по влажному асфальту и рассуждала вслух, бормоча себе под нос. В руках она держала небольшую папку на кнопке, а поверх нее лежало несколько листов, которые девушка внимательно рассматривала. — Надеюсь, я застану его, как он поливает свою пальму.</p><p>Из всех проблем в мире, больше всего Рею беспокоила пальма, проживавшая или вернее сказать пытавшаяся проживать у Изаи в офисе. Конечно же, пальма уходила на второе место, когда в голове девушки всплывали события прошедшего вечера предшествующего дня. Сходка «Долларов», странные дети, безголовая всадница, съехавшая вниз по стене высотного здания в разгар вечеринки, следующий за Реей по пятам местный информатор – все это будоражило юный ум, не давая сердцу успокоиться.</p><p>— Еще и этот дурак Текишима не дал мне досмотреть сцену. Я теперь понятия не имею что там произошло и сгораю от любопытства! — Рея сложила бумажки обратно в папку, закрыла ее на заклепку и сунула подмышку.</p><p>Ее действительно это все страшно интересовало. Она оказалась в гуще событий, которые напрямую не касались ее, но так или иначе влияли на ее жизнедеятельность. Все это ее так сильно манило к себе и притягивало, словно самый настоящий магнит. Девушка испытывала неистовое желание разузнать побольше обо всем, что ее сейчас постепенно начинало окружать и входить в ее ежедневную рутину, что совершенно не могла контролировать себя и свои порывы излишнего интереса ко всему и сразу. Была лишь одна вещь, которая обывателю казалась чересчур странной, но на самом же деле разгадка лежала на поверхности…</p><p>Совсем скоро брюнетка дошла до знакомой двери и уверенно, как обычно, как она уже привыкла, постучала в нее. До звонка она не дотягивалась, поэтому приходилось слушать звон металлической толщи, сквозь которую она ненастойчиво пробивалась. За дверью послышались шаги, но они были совершенно незнакомыми, хотя было в них что-то, что вызывало странную дрожь под ребрами. Дежа вю. Дверь несвойственно медленно открылась и на пороге показалась стать высокой девушки с уложенной набок челкой и длинными темно-коричневыми волосами, достающими до талии.</p><p>— Намие-сенсей? — Рея изогнула брови в искреннем удивлении. Она совсем не ожидала увидеть Ягири Намие на пороге офиса Изаи. Внутри что-то неприятно сжалось, и девушка сглотнула.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — необычайно нежным голосом Намие поздоровалась с пришедшей гостьей, но на ее лице не было ни капли радости или спокойствия. Кажется, старшая была чем-то раздражена.</p><p>— Намие-сан, кто там пришел? Это ко мне? — из глубины квартиры послышался знакомый голос и, едва Рея его услышала, ее передернуло.</p><p>Намие посмотрела на девушку сверху вниз вопросительным взглядом, будто передавая вопрос Изаи лично ей и спрашивая у нее к нему ли она пришла или все же нет. Хотя, ответ, конечно же, был очевидным, что она пришла к нему. До прихода Намие он жил здесь один, и, судя по уверенному стуку Реи в дверь его дома, она здесь уже не первый раз.</p><p>Но на его вопрос бывшая глава шестого исследовательского центра ничего не ответила и лишь молча пригласила Рею внутрь, закрыв за ней дверь. Каблук брюнетки звонко цокнул, когда она переступила порог дома, и покрыл стены эхом. В этот же момент, как парень услышал это гулкое «цок», тут же понял, что к нему пожаловала женщина, а единственная, кто сейчас могла к нему в такое время прийти была…</p><p>— Рея-чан! — он выглянул из-за угла и широко улыбнулся. — Рад, что ты пришла.</p><p>— Я принесла тебе то, что ты просил, — растерянно хлопнув ресницами, она вытащила папку из-под одежды и показала ее Изае.</p><p>— Ты что на него работаешь? — Намие, давно отошедшая в сторону шкафа с кучей документов и книг, повернулась к девушке и вопросительно взглянула на нее с очевидным сочувствием в глазах.</p><p>— Да, — Изая тут же согласился.</p><p>— Нет, — Рея молниеносно отрезала, бросив на Изаю укоризненный взгляд. — Я работаю с ним.</p><p>Девушка постарше проследила глазами за обменивающимися многозначительными взглядами Изаей и Реей.</p><p>— В любом случае, соболезную вашему знакомству, — она холодно пробурчала, отвернувшись.</p><p>— Да уж… — сероглазая неуверенно пожала плечами и сделала еще пару шагов вперед, снова цокая каблуком. — Спасибо… — этот звук отдавал барабанной дробью у Изаи в ушах, чем сильно приковывал свое внимание. — Мне, кстати, надо с тобой кое-что обсудить, — голос девушки тут же сменился с мягкого и робкого на уверенный и требовательный. Она повернулась к Изае и посмотрела на него из-за плеча.</p><p>Еще никогда прежде он не слышал эту фразу в свой адрес, да и к тому же от женщины. От такой фарфоровой куколки с блестящими глазами и подавно.</p><p>— Значит, чаю? — отвлекшись на ее непривычный внешний вид, Изая неловко почесал затылок и с улыбкой взглянул на Рею. Та лишь молча кивнула в знак одобрения, после чего юноша попросил Намие сделать им двоим по чашке чая. Следом он прошел к своему рабочему столу, уселся за него и снова начал пристально рассматривать Рею.</p><p>Ее внешний вид действительно отличался от тех, что были прежде. Хотя свою закрытость она все так же сохраняла. Она была одета необычайно светло и деловито – бежевый брючный костюм, облегающая водолазка, закрывающая шею, а поверх пиджака надет белоснежный лабораторный халат, края которого видны из-под серого кашемирового пальто, висящего на тонких острых девичьих плечах. Стоило чаю появиться, как девушка подошла к столу и бросила пальто на спинку стула, на который уселась. Туда же она отправила халат и пиджак костюма, потому что в доме Изаи было куда более тепло, чем на улице в этот момент, особенно после дождя. Тут парню впервые удалось увидеть хрупкую фигуру девушки. Она что-то обсуждала с Намие, поэтому у него было несколько мгновений усмирить свое любопытство<em>. Я еще раньше не видел такой тонкой талии. У меня, наверное, получится полностью обхватить ее обеими руками.</em> Едва он представил, как его руки обнимают ее талию, как тут же отвернулся и прикрыл нижнюю часть лица рукой.</p><p>— Так что ты хотела со мной обсудить? — не поворачивая головы, Изая посмотрел на Рею, подпирая щеку рукой. — Звучит очень заманчиво и интересно.</p><p>— Расскажи мне что вчера произошло после того, как я ушла, — она положила обе руки на его стол. Он проводил это движение глазами и затем снова медленно поднял их на девушку. Ее требовательный взгляд уничтожал его.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, Рея-чан, я вообще-то беру плату за распространение подобной информации, — он усмехнулся. — Это и значит быть информатором.</p><p>— Хорошо, ладно. Тогда познакомь меня с Черной Гонщицей, я разузнаю все у нее. Она ведь непосредственно участвовала в этих событиях, не так ли?  — она была настойчивой. Настойчивее обычного. — Или ты и за это взымаешь плату? — вопрос очевидно был риторическим, но упрек, звучащий в нем, немного насторожил.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла, что я с ней знаком?</p><p><em>«Ну непробиваемый»</em>, — девушка нахмурилась.</p><p>— Своими глазами видела, как ты с ней общаешься так, будто вы старые друзья, — она резко ответила. Рея не хотела платить ему за это, но все же хотела разузнать все, что ее интересовало.</p><p>— Не обнадеживай себя, Рея, он так со всеми разговаривает, — со стороны послышался голос Намие.</p><p>Рея тяжело вздохнула и выражение на ее лице сменилось на разочарование. Она так надеялась, что он ей все расскажет, так хотела обсудить это с ним, но он отказал ей в этом почти сразу же, как она попросила.</p><p>— Вредный, — она подперла щеку рукой и опустила печальный взгляд на игральную доску, стоящую прямо перед ней. На ней было разбросано много фигурок из различных игровых наборов, но Рею в этот момент это вовсе не заботило. Поглощенная своей тягостью отказа, она рефлекторно взяла первую попавшуюся игральную фигурку и начала теребить ее в руках. По ее лицу было видно, что она озадачена каким-то напряженным мыслительным процессом.</p><p>— Работа у меня такая, — он ласково улыбнулся.</p><p>— Быть вредным?</p><p>— Издержки профессии, — он пожал плечами, не снимая улыбку со своего лица. Его позабавила такая реакция, но делать исключения он не собирался какими бы милыми не были эти надутые в обиде губы.</p><p>— Угу, — Рея промычала, продолжая теребить фигурку.</p><p>— Ты, кстати, кажется что-то принесла мне, я прав? — едва он это сказал, как Рея тут же перестала крутить фигурку и подняла на Изаю взгляд. Помолчав пару мгновений, тупо таращась на юношу, она расплылась в хитрющей ухмылке, которая значительно насторожила Изаю. Ее глаза блеснули азартом.</p><p>— Верно. — она томно протянула, и стукнув донышком деревянного игрального короля по столу, выпрямилась.</p><p>— Я бы хотел взглянуть, — невзирая на ее напрягающую ухмылку, он все же ровно попросил.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — она уж было начала издалека, — я вообще-то беру плату за распространение подобной информации, я ведь все-таки человек, который снабжает тебя ею – информатор, — с присущей ей наглостью в голосе, Рея нахально произнесла это, полностью пародируя и повторяя слова Изаи, которые он адресовал ей несколько минут назад. Девушка прищурилась и теперь ее взгляд казался острым точно бритва, а вместе с лисьей ухмылкой она теперь выглядела, как противник, у которого полным-полно тузов в рукаве, и он лишь ждет, когда сможет их вытащить. Выражение ее лица напоминало игрока, сидящего за столом для игры в покер и предчувствующего свою сокрушительную победу. Изая напрягся, когда услышал смешок Намие.</p><p><em>«Вздумала в игры со мной играть? Ну ладно»,</em> — его улыбка дрогнула. Он был уверен в себе целиком и полностью, в своем превосходстве над ней и умении держать язык за зубами, но почему-то ее милое лицо теперь его немного пугало. То, как она на него смотрела в этот момент, тишина, взвалившаяся на Изаины плечи, давление, которое она на него оказывала действительно немного пугали.</p><p>— Решила атаковать меня моим же оружием? Умно, умно, но не практично, — он отмахнулся.</p><p>— Да что ты? — она показала зубы, продолжая ухмыляться. Изая сглотнул. — Видимо, тебе совсем не интересно, что в этой папке, — она плавно достала ее и положила на стол рядом с собой так, чтобы Изая видел ее.</p><p>Он провел каждое ее движение взглядом и напряженно выдал:</p><p>— Ты играешь со мной?</p><p>Она самодовольно хмыкнула и, виляя перед ним своим лисьим хвостом, неоднозначно ответила:</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Совсем на тебя не похоже. Для чего все это? — он совсем не ожидал такого и никогда бы не подумал, что такая скромная замкнутая хрупкая девушка может превращаться в такую дьяволицу, манипулирующую им. <em>«Это я должен делать, а не она,</em> — именно из-за этого он чувствовал себя необычно некомфортно. — <em>Только я дал ей повод воспользоваться моей же фразой, как она тут же и без промедлений решилась на это. Да еще и с таким азартом в глазах,</em> — он снова сглотнул, сидя как на иголках. Такое ее поведение одновременно будоражило и вызывало дискомфорт. — <em>Она точно мной играется».</em></p><p>— Я просто хочу получить ответ на свой вопрос, — как ни в чем не бывало, Рея вернула свежесть и милость своему лицу, прямо и честно ответив на вопрос Изаи, но ее голос отвердел.</p><p>— Но на мой ты так и не ответила. Для чего? — он бросал короткие взгляды на папку, которую принесла Рея. Белый мягкий пластик не давал возможности рассмотреть, что было внутри, поэтому интерес юноши только нарастал с каждым новым взглядом.</p><p>— Ты мне ничего не говоришь, почему я должна? — она уж было хотела начать изливать душу, как тут же, нахмурившись, откинула эту идею прочь и напала на Изаю.</p><p>— Мне просто интересно.</p><p>— Мне тоже.</p><p>После ее резкого ответа, оба погрузились в молчание. Не отрывая друг от друга взгляда, оба понимали, что эта игра затянется надолго. Изая четко осознавал, что Рея не отступится, и ему было ужасно неприятно это признавать. Он атакован на собственной территории и любая его атака будет отражена этой девушкой, которая еще совсем недавно не была в силах защитить себя, а уже кидается в бой, будучи вооруженной только щитом. Каждый размышлял о том, как вытянуть из другого то, что ему нужно. Рея пыталась понять с какой стороны подойти к вопросу, чтобы Изая раскололся, а тот, в свою очередь, думал о том, как заполучить папку без лишних затрат. <em>«Если я соглашусь на ее игру, то это даст ей ощущение собственной победы и, конечно же, она может назвать заоблачную цену, с которой я не буду готов расстаться. Нужно обойтись без поддавков»</em>, — рассуждал он про себя.</p><p>— Рея-чан, ну мы же договаривались, что ты принесешь мне то, о чем мы говорили. Я так подозреваю, это, — он указал на папку, — оно и есть. Ты решила нарушить договоренность? — ему показалось, что он услышал, как треснула ее гордость, хотя это скорее был звук ломающегося щита, которым она оборонялась.</p><p>— Ничего я не нарушаю. Я отдам тебе эту папку, если ты расскажешь мне, что случилось вчера после того, как я ушла. Не захочешь – я не стану отдавать тебе папку, — это уже начало походить на интеллектуальную битву, в которой победителем станет тот, кто заполучит то, что хочет.</p><p>— Условия, кажется, были совсем другие. Если ты забыла, то я тебе напомню: я пообещал тебе неприкосновенность в обмен на информацию, которую ты мне сегодня принесла. Вроде бы тебя никто с того момента не трогал, не так ли? — стрелка весов перевалила на сторону Изаи, и он это хорошо ощутил, посему привычным образом усмехнулся. Рея тяжко вздохнула.</p><p>— А мне помнится, что ты сам же и сказал, что твое имя наоборот прибавит мне проблем, поэтому я больше не нуждаюсь в твоей неприкосновенности, а значит и папку ты не получишь! — она слегка хлопнула ладонью по столу, что чашки звонко подпрыгнули на блюдцах. — И раз уж так, то и события прошедшей ночи я узнаю у другого человека, если ты не хочешь выполнять свои обязанности, как информатора.</p><p>— Интересно, у кого?</p><p>— У кого-то, кроме тебя.</p><p>— Никто не разбирается в событиях этого города лучше, чем я. Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся узнать все то, что ты хочешь, не попросив помощи у меня, — он нахмурился.</p><p>— В Икебукуро живет около миллиона людей. Ты думаешь, ты один такой на целый миллион? Какого ты о себе высокого мнения, знаешь ли, — она отпустила очевидную насмешку. Из коридора послышался женский смешок, принадлежащий Намие. Она уже собиралась уходить, поскольку ее рабочий день закончился. Изая был на грани.</p><p>Входная дверь захлопнулась с характерным щелчком замочной скважины, и парень сразу же разразился леденящим холодом своего раздражения.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что никто тебе ничего не расскажет о Черном Гонщике лучше меня. Даже тот малец тебе ничего не расскажет, потому что сам ничего не знает, — он разозлился из-за пренебрежения его, наверное, единственным достоинством, но как только он договорил, он осознал, что именно он сказал. И понял он это по лицу Реи – сначала удивленному, а затем жутко довольному. Она вновь расплылась в ухмылке.</p><p>— Значит, мне нужно будет спросить у гонщицы, а потом и у того мальчика, чью фотку ты мне показывал, верно? — девушка стянула папку со стола и, держа ее зажатой между пальцев, скрестила руки на груди. — Хм, где искать гонщицу я не знаю, а вот того мальчика – да.</p><p>Изая обомлел. Глубоко внутри он корил себя за то, что проболтался из-за нахлынувших эмоций и был удивлен тем, что ей удалось довести его до проявления эмоций в принципе. Последний раз подобное случалось очень давно, что он даже и забыл, когда именно это было и из-за кого или чего. <em>Эта девчонка… она совсем не такая, какой кажется на первый взгляд.</em></p><p>— Кажется, этот парень учится в Райре, м?</p><p>Его передернуло из-за ее нахального голоса. Она будто издевалась над ним, так тонко и ненавязчиво, мастерски и умело, словно всегда умела это делать. Теперь уже Изаю заботило не то, что она с легкостью воспользовалась его ошибкой, обратив ее против него, а то, что сейчас она показывает ему настоящую себя. Нет, не показывает, а дает волю. Что-то не давало ей раньше это делать, а сейчас, что-то другое развязало ей руки.</p><p>— Если я что-нибудь разузнаю, я тебе обязательно скажу, ладно? — эта издевка ударила в самое слабое место.</p><p>— Ты так довольна тем, что я проболтался, а вот что бы было, если бы я игнорировал тебя? Ты, наверное, бы извелась и взбесилась, а затем начала бы требовать, чтобы я перестал молчать и ответил тебе уже хоть что-нибудь. Так забавно наблюдать за тобой, — он проговорил это все на одном дыхании с одним выражением лица, не меняя даже тональность собственного голоса. Это должно было напугать Рею, но в ответ она ему лишь только, хмыкнув, усмехнулась.</p><p>— Ты уже никогда не узнаешь этого. Так же, как и не узнаешь того, что в этой папке.</p><p>— Я могу и сам пойти и разузнать все, что меня интересует.</p><p>— Конечно, можешь, но только для этого тебе нужно быть доверенным работником лаборатории или хотя бы иметь высокую должность. Да и полазать придется, а без пропуска у охраны начнут возникать к тебе лишние вопросы. Но даже если опустить все вышеперечисленное, ты найдешь только то, что сможешь и это будет совсем не то, что принесла тебе я. Мы ведь с тобой все-таки разные люди и свой нос суем в разные дела.</p><p>
  <em>Что-то мне подсказывает, что это совсем не так. </em>
</p><p>— Возможно, ты права, — он развел руками в стороны, — но…</p><p>— Но я не ты, — она не дала ему договорить и встала со стула, захватив верхнюю одежду. — Так что увидимся, когда ты мне понадобишься как информатор, — пройдя в коридор, она быстро накинула на плечи халат, а на него сверху пальто и замерла. — Или я тебе, — она аккуратно положила папку с несколькими листами на тумбу, стоящую в коридоре.</p><p>И вышла из квартиры.</p><p>Входная дверь мягко закрылась, замок щелкнул, заперев выход, и только свист закипающего чайника раздавался по всему дому.</p><p>— Твою ж мать… — Изая громко выругался, стукнувшись лбом о свой рабочий стол, за которым сидел. — Какого хрена я ведусь на эту херню уже во второй раз?! — его голос пестрил отчаянием. Он злобно прорычал, злясь на самого себя, что выдал ей то, что не нужно было говорить. — Сначала рассказал ей про этого школьника, Рюгаминэ, а теперь еще и вспомнил про гонщицу, — отлипнув от стола и тяжко вздохнув после этого, Изая закрыл лицо рукой и пытался смириться с тем фактом, что проболтался, о чем не надо было болтать вовсе.</p><p>Просидев в такой гнетущей атмосфере еще пару минут, парень смирился с тем, что в ее присутствии он позволяет себе слишком много. Ему показалось, будто он допустил ошибку, сделав это. Он, снова вздыхая, встал из-за стола и направился в коридор, бросив короткий взгляд на пальму, стоящую возле книжного шкафа. <em>«Не смотри на меня так, я тебя уже утром поливал»,</em> — отвернувшись от пальмы, он мысленно фыркнул. Подойдя к тумбе, стоявшей в коридоре, Изая взял папку в руки.</p><p>— Кажется, я ее и впрямь недооценил, — он оценил вес папки и понял, что там было не один-два листика, а гораздо больше. Но не это стало причиной такого его заключения, отнюдь. Запах ее духов еще стоял в коридоре, не давая даже и шанса на то, чтобы перестать думать о случившемся и заняться работой. — Она проявляет искренние эмоции, но вопреки этому может с легкостью соврать так, что кто угодно, даже самый скептик из всех скептиков, поверит, — он точно знал, что это были ее духи, потому что парфюм Намие ему не нравился. Он был слишком резким и оставлял кислое послевкусие, но этот – мягкий, еле уловимый, сладкий аромат, под стать коварному характеру Реи. — В то же время, она так легко нашла нужные слова, чтобы выбить меня из равновесия и на эмоциях выпалить то, что ей было нужно. Как-то не очень приятно быть во власти манипулятора… — он продолжал рассуждать вслух. После каждого произнесенного предложения в голове на долю секунды появлялся короткий «цок», который издавали ее каблуки. — Гордая, коварная девчонка. С ней надо быть поаккуратнее, иначе я потом не оберусь проблем из-за нее.</p><p>Замолчав, он еще несколько мгновений стоял в коридоре и всматривался в одну точку, будто обдумывая что-то очень важное и сложное – задумался. Он лишь пытался сообразить и прикинуть какие еще выходки может сделать Рея, чтобы подготовиться к неожиданной атаке на него, ведь сегодняшнего нападения никто не ожидал.</p><p>— Упертая донельзя, — твердо заключил он и направился обратно к своему столу, раскрывая по пути папку и доставая из нее листы, исписанные кое-где от руки.</p><p>На первом же белоснежном листке красовалась ярко-желтая наклейка, тут же бросившаяся в глаза. Это больше походило на записку, поскольку тема, записанная на ней, совершенно не касалась содержимого папки.</p><p><em>«Не ленись и поливай пальму! И давай ей побольше света», </em>— вот, что было написано на наклейке. Реин почерк не был каллиграфическим, но в нем все равно было отчетливо видно какую-то скрытую утонченность и внимание к деталям. В нижнем углу она дорисовала веселый смайлик, что не могло не вызвать у Изаи легкую улыбку.</p><p>— Хотя, может быть она была бы отличным союзником? — он отклеил наклейку от бумажки и поцепил на блок питания компьютера. — Я имею ввиду, человеком на моей стороне. Работать на меня она не согласится даже под дулом пистолета, а вот вместе со мной… Что-то мне подсказывает, что она сделает это с большим удовольствием, — он снова замолчал, задумавшись. Взгляд терялся между строками напечатанных букв и зацикливался на написанных от руки.</p><p>Рваный вздох вырвался из его груди, и он оторвал глаза от бумажек, продолжая напряженно молчать. Впервые он о чем-то задумался так глубоко. Обычно ответы на все вопросы лежали на поверхности, он находил их сходу, но теперь в его жизни появилась девушка с переменчивым характером и сложной личностью и с этим приходилось считаться. На первый взгляд в ней не было ничего примечательного, самая обычная девушка со вполне ясным прошлым и поведением, но почему-то теперь эти мысли вызывали диссонанс. И не мудрено, ведь это было вовсе не так.</p><p>— Она так рьяно пыталась узнать, что вчера произошло. Какой-то парень, вероятно, насильно оттянул ее, когда она с таким восторгом наблюдала. Если я предложу ей сотрудничать в деле, не уступающем вчерашней ситуации в уровне интереса, который можно у нее вызвать, то она безусловно согласится, — он сложил листки в ровную стопку и уложил на край стола, соблюдая порядок. — Я клянусь, ее любопытство когда-нибудь ее точно убьет, — кротко хихикнув, он почувствовал, как сильно что-то укололо в груди. Такое случалось в момент осознания очевидного факта. — Не только одиночество заставляет ее сюда приходить, но и ее бьющее через край любопытство! Как же я не заметил этого раньше, это же так очевидно! Это может сыграть мне на руку.</p><p>Он покрутился в собственном кресле продолжая размышлять на эту тему. Ему как раз подвернулось удобное дельце, в котором Рея может с радостью поучаствовать, и теперь Изая был полностью зациклен на этом. Он продолжал анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Тысячи различных вопросов, касаемых этой девчонки, возникали в его голове, но он не был в силах ответить на них все и сразу из-за нехватки знаний о девушке, хотя одно ему было понятно кристально ясно:</p><p>— Так странно видеть в ней себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Встреча в парке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Поступь нежная, легкий стан,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Если б знала ты сердцем упорным,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как умеет любить хулиган,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как умеет он быть покорным.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С. Есенин 1923 г</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                  Это история о том, как я влюбился в ее нежный взгляд…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Жара. Запах вишни выгорал на палящем солнце.</p><p>— Надеюсь он не убежит, когда увидит меня.</p><p>Цоканье каблуков раздавалось ритмичной мелодией по узкой улочке.</p><p>— Хоть бы сработало.</p><p>Невысокая девушка торопливо шла по тротуару, ведущему к главным вратам одной из самых престижных частных школ в городе – Академии Райра. Во времена учебы Реи эта школа называлась Старшая Райджин, но с того времени статус заметно подрос и учеников, соответственно, прибавилось.</p><p>Эта школа, казалось, взращивала экстраординарных личностей, и все выходцы оттуда сейчас являлись ключевыми лицами, управляющими современной ситуацией в городе, а может даже и в стране. Рюгаминэ Микадо был одним из таких людей.</p><p>— Сегодня уроки заканчиваются в четыре, но клубная деятельность до шести вечера. Не знаю состоит ли этот малец в хоть каких-то клубах, так что будем ждать, — чуть ли не добегая до школы, со стороны которой резво звенел звонок с уроков, Рея продолжала рассуждать вслух, чтобы не сбивать дыхание. — Я покажу этому несносному Орихаре, что могу и без него прекрасно справиться! Пусть не думает, что вокруг него все вертится, а то голова начнет кружиться.</p><p>Школьники уже потихоньку начали вываливаться из школы и собираться на переднем дворе. Рея осторожно всматривалась в кучки детей, чтобы успеть вовремя распознать нужного ей ученика, который, собственно говоря, не заставил себя ждать. Он неторопливо вышел из главного корпуса вместе с другой ученицей. Девушка была не слишком, но достаточно ниже него, хотя отличалась от других школьниц пышными формами. Они о чем-то беседовали.</p><p>Брюнетка, облокотившись о каменную кубическую колонну, выглядывала мальчика и терпеливо ждала, когда он подойдет. Он совсем ее не замечал, так же, как и его подруга. Они полностью были увлечены друг другом. Но только они подошли к воротам, как Рея тут же прервала воркующих голубков:</p><p>— Рюгаминэ Микадо? — она твердо окликнула его, чтобы парень наверняка обратил внимание.</p><p>Он испуганно взглянул на нее, застыв прямо перед объявившейся гостьей, и так же стеснительно ответил:</p><p>— Да, я… — он скукожился, как маленький голубь в холодную неприветливую погоду. — А вы?</p><p>Рея страшно обрадовалась, когда Микадо представился. Первый этап успешно пройден, мальчик не убежал от страха.</p><p>— Мое имя Рея. Картер Рея, но можешь звать просто по имени, — девушка с широкой улыбкой на лице подошла к мальчику и протянула ему правую руку. Он неуверенно пожал ее, но едва он дотронулся ее ладони, как его лицо изменилось. Теплая нежная женская рука не могла вызывать у кого-либо недоверия или чувства опасности. К тому же Микадо больше не удивлялся, что какие-то взрослые люди хотят с ним связаться или тем более зовут его по имени. — Это твоя подруга?</p><p>— А? — Микадо, занятый Реиной ладошкой, которая выскользнула из его, бросил вопросительный взгляд на девушку, а затем и на свою подругу. — А, да…</p><p>— Сонохара Анри, — поклонившись, девушка в очках представилась. Рея поклонилась ей в ответ.</p><p><em>«Та самая, которую он пытался защитить в тот день от задир? Теперь мне удалось рассмотреть ее вблизи и такое чувство, будто я уже где-то ее раньше видела», — </em>Картер мысленно рассуждала, пока оказывала знаки уважения по отношению к школьнице.</p><p>— Сонохара-сан, вы не будете против, если я украду у вас на неопределенное время Рюгаминэ-сана? — все так же улыбчиво и ласково попросила Рея.</p><p>— Нет, не думаю… — она растерянно взглянула на одноклассника и попрощалась с ним, когда тот кивнул ей, говоря этим, что все будет в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>— «Рюгаминэ-сан»? Вы можете просто звать меня по имени, Картер-сан, — когда Анри ушла, Микадо взглянул на Рею и ухватился за лямку своей школьной сумки. Очевидно он нервничал, несмотря на то, что его голос ни капли не дрожал.</p><p>— Хорошо, как скажешь, — сероглазая сунула руки в карманы своего пальто. — Я искала тебя, Микадо.</p><p>Едва она произнесла это, как у парня по спине пробежался холодок. То же самое ему неделю назад сказал Изая, когда пытался поговорить, но его прервали.</p><p>— Искали? Зачем? — сглотнув, он опустил голову, а затем взглянул на Рею исподлобья.</p><p>— Я хотела с тобой поговорить. Прогуляемся? Если ты, конечно, не против, — она повела рукой в сторону, приглашая мальчика на прогулку и дожидаясь его ответа.</p><p>Рюгаминэ был немного напряжен. Ситуация слишком сильно походила на ту, что была с Изаей, а значит и ждать придется от Реи того же самого. Он пришел к нему целенаправленно, знал его имя, знал кто он такой и пообещал не разбалтывать его секрет. Но, очевидно, что-то пошло не так и теперь перед ним стояла женская версия Орихары.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — помолчав пару мгновений, он согласился и пошел следом за ней. Рея повела его в центр города, медленным прогулочным шагом они пошли в направлении парка Икебукуро. — О чем вы хотели поговорить?</p><p>— Микадо, — она твердо произнесла его имя, — прежде, чем я начну, я хочу предупредить тебя. Возможно то, что я скажу не соответствует действительности. Я не могу знать точно, поэтому извини меня заранее, если я скажу что-то не то, ладно? — тяжко вздохнув, она с улыбкой посмотрела на школьника.</p><p>Ее извинение прозвучало необычайно мягко. Так искренне, будто она и впрямь извинялась и ей было жаль за то, чего она еще не совершала. И впрямь, она не хотела травмировать ребенка, но и так же вела себя с ним куда более мягче и приветливее, чем с кем-либо другим прежде. В ее интересах было втереться ему в доверие и вытянуть из него все то, что ей было нужно. Она должна была заставить его поверить ей, поверить в то, что она не опасна и ей можно доверять.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он по-ребячески согласился.</p><p>— На днях произошла одна масштабная встреча – сходка «Долларов». Слышал что-нибудь об этом?</p><p>— Краем глаза видел в новостях, — он не задумываясь ответил, напрягшись.</p><p>Рея вдруг остановилась посреди дороги и, вытащив телефон из кармана своих джинсов, показала открытый сайт «Долларов» Микадо. Он молча осмотрел свежую новостную ленту и поднял на девушку взгляд.</p><p>— Вы состоите в них? — она кивнула в знак одобрения. — Как давно?</p><p>— Около трех, если быть точной.</p><p>— А почему вы решили поговорить о «Долларах» именно со мной?</p><p>Рея продолжила шаг, и мальчик был вынужден сорваться с места и пойти за ней. Когда он догнал ее, она вручила ему телефон, на котором были открыты заметки и написано несколько слов.</p><p>«Я знаю о том, что ты основатель группировки. Я лишь хочу знать, что произошло в тот вечер».</p><p>Только Микадо дочитал и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то Рее в противовес написанному и отказаться от того, что он – основатель, как она перебила его, не дав даже заговорить.</p><p>— Я там была. С самого начала. Но, когда начало происходить все самое интересное и важное, пришел мой друг и забрал меня оттуда. Поэтому я не смогла досмотреть и вот теперь хожу расспрашиваю, — она честно призналась ему, рассказав все, что было на душе. Микадо удивленно и с толикой сожаления смотрел на девушку. Она была чуть-чуть ниже его ростом, но все равно не было никаких сомнений, что она старше почти на целый десяток.</p><p>— У кого вы еще расспрашивали?</p><p>— У одного моего друга, — они успели дойти до парка и Рея упала на лавочку и следом позвала Микадо присесть рядом. Со стороны они выглядели как брат и сестра, которые давным-давно не виделись – у обоих одинаково черные волосы, серые глаза, круглые щеки, типичная скованная поза и многозначительный взгляд, которым они перебрасывались, — Орихары Изаи. Знаешь такого? Я думаю, конечно, знаешь.</p><p>— Верно…</p><p><em>«Приплыли… Так и знал… Но эта девушка… Кажется, ей можно доверять»,</em> — по телу Микадо пробежалась зыбкая волна напряжения.</p><p>— Это он вас послал за мной?</p><p>Рея изумленно посмотрела на школьника, а затем мило рассмеялась.</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Еще чего не хватало, чтобы я выполняла его работу. Мы может и друзья, но, если бы он попросил меня с тобой поговорить, я бы отправила его делать это самому. Ему нужно научиться брать ответственность за свои действия.</p><p>Микадо проникся этим ответом. То, как она это произнесла, с какой настырностью, но вместе с тем такой нежностью, как нахмурилась и как улыбнулась – всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать ей шаг навстречу и довериться. Парня волнительно затрясло.</p><p><em>«Может быть я сделаю ошибку, но эта девушка в любом случае не выглядит опасной. Если она дружит с Орихарой-саном, то значит и узнала о моем главенстве над «Долларами» от него. Тогда и скрывать мне нечего, она все может узнать у него»,</em> — вздохнув, подумал он.</p><p>— А почему он вам ничего не рассказал? — в его глазах Рея прочитала искреннее непонимание.</p><p>— Потому что он – меркантильная задница и платить ему за такую информацию, которую можно узнать у нескольких людей, я не стану. Много о себе думает, — она отрезала, обиженно цокнув языком.</p><p>— Но вы же друзья.</p><p>— Мы только совсем недавно познакомились, поэтому я еще не успела оценить уровень его непробиваемости и упрямства, — она вдруг замолчала. — Хочешь мороженое? — глаза девушки застыли на киоске с мороженым.</p><p>— А? — он не успел среагировать. — Мороженое? Нет-нет, спасибо, я откажусь…</p><p>— Да чего ты? — она дружески толкнула его в плечо локтем и улыбнулась. — Мне не жалко. Заодно и себе что-нибудь куплю.</p><p>— Правда, не стоит! — он пытался ее остановить.</p><p>— Не мелочись. Какое будешь?</p><p>— Мне неловко… Простите…</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Микадо. Я же не какая-нибудь злая тетя, которая даже на мороженое для ребенка поскупится и зажмет. Тем более, какие увлекательные истории и без вкусной еды? К тому же, в такую жару только мороженое и есть, — она потрепала его волосам, продолжая улыбаться.</p><p><em>«Улыбка у нее совсем не как у Орихары-сана…»,</em> — он вздрогнул от ее ласкового прикосновения к его макушке.</p><p>— Ч-черничное…</p><p>— Вот так лучше. Сейчас приду, никуда не уходи, — девушка подскочила на месте и с большим счастьем помчалась к киоску с мороженым.</p><p><em>«И отношение тоже не такое. Я вижу, что она все знает, но она не пользуется этим, как преимуществом. Она… пользуется этим, как… поводом для разговора… Может даже несмотря на ее дружбу с Орихарой-саном, она совсем не опасна. Масаоми ведь ничего о ней не говорил, значит и бояться нечего»,</em> — мальчика гложили сомнения насчет Реи. Она казалась безобидной, но именно такие девушки вызывали у него самый мощный мандраж. Пока она стояла возле киоска с мороженным, Микадо успел придумать с десяток различных развитий событий, как она берет его в плен, а после днями напролет мучает и пытает. От таких мыслей по спине пробежался холодок.</p><p>Спустя пару минут Рея вернулась, держа в одной руке черничное мороженое, которое она протянула изголодавшемуся после школы Микадо, а в другой холодный напиток странного розоватого цвета.</p><p>— Как ты тут? — она присела рядом с ним.</p><p>— В порядке, — и все же, ее голос его успокаивал. Такой сладкий и мягкий, словно пуховая подушка, точно облачко, одиноко плывущее по небесному румяному киселю. Такой же ласковый, с каким она начала говорить об Изае.</p><p>— Ты какой-то задумчивый. Все в порядке, или ты всегда такой? — в ее глазах он прочитал беспокойство.</p><p>— Я… Да, все в порядке… Хотел у вас поинтересоваться…</p><p>— Спрашивай все, что душе угодно.</p><p>— Вы знаете, я как-то пока что не встречал никого, кто бы называл себя другом Орихары-сана, — он замялся, — да и в принципе был к нему дружелюбно настроен... и я почему-то подумал... — его щеки вмиг покраснели, а глаза забегали из стороны в сторону, — что вы... решил что вы возможно.... встречаетесь.</p><p>Рея впала в ступор. Она уж было хотела рассмеяться, но задумалась и улыбчиво посмотрела на мальчика.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Вы чем-то на него похожи… и я пока не могу… понять чем именно…</p><p>— В таком случае я должна была бы быть его сестрой, а не подружкой, согласись? — девушка пожала плечами. Своим спокойным ответом она заставила Микадо чувствовать себя еще более неловко, чем прежде. Он чуть не уткнулся лбом в мороженое, так сильно зажмурив глаза, что чуть не свалился с лавочки. — Да и к тому же, такое спрашивать не шибко прилично.</p><p>— Простите меня, — он раз десять поклонился.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Мы с ним просто друзья и надеюсь, что с тобой тоже ими станем, — она не переставала по-доброму улыбаться. — У меня здесь не так много друзей. Только Мика, Саймон и Изая.</p><p>— Мика? Вы знаете Хариму Мику?</p><p>— Харима Мика? Нет-нет, мою подругу зовут Хоши Мика. Они, видать, тезки.</p><p>— А, извините. Я думал, вы говорите о моей однокласснице и очень удивился тому, что вы ее знаете. Хотя, учитывая вашу дружбу с Орихарой-саном, тут нечему удивляться.</p><p>— Харима Мика это…?</p><p>— Девушка со шрамом на шее. Вы должны были ее видеть, когда пришли на сходку «Долларов». Собственно, из-за нее весь сыр-бор и случился, — Микадо наконец раскрепостился и от его стеснительности не осталось и следа. — Сначала я в нее врезался на улице, затем она осталась ночевать у меня дома, потому что бежала от одной женщины, которой позже оказалась Ягири Намие, и…</p><p>— Намие-сенсей? Она в этом тоже замешана?</p><p>— Да. Вы ее знаете?</p><p>— Ага. Мы пересекались несколько лет назад и с тех пор у нас с ней сложились хорошие отношения. Я тогда еще училась в университете и мы на первом, по-моему, курсе приехали на экскурсию в Фармацевтическую кампанию Ягири. Это, помню, была пара промышленной химии. Нас тогда встретила, конечно, не Намие-сенсей, но мне удалось с ней познакомиться. Я настояла и мне не смогли отказать, — закончив свою короткую историю, Рея хмыкнула.</p><p>— Смотрю, вы умеете добиваться своего…</p><p>— Конечно. А как иначе?</p><p>— Действительно… — Микадо замолчал, погрузив обоих в неловкую тишину.</p><p>— Так что там было дальше? Прости, что я тебя перебила, — Рея, хрустя пластиковой трубочкой своего напитка, прервала тишину.</p><p>— Ах, да… Ничего страшного. В общем, оказалось, что Харима-сан сделала себе пластическую операцию, чтобы выглядеть, как утерянная голова Черного Гонщика.</p><p><em>«Вот значит чья голова у Изаи в кабинете»,</em> — умозаключение самовольно посетило ее голову.</p><p>— Ягири-кун, парень, который страшно влюблен в эту голову, подумал, что Харима-сан и есть та самая голова, поэтому пытался скрыться с ней. В первый же школьный день он пришел и сказал, что больше не появится и у него есть дело, которое «важнее всей его жизни». Конечно же, он говорил про Хариму-сан. Ягири Намие-сан хотела заполучить и голову, и Хариму-сан, насколько я понял. Я не совсем в этом уверен, так что вам лучше обратиться к Селти-сан. Ну, а в самом конце так вышло, что голова и Харима-сан – два разных человек, так скажем. Оказалось, что нас всех обманули, причем Ягири-куна в первую очередь. Как-то так… — он торжественно закончил.</p><p><em>«Селти-сан?</em> — необычное имя для такой экстраординарной страны действительно выделялось на фоне остальных имен в рассказе мальчика. — <em>Кто это?»</em></p><p>— Вот как? — Рея была удивлена. — Познакомишь меня с этой девушкой, Харимой Микой?</p><p>— Я не уверен, что получится. Она постоянно вместе с Ягири-куном, а он довольно агрессивен, поэтому может грубо среагировать на ваше появление, — мальчик тактично отказал. Ему и самому-то не очень хотелось связываться с этой парочкой, но их статус его одноклассников думал иначе.</p><p>— А с Гонщицей? Ты ведь, я думаю, тоже ее знаешь.</p><p>— Мне кажется, за этим вам лучше обратиться к Орихара-сану, — он снова отказал ей.</p><p><em>«Что ж такое… Почему всё всегда завязано на нем?»</em> — она печально опустила голову и тяжко вздохнула. Этим вздохом она показала все свое разочарование того, что ей все-таки придется обращаться за помощью к Изае, как бы сильно она от того ни отказывалась. Девушка бросила взгляд на часы, расположенные на верхушке металлического столба в парке:</p><p>— А тебе, кстати, домой-то не пора? Уже шестой час. Уроки там, домашнее задание, все дела… Все-таки учебный год только начался, не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя из-за меня были проблемы.</p><p>— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я хорошо учусь и успею все сделать до завтра, не беспокойтесь, — Микадо заметил, что и впрямь слишком долго гулял с Реей, что даже не уследил за временем, хотя ему давным-давно пора быть дома: <em>«Она права, нужно постараться успеть сделать домашнее задание, иначе я тогда действительно наберусь на свою голову проблем в самом начале учебного года».</em></p><p>— Тебя провести?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, я сам дойду, — он поклонился.</p><p><em>Вежливая</em>.</p><p>— Ладно, как знаешь, — Рея улыбнулась.</p><p>— Спасибо за сегодняшний день и за мороженое, я обязательно верну вам за него деньги, — парень снова поклонился. Девушка встала, чтобы попрощаться.</p><p>— Не надо ничего возвращать, это было угощение. Не волнуйся так об этом. Тебе спасибо, что рассказал, — брюнетка тоже слегка поклонилась ему в знак уважения и признательности.</p><p><em>Учтивая</em>.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста.</p><p>— Тогда, я думаю, мы еще увидимся, — девушка ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>Мальчику совсем не понравилась эта фраза. Она в его голове прозвучала, как угроза, хотя смысл в нее Рея вложила совсем иной.</p><p>— Д-да… До свидания, хорошего вечера! — он поклонился в очередной раз.</p><p>Рея молча его отпустила, плавно помахав рукой. «Какой хороший мальчик», — подумала девушка. Впечатления после прогулки у нее остались только хорошие, хотя вопросов было еще так много. Кто такая эта Харима Мика? Почему Намие-сенсей замешана в этом? Действительно ли Гонщица не имеет головы или это иллюзия? И почему тогда она хранится у Изаи? Ее ли это голова вовсе? Что в ней такого, что брат Намие-сенсей так сильно в нее влюблен? Настоящая ли голова в банке?</p><p>В голове на мгновение всплыла фраза Микадо, пока она печально глядела ему в след с застывшей на лице улыбкой. <em>Что значит фраза «не встречал никого, кто был бы дружелюбно настроен»?</em> Все так неожиданно на нее взвалилось. <em>«Я совсем не ожидала, что все так обернется, — </em>она сунула руку, которой махала, в карман пальто и вздохнула. — <em>И все после встречи с </em>ним<em>».</em></p><p>— Ты там долго еще будешь над душой стоять? — цокнув каблуками, она развернулась на девяносто градусов и посмотрела вглубь переулка, увидев там того самого, о ком думала миг назад.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты меня заметишь, — с привычной ухмылкой на лице, Изая выглянул из тени и подошел к лавочке, на которой минуту назад сидели Микадо и Рея.</p><p>— Тебе бы не так громко от скуки вздыхать, тогда бы я тебя не заметила, — она бросила на него недовольный взгляд. — Следишь за мной?</p><p>— Нет, просто проходил мимо, — он пожал плечами. — Хочешь, чтобы начал следить?</p><p>— Спасибо, не надо, мне и так проблем хватает, — она безразлично отмахнулась и прошла мимо Изаи к автомату с газировкой. Он провел ее взглядом, а она, клацая кнопками и звеня мелочью, достала выпавшую в ковшик маленькую бутылочку горячего зеленого чая. — Ты что-то хотел?</p><p>— Сделать деловое предложение, — он сложил руки в карманах своей куртки. — Я тут подумал и решил залечь на дно, после такого занимательного спектакля в виде встречи «Долларов». Но к счастью мне подвернулось легкое дельце.</p><p>— И что ты хочешь от меня? — Рея медленным шагом двинулась в сторону метро, чем поманила Изаю за собой и тот пошел следом за ней. Сравнявшись с ней и идя в ногу, он продолжил:</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты мне помогла.</p><p>— Почему я? У тебя есть Намие-сенсей, ее и проси.</p><p>— Никто пока что об этом деле не знает, кроме меня и уже тебя, — он продолжал спокойно говорить. — Я подумал, что тебя это заинтересует.</p><p>— С чего вдруг?</p><p>— Твой бешеный интерес к тому, что тебя не касается вдохновил меня, — парень взглянул на нее из-за плеча. За мехом его куртки не было видно ухмылки, но сероглазая четко определила ее по его голосу.</p><p>— Мой ответ «нет». Не буду я на тебя работать, я же уже сказала тебе это неделю назад, — девушка, оскорбленная тоном парня, обиженно буркнула в ответ.</p><p>— Я говорю не о работе на меня, а о работе <em>со</em> мной. Тебя ведь это устраивает куда больше, чем первый вариант, верно? — несмотря на ее слегка резкий ответ, Изая все еще пытался увлечь девушку, но на его вопрос она ответила молчанием. Он недовольно хмыкнул, — Рея-чан, русская мафия, рэкеты, темные загадочные личности, замешанное в этом правительство. Разве не интересно?</p><p>— Нет, — она твердо ответила, хотя внутри начала колебаться. Ее всегда тянули приключения и опасности, коими ее можно было легко подкупить. — Мафия не интересует.</p><p>Изая тяжко вздохнул и остановился посреди дороги, развернувшись лицом к девушке.</p><p>— Сколько ты хочешь?</p><p>— Сколько я хочу? — она наигранно посмеялась. — Ты думаешь меня так легко купить? — девушка тут же нахмурилась. Ее немного возмутило такого отношение как к ней, так и к деньгам. Имеющий не ценит, потеряв жалеет – вот Изая был из таких. — Деньгами не возьмешь, старайся лучше.</p><p>— У тебя появятся различные связи в подпольном мире, которые вероятнее всего помогут в тяжелой ситуации, — ее недовольный тон, казалось, пролетел мимо Изаи – он все так же оставался спокойным и непоколебимым.</p><p>— Манипулируешь мной? — она прищурилась.</p><p>— Заинтересовываю, — спокойно, с улыбкой на лице ответил парень.</p><p>— Манипулируешь мной, — уверенно заключила девушка.</p><p>Он цокнул языком и медленно выдохнул.</p><p>— Хочешь немного разбавить весельем свою ежедневную унылую рутину?</p><p>Резкое молчание обрушилось точно многометровая волна во время цунами – довольно неожиданно. <em>Кажется, я попал в десяточку.</em> Рея почувствовала, как пропустила удар сердца, застыв взглядом на самодовольном лице Изаи.</p><p>В общем-то, его предложение звучало весьма и весьма заманчиво, но как раз потому что оно так и звучало, девушка не хотела в это влезать. Безусловно, ей хотелось вырваться из своей ежедневной наскучившей рутины, научиться чему-то, что поможет ей оборвать связь с Текишимой и вычеркнуть его из собственной жизни, а затем забыть его и все, что он с ней сделал, как страшный сон. Но именно из-за обладателя вот этого лица ей совершенно не хотелось что-либо делать. Изая сыскал дурную славу, а она мало того с ним знакома, так еще теперь всем, кому не попадя говорит, что дружит с ним и еще и как-то замешана в его делах. Выхода, собственно, не было, но она была готова еще немного побороться. Она хотела узнать насколько ему важно конкретно ее присутствие, конкретно ее участие и ее помощь, как быстро он сможет уговорить ее или как быстро сможет найти замену, ее интересовала ее ценность для него. Изая, в свою очередь, терпеливо ждал ответа задумавшейся девушки.</p><p>— Ну так что? — он увидел, как она отвлеклась от раздумий. — Каков твой ответ?</p><p>— Нет, — Рея сделала особый нажим на первой букве, растянув ее и сделав отказ еще более недовольным. — У меня только все начало налаживаться. Проблемы мне не нужны.</p><p>— Эх, что ж, — он театрально вздохнул и состроил разочарованную мину, — придется самому.</p><p>Дуновение легкого весеннего ветерка понесло за собой плавно кружащиеся лепестки цветущей сакуры. Сезон как раз начался пару дней назад и цветение находилось на пике своей красоты. Это стало отличным подспорьем для рождения не менее многообещающей идеи в голове брюнета. Он успел осторожно поймать один из пролетавших мимо пастельно-розовых лепесточков и, опустив на него нежный взгляд, обратился к девушке:</p><p>— Не хочешь прогуляться? Скажем, в эту субботу? — отпустив лепесток и пустив его обратно в свободный полет, Изая перевел свои глубоко карие глаза на Рею, целиком погруженную в раздумья. Она не сразу услышала, что он обратился к ней, поэтому ему удалось вновь лицезреть ее сконцентрированное лицо. Тяжелые ресницы покрывали ее необычайно светлые глаза, волосы беспорядочно лежали на плечах, а палец правой руки приклеился к нижней губе, которую девушка часто покусывала. В таком состоянии она выглядела чертовски привлекательно, и Изая не стеснялся признавать это у себя в голове.</p><p>— Ты что-то сказал? Прости, я не услышала, задумалась… — она заметила его упорный просверливающий взгляд на себе и, конечно же, отвлеклась от мыслей, обратив на юношу внимание. Такая невнимательность была ее особенностью, за которую девушка постоянно искренне и виновато извинялась. Она не любила быть игнорированной, а соответственно старалась никого не игнорировать в ответ, но часто случалось так, что этого невозможно было избежать из-за ее излишней погруженности в саму себя.</p><p>— Я позвал тебя на прогулку в эту субботу. Что скажешь? — он, как ни в чем не бывало, повторил свое предложение. — Сейчас как раз начался период цветения сакуры, у меня появилось свободное от работы время и, насколько я знаю, по субботам ты свободна, — он был настойчив.</p><p>— Ты назначаешь мне свидание? — девушка слабо усмехнулась на одну сторону, из-за чего на ее щеке появилась крохотная ямочка.</p><p>— Я бы не назвал это свиданием, — парень отмахнулся. — Скорее, прогулка. Покажу тебе красивые малодоступные места в парке Синдзюку. Но это, пожалуй, нужно делать после обеда, когда начинает темнеть и в парке включают фонари, — он начал рассуждать вслух и теперь уже Рея впервые смогла увидеть задумавшегося Изаю. Его привычная хаотичная энергия, густая ядовитая аура, постоянно витающая в воздухе вокруг него, в этот момент исчезла. Испарилась. Просто… пропала. Рея хорошо это почувствовала, ведь напряжение между ними улетучилось следом за аурой. Ей даже показалось, что теперь он превратился в чистый лист, на котором было видно каждую мысль, пробегающую в его голове. <em>Он кажется теперь таким спокойным…</em></p><p>Конечно же, его задумчивость пролила свет на истинные мотивы парня. Рея и без того догадывалась, что его целью является не сама прогулка, как факт их совместного времяпровождения, а как шанс уговорить ее помочь ему. Это было, честно сказать, и впрямь до боли очевидно. Девушка все еще не давала своего однозначного ответа, но ей стало жутко интересно как он все это спланирует, ведь он, кажется, думал как раз об этом, и как будет вести себя и пытаться уговаривать ее.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сероглазая внезапно подала голос. Изая сиюминутно отвлекся от мыслей, так же, как и она прежде, не расслышав сказанного. Он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, а та лишь только ему ласково улыбнулась. — Я согласна.</p><p>— Правда? — он заметно обрадовался, но затем сразу же собрался и успокоился.</p><p>— Да. Почему нет? — она пожала плечами, не снимая улыбку с лица. — Думаю, мы хорошо проведем время.</p><p>Оба смотрели друг на друга с явным подозрением. Рея пыталась состроить из себя дурочку, не понимающую намерений Изаи, а того питали сомнения насчет уж больно доброй улыбки девушки. Прежде ее улыбка выражала лишь две эмоции – радость и печаль, а теперь почему-то внушала беспокойство. Внутри юноши начался конфликт – он не понимал, что кроется за этими вишневыми устами: полнейшее соответствие своим словам или все же был какой-то скрытый подтекст. Ко всему прочему он не понимал почему Рея, которая несколько минут назад злилась на него за его слова и поведение в целом, сейчас превратилась в другую Рею, смотрящую на него глазами, полными доброты, с улыбкой на лице и мягким, до невозможности нежным голосом говорит с ним.</p><p>Ее голос имел свойство меняться каждое мгновение ровно так же, как и ее настроение. То она добрая и милая, то становится тверже стали и грубее наждака. Сначала тебе удается прикоснуться к ее нежнейшим лепесткам, а в следующее мгновение ты натыкаешься на точенные колючки. <em>Она так легко поддается эмоциям, которыми можно управлять лишь тем, что я скажу. Как это мило.</em> И все же, несмотря на свою неустанную переменчивость, было у девушки одно простое качество…</p><p>— Тогда… В субботу в пять? На этом месте, — он задумчиво взглянул в сторону, выбирая подходящее время и место. — Устроит?</p><p>— Вполне, — девушка кивнула в знак одобрения. — Не опаздывай.</p><p>Рея была пунктуальной до чертиков. Если она считала, что то или иное мероприятие достаточно важное, чтобы появиться там вовремя, то она непременно появится там за полчаса до начала, а может даже и раньше. Изая был совершенно таким же – он не терпел опаздывать и всегда приходил на все назначенные встречи вовремя. Еще не было ни разу, чтобы он опоздал куда-либо, даже, как ни странно, в школу. Хотя, если учесть его весьма сомнительную посещаемость, то об этом лучше не говорить вовсе.</p><p>На просьбу брюнетки Изая ответил легким кивком и такой же еле заметной улыбкой. Казалось бы, на том и простились, но, когда оба молча двинулись в сторону своих домов, то так вышло, что им пришлось идти в одну сторону.</p><p>— М? Ты куда? — неожиданно сложившаяся ситуация, причем довольно неловкая, сразила Изаю наповал, но он оставался невозмутимым. </p><p>— Домой, а ты? — Рея, в жизни которой полно таких неловких и неожиданных ситуаций, отреагировала совершенно обычным образом, чем немного удивила парня. Она не была планировщиком, как он, поэтому все, что было дальше, чем на день или два, было для нее чем-то неизвестным, а посему, как следствие, неожиданным и неловким.</p><p>— Тоже… — Изая же, наоборот, казалось, знал распорядок своей жизни с точностью до секунды. То же касалось и людей вокруг него, из самого близкого круга общения и просто тех, кто находился в постоянном поле видимости. Это было для него нормой.</p><p>— Нам, похоже, по пути, — девушка как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами и размеренным шагом пошла дальше в сторону метро, оставив Изаю наедине со своей неловкостью. — Хотя, погоди. Тебе же совсем в другую сторону, — она вдруг остановилась и недоумевающе взглянула на него.</p><p>— Ну, — он в край растерялся, — вообще да, но я хотел зайти в магазин… Тут неподалеку есть…</p><p>— А, ну тогда пойдем, — она снова, до невозможности флегматично, пожала плечами и пошла дальше.</p><p>Как-то и впрямь неловко вышло. Изая постоял еще пару мгновений, глядя Рее вслед, а затем, понимая, что это просто было нелепое совпадение, успокоился и быстро догнал девушку.</p><p>И все-таки…</p><p>Это запутанная история…</p><p>Запутанная история любви, в которой каждый приобретет что-то новое для самого себя, станет кем-то новым, чем-то другим. Это история, где спутавшаяся нить судьбы наконец натянется, словно тетива, и притянет друг к другу две заблудшие в тумане своих страхов души. Хотя, кто знает? Может быть, она уже свела их вместе?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Сражение союзников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc57143411" name="_Toc57143411"></a><em>РАЗДЕЛ II</em>
</h1><p>
  <em>НЕ ВСЕ </em>
  <em>ДЕМОНЫ ЗЛОДЕИ, НЕ ВСЕ АНГЕЛЫ ГЕРОИ</em>
</p><p> </p><h2>
<a id="_Toc57143412" name="_Toc57143412"></a>Глава 9 «Сражение союзников»</h2><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ты можешь выиграть битву, но проиграть войну.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ну что, Рея-чан, сыграем?</em>
</p><p>— Что это ты делаешь? — Намие скептически взглянула на начальника, стоящего перед зеркалом. — Прихорашиваешься? — в ее голосе четко читалась легкая незначительная насмешка. Было весело наблюдать за взволнованным Изаей.</p><p>— Вы считаете это странным, Намие-сан? — он улыбнулся, поправляя челку.</p><p>— Тц, забудь, — женщина тяжело вздохнула и, покачав головой, отвернулась от парня, состроив недовольное лицо. Чувство, которая она к нему испытывала, было неописуемым. <em>Бесит</em>.</p><p>Это была суббота. Та самая необычайно жаркая для весеннего сезона суббота, вытаскивающая на улицы всех законченных домоседов и вьющихся по венам города гуляк. Каждый божий крохотный магазинчик и каждая узенькая улочка не оставалась ни без следа, оставленного любопытной ногой туриста. Гул детского смеха вперемешку со строгими голосами взрослых эхом раздавался по всей столице. Улицы, битком набитые людьми разных сословий и возрастов, смахивали на громадный муравейник, не перестающий так же активно работать даже по будням. В этой энтропии столпотворения не было места работе и царствовал один лишь только единственный отдых, но некоторые из жителей были столь упрямы, что противились даже самому устройству величественного мира. К примеру, Рея, верно, упорно трудилась над бумажками, исписанными ее же рукой и объемлющими ее внутри целехонькой комнаты, в которой жила девушка. Изредка вытирая со лба выступившую испарину и тяжко вздыхая, она возвращалась к науке. С самого утра она неустанно корпит над волнующими ее идеями, думая, как бы успеть все закончить вовремя, чтобы после хоть бы состроить вид, будто она отдыхает, гуляя со своим другом. Оный, к слову, не терял времени попусту. Еще не успело взойти солнце, как можно было наблюдать несвойственную Изае задумчивость и излишнюю его молчаливость. Очевидно, он, как и многие другие, занимался вещами, связанными с работой и сегодня это было глубокое размышление. Первую половину дня он жалел, что позвал Рею на прогулку, ведь он напрочь забыл о том, для чего он это сделал, поэтому ему пришлось придумывать совершенно новый план.</p><p>На его игральной доске не хватало всего одной фигуры, которую он так отчаянно и настойчиво пытался затянуть на поле. Она заняла все его мысли вплоть до самого появления солнца в зените.</p><p><em>«С ее острым умом, умением хранить доверенные ей секреты и желанием разнообразить свою жизнь игра станет занимательной, </em>— Изая усмехнулся, размышляя про себя. — <em>Будет весело. Будет очень весело».</em></p><p>— Интересно, это она тебя позвала или ты ее? — Намие снова подала голос, после длительной паузы. Она не поднимала взгляда на брюнета, а все так же держала его прикованным к ярко сияющему монитору компьютера. — Хотя, — она хмыкнула, — вряд ли она позовет кого-то вроде тебя.</p><p>— Она? — Изая отвлекся от собственных мыслей, когда голос Ягири нахально прервал их естественный ход.</p><p>— Рея, — тишину разбавляло только размеренное клацанье клавиш клавиатуры и редкое щелканье мыши.</p><p>— Почему вы думаете, что я иду на встречу с Реей-чан? — он повернулся к ней, чтобы в итоге увидеть ее преисполненное нарастающим недовольством бледное лицо.</p><p>— Будто тебе есть с кем еще? — женщина хихикнула, злорадствуя. — Она, вроде бы как, единственная кто пока не хочет тебя прикончить или я ошибаюсь? — она наконец подняла на него взгляд.</p><p>— Все может быть, — Изая развел руками в стороны и пожал плечами. — Но да, это я ее позвал, — он отвернулся вновь и задумчиво посмотрел в зеркало.</p><p>— Зачем? — ответа не последовало. Намие это молчание не понравилось, но она уже и так поняла, что Изая не из тех, кто станет рассказывать то, чего не желает, как бы сильно его ни упрашивали и какие бы уловки на нем ни испробовали. Захочет молчать – замолчит, захочет сказать – скажет. В этом и была проблема. Рея не была для Намие чужим человеком вроде ее начальника или школьников из Райры. В прошлом они уже пересекались и с тех пор девушка оставила только хорошее впечатление, а их отношения с того времени ничуть не ухудшились. Именно потому что Намие знала Рею ей не нравилось молчание Изаи. Его излишняя задумчивость и увиливание от ответов тоже слегка напрягали. — Сделаешь с ней что-то – убью.</p><p>Парень рассмеялся.</p><p>— Что я могу с ней такого сделать?</p><p>— Я тебя предупредила, — шатенка нахмурилась. — Если хочешь жить, я бы не советовала и ее недооценивать.</p><p>
  <em>Недооценивать? Ее? Смешно. Интересно, что же ты за человек такой, Рея-чан, если о тебе так даже Намие-сан отзывается? Хочется теперь взглянуть на нее в действии.</em>
</p><p>— Пожалуй, будет разумным, если я учту ваше предупреждение, Намие-сан, — быстро надев куртку, на этих словах он простился с ней и исчез за дверью.</p><p>— Бесит, — убедившись, что она осталась совершенно одна во всем офисе и ее раздражение не дойдет до чужих ушей, Намие выругалась, цокнув языком, после чего вернулась к работе.</p><p> </p><p>* *</p><p> </p><p>План Орихары по захвату Реи в качестве сообщницы состоял из двух возможных развитий событий: приятного и нет. Если учесть, что сейчас он несся по переулкам сломя голову и еле-еле находя воздух, чтобы дышать, не сложно догадаться, что он случайно попался на второй, неприятный, вариант. До места их встречи было еще очень и очень далеко, так что шанс оторваться и не быть замеченным был довольно высок. <em>Черт, черт, черт, лучше бы я его сегодня не видел вообще.</em> Изае знатно досталось, ведь его застали в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент, посему от прихорашиваний двухчасовой давности не осталось и следа. Грозный крик разносился вновь и вновь, но с каждым разом становился все более заглушенным, а следующие за ним разрушения уже не пугали своей резкостью и размахом. Даже, напротив, созданная завеса из пыли взбитого вкрутую асфальта сыграла убегающему парню на руку и ему удалось спустя несколько кварталов, наконец, оторваться и скрыться. Хоть грохот ломающегося металла и битого стекла еще глухо разносился эхом по узким улицам города, Изая начал сбавлять темп и вскоре и вовсе остановился прямиком возле магазина с витриной, спрятанной за широким толстым стеклом, так хорошо отражающем в себе все, что происходит вне лавки.</p><p>— Куртку испортил, ну что за… — брюнет тяжко вздохнул, глядя на свое отражение. — Вот же чудище забугорное, — злобно прорычав, парень потер больное место, в которое недавно прилетело мусорное ведро. — Какой нормальный человек вообще бросается мусором в других? Идиота кусок… — плечо изрядно ныло после такого неожиданного сюрприза посреди улицы.</p><p>Вдоволь рассмотрев себя и итоги стычки, парень двинулся дальше. Ему страшно повезло, что место его встречи с Реей было отсюда в двух-трех минутах, иначе бы пришлось объезжать полгорода, если бы он побежал в противоположную сторону.</p><p>— И почему ему до сих пор никто не влепил хотя бы штраф за порчу имущества и преследование человека средь бела дня, да еще и причинение ему физического вреда. «Токио – самый безопасный город в мире». Ну да, конечно. Как минимум мое присутствие здесь делает эту фразу абсурдной.</p><p>Едва Изая завернул за угол высотного здания, как ему в лицо тут же ударил ветер, взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы. Резкое вечернее похолодание пробило аж до костей, но застегивать куртку парень не собирался. Он бы и не успел, ведь мысль об этом исчезла сразу же, как появилась, когда девушка, о которой он думал с самого утра, предстала перед ним. Хотя, это громко сказано, ведь ему удалось увидеть ее издалека. Поправив волосы, он двинулся к ней.</p><p>Если еще пару часов назад оба выглядели презентабельно, то сейчас они были совершенными противоположностями друг друга. Невзирая на свой скромный наряд, девушка выглядела весьма и весьма ухожено и красиво, прямо как пышный цветок, одиноко растущий на целой клумбе. Ее волосы были несвойственно ей собраны в свободный хвост на затылке, что некоторые короткие пряди небрежно торчали в стороны; на плечах накинуто ее излюбленное серое кашемировое пальто, а под ним красовалась черная тонкая водолазка, подчеркивающая скрытую от глаз утонченную фигуру, точно бутылочное горлышко. Следом шли такие же черные плотные джинсы, а из-под закатанных штанин виднелись яркие разноцветные носочки, пестрящие различными рисунками и узорами. Девушка сидела на лавочке, откинув голову назад и ритмично дергая обеими ногами, то поднимая и опуская одну за другой. Она мечтательно вглядывалась в румяное небо. Изая уверенно подошел к ней и как только Рея увидела его, то ее взгляд на мгновение стал невероятно мягким и радостным, а затем до жути суровым.</p><p>— Ты опоздал, — твердо сказала она вместо родимого приветствия. — На тридцать шесть минут.</p><p>— Опоздал? — Изая взглянул на часы, которые были установлены в этом парке и отметил про себя, что действительно опоздал на 36 минут, как и сказала Рея. — Так вышло, — и извиняться он, безусловно, не умел.</p><p>— Угу, — девушка недовольно промычала в знак согласия, а затем, заметив неладное, встала и осмотрела парня с ног до головы, подойдя к нему поближе. — Что это с тобой? Ты весь вспотел, блестишь как мясная булочка ей богу. Куртка грязная, лицо красное и <em>опять</em> патлатый, — она сделала особый нажим на слове «опять». Рея невольно взялась за край его куртки, после чего заметила, как Изая одернул пострадавшую в стычке руку. Она медленно подняла на него взгляд и, чуть нахмурившись, аккуратно и тихо спросила: — Тебя избили?</p><p>— Я подрался. Говорить, что меня избили немного грубо.</p><p>Рея испустила тяжкий вздох.</p><p>— И поэтому ты опоздал?</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — он пожал плечами.</p><p>— И приводить себя в порядок не собираешься? — девушка начала рыться в своей сумке через плечо, увлеченно пытаясь найти что-то одно в бесконечном бардаке.</p><p>— Ну, — он уж было начал, но брюнетка прервала его своим жестом. Она протянула ему открытую пачку влажных салфеток, из которой торчал краешек одной из них. Изая недоверчиво взглянул на девушку.</p><p>— Что? — она вопрошающе глянула на него. — Бери. Протри лицо хотя бы, — свободную руку она умостила себе на талию, чем встала в позу, напоминающую ту, в которую девушки становятся, когда чем-то крайне недовольны. Изая это понимал и всецело ощущал на себе все ее негодование, но пользоваться ее любезностью из-за своего крайнего изумления не стал. — Тц, — после недолгой паузы, Рея, цокнув языком, взяла ситуацию в свои руки. Буквально, — сразу видно, не знаешь женской руки, — она достала ту самую салфетку и, кое-как дотянувшись рукой до его лица, сама принялась вытирать его от пыли и пота. — Все самой приходится делать, как и всегда, — она обиженно пробурчала себе под нос, да так тихо, что парень не смог разобрать ни слова. Этот язык, на котором она заговорила, совершенно не был похож на японский и звучал куда более мягче, а ее голос и вовсе изменился, став тоньше и звонче обычного. Изая не успевал реагировать на неожиданные, совершенно никоим образом не возможные к предсказанию, вещи, поэтому просто замер и позволил девушке делать то, что она хочет. Закончив, она опустилась обратно на пятки и протянула парню пачку с салфетками снова. — Протри шею, а то простудишься.</p><p>Изая просто молча смотрел на нее. Наблюдал за ее движениями и поведением, словами и мимикой, за ее чудным говором. Пытался понять ее. Поэтому, полностью погрузившись в свои раздумья, он бездумно взял то, что предложили взять и сделал то, что сказали сделать. Все так же молча.</p><p>— Кстати, — она робко начала, аккуратно прокашлявшись, — пока тебя не было, — она сделала акцент на его опоздании и Изая понял, что она ему еще не раз это припомнит, — я взяла тебе попить. — взяв стоящий на лавочке бумажный стакан, она протянула его парню, а тот спокойно забрал его, даже не коснувшись изящной руки девушки. Со своим стаканом она проделала то же самое, только не стала отдавать его парню, а сделала пару глотков, поднеся стакан ко рту. Изая не переставал молчать и внимательно следить за ситуацией, но этот жест со стороны его подруги растопил лед в его сердце, и он слегка улыбнулся, вздернув бровь.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ну, просто, — в такой ситуации действительно было намного проще отмахнуться одной фразой, чем полностью объясняться и начинать трактат длиною в жизнь.</p><p>— И все же, — он перевел взгляд с напитка на Рею.</p><p>— Тебя долго не было и, — смущенная своим же собственным поведением, девушка отвела взгляд, хлопая пышными ресницами, — мне захотелось кофе, а затем я подумала, что было бы очень невежливо, если бы я не взяла в таком случае и тебе попить тоже, — она снова прокашлялась, после чего заговорила на полтона ниже. — Но я не знала, что ты любишь, поэтому взяла то, что обычно пью, когда прихожу к тебе.</p><p>— Черный чай? — он пристально смотрел на собеседницу и заметил, как ее щеки слегка порозовели.</p><p><em>Мило</em>.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Это как раз то, что я люблю, — он улыбнулся чуть шире. Такая забота его и впрямь тронула. — Спасибо, — поэтому он не мог не поблагодарить Рею за все, что она сделала за последние тридцать минут.</p><p>Несмотря на толику собственного стеснения, девушка начала серьезно волноваться за его состояние. Всегда такой опрятный и уверенный в себе Изая стоял перед ней в таком виде, будто его тащили за капюшон его куртки по асфальту несколько кварталов подряд.</p><p>— Как твоя рука? — покусывая губы от нервозного волнения, она кинула взгляд на предмет обсуждения. Но владелец сей самой части тела, скрытой под испачканной в городской пыли куртке, все так же молча стоял и смотрел на девушку. Он был настолько ею увлечен, что не нарочно прослушал вопрос, несмело заданный ему ранее. Ее мягкое прикосновение, запомнившееся влажным холодным ощущением, комфорт, преисполнивший его после встречи, сбили парня с толку. Рея вскинула требовательный взгляд.</p><p>— М? — он переспросил. Сероглазая спокойно повторила свой вопрос и от былой задумчивости Изаи не осталось ни капли. — А, отлично. Уже и не болит, — он привычным образом улыбнулся.</p><p>Но таковой ответ вовсе не удовлетворил девушку, ведь она знала, что то, что он сказал не есть действительность, а лишь неумелые утешающие слова. Она вздохнула так тяжко, как никогда прежде не вздыхала.</p><p>— Как же меня так угораздило-то? — бурча себе под нос, она устало покачала головой. — Смотрю, тебя вообще нельзя одного оставлять – сразу лезешь в какие-то передряги, — теперь уже куда более уверенно и слегка нагло, Рея обратилась к Изае. — Не думал о том, что в конечном итоге может все закончиться куда более плачевно? Боже, — ее вдруг осенило, — что ж это с тобой будет, если ты влезешь в какое-нибудь темное дело? А ты, походу, влезешь. С тебя вообще глаз нельзя спускать, поэтому, — она отвернула лицо, надув губы, — так уж и быть, я тебе помогу. — тихо дополнила девушка в пальто.</p><p>
  <em>Чего?</em>
</p><p>Неожиданно взвалившееся на Изаю легкое согласие влезть в лютый хаос вместе с ним не на шутку удивило его.</p><p>
  <em>Что сейчас произошло? Она действительно согласилась или мне показалось? Это какая-то шутка или она серьезно? Нет… судя по выражению ее лица она абсолютно серьезно. Но почему так легко? Пару дней назад мне стоило ее уговаривать, и она все равно не хотела сотрудничать, а сейчас даже без моего напоминания о деле она сама подняла эту тему. Ты что-то задумала?</em>
</p><p>— Ты так легко согласилась. Думала об этом? — уже с привычной ноткой нахальности в голосе заговорил брюнет.</p><p>— Да, обдумывала твое предложение. Ты ведь за этим меня позвал, не так ли? Чтобы уговорить помогать, — ее лицо сияло искренней детской улыбкой, но за ней скрывалось необъятное самодовольство. — Ты, кстати, обещал мне что-то показать, верно? — с этими словами она двинулась вперед, минуя Изаю и исчезая за его спиной.</p><p>Сняв со своего лица неподдельное удивление, он восторженно улыбнулся, подумав о том, как она легко обвела его вокруг пальца. Не поворачиваясь к девушке, он в полголоса обратился к ней:</p><p>— Нам в другую сторону.</p><p>— Ох, вот как? — сразу после произнесенной фразы, Рея появилась в поле зрения, уверенно шагая в противоположную сторону той, в которую она пошла изначально. — Что же ты молчал?</p><p>— Ты не спрашивала, — Изая двинулся вслед за ней, быстро догнав девушку. Его шаг был куда шире, чем у нее, посему ему не составило труда сравняться с ней почти сразу же.</p><p>— Ясно. В следующий раз буду спрашивать, — уточнила она. — Так что там за дело? Ты говорил что-то о мафии и, кажется, замешанном в этом правительстве насколько я помню.</p><p>— Улица – не лучшее место для обсуждения таких тем. В ближайшее время я отправлю тебе полную инструкцию и введение в курс дела, — флегматично отметил Изая.</p><p>— Ну, тут и не поспоришь... — Рея вздохнула, разочарованная тем, что еще неопределенное время не сможет узнать, что же ей подготовил местный знаменитый информатор.</p><p>Они шли тихим размеренным шагом вдоль аллеи, высаженной белоснежной глицинией, цветки которой переливались под лучами заходящего солнца нежным перламутром. Шум разговаривающих кругом людей сливался воедино, превращая неразборчивый говор в уличный танец, никоим образом не смеющий беспокоить увлеченных беседой молодых людей. Любопытный нос Изаи беспристрастно влезал в пучину переживаний Реи, в которые она его так радушно приглашала, рассказывая бесчисленное множество увлекательных историй из своей жизни или жизни своих знакомых. Рядом с ним она, наконец, смогла заговорить без тени боязни, без волнения, что ее слова могут обернуться против нее. Ей было почему-то спокойно рядом с ним, несмотря на всю сложность его характера. А он, в свою очередь, мог заняться тем делом, которое умеет лучше всего – упоенно слушать своего собеседника и внимать каждому его слову, впитывая их словно губка.</p><p>И отчего-то от былой его тревожности не осталось и следа.</p><p>Некоторые слова девушки пролетали мимо ушей, когда он на мгновение встречался с ней взглядами и лицезрел восторг в ее ярких глазах. С какой добротой она все это преподносила, какими чувствами наполняла свои слова и как все это отражалось на ее лице – не могло оставаться без внимания наблюдающего за людьми человека. Даже немного завораживало своей искренностью.</p><p>Из головы все никак не выходило это осторожное робкое движение, такое мягкое и заботливое, что от одной только мысли о нем все тело на миг бросало в дрожь. «Я уверен, Шинра и любой другой на ее месте только бы посмеялись, а она…», — перед глазами снова пронесся мимолетный жест, и парень вновь вздрогнул, прослушав все сказанное Реей за это время. Ее детская наивность так поражала его, так влекла своей новизной и непривычностью, но все же, когда он неосознанно подходил к ней ближе, то его въевшаяся осторожность напоминала о себе. «Не недооценивай ее», — проскочило в голове. В этот момент он каждый раз начинал бояться наступить на подводные камни, которые не мог разглядеть в ней.</p><p>Она казалась ему открытой книгой. Он мог свободно держать ее в руках, переворачивать страницу за страницей, вкушать сладкий запах пергамента и дивиться изумительно чудесному почерку, но единственное, что он не мог – читать ее. Она была полностью доступной для него, но в то же время такой закрытой и отдаленной, такой непонятной и слишком запутанной, непостоянной, словно токийская погода, непредсказуемой, как удар молнии, и даже замкнутой, будто за семью замками. Едва он начинал думать, что понимает ее, как тут же логическая связь безвозвратно обрывалась и он терялся в собственных мыслях. Постоянно такая хмурая и печальная, а сейчас от нее чувствуется такое необъяснимое тепло, столько позитивной энергии. <em>И даже так она все равно искренне не улыбалась…</em></p><p>
  <em>Почему?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она не может? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я хочу увидеть ее улыбку. Настоящую.</em>
</p><p>Его вдруг одернули за рукав.</p><p>
  <em>Я хочу увидеть, как она улыбается…</em>
</p><p>Мысли оборвались ворвавшимся в них обеспокоенным голосом. Изая наконец отвлекся от самого себя.</p><p>— Мне нужна помощь, — Рея еще сильнее сжала рукав куртки Изаи, что теперь он чувствовал пальцы девушки сквозь ткань, а в ее взгляде читал нарастающую панику, — срочно.</p><p>— Что такое? — недоумевал тот.</p><p>— Я потом расскажу, спрячь меня.</p><p>«Спрячь меня», — эхом раздалось в чернявой голове парня. <em>Спрятать?</em></p><p>— От чего тебя спрятать? — Изая пытался проследить взглядом за хаотично бегающими глазами Реи и понять чего она так сильно испугалась.</p><p>— От кого, — она быстро поправила его. — От той девушки с темными русыми волосами, — Рея взглянула в сторону той особи, о которой сказала парню, и попыталась спрятаться за ним, но он молча прервал ее попытки спастись.</p><p>Повернувшись лицом в сторону, куда пристально смотрела Рея, юноша констатировал наличие подходящей под описание девушки в реденькой толпе людей. <em>От нее-то?</em> Вдаваться сразу же в подробности он не стал, исходя из того, как Рея вжалась в его рукав, поэтому совершенно хладнокровно и беспристрастно Изая, взяв Рею за оба ее плеча, вжал ее в ствол ближайшего дерева.</p><p>— А?!</p><p>Девушка успела только ойкнуть от эдакой неожиданности. Отпустив Рею и упершись рукой в мягкую кору глицинии, Изая навис над своей сероглазой спутницей.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь? — знатно изумившись такому жесту, Рея холодно взглянула на Изаю, который не переставал всматриваться из-за своего плеча в скопление люда на широкой пешей улице.</p><p>— Прячу тебя, — ответил он, даже не повернувшись к ней, — или не нужно?</p><p>— Нужно, но... — она слегка озадаченно возразила, но он прервал ее.</p><p>— Тогда положи руку на мое плечо, — теперь уже он повернулся к ней и пронзил ее твердым взглядом.</p><p>Рея обомлела.</p><p>— Извиняюсь, что я должна сделать? — она саркастично переспросила, не поверив своим ушам.</p><p>— Если ты этого не сделаешь, то мы можем наоборот привлечь внимание, — он усмехнулся. В целом перспектива быть замеченными устраивала его ровно так же, как и оставаться вне поля зрения, хотя ему все же хотелось выполнить ее просьбу. Она так страшно напугалась, увидев ту девушку, а это удивление на ее лице так прекрасно гармонировало с ее чуть нахальной интонацией. <em>Красота</em>.</p><p>Но, в отличие от Изаи, Рею вовсе не устраивал такой расклад событий. Сглотнув, она прокашлялась и, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону, плавно и робко сделала, что от нее просили. Ее маленькая ладошка невесомо коснулась плеча Орихары, а после скользнула под капюшон его куртки. Изая вздрогнул. Ее пальцы он чувствовал даже сквозь несколько слоев одежды и, несмотря на щекотливое движение, он сохранял непоколебимость.</p><p>— Зачем? — тихо спросила брюнетка, отводя ужасно смущенный взгляд в сторону и сжимая чужую куртку в дрожащем кулачке.</p><p>— Чтобы не выглядело, будто я тебя домогаюсь, — безразлично проинформировал Изая, не снимая улыбку с лица. Все это начинало его даже немного забавлять. — Было бы идеально, если бы ты сделала то же самое второй рукой.</p><p>— Пользуешься положением? — она так же мягко и неуверенно обняла его второй рукой.</p><p>— Мне это не интересно, — он расплылся в лисьей ухмылке. — Мне больше нравится наблюдать за твоим, — согнув руку в локте и упершись им в дерево, а другую уложив себе на талию, он оказался чуть ли не тык-в-притык к Рее, — смущением. Такая изящная эмоция на таком милом личике, — томно протянув, он наклонил голову набок, пытаясь заглянуть в ее глаза.</p><p>— Ты слишком многое себе позволяешь, — Рея буркнула себе под нос.</p><p>— Я люблю людей. Разве это не даёт мне право делать с ними все, что я захочу? — он хмыкнул.</p><p>— В таком случае я могу дать тебе по башке и ничего мне за это не будет, — девушка окинула его суровым недовольным взглядом, который никак не сочетался с ее порозовевшими от смущения щеками. Изая лишь пожал плечами на такое заявление. Трудно было сохранять хладнокровие и самообладание, когда аромат ее медовых духов так раскрепощал, а тонкие руки осторожно скрещивались у него за шеей. Так и хотелось ее лишний раз подразнить, дабы насладиться красивой игрой ее эмоций, которые она так настойчиво сдерживала и изо всех сил старалась не показывать. Так и хотелось поиграться ею.</p><p>«Не недооценивай ее», — всплывающая в голове осторожность делала из Реи опасную игрушку. Изая все чаще начинал бояться, что схватится за ее шипы. Все чаще начинал бояться, что она сама может возжелать уколоть его. Начинал бояться ее саму. Но свой интерес к тому, что скрыто под ее плотной коркой, он подавить не мог. Соблазн был слишком велик. Ее руки вдруг так же, как и прежде, мягко соскользнули с его плеч, вернув его обратно в реальность.</p><p>— Угроза миновала, — констатировала Рея.</p><p>— Неужели все настолько плачевно? — усвоив сказанное девушкой, Изая отошел от нее на два шага. Не потому что знал, что ей было некомфортно стоять с ним в такой позе, а потому что она сама вызывала у него желание сделать еще что-нибудь подобное. И ему это не нравилось.</p><p>— Эта девушка, Хоши Мика, моя подруга, — скрестив руки на груди, Рея начала. — И буквально на следующий день, после того, как ты позвал меня на свидание…</p><p>— Это не свидание.</p><p>— Не важно. Она позвала меня сделать ровно то же, что мы делаем сейчас, — сероглазая обратила свой взгляд в сторону уходящей девушки и вздохнула. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы она увидела меня с тобой, после того, как я ей отказала в прогулке.</p><p>— Хм, — Изая хмыкнул, — ясно, — а затем сразу же неторопливо двинулся в сторону парка. Рея тут же побежала вслед за ним, быстро перебирая ногами.</p><p>— Что это было? — она не сводила с него суровый взгляд.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Не притворяйся дурачком, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я тебя спрашиваю, — она шла рядом с ним, все еще оглядываясь.</p><p>— А вдруг я не притворяюсь? — парень смотрел только прямо, стараясь не думать о том, что только произошло, ведь одно только лицо Реи напоминало об этом.</p><p>— Ты не дурачок, — проинформировав, девушка споткнулась. Изая сразу же среагировал и был готов предотвратить ее падение, если бы она, конечно, падала.</p><p>— Какого ты обо мне высокого мнения, — он вздернул бровь. — Не оглядывайся, иначе все мои старания пойдут прахом. Не сильно горю желанием участвовать в твоих с подругой распрях, а ведь я уверен, что ты заставишь меня в них участвовать. — на одном дыхании проговорил брюнет.</p><p>— Так ты мне объяснишь?</p><p>Она замолчала и укоризненно взглянула на него. Изая вздохнул.</p><p>— Людям некомфортно смотреть на других, кто, по их мнению, публично проявляет любовь. Поэтому я и сказал тебе положить свои руки на мои плечи, чтобы со стороны выглядело так, будто ты меня обнимаешь, — своим объяснением он хотел вызвать у нее смущение, но ее хмурое лицо заставило гореть его собственные щеки, что он был вынужден отвернуться. — Если бы ты этого не сделала, то показалось бы, что я к тебе пристаю. Это могло наоборот привлечь внимание.</p><p>Рея еще пару мгновений пристально смотрела на него, все так же нахмурившись, а после молча отвернулась.</p><p>— Не делай так больше, — добавила она после недолгой паузы. — Мы с тобой не пара.</p><p>— Не очень-то и хотелось, — он безразлично пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ну так какого?</p><p>— Интересно ты говоришь слова благодарности.</p><p>— Забудь, — она вздохнула. — Так-то… Мика меня не заметила, так что… Кхм, — прочистив горло, она тихо продолжила: — Спасибо, — а затем чуть громче добавила: — Но все равно больше не делай так.</p><p>В ответ на ее «спасибо» она слышала только самодовольный смешок. Его поведение вызывало у нее диссонанс. Ну не может он, имея такую улыбку, быть вот таким.</p><p>— Я теперь понимаю того, кто тебя избил, — вдруг, после долгой тишины, выдала Рея.</p><p>— Тоже меня ударить хочешь? —его нахальная улыбка дрогнула.</p><p>— Ну, пока нет. Но начнешь руки распускать, будь уверен – получишь, — она просканировала его взглядом.</p><p>— Теперь мне захотелось проверить.</p><p>— Ты что, совсем страх потерял?</p><p>— Я пошутил, — Изая рассмеялся. — Кстати, мы пришли, — он резко остановился возле забора средней высоты, где-то около полутора метра.</p><p>— Но ведь вход в другой стороне, — Рея растерянно смотрела то на забор, то на Изаю, который уже успел подойти к ограждению и опереться на него локтем.</p><p>— Стоять в той длинной очереди слишком скучно и долго. К тому же, в этой части парка мало кто бывает. Сюда, обычно, не доходят, потому что все развлечения сосредоточены в центре. Это же самая окраина, — спокойно объяснил юноша.</p><p>— И мы что, — брюнетка неловко почесала затылок, — будем перелезать через ограждение?</p><p>— Да, — парень пожал плечами.</p><p>Рея окинула Орихару недоверчивым взглядом. Она сделала три шага вперед, чтобы подойти к забору и, сравнявшись с ним ростом, снова посмотрела на Изаю. Только теперь ее лицо демонстрировало лишь негодование.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься? — она показала рукой на забор, который заканчивался на уровне ее глаз. Заметив, что Рея ростом чуть выше полутора метра, Изая отвернулся от нее, чтобы сдержать смех. Только теперь он понимал насколько она была маленькой по сравнению с ним. — Смешно тебе значит? — проговорила она с неким упреком, но в ее голосе не читалась угроза. Скорее, это была аналогичная забава. По секрету, она ведь умела смеяться с себя и часто подшучивала над собственным ростом. — Смешно ему, ты посмотри, — она скрестила руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты просто такая маленькая, — он не сдержался и снова рассмеялся.</p><p>— Не могу понять это оскорбление или комплимент, потому что с твоих уст звучит неоднозначно и двусмысленно, — наклонив голову набок, она вопрошающе взглянула на парня.</p><p>— Как хочешь. Помочь тебе перебраться, Чиби-чан? — назвав ее этим прозвищем, он поджал губы, сдерживая смех.</p><p>От этой фразы Рею передернуло. <em>Ну вот, никогда такого не было и вот тебе пожалуйста.</em></p><p>— Сам сначала перелезь, умник, — в ее глазах он прочитал «я вызываю тебя на дуэль», но проигрывать ей он не собирался.</p><p>— Легче легкого, — Изае и вправду не составило никакого труда перебраться через такой невысокий (сравнительно) забор и уже через пару мгновений он оказался на другой стороне, облокотившись о край ограждения обеими руками и с улыбкой глядя на Рею. За несколько лет своего знакомства с Шизуо, он успел выучить как правильно осуществлять паркур в пределах города, ведь ему постоянно приходилось изощряться в новых способах удрать от этого белобрысого бармена. И девушка такого явно не ожидала. Хлопая ресницами, она удивленно провела его взглядом и не могла подобрать правильных слов, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию. Но отступать она так же, как и он не собиралась. Желание посмотреть на сакуру было сильнее, чем перспектива пойти домой, где ее ждет чудовище, похуже местного.</p><p>— Ладно. Вот так значит? Хорошо, — она осмотрелась, понимая, что силушки богатырской ей не хватит, чтобы взобраться на ограду, поэтому Рея решила подыскать себе опору. Сначала она медленно осмотрела изгородь, ища задумчивым взглядом, где высота будет поменьше и, не обнаружив таковой, пошла глазами по земле. Изая молча наблюдал за мыслительным процессом, происходящим в голове сероглазой девушки, который так хорошо отражался на ее лице.</p><p>
  <em>Неделю назад она была не такой оживленной.</em>
</p><p>Насколько читатель знает, Япония – страна, где на улице нет ничего лишнего, все чисто, убрано и все лежит на своих местах. Посему, на ровной, как стекло, дороге, главная героиня не смогла обнаружить ничего, что могло бы быть использовано, как опора. Ни тебе камушка, ни тебе строительных отходов, ничего. Рея продолжала осматриваться, совершенно не собираясь пользоваться помощью Изаи. Ключом к решению любых ее проблем было ее нестандартное критическое мышление. Исключая сразу множество вариантов, она быстро приходила к единственному правильному и подходящему решению в той или иной ситуации.</p><p>Ее взгляд перешел на рядом растущее невысокое дерево. Глаза тут же сверкнули, загоревшись идеей. Вот оно – решение найдено. Изая хорошо заметил этот блеск, который ему удалось лицезреть впервые. Он четко понимал, что Рея что-то придумала и, судя по тому, что она смотрела на дерево, он решил, что она попытается на него взобраться, но…</p><p>Когда она начала осуществлять свою задумку…</p><p>Изая вздрогнул и осознал, что сегодняшний день знаменует первый раз, когда он не смог предсказать действия такой простой и на первый взгляд понятной девушки в лице Реи Картер.</p><p>Она, к слову, воспользовалась тем, что низко посаженные ветви, завезенной из средней Азии ивы, оказались довольно гибкими и их удалось использовать в качестве опоры, чтобы взобраться на изгородь. Аккуратно спрыгнув и отряхнув руки от пыли, Рея горделиво взглянула на Изаю. Тот, изумленный тем, что она сделала, замер. В этот момент его настолько переполняли эмоции, в основном восхищение, что он не мог даже вымолвить и слова, и лишь только удивленно глазел на Рею. <em>Ее рост ей не помеха, ее физическая слабость ей не помеха, другие люди ей не помеха. Она еле смогла достаточно опустить ветвь, но все равно в итоге перелезла, не воспользовавшись моей помощью. Она либо слишком глупая, чтобы делать столь безрассудные вещи, либо слишком умная, что может додуматься до такого сама. Я поражен.</em></p><p>И тут он снова вспомнил почему так сильно любит людей.</p><p>Они поражают его. Удивляют. Восхищают…</p><p>— Один-один, — она прервала его мысли. Его удивленная мина сменилась на удовлетворенную.</p><p>— Нет, в этой схватке ты честно обыграла меня, — он слегка улыбнулся. Так, как тогда, когда она проявила акт заботы к нему. — Я никак не ожидал от тебя такого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Все тайное становится явным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как чудесен и необъятен работающий мозг человека. Маленький, но такой мощный и заурядный процессор, двигатель, заводящийся миллионами различных ключей зажигания. Поток мыслей, точно пылающий на крупных бревнах костер – так и искрит тысячью новых различных идей, появляющимися то тут, то там, то где-то еще в закромах. Словно разразившийся в небе фейерверк, освещающий яркими пестрыми огнями всю дремучую округу. Венцом творения этого механизма была мысль. Мимолетное изящество, столь аккуратное и утонченное, метко бьющее в самый центр разума.</p><p>Изая все не переставал думать о том, что случилось на аллее. <em>Сам не знаю, что на меня такое нашло и почему я выбрал именно это решение единственным правильным, но оно пролило свет на многое мне доселе закрытое. </em></p><p>Яркое лучистое солнце уже почти спряталось за горизонтом, оставляя за собой лишь розовые и оранжевые следы, втоптанные в глубоко лазурное небо. Вечер наступал уже на пятки, а городская шумиха едва ли набирала обороты. В воздухе витал запах вечерней прохлады, такой чистой и свежей, что от одного вздоха тотчас становилось так легко и свободно, что все печали и горести более не тревожили разум. Несмотря на позднее время, основным источником света в городе все так же служило уходящее спать солнце, и фонари все никак не включали.</p><p>
  <em>Я напугал ее.</em>
</p><p>Окраина парка. Красота растущих здесь сакур оставалась в блаженном покое, и шелест нежных лепестков дополняла протекающая здесь река, шумящая своими бьющимися о невысокие берега волнами. Изая деловито развалился на холодной траве на одном из таких отдаленных берегов, отгоняя рукой мошкару, и молча ждал Рею. Так проголодалась, что сбежала от него в поисках еды.</p><p>
  <em>Напугал, переплюнув самого себя в тот день.</em>
</p><p>Юноша сидел и много думал, пытаясь занять себя чем-то, пока ждал свою спутницу на этот вечер. Хотя, «пытался» - громко сказано. Он не был в силах противиться собственным нагнетающим мыслям, посему девушка непроизвольно занимала всю его голову уже целый день. Он все никак не мог найти ответы на свои вопросы, зная, что она не скажет ни слова.</p><p>В памяти тут же всплыл тот момент почти недельной давности, когда он пригрозился ей чем-то неладным, если девчонка разболтает всем его вселенскую тайну. Но даже тогда, она не так сильно и заметно вздрогнула, как сегодня. Он не знал точно, что с ней такое. Ее перевязанные марлей руки сильно смущали его своим загадочным происхождением. Он не понимал – причина кроется в том, что она сама себя изувечила, или же нет. <em>Черт, и все равно на это </em>должна<em> быть причина.</em></p><p>В голове все снова перемешалось. Парень тяжело вздохнул. Если во всех остальных случаях такое поведение со стороны другого человека его забавило, то последние несколько дней состояние вот этой девушки его почему-то в какой-то мере тревожило. Он сам-то и не знал истинной причины собственного беспокойства, но одно он знал точно: не она сама его заботит. Был в ней единственный изъян, кой и вызывал сей и без того хаотичный сумбур эмоций – он не мог ничего найти о ней, кроме тех данных, что она сама ему показала или рассказала. По ее номеру телефона ему удалось найти лишь одну ее электронную почту, которая у него и так уже имелась, и место ее жительства.</p><p><em>«Что за бредятина?!</em> — продолжая тяжко вздыхать, он все так же ломал голову. — <em>Она будто человек без прошлого. Просто есть здесь и сейчас, и ничего больше. Просто существует. Хотя, по их знакомству с Намие-сан очевидно, что у девушки таки есть прошлое, но мне до него почему-то не добраться»</em>. И его это злило, расстраивало и беспокоило.</p><p>— Привет, — звонкий голос вдруг прервал цепочку мыслей, — как ты тут?</p><p>Рея, наконец, вернулась, держа в руках кофе и что-то съестное. Присев рядом с другом, она, взглянув на него вопрошающим беспокойным взглядом, спросила:</p><p>— Ты какой-то мрачный. Все в порядке? — она подсела чуть ближе, дабы рассмотреть его озадаченное лицо.</p><p>— Мрачный? — Изая шутливо отмахнулся. — Все в норме, — он отвернулся.</p><p>— Ох, — Рея вздохнула, — а врать ты не умеешь, да? Вижу же, что тебя что-то беспокоит, — брюнет повернулся к ней и их взгляды встретились. Он молча вздернул бровь. — Ты можешь рассказать мне, я постараюсь помочь, — она была настойчива и столь уверена в себе, сколь не была ранее. Ее готовность выслушать и помочь польстила Изае.</p><p>— Меня ничего не беспокоит, — вновь отвернувшись от нее и переведя взгляд на что-то не болтающее без умолку, Изая безразлично отказался выкладывать все, что у него было на душе. Он всегда отличался особой сдержанностью. Он мог говорить, о чем угодно, обо всем и сразу, но никогда в присутствии посторонних ему людей он не ронял ни единого слова о себе самом или о том, что его что-то беспокоит. Никто даже и представить себе не мог, что его что-то может тревожить, ведь все были заняты совершенно другим.</p><p>— Ладно, как скажешь, — приняв отказ, девушка чуть отсела, соблюдая какую-никакую дистанцию. — Но, если захочешь выговориться, я всегда готова тебя выслушать.</p><p>И вот опять. Ее неведомо откуда взявшийся ненавязчивый альтруизм, влекший за собой одно лишь замешательство. Ничего не было ясно, Изая действительно не понимал, то ли Рея и впрямь рвется помочь ему, то ли пытается соответствовать статусу «друга», которым она себя обозвала, разговаривая с Микадо. Непонятная девушка. Он столько хотел спросить у нее, столько узнать о ней, обезопасить себя от сюрпризов, кроющихся внутри нее, узнать все ее секреты, но не мог даже подвести к этому разговор — она либо молчала, либо неоднозначно отвечала и увиливала от четкого ответа. Он и сам пытался по мере возможности держаться подальше от темы прошлого, ведь именно она задевала все самые тонкие струны души и даже глубочайшие воспоминания, коих было немало.</p><p>Брюнет взглянул краем глаза в сторону сидящей рядом девушки, наминающей уже третью кружку кофе за вечер. <em>Она боится меня? Так далеко села... Нет, если бы она боялась самого меня, то не предлагала бы помощи.</em></p><p>— Чиби-чан, — Изая вдруг прервал тишину, — ты ведь тогда была и вправду готова умереть?</p><p>Так непринуждённо и спокойно заданный вопрос заставил девушку оторваться от чашки с напитком и тревожно взглянуть на парня. Ее глаза застыли на нем. Он всматривался в плывущие по бездонному небу облака, а его взгляд и само юношеское лицо обрели прежде невиданные жёсткие черты. Изая и впрямь сегодня был хмурый и мрачный, слишком поглощенный своими мыслями и обремененный ими.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь услышать? — ее голос дрогнул, а губы в страхе поджались.</p><p>— Ответ на свой вопрос, — он даже не изволил повернуться к ней, застыв взглядом на уходящем за серые небоскребы солнце.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — еще тише ответила Рея, опустив глаза. Ей было больно даже думать об этом, не то что говорить.</p><p>— Если бы я согласился сделать это, ты бы спрыгнула? — несмотря на всю ту боль и страх, окутавший девушку, его ровный голос почему-то успокаивал, действуя, словно горячий бальзам на треснувшее сердце.</p><p>— Может быть, — ее ответ затерялся в шуме листвы, — я не знаю...</p><p>— Тогда почему не спрыгнула?</p><p>— …!</p><p>Жестокий вопрос обрушился на нее, будто тысячи зажженных ярким пламенем стрел вонзились в ее грудь. И все же, в словах Орихары не было ничего двусмысленного, он поистине хотел узнать почему она этого не сделала. Ему было до жути интересно узнать истинный мотив девушки, ему хотелось понять ее, чтобы хотя бы суметь предсказать ее следующий шаг, но Рея восприняла это иначе.</p><p>— Ты намекаешь, что я должна была? — несколько прядей волос упали на ее лицо, закрыв его от следящих карих глаз. Едва Рея договорила это, как Изая тут же повернулся к ней и быстро возразил:</p><p>— Нет, я ни на что не намекаю, спрашиваю по существу, — он заметил, как блестят ее глаза, и понимал, что она вот-вот может пролить слезы из-за одного вопроса. Видимо, эта тема была для нее больной.</p><p>— Я бы не смогла, — помолчав она невероятно тихо ответила, — мне не хватит смелости наложить на себя руки как бы плохо все ни было.</p><p>«Значит бинты на руках скрывали не следы самоистязания», — заключил про себя Изая. Теперь все встало на свои места. Ему открылось понимание того, как она живет и, видя ее такую маленькую и измученную, слабую и хрупкую, точно замерзший в снегах подснежник, его пробивало на легкую жалость.</p><p>— Тогда не ходи больше на подобные мероприятия, — он снова обратил свой взгляд на темнеющее небо. — За закатом всегда следует рассвет, — снисходительно добавил он.</p><p>Рея вытерла взмокшие глаза тыльной стороной руки и обняла колени, прижав их к груди.</p><p>— Мика тоже так говорит, — еле слышно пробурчала девушка.</p><p>— Твоя подруга?</p><p>— Угу, — Рея грустно смотрела в землю. — Мы познакомились с ней прошлым летом, когда я в середине июля загремела в больницу. Я потеряла сознание на несколько минут, а когда очнулась, вся была в своей крови.</p><p>— Из-за чего?</p><p>— Давление. С тех пор пью много кофе, чтобы более-менее держать себя в тонусе, — сероглазая испустила тяжёлый вздох. — Но все равно постоянно страдаю от проблем с ним и регулярно навещаю больничную койку, — с ироничным смешком проговорила девушка. — Когда мы впервые с тобой встретились я, выйдя из того бара, тоже упала.</p><p>— Так вот почему мы с тобой встретились на следующий день, — парень повернулся к ней и озарил девушку теплой улыбкой и таким же нежным взглядом. Рея подняла на него растерянные глаза. — Следила за мной?</p><p>— Нет, — солгала Рея.</p><p>— Вот как? А я уж было обрадовался, — он так же солгал.</p><p>— Чему тут радоваться? — раздраженно пробормотала Картер. — В том, что тебя преследуют нет ничего радостного.</p><p>Изая отметил про себя то, как она об этом отозвалась – сердито и напряженно, и чем больше он с ней говорил, тем больше мелких деталей он замечал в ее разговоре и поведении. Чем больше он их замечал, тем лучше он начинал понимать ее и узнавать, пусть даже без ее ведома.</p><p>— Тебя когда-то преследовали? — он осторожно спросил, не сводя с девушки своего пристального взгляда. То, как скованно она сидела, как прижимала колени к собственной груди, как утыкалась в них губами и тихо отвечала, его волновало.</p><p>— Почему ты решил спросить?</p><p>— Ты так отозвалась об этом, будто это неприятный опыт в твоей жизни. Вот я и поинтересовался так ли это, — на этот раз он ответил честно.</p><p>— Нет, не сталкивалась, — а она снова солгала. — И рада этому.</p><p>
  <em>Врет и не краснеет.</em>
</p><p>Впрочем, умение Реи быстро и беспристрастно соврать понравилось Орихаре и открыло новую сторону девушки. Она действительно знала, когда нужно было соврать, а когда ответить честно, когда промолчать, а когда что-либо сказать и, осторожничая рядом с Изаей, она никогда не забывала об этих коротких правилах, которые были в силах сохранить ей жизнь. Все же особого доверия к нему она не питала, в частности после тех слухов, что ей удалось выведать в сети. Изая может и выглядел, как человек, которому можно доверять, но пока что он не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы это подтвердить, и даже, несмотря на то, что она называла себя его подругой, она таки немного побаивалась его. Она не знала его, не знала о нем совершенно ничего (не считая слухов, в которые она не верила), кроме того, что он – высокий кареглазый брюнет, работающий в качестве информатора и сыскавший себе дурную славу в обществе и всех его прослойках.</p><p>— Замри, — резко, в глубокой тишине, разбавляемой шелестом листвы и чужими вздохами, чей-то голос нагло оторвал девушку от тревожных мыслей. Рея тут же подняла голову в сторону источника звука и увидела гораздо ближе подсевшего к ней того самого брюнета, что занимал ее голову. — Я сказал не двигайся, — тверже дополнил он, после чего Рея в страхе замерла. Спустя меньше минуты он снял с ее плеча крохотную бабочку. — Ты чуть не спугнула ее.</p><p>Когда он произнес это, бережно и тихо, Рея позволила себе повернуться в сторону брюнета, чтобы рассмотреть, что послужило причиной его резкого прерывания воцарившейся тишины, да и его самого. Первым, что она увидела, было крохотное создание, мирно сидящее у Изаи на указательном пальце. Мотылек, бывший не больше, чем спичечный коробок, поднял свои полупрозрачные крыльца, напоминающие тщательно выглаженную тюль.</p><p>— Альбинос, — оба одновременно заключили, глядя на покоящуюся бабочку. Подняв друг на друга взгляд, Изая широко улыбнулся, чем сильно смутил Рею и та, пряча порозовевшие щеки в воротнике своего пальто, съежилась.</p><p>— Я раньше биологией увлекался, — он начал говорить первым, — когда еще учился в школе. Если бы не моя нынешняя жизнь, я бы, наверное, связал ее с биологией или ее отраслями. Интересная все-таки наука.</p><p>— Ага, — все так же смущенно и растерянно подхватила Рея. Ей было слегка некомфортно быть на таком близком расстоянии с мотыльком, ведь он не вызывал особо никакой симпатии из-за ее странной боязни насекомых и всего, что мелкое и имеет способность летать. Малюсенькое белоснежное создание, совершенно безобидное, живущее столь короткую и однообразную жизнь, так напоминало ее саму – свободную, но скованную жизненными тягостями. Мотылек вдруг сорвался с места и взмыл в воздух, залопотав крыльями где-то недалеко от лица брюнетки. Она звонко ойкнула и, дернувшись от испуга, наткнулась на твердый предмет, больно уколовший ее в ладонь своими заостренными выпуклостями, из-за которого тут же одернула руку и чуть не грохнулась всем корпусом на землю, пока ей не воспрепятствовало крепкое плечо Изаи. — Ой, — она замерла, чувствуя, как полыхают ее щеки. Все лицо вдруг запекло, начиная от кончика носа и заканчивая скулами, вплоть до краешков ушей. <em>Стыдно, стыдно, стыдно, стыдно, стыдно! </em>Неловкие моменты ей всегда было тяжело воспринимать, ведь после каждого подобного она сгорала от ужасного стыда, преследующего ее долгие дни.</p><p>Но, несмотря на всю неуклюжесть Реи, Изая не проронил ни слова, а лишь опустил на девушку взгляд. Ему даже не нужно было рассуждать, чтобы заметить, что она смущена. Картер, в свою очередь, мелко дрожа, как осиновый сук, из-за неудобства ее позы, осторожно подняла свои два растерянных огонька на Орихару. «Слишком близко, слишком близко, слишком, мать его, близко!», — ругалась она про себя, нервно сглатывая образовавшийся в горле ком. Давно она не попадала в такие ситуации, еще со времен своей последней школьной влюбленности десятилетней давности.</p><p>— Извини, — робко пробормотала Рея, после чего отлипла от плеча брюнета. Он молча вздернул бровь, чем еще больше смутил девушку в пальто, и не переставал смотреть на нее. Несмотря на повисшую тишину, холодную и неприветливую из-за вечерней погоды, взгляд Реи застыл на кое-чем отличном от этого. — Я… Просто я… — она уж было начала, но не могла подобрать правильных слов.</p><p>Замерев на несколько мгновений и чуть ли не касаясь спрятанной в траве ладони информатора, она всматривалась в то, что так ужасно контрастировало с атмосферой вокруг и погодой в целом. Теплые и нежные, с небрежными желтоватыми прожилками, так собой напоминающие излюбленное овсяное печенье или даже сладкий топленый молочный шоколад, — глубокие глаза, что обладали острым, но бесконечно умным взглядом, безумно манили своей необычной яркостью и чистотой.</p><p>На какое-то мгновение, созерцая юношескую привлекательность парня, она совершенно забыла, что должна дышать – он настолько увлек ее, что девушка оцепенела всем телом, млея от естественной красоты другого человека. Опомнившись и громко вздохнув, будто только что тягала тяжеленные гири, она опустила глаза на то место, где ее аккуратная женская ладошка была атакована чем-то инородным и весьма неприятным на ощупь, чем-то, что поставило ее в такое неудобное положение перед мужчиной, которого она от преследующего ее страха сторонилась.</p><p>— Что это у тебя? — уже с привычной ей твердостью и уверенностью в голосе спросила сероглазая.</p><p>Изая, прежде застывший взглядом на страшно смущенном лице Реи, опустил глаза следом туда, куда прилипла пара серебряных с зеленоватым отливом хрустальных бусинок. Предметом общих бурных дискуссий стал рукав куртки с меховым обрамлением, мирно лежащий в холодной траве. Владелец этой куртки, собственно, давно уже ее снял и оставил покоиться на своих плечах, освободив руки от оков тугих рукавов.</p><p>— Секрет, — с хитрой улыбкой на лице ответил Орихара.</p><p>— В смысле секрет? — Рея, нахмурившись, возразила. — Я, между прочим, об это укололась. У тебя там что, игольница? — она выдвинула шутливую придирку, чем рассмешила Изаю и тот все-таки смиловался над девушкой. Потянувшись левой рукой к рукаву, что предназначался для правой руки, парень вытащил из секретного кармашка небольшой тонкий складной ножик, ярко блеснувший под лучами уходящего солнца.</p><p>— Похоже на игольницу? — он раскрыл нож одним молниеносным и ловким движением пальцев и показал лезвие – острое, словно акулий клык.</p><p>Брюнетка изумилась. Такая сноровка мало того поразила, но еще и в довесок ужаснула. Девушка похолодела.</p><p>— Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы на него документы есть? — она окатила Изаю строгим взглядом.</p><p>— Нет. Для чего? — он ребячливо покрутил лезвие в руках.</p><p>— Это же холодное оружие. Ношение незарегистрированного оружия карается законом, — твердо заявила она.</p><p>— Это не холодное оружие. Я бы тебе показал, что такое холодное оружие, но не сегодня. К тому же, такой маленький и почти бесполезный ножичек не требует никаких к себе документов, — он легкомысленно возразил.</p><p>— Не холодное оружие? Тогда что это? Перочинный ножик? — Рея собрала брови в кучу и недовольно буркнула.</p><p>— Это? — увлеченный беседой, Изая повернулся к Рее всем корпусом, усевшись в удобную для него позу и почти нависнув над девушкой, он коснулся лезвием края рукава ее свитера, выглядывающего из-под кашемирового пальто. — Самый настоящий перочинный ножик, — одернув край тонкой ткани, парень не обнаружил бинтов на худеньких руках девушки и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил поднимать лезвие к ее плечу, ведя свои движения задумчивым взглядом и комментируя их томным голосом, — который можно достать в любом охотничьем магазине, — достав до острого плеча девушки, он прошелся кончиком лезвия по ее ключице и резко поднялся к шее, зацепив шероховатым острием косматый весь в катышках высокий ворот ее черной водолазки, больше похожей на свитер. — Но ты себе даже представить не можешь, — продолжил он в соблазнительном тоне, — какой коллекцией холодного оружия я, — он одернул воротник ее водолазки и узрел то, что повергло его в шок, заставив оборвать себя на полуслове. На губах, ранее растянутых в хитрой лисьей усмешке, застыло недосказанное слово, а в глазах блеснуло все то, что громом раздалось в голове.</p><p>Понимая, что Изая увидел, Рея быстро убрала его руку от своей шеи, а парень, будучи еще в остатках неожиданности, чуть не выронил нож из руки. Он не отрывал свой удивленный взгляд от девичьей шеи.</p><p>— Не тычь в меня свой ножик для сыра, — саркастично и холодно, будто зимняя стужа, пробурчала Рея, — и ручонки свои при себе тоже держи, будь добр.</p><p>В норме вещей Изая бы ей ответил чем-нибудь похожим в таком же саркастичном и издевательском тоне, выпалил бы какую-нибудь остроту, задевающую за живое, но сейчас он почему-то замер. Застыл не только телом, но и взглядом на женской шее, что была надежно спрятана под воротником черной, как смоль водолазки.</p><p>— Что это? — он, приоткрыв рот от удивления, медленно поднял глаза на лицо брюнетки и встретился с ней взглядами. Ее был напуган. До такой степени напуган, что теперь она казалась ему не только крохотной и беззащитной, но и слишком нежной и восприимчивой, слишком впечатлительной, эмоциональной и главное пугливой.</p><p>— Что? — она вопросительно посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Эти синяки, — то, что он увидел у нее под одеждой, были сине-фиолетовые, кое-где желтоватые объемные пятна круглых и овальных форм, что очень сильно походили на синяки. — Будто следы от пальцев.</p><p>Рея вздернула бровь.</p><p>— А вдруг это любовные отметины, ты не подумал? — ее скептический взгляд смутил парня.</p><p>— Ты думаешь я не знаю, как выглядят ссадины? — он развел руки в стороны и глянул на девушку исподлобья с легкой убедительной улыбкой, демонстрируя свои отпечатавшиеся на его теле повреждения, появившиеся после сегодняшней стычки. Рея осмотрела его все такую же пыльную и потертую куртку, редкие царапины на лице и руках, влажные от травы, на которой он сидел, штаны и поныне растрепанные волосы. Она хмыкнула, подтверждая этим, что он и впрямь знает.</p><p>— Но ты точно не знаешь, как выглядят засосы, — отвернувшись и махнув собранными в хвост волосами, Рея снова хмыкнула. Поджав губы, Изая одобрительно кивнул, но девушка этого не увидела. Он опустил взгляд на ее сложенные в замок ладони. Эти ее бинты, уставшее лицо, вечно угрюмая и печальная мина, полностью закрытая одежда, да еще и синяки ко всему в довесок на шее… Она пыталась держать это в тайне, но, очевидно, от глаз информатора ничего не может ускользнуть.</p><p>— Над тобой издеваются? — после недолгого молчания, Изая обратился к девушке, что сидела, отвернувшись от него. После этого вопроса она заметно задрожала и громко сглотнула. <em>Значит, издеваются.</em> — Это тот парень, который еще неделю назад забрал тебя, когда мы встретились в центре города? — он внимательно всматривался в ее лицо, вернее, в ее профиль, пытаясь разглядеть хоть тень какой-либо эмоции. Но лицо Картер оставалось невозмутимым, донельзя спокойным и холодным, будто мраморная статуя. Она нервно покусывала щеку изнутри острыми клыками, чтобы ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул.</p><p>— Он всего лишь мой друг, — ответила она тихо и плавно, неспешно, будто время, которое и без того тянулось, словно резина, замедлилось, как отдыхающая на обтесанном камне улитка.</p><p>— Правда, что ли? — вызывающе спросил он.</p><p>— А что? Не похоже? — она резко повернулась к нему. Ее лицо, прежде нежное и детское, стало таким суровым, взгляд сравнился с февральской вьюгой, а голос повеял льдами Арктики. Она была разгневана, но не подавала виду.</p><p>— Если бы он был твоим другом, ты бы хотя бы улыбнулась, вспомнив о нем, — несмотря на бурную реакцию со стороны девушки, юноша старался оставаться спокойным. В прошлый раз она сыграла на его эмоциях, до того умело, что ему стало даже завидно. Еще одну такую оплошность он допустить не смел, тем более перед ней.</p><p>На губах Реи замерла целая тирада негодования, которую она уже собралась высказать Орихаре, но, приоткрыв рот, она лишь глубоко и устало вздохнула. Похоже, она тоже не хотела, чтобы он воспользовался ее злостью и заставил ее этим рассказать о себе всё, что можно использовать против неё. Собственно говоря, для Изаи не было ничего такого, что он бы не мог использовать против кого-либо, даже чья-то любовь к другому человеку могла стать страшным оружием в его руках. А в вопросах любви он, к слову, и впрямь разбирался, учитывая его стаж работы информатором. В скольких отношениях он был пассивным наблюдателем, следящим за сохранностью этого любовного очага, сколько он таких порочных уз разрушил, сколько сердец этим разбил и сколько невинных душ спас. Не счесть.</p><p>— Что там с делом? — подавив в себе сильнейшее желание поругаться с Изаей, сероглазая стянула с волос тугую резинку и, тряхнув густыми волосами, улеглась спиной на траву, в которой каждый её темный локон растекся, словно текучая древесная смола. Юноша жадно провел каждое ее движение взглядом, глотая вставший ком в горле.</p><p>— Как быстро ты переобуваешься, — он язвительно заметил.</p><p>— Полезное умение, — она потянулась. — Выкладывай.</p><p>— Хм, — он хмыкнул с еле заметной ухмылкой на лице, продолжая увлеченно рассматривать ее упавшие на землю блестящие волосы и худые аккуратные руки, скрещенные на ее груди, — я скоро предоставляю тебе все инструкции по поводу того, чем мы будем заниматься.</p><p>— Скоро? — их взгляды встретились. — Это когда?</p><p>— В ближайшие несколько дней. Будь на связи, — он вежливо попросил ее, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Конечно, я буду, блин… — от его улыбки стало немного стыдно за свою недавнюю грубость по отношению к нему и Рея, надув губы, отвела взгляд.</p><p>— Я не сомневаюсь.</p><p>Едва солнце спряталось за горизонтом, последний сильный поток ветра прошелся по земле и чирикающие без умолку пернатые жильцы парка окончили свою трель, как висящие на краях кроны могучих и изящных сакур фонари тут же зажглись ярким пламенем. Цилиндрический абажур тётина идеально вписывался своими формами в спокойную обстановку, издавая теплый и мягкий свет, пронзающий насквозь нежные лепестки сакуры и заставляя их светиться будто сами по себе. Весь парк, погрузившийся во мрак после того, как солнце испустило свой последний золотой луч на землю, загорелся с новой силой. Засиял, будто тысячи звезд зажглись в один момент, будто ночное небо упало на эту изолированную от города живую нетронутую территорию, точно маленькие восковые свечи, охраняющие священные храмы. Да, тётины включали даже здесь, в самом углу, на самой окраине этого громадного парка. Тусклые серые глаза Реи заблестели в миг следом за фонарями. Увидев зажженные тётины, она привстала и, приоткрыв в удивлении рот, обрамленный пухлыми розовыми губами, устремила свой завороженный взгляд на цветущие деревья. Девушка, что так любит простую красоту в обыденных вещах, впервые увидела нечто настолько прекрасное и обыкновенное, привычное для местного жителя, и не была в силах отвести глаз от этого пастельно-розового изящества.</p><p>— Ух ты… — проговорила она шепотом так, что даже ее тонкие губы еле пошевелились.</p><p>Парень, сидевший недалеко от восхищенной молодой особы, понимал, что его сидящий на языке вопрос о том, нравится ли ей то, что она видит, совершенно неуместен, ведь ответ на него очевиден – безусловно нравится. В ее взгляде он читал безумную любовь ко всему живому, что ее сейчас окружало, в особенности к мерцающим цветущим деревьям, оплетенным золотистой нитью из мягко горевших фонарей. Пение проснувшихся от дневной дремоты сверчков добавляло во всю эту атмосферу уют. Ночная пелена рухнула на Токио, покрыв небо своей мертвой чернотой. Изая продолжал любоваться открывшимся ему видом, все ждал, как Хатико, когда улыбка, неброская, хоть даже мимолетная, появится на лице брюнетки.</p><p>— Впервые мне удалось любоваться цветущей сакурой с кем-то, — его внимание быстро перешло на запутавшиеся травинки в волнистых из-за прически волосах девушки. Рука, что так привыкла к порядку, сама потянулась к ним, чтобы убрать лишнее, но парень тут же одернул ее, когда ему дошло осознание своих действий.</p><p>— Мне тоже, — все так же не отрывая любопытных глаз от лоснящейся дорожки огней в спокойной реке, тихо пробормотала Рея.</p><p>В этот момент она приобрела необычайную привлекательность. Ее тихий голос, переходящий на шепот, небрежный усталый вид, кое-где сохраняющий свои аккуратность и естественность, спокойное лицо, ладони, сжимающие торчащие меж пальцев изумрудные травинки, приятный аромат кофе, идущий от нее, и сладкий запах распустившихся цветков сакуры, витавший вокруг тонкой женской фигуры, — все это придавало ценность моменту и ей самой. Изая не мог пересилить себя и хотя бы отвернуться от нее, так что он любовался, скорее, не сакурой.</p><p> </p><p>*                   *                   *</p><p> </p><p>Ночь. Короткая стрелка часов уже почти достигла цифры девять, людей на улице становилось все больше, город все сильнее погружался в шум. С того момента, как Рея подсела ближе к реке и молча всматривалась в окружение, прошло довольно много времени, что Изая даже заскучал. Все эти долгие полтора часа он наблюдал за девушкой, сидящей у реки, периодически переводя взгляд на то, что его облепляло со всех сторон. И думал. Много думал. В основном о ней.</p><p>Втянул ее в это, теперь интересно как она себя поведет. Будучи на самом дне этого криминального и преступного болота, блуждая во мраке среди таких же, как и он сам, еще невинная девушка воспринималась совершенно иначе. Она была не то, что лучиком света в кромешной тьме, она была слитком золота в куче речных камней и цветных осколков стекла. Только Изая еще даже толком не догадывался о том, как высоко ценится подобный ей самородок в обществе криминальных авторитетов и на что эта девчонка способна. Он думал, что она вряд ли сможет чем-то ему помочь, кроме как сбора и обработки информации, но он и представить себе не мог с чем связался. Он не подозревал о том кому сейчас развязывает руки.</p><p>— Эй, Чиби-чан, — он негромко окликнул ее, так, чтобы только она могла услышать его, но ответа, как ни странно, не последовало. Она все так же молчала. — Рея? — после недолгой паузы он снова обратился к ней в вопрошающем тоне. Но она никак не реагировала, все так же сидела и даже не колыхалась.</p><p>Тогда Изая решил, что она нарочно игнорирует его и, встав с земли, подошел к девушке. За мгновение до того, как уложить руку ей на плечо, он остановился, так и не коснувшись ее.</p><p>
  <em>Уснула? </em>
</p><p>Женские плечи тихо вздымались вслед за размеренным дыханием. Глаза были плотно прикрыты, а волосы спокойно лежали на порозовевших от ночной прохлады щеках. Парень тяжко вздохнул в очередной раз. <em>«Спокойствие этого места так ее расслабило, что она уснула прямо у реки, —</em> Изая покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь. <em>— Прелесть»</em>. Он присел рядом с ней в ожидании, когда она проснется, ибо желание будить ее бесследно исчезло. Не часто ему удавалось вот так просто в тишине и покое посидеть с кем-то, кто не желает его смерти и, наоборот, воспринимает совершенно иначе – как друга. Этот момент, что она спала рядом с ним, уткнувшись лицом в колени, стал для него особенно ценным. <em>Она, наверное, первая, кто не хочет меня убить.</em> Эта мысль сбивала с толку еще больше, чем все предыдущие вместе взятые. <em>Она, в целом, кажется, первая, кто так… хорошо ко мне относится. Интересно, с чего бы? Может, ей что-то нужно от меня? Хотя, ей и так в жизни, вроде как, проблем хватает, не в ее характере набирать себе еще больше проблем, чем уже есть, а ведь я не подарок.</em></p><p>Вдруг с правой стороны послышалось шуршание вперемешку с сопением. Рея осторожно приоткрыла глаза, сонно поглядывая у себя перед носом. Ее очки висели у нее на кончике пальцев, поэтому единственное, что она могла видеть – безмятежное лицо Изаи перед собой. Она не увидела ни его привычной улыбки, ни его любопытного вечно рыскающего и острого взгляда, ни даже его нервного постукивания пальца о палец. Он был совершенно спокоен. Настолько, что даже ей самой было спокойно. Запах вишни все еще витал в свежем прохладном воздухе, переплетаясь с нотками речной растительности. Рея потерла сонные глаза и, чуть прищурившись из-за льющегося на нее света, взглянула на Изаю, после чего спросила:</p><p>— Я спала? — ее голос после сна был куда тоньше и выше.</p><p>— Да, — он тихо ответил, осматривая ее лицо и все, что вокруг.</p><p>— Долго? — натянув очки на свой курносый нос, она чуть тверже, чем ранее, спросила.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Изая пожал плечами, — я узнал о том, что ты уснула только тогда, когда подошел к тебе. Так что не могу сказать точно. Может быть, около часа.</p><p>— Ох, — Рея вытянула затекшие ноги вперед и посмотрела перед собой на успокоившуюся речку, — вот как. — Изая молча кивнул ей в знак одобрения, продолжая осматривать девушку. Его взгляд казался ей чересчур настырным, ее глаза забегали по сторонам, в итоге уткнувшись взглядом в землю. — Что-то не так? — она осторожно спросила.</p><p>— Не считая того, что у тебя в волосах несколько травинок и лепестков вишни, все в порядке, — его уголки губ чуть приподнялись в еле заметной доброй улыбке, — полном, — уточнив, добавил он.</p><p>Рея тут же занервничала и потянулась руками к волосам, чтобы найти то, что запуталось в ее шелковистой шевелюре. Пропустив несколько толстых прядей сквозь пальцы, она стянула те самые несколько травинок и штуки три точно помятых розовых лепестков. Видимо, упали на нее, когда дул ветер и сносил неустойчивые лепесточки с уже готовой к плодоношению сакуры. Изая с жадностью наблюдал за этими движениями, слишком строго и навязчиво вглядывался в каждый ее жест и плавный мах аккуратных рук. И этим она его привлекала – красивая, осторожная, а главное способная поставить его на место в саркастичном тоне. Будто шутит, но, если ослушаешься, получишь прямиком по лицу.</p><p>— Все? — она глянула на него исподлобья, спрашивая все ли она убрала из волос.</p><p>— Да, — он снова одобрительно кивнул, — теперь все в идеальном порядке, — в ответ на это, Рея, уткнувшись лицом в тыльную сторону ладони, зевнула, что не могло остаться без всепоглощающего внимания информатора. — Может, по домам? А то я думаю, что, если мы куда-то еще пойдем, то ты и там уснешь.</p><p>— Хорошая идея. Хотя, я не прочь поспать где-нибудь не дома, знаешь ли, — она пожала плечами, теребя пряди волос. — Где угодно, даже на лавочке в парке.</p><p>— Почему так?</p><p>— Ну, — она посмотрела на него и встретилась с ним взглядом, — дома просто кровать неудобная. На ней спать просто невозможно! Твердая как камень, а я люблю, когда постель в меру мягкая и желательно есть что обнять, — девушка начала увлеченно и быстро рассказывать, дабы отвлечь парня от главной темы, — или кого, — но на этих словах ее лицо приобрело печальный оттенок.</p><p>— Мм, — Изая понял, что это была самая настоящая ложь, ведь он знал о ней достаточно, чтобы понимать, что дело не в кровати, — мне с этим повезло больше, — он встал и, отряхнувшись, протянул ей руку. — Пойдем тогда.</p><p>— Куда? — она, все еще сидя на траве, странно посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Как куда? — он нахмурился. — Я проведу тебя домой.</p><p>— Не нужно, — Рея тут же подскочила с земли и чуть не упала, поскользнувшись на влажной траве, но вовремя успела скоординироваться и устояла на ногах.</p><p>— Почему? — он хмуро взглянул на нее сверху вниз, будучи выше нее на целую голову.</p><p>— Потому что.</p><p>— Хм, исчерпывающий ответ, — он скрестил руки на груди. — И все же?</p><p>— Потому что, — Рея повторила, глядя на него снизу-вверх перепуганными глазами.</p><p>— Это было бы не очень вежливо с моей стороны, если бы я не провел тебя, — он прожигал ее требовательным взглядом. — Вдруг на тебя нападут. Я бы не хотел, чтобы это было на моей совести.</p><p>— Ты мне жизнь спасешь тем, что пренебрежешь своей вежливостью разок, — она вся съежилась, отбиваясь от его настырности как могла и чем могла.</p><p>— Но, если ты попадешь в беду, это будет моей виной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом упрекала меня, что я не пошел с тобой, — ему не хотелось терять ее добродушия, а потому он был готов на все, чтобы поддерживать его. Хоть и сам об этом не знал. Слова сами по себе бесконтрольно срывались с его уст. Он даже не успевал подумать прежде, чем что-то сказать, его язык думал и действовал быстрее, чем разум. В норме вещей Изая бы никогда никому не сказал ничего подобного, что только бездумно обронил перед Реей. И все же, ему и впрямь не хотелось, чтобы она упрекала его.</p><p>— Послушай, — она глубокого и рвано вздохнула, — Изая, — его сердце треснуло, когда он услышал свое имя, будто мощная молния разразила его, — пожалуйста, — она буквально умоляла его, — я пойду сама. Не иди за мной и не звони сегодня. Прошу тебя, — ее молящий взгляд ломал его. Он был так удивлен этим, что не смог ничего ответить лучше, чем:</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— Я могу постоять за себя в случае нападения, не ты один носишь средство самообороны в кармане, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Эти ее слова его совершенно не удивили, ведь он предполагал, что она должна носить собой хоть что-нибудь, чем она могла бы воспользоваться в качестве защитного средства либо даже оружия для нападения. Но сейчас его волновало совсем не то, что у нее потенциально может валяться в сумке подобный его складной ножик, ему почему-то было беспокойно, глядя на ее дрожащие губы. Странное волнительное и давящее чувство возникало где-то глубоко под ребрами.</p><p>— Но из парка ты без меня не выйдешь, — после недолгой паузы и игры в гляделки, Изая, привычным образом усмехнувшись, гордо заявил.</p><p>— Это угроза? — Рея насторожилась.</p><p>— Нет, это факт, — он убрал руки в карманы, приняв наиболее безобидную позу.</p><p>— Ладно, выведешь меня отсюда и тут же расходимся каждый к себе домой, договорились?</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>И как же красиво он умел лгать.</p><p>Как и обещалось, он вывел ее из парка, но уже не той дорогой, которой привел. После они распрощались. Рея робко поблагодарила его за такую замечательную прогулку, хотя в мыслях держала то, что она уснула и тот момент, когда ей понадобилась его помощь, чтобы спрятаться от Мики. На его простое «рад, что тебе понравилось» она наклонила голову вперед в знак глубочайшего уважения и почтения к нему и за то, что он провел с ней время в свой выходной день. Хотя, это все же осталось не сказанным. Даже, когда она ушла, спокойной походкой растворяясь в толпе набежавших в этот район жителей, Изая остался стоять и вглядываться в то место, где ее уже не было. Рея быстро исчезла из виду, но никак не из головы.</p><p>
  <em>Что-то в ней такое есть.</em>
</p><p>Он перебирал лежащий в кармане телефон пальцами, напряженно думая.</p><p>
  <em>Не могу понять, что именно.</em>
</p><p>Его мучило страшное желание все же проследить за ней. Оно терзало его, словно голодный уличный пес, нашедший после недели голодовки обглоданные кости, рвало его изнутри. Так сильно хотелось увидеть все собственными глазами, воочию. Его останавливало лишь то, что она скажет, если узнает, что он все же пошел за ней, ослушавшись их общей договоренности разойтись по разные стороны как в море корабли. Да и черт с ним, его любопытство было куда сильнее, чем здравый смысл и логика, за которую он так цеплялся во всех, абсолютно всех, спорах и распрях с другими людьми. Он искал логику в чужих действиях, когда забывал о ней в своих, идя на поводу у собственного любопытного носа. Недолго думая, он сделал шаг в ту сторону, в которую ушла Рея, зная, что ему совершенно в другую. На часах еще не было даже одиннадцати. </p><p> </p><p>*                   *                   *</p><p> </p><p>— Где ты так долго была? — резкий голос разразился едва девушка переступила порог собственного дома. Она осторожно сняла сумку с плеча и повесила ее на крючок для одежды, прибитый прямиком рядом с дверью. — Я весь изголодался уже.</p><p>— Ты мог разогреть еду, я сегодня утром приготовила тебе, — ответила она необычайно мягким голосом.</p><p>— Я говорю совсем не о еде, — выйдя к ней, он прошелся за девушкой в ванную, куда она ушла, чтобы помыть в раковине руки после улицы.</p><p>— А о чем? — она, в силу своей усталости, действительно не поняла, что он имел ввиду и, нахмурившись, взглянула на него в зеркало. Текишима стоял за ее спиной с какой-то очень хитрой и самодовольной миной, нарисованной на его омерзительном лице.</p><p>— Я завтра уезжаю на две недели, — его руки вдруг упали на ее талию, а колючий подбородок уткнулся в слабое девичье плечо, — хочу насладиться тобой как можно больше.</p><p>Тут ее осенило. Сердце забилось как бешеное, колени поджались в страхе.</p><p>— Давай не будем, я очень устала и хочу прилечь, — Рея вцепилась ногтями в керамическую раковину, когда почувствовала жесткие горячие руки, плывущие по ее бедрам к паховой зоне.</p><p>—  Отдохнешь, когда я уеду, а сейчас, — в мгновение ока его неприятные руки оказались у нее под одеждой и касались нежной чувствительной кожи, — ты порадуешь меня.</p><p>Она промолчала. Крепко стиснув зубы, она молча молила про себя о помощи. О том, чтобы кто-то пришел и спас ее, чтобы кто-то избавил ее от всех этих мучений, чтобы изменил ее жизнь в лучшую сторону или хотя бы помог с этим. Но с той стороны ответа не следовало. Впервые она молила о присутствии мужчины. Впервые она была готова расплакаться, потому что его не было рядом. Только этим мужчиной был совершенно точно не тот, кто был по пояс голым, стоя у нее за спиной и мостившийся без ее желания между ее ног. Рея закрыла глаза. По небольшой двухкомнатной квартире эхом покатился стон. Мученический стон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Истина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m not really bad, I’m just made of the bad things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hollywood Undead «Day of the Dead»</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Где-то в центре Тошимы.</p><p> </p><p>Зная, где живет эта милая молодая особа, Изая уже стоял под окнами ее дома. Ему страшно повезло с тем, что Рея жила на первом этаже и дотянуться рукой до ее окна не составляло никакого труда, а взобраться на перекладину, чтобы заглянуть вовнутрь дома и подавно. Собственно, этим парень и занялся. Он осторожно взобрался на удобную для него позицию и сквозь толстое стекло увидел ее, сидящую глубоко в квартире. Комната почти не озарялась светом, только одинокая настольная лампа горела горячими оранжевыми лучами, падающими прямо на блестящие от этого девичьи волосы. Она была увлечена чем-то и, судя по ее сосредоточенному лицу, это было что-то невероятно важное. На переносице красовались круглые очки в темно-серебристой оправе, все время соскальзывающие на край ее вздернутого носика. Изая осторожно постучал в окно так, чтобы девушка наверняка его услышала, но, кажется, этот звук пролетел мимо ее ушей, не задевая прямого потока ее мыслей, и она все так же оставалась полусонная сидеть в углу на диване, накрытая грязно-розовым пушистым пледом. Брюнетка была окружена кучей книжек различной толщины, некоторые из них были сложены в высокую стопку, другие валялись вокруг раскрытыми на определенных страницах, а те, что лежали на полу в таком же открытом состоянии еще и пестрили яркими цветными маркерами, выделявшими какие-то определенные строчки в книге. В этот короткий момент, что юноше удалось застать, она была спокойна. Невероятно спокойна. Так безмятежна, словно ровная, как зеркало, поверхность вечно шумящего озера. Необычная. Но по правде говоря, Изая не горел особым желанием весь оставшийся день вот так прохлаждаться на улице и просто наблюдать за девушкой, которая не делает ничего особенного, тем более из-за ее окна, посему он снова постучал в него, только в этот раз куда более настойчиво. Да так стукнул, что даже стекло содрогнулось. Безусловно, этот резкий пугающий звук заставил Рею подскочить на месте, что ее очки чуть не слетели с ее лица. Она подняла растерянные глаза и увидела прямо перед собой выглядывающее из-за окна лицо человека, который никак не должен был быть здесь. Ее сердце задребезжало.</p><p><em>«Что он тут забыл, да еще и в такое время?!» — </em>в панике пролетело между мыслей.</p><p>Часы показывали восемь вечера. Суббота медленно заканчивалась, плавно переходя в расточительное воскресенье. Соскочив с дивана, девушка, быстро перебирая выглядывающими из-под длинной домашней футболки тонкими ногами, подбежала к окну и, дернув ручку, открыла его, нависнув над Изаей, который успел за это время вернуться ступнями на землю.</p><p>— Ты чего тут делаешь? — отодвинув один из горшков с кактусом, она оперлась руками на белоснежный подоконник.</p><p>— К тебе пришел, — безобидно ответил Изая.</p><p>— Ты мог позвонить, — Рея, осознавая, что высунулась из окна почти наполовину, ненавязчиво прикрыла изрисованную синяками шею воротом домашней футболки.</p><p>— Правда? — парень странно улыбнулся. В следующее мгновение он взял телефон в руки и, опустив на него взгляд, быстро нашел контакт Реи, после чего позвонил и снова взглянул на девушку. Молча. И молчал он до тех пор, пока звонок сам не оборвался.</p><p>— Ладно, я тебя поняла, — она совершенно забыла, что поставила телефон на беззвучный режим и оставила его незнамо где, а может быть и вовсе забыла о его существовании. — Ты правда собирался забираться через окно?</p><p>— Я могу, если хочешь, — парень спрятал телефон во внутренний карман куртки.</p><p>— Нет, не хочу. Пожалуйста, воспользуйся дверью, пока никто тебя не увидел, — она возразила.</p><p>— Какой номер твоей квартиры? — он улыбчиво спросил.</p><p>Она тяжко вздохнула:</p><p>— Пройдешь под металлической лестницей, повернешь сразу же направо и там будет дверь с номером «303». Это моя, — затем кратко проинформировала его. На ее любезный ответ Орихара только лишь одобрительно кивнул и молча и неторопливо направился искать нужную ему дверь. Когда он скрылся за углом, Рея, проверив округу, закрыла окно и задернула шторы, скрывшись в глубине своей квартиры.</p><p>Спустя пять минут в дверь раздался звонок, побежавший эхом по всей прихожей, еще спустя минуту дверной замок щелкнул, а спустя три секунды дверь отворилась и перед парнем предстала стать молодой девушки. Она словила на себе его изумленный оценивающий взгляд. Вздернув бровь, он медленно просканировал ее с головы до пят, а затем так же медленно вернул глаза на ее лицо.</p><p>— Что такое? — она робко спросила, искренне не понимая суть такого взгляда.</p><p>— Ты кажешься… — он нахмурился, — ниже.</p><p>— Ты сейчас серьезно?</p><p>— Я не думал, что ты можешь быть еще ниже, чем обычно, — его глаза бесконтрольно гуляли по ней, и он, очевидно, пытался этим управлять и отвлекать ее своей усмешкой. Выходило не слишком убедительно.</p><p>— Мм, — цокнув, она поджала губы и недовольно промычала.</p><p>— Может, впустишь меня, или ты не хочешь, чтобы я заходил? — теперь он пытался отмыть свое навязчивое разглядывание вежливым вопросом. Рея тут же отошла в сторону, пропуская его вовнутрь.</p><p>— Ох, извини. Конечно, проходи. Только разуйся, пожалуйста.</p><p>Она радушно впустила его и, когда он оказался в ее прихожей, закрыла за ним двери и исчезла в другой комнате. Сегодня она предстала перед ним в необычном виде.</p><p>— Чем занимаешься? — аккуратно сложив ботинки в прихожей, юноша прошел вглубь квартиры, попутно рассматривая все то, что его окружало.</p><p>— Работаю, — послышалось из кухни, — хочешь чаю или чего-нибудь такого?</p><p>— Давай, — парень остановился посреди гостиной. Первым, что бросилось в глаза – разбросанные на полу книги. Присмотревшись к тексту в одной из них, Изая мысленно заключил, что каждая из этих книг была посвящена одной не безызвестной науке, о которой Рея часто поговаривала в свободную минутку – химии. На диване, на котором она сидела несколько минут назад, мирно укутавшись в плед, лежала толстая стопка офисной бумаги, исписанной от руки, а недалеко от этого еще один такой же не дописанный лист. Следом он заметил, что несколько белых огрызков были небрежно скомканы и выброшены в мусорное ведро, рядом с которым валялась еще парочка таких же бумажных комочков. Чайник засвистел вместе со звеневшими столовыми приборами. Брюнет повел взглядом по комнате, наткнувшись на подоконник. Там стояло несколько горшков разных размеров и форм, заросших пухлыми кактусами и стройным алоэ, красовавшимся посреди этой растительной компашки. Изая тихо подошел к подоконнику с растениями и задумчиво коснулся пальцем одного из них.</p><p><em>«Мне показалось, или…?» — </em>он задумчивым взглядом оглядел растения, пытаясь вспомнить то, что он видел минутами ранее.</p><p>Рея появилась на пороге кухни, ведущей прямиком в гостиную. Она глянула на Изаю, стоящего возле ее растений и поглаживающего тонкий листок алоэ с особой нежностью.</p><p>— Ты можешь снять куртку, здесь тепло, — она разбавила образовавшуюся тишину приветливым тоном, но парень не обратил внимания.</p><p><em>«Кажется, я видел ссадины на ее ногах…»</em> — вновь пронеслось в его голове, заглушая любые звуки, исходящие извне.</p><p>Он был полностью погружен в собственные мысли и никак не ответил ей. Хозяйка дома включила свет в большой комнате и подошла к незваному гостю, держа в руках чашку с горячим чаем, на поверхности которого в танце кружились ниточки пара.</p><p>— Эй, — она осторожно обратилась к нему, заглядывая в его задумчивые глаза, — ты в порядке?</p><p>Ее нежный голос отвлек его. Он тут же взглянул на нее и ласково улыбнулся. Женская шея снова была спрятана под воротником облепляющей и выделяющей аккуратные изгибы водолазки с длинным рукавом. Чувствуя, как он теряется в собственных навязчивых мыслях, пока оглядывает ее, Изая быстро отвел взгляд от ее стройного тела. Он помнил, что на ней была надета широкая домашняя футболка, когда он впервые застал ее, поэтому сейчас парень был полностью уверен в том, что она успела переодеться за то время, что он искал ее квартиру. <em>«Скрывает от меня еще одну огромную кучу ссадин?</em> — он чуть нахмурился. <em>— До поры до времени».</em></p><p>— В полном, — он одобрительно кивнул, улыбнувшись. Почему-то, глядя на ее обеспокоенное лицо хотелось только улыбаться. — Тебе самой-то не жарко?</p><p>— Нет, — она тотчас возразила и протянула ему чашку со свежеприготовленным черным чаем, который Изая так сильно любит, — держи. Твой чай.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — она кивнула ему в ответ. Юноша осторожно забрал горячую кружку из рук девушки, не касаясь ее тонких пальцев и, сделав пару глотков, начал прожигать брюнетку требовательным и чересчур любопытным взглядом. Хотя, это скорее был зафиксированный на ее серебряных глазах взгляд, чтобы перестать рассматривать ее аккуратную фигуру. — Ты что-то хотел? А то не часто тебя тут встретишь, — почувствовав крайне неловкое напряжение между ними, Рея первая подала голос.</p><p>— Это, наверное, первый раз, когда я пришел к кому-то в гости, — пожав плечами, он оперся свободной рукой о подоконник. Теребя края рукавов, Рея завела прядь волос за ухо, — если мне, конечно, память не изменяет, — парень хмыкнул. — Ты не отвечала на телефонные звонки, и я решил увидеть тебя лично. Вот то, о чем мы говорили, — вытащив из внутреннего кармана своей куртки скрученный в трубочку бумажный конверт, Изая протянул его Рее.</p><p>— Прошла неделя с того момента, как мы это обсуждали, — она недоверчиво взяла конверт из его рук и, так же хмуро взглянув на парня, принялась разрывать бумажную ленту.</p><p>— Ты все еще в деле?</p><p>— Тебе все еще нужна моя помощь? — она развернулась к нему боком и, опершись поясницей о подоконник, начала внимательно изучать написанное на бумаге. Кое-где печатный текст был подчеркнут ровными короткими линиями, сделанными светлым карандашом от руки, что не осталось без внимания брюнетки. Понимая, что им предстоит еще долго обсуждать этот документ, потому что Рея решила незамедлительно погрузиться в то, во что ее (с ее вежливого позволения) пытались втянуть, Изая снял с себя куртку, бросив ее на спинку стоящего рядом деревянного стула и уперся взглядом в сжимающие бумагу пальцы.</p><p>— Да. Было бы очень хорошо, если бы ты помогла мне.</p><p>— Неужели, это настолько важно? — она продолжала изучать документ.</p><p>— Наверное, — парень снова пожал плечами, почти нависая над девушкой. Его ладонь, прилипнув, покоилась на гладкой поверхности подоконника за спиной Картер, где ни одно растение не мешало ему. — Но это опасно. Для тебя тем более.</p><p>— Меня это не волнует, — она безразлично ответила, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг.</p><p>— Уверена?</p><p>— Ага, — поправив упавшие на лицо волосы, она на выдохе согласилась, — если моему другу нужна помощь, то я, безусловно, помогу ему несмотря ни на что. Конечно, если я могу помочь <em>физически</em>, — она сделала особый акцент на последнем слове.</p><p>— Ты не обязана.</p><p>— Ого, так приятно и главное неожиданно слышать это от тебя, — ее голос прозвучал так, будто она приправила эту фразу острым сарказмом. — Но все же, я буду рада помочь. Все равно мне особо заниматься нечем, — пожав плечами, девушка прокашлялась и перевернула страницу документа, продолжая с интересом изучать написанный текст.</p><p>— «Нечем заниматься» говоришь? — Изая окинул взглядом бардак, царящий в углу просторной гостиной и радостно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что у нее и без него забот хватает, что она с головой ушла в работу, но ему так на душе стало спокойно от того, что она без лишних раздумий нашла на него время, которое была готова ему уделить, пусть даже это было всего лишь совместное задание.</p><p>— Так же, как и тебе, — Рея вздохнула и, пройдя вперед к дивану, остановилась посреди комнаты, затем резко повернулась к Изае всем корпусом и хмуро взглянула на него, — ты собираешься разворошить пчелиный улей, ты в курсе? — парень улыбнулся еще шире. — Это опасно не только для меня, но и для тебя самого в том числе.</p><p>Он молча улыбался ей, не собираясь ни возражать, ни соглашаться с ее словами, а она все продолжала говорить.</p><p>— Я, конечно, люблю безумные идеи и обычно я за любой легальный движ, но, — она опустила глаза на бумажки, которые сжимала в руках, — вот это может сыграть с нами злую шутку, — после снова бросила взгляд на стоящего у подоконника парня, — и убить нас обоих.</p><p>— Но ты же не боишься смерти, — он скрестил руки на груди, продолжая с томным удовлетворением глядеть на собеседницу.</p><p>— Зато ты – да, — сказала она как отрезала.</p><p>— Ты слишком печешься обо мне.</p><p>— Я не должна? — не дав ему даже спокойно закончить, Рея тут же атаковала его, чем заставила улыбку исчезнуть с его лица. — Я могу прекратить, если тебе так хочется, — было слышно, как Изая испустил тяжелый вздох, — но, если из-за этого ты забудешь о своей безопасности и подвергнешь себя и в том числе меня риску, то…</p><p>— Что? — он перебил ее резким тоном. Девушка запнулась на полуслове. Она знала, что бы она сделала, но отказалась от своей мысли говорить об этом напрямую, после услышанного ею внезапного и страшно обиженного «что?».</p><p>— Я приму меры, — добавила она тише прежнего, выдержав короткую паузу.</p><p>Изая снова медленно расплылся в улыбке. <em>«Ты такая забавная»,</em> — думалось ему.</p><p>— Кстати, — Рея оттопырила указательный палец, покачав им и начала что-то выискивать глазами в тексте бумаг, затем перевернула две страницы и, отделив один лист от других, показала его лицевую сторону Изае, — ты вообще знаешь кто эти люди?</p><p>На этом листе среди текста была умелыми руками размещена картинка.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что это за мафия?</p><p>Фотография одного из известных членов преступной организации не маленьких масштабов, известного на всем континенте Азии и кое-где за его пределами.</p><p>— Если эти люди пронюхают, что мы точим на них зуб, то перестреляют нас раньше, чем мы доберемся до них, — Рея старалась избегать упоминания имен собственных, чтобы в случае прослушивания ее телефона или случайных гостей под окнами никто не смог доказать ее причастность к чему-либо. — И это только в лучшем случае, что нас убьют.</p><p>На ее негромкие и волнительные рассуждения Изая ничем не отвечал, продолжая держать улыбку на лице. И держал он ее до тех пор, пока не заметил одну деталь в девушке, стоящей напротив. Она снова что-то начала говорить о том какую опасность эта мафия представляет для них двоих, но юноша ничего из этого не услышал, будучи занятый совершенно другим. Он оборвал ее на полуслове:</p><p>— У тебя руки дрожат, — она все еще держала лист в руках так, чтобы он видел то, что сам же на него поместил, но его внимание привлекало то, как вздрагивают изящные женские пальцы.</p><p>— Это тремор, — Рея тут же опустила руку и слегка сжала ладонь, немного помяв листок бумаги.</p><p>— Это страх, — он провел глазами ее движение, после чего заглянул в ее лицо.</p><p>— Я ничего не боюсь, — твердость ее голоса так сильно ударила по нему, что парень даже вздрогнул, — все, чего можно было бы мне бояться, я уже пережила.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он пожал плечами, — верю.</p><p>Уложив бумажки на столе и скрестив руки на груди, девушка недоверчивым взглядом просканировала его.</p><p>— Ты как-то странно себя ведешь, — она глазами искала в нем причину его необычного спокойного и покладистого поведения – ни единой ядовитой фразы, ни единой провокации, одно лишь смиренное соглашение с происходящим и внемлющий каждому ее слову ласковый взгляд. — Ты не пил перед тем, как прийти ко мне?</p><p>— Я не пью, — он посмеялся.</p><p>— Употреблял? Ты под чем-то? На тебя совсем не похоже, — она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Что тогда на меня похоже?</p><p>— Ну, ты обычно такой весь импульсивный, легкий на подъем, энергичный и активный, постоянно в движении, а сегодня все как-то немного наоборот. Еще и молчишь больше меня. Вот уж действительно непорядок, — она шутливо возразила, но на ее лице так и не появилась даже и тень улыбки.</p><p>Таким он был внутри. Глубоко внутри, подальше от чужих глаз и жестких гребущих рук. Меланхоличным, задумчивым и терпеливо спокойным. Скорее, то, каким видели его окружающие, было не больше, чем театральная маска, которую он надевал, едва появляясь в чьем-либо обществе. И это было целиком его осмысленно решение. Но Изая ни за что не стал бы скрывать от самого себя, что вот эта низкорослая сероглазая брюнетка с хрупкость тела подобно китайскому фарфору, но таким крепким и твердым тоном, в какой-то степени начала или уже влияет на него. Она заставляла его одним своим видом, единственным своим непокорным взглядом, одной лишь только спрятанной глубоко внутри улыбкой, не желавшей видеть его любопытных глаз, размышлять о том, чему он прежде не уделял такое особое значение, ведь это что-то было крепко скрыто от этого жестокого мира. Такое уникальное вдумчивое молчание удалось созерцать ей одной, не считая того, что Шинра Кишитани, школьный друг Изаи, видел его таким еще до начала их долговечной дружбы, после чего юноша навечно запечатал в себе все то, что можно было бы уничтожить одним неверным движением.</p><p>— Ну, раз мы все обсудили, я пойду, — так он всегда прощался с Харуей Шики, когда они заканчивали разговор, поэтому Изая не стал изменять своим традициям и с Реей.</p><p>— Уже уходишь? — она бросила на него опечаленный взгляд.</p><p>— Да, — Изая коротко подтвердил.</p><p>— Я думала ты еще побудешь, — ее взволнованный голос отдавал чем-то, что напоминало печаль, смешанную с каплей разочарования и приправленную гнетущим одиночеством.</p><p>Его передернуло.</p><p>— Чиби-чан, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — его интонация прозвучала так, будто он насмехался над ней, а улыбка на лице сияла соответствующая. Хотя проблеск в карих глазах отражал лишь ликование и удовлетворение тому, что его присутствия кто-то желал. Она все еще была чужая для него, но ее манера общения с ним, ее поведение рядом с ним, ее желание быть рядом, помогать и дружить неимоверно грело его истосковавшуюся по человеческому теплу душу.</p><p>— Сам ты «чиби-чан», — она обиженно буркнула себе под нос, — на полголовы выше меня и уже возомнил себя тем, кто может шутить о росте, — очки снова сползли на край носа, блестя вычищенными стеклами под светом люстры.</p><p>— Я выше тебя не на полголовы, — он подошел к ней почти вплотную, заставив ее задрать подбородок и поднять два испуганных этим жестом глаза наверх, — а на целую голову, — его нахальная улыбка заняла все мысли в это короткое мгновение.</p><p>И все же, Рея прекрасно зная, что Изая обладает изумительным даром убеждения и умопомрачительным обаянием, она сделала два шага назад, дабы успеть вовремя среагировать в случае опасности. Девушка все время держала в голове, что не имеет права терять бдительности.</p><p>— Это ничего не меняет, — добавила она тверже, чем ранее.</p><p>— Да что ты? — его ухмылка дрогнула, после произнесенных Реей слов.</p><p>— Преимущество над кем-либо не дает тебе никакого права делать то, что тебе вздумается, если другому человеку твои действия неприятны.</p><p>— Я уже говорил тебе, что могу делать с людьми все, что захочу, — он нахмурился.</p><p>— Нет, не можешь, — она тотчас возразила.</p><p>Он замолчал. Изая не был из тех, кто любил спорить с другими, он даже не практиковал этого, но взгляд девушки вынуждал его. Парень уж было открыл рот, дабы сказать ей что-нибудь в противовес ее словам, но она перебила его, не дав даже начать.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, если быть честной, то мне глубоко плевать на то, как ты относишься к другим людям и как ты себя с ними ведешь, но, если ты чем-то промышляешь в мою сторону, чем-то неладным или так же считаешь, что можешь позволить себе делать все, что заблагорассудится, то можешь прямо сейчас идти домой, — она проинформировала его на одном дыхании.</p><p>— Даже так?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Он опустил оскорбленный взгляд, потупив его в пол, а затем резко поднял глаза на Рею, расплывшись в ухмылке и заставив девушку сжать между пальцами покрытие деревянного стола, в который она упиралась.</p><p>— Кто он?</p><p>— Кто? — она вопросительно посмотрела на него, искренне не понимая в чем дело.</p><p>— Тот парень.</p><p>— Какой парень?</p><p>— С которым ты живешь.</p><p>— Что это за тон? — она прищурилась. — Это ревность? Ты приревновал меня? — по его глазам она поняла, что у него заиграла другая эмоция. — Или ты спрашиваешь у меня лично, потому что твои информаторские способности ограничились только местом моей работы?</p><p>— Так мило осознавать, что ты думала, что чем-то заинтересовала меня и я что-то о тебе искал.</p><p>— Иначе бы ты не спросил, — его ответ кольнул ее в самое слабое место.</p><p>— Увидел чужую обувь в прихожей, размера явно не твоего, вот и поинтересовался, — парень безразлично пожал плечами.</p><p>— Там, кроме твоей и моей, нет никакой обуви.</p><p>— Значит, и ссадины ты сама себе оставляешь?</p><p>— …!</p><p>На ее лице взыграл яркий испуг, сердце замерло, что девушка перестала слышать эхо его биения в ушах, а по телу ударила, будто молния в разгар бури, ощутимая волна дрожи. Увлекшись беседой, Изая потянулся рукой к ее волосам, но не успел даже коснуться их, как Рея тут же дернулась прочь от его пальцев. Стол под ее руками громко скрипнул.</p><p>— Даже прикосновений боишься, — медленно сжав ладонь в кулаке и рвано вздохнув, парень опустил руку, спрятав ее в кармане брюк.</p><p>— Это не причина для насмешек, — закрывая грудь согнутой в локте рукой, Рея пробубнила куда-то в сторону, отвернувшись от брюнета и спрятав от него свой преисполненный ужаса взгляд.</p><p>— Я не насмехался.</p><p>— Тогда сними эту ухмылку со своего лица, — процедила она сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. Ей было страшно, и так она сдерживала это всепоглощающее чувство, не дающее трезво мыслить.</p><p>Изая не сразу почувствовал, как тянут его щеки и, нахмурившись, он обратил свой взгляд на свое отражение в окне на кухне, которое не было задвинуто шторами. И впрямь, его губы были изогнуты в насмешливой гримасе.</p><p> </p><p>Когда он перестал замечать это?</p><p>Когда он начал так часто делать это выражение лица?</p><p>
  <em>Почему…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я не хотел…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Он понимал, что задел ее своими словами, но из-за осознания этого не мог вымолвить ни единого слова, даже банально извиниться перед ней за сказанное ранее. И, говоря начистоту, из всех существующих в мире чужих для Изаи людей Рея была последней, кому хотелось причинить вред. Глядя на нее, он начинал представлять себе, что такая тонкая тростиночка, как она, может с треском переломиться пополам из-за одного небрежного касания, и пришло в его голову понимание, что он начинает бояться этого. Бояться, что она однажды сломается. Даже не от рук ее неотесанного парня, а от него самого. Поджав губы, юноша искоса глянул на мало того обиженную, но еще и до смерти напуганную хозяйку этого дома. </p><p><em>«‎Будешь настойчиво искать в людях добро, как рано или поздно очнешься с ножом в спине»‎</em>, — подумалось ему. Следом пронеслась мысль: <em>«Но почему же тогда у меня это странное ощущение</em>…?»</p><p>— Так что? — твердо спросил он, выждав долгую паузу. </p><p>Рея осторожно глянула на него исподлобья. Его глаза, что ранее смотрели на нее с таким теплом, которому даже самое жаркое лето могло бы позавидовать, сейчас почему-то источали только брезгливый холод. Его превосходство над ней теперь ставало ощутимым и давило на нее так сильно, как затянутое грозовыми тучами небо давит на плодородную землю, а под этим взглядом, недовольным и колючим, она чувствовала себя ничтожной. Ком встал в горле. Она негромко сглотнула, после чего опустила голову и отвела взгляд. Пушистые волосы соскользнули с ее тоненьких плеч, закрывая бледное лицо и налитые слезами глаза. Ответа не последовало. Она бы не стала говорить об этом, даже застань ее врасплох, как это сделал Изая.</p><p><em>«Тц,</em> — он мысленно цокнул, прикусив губу и скорчив крайне сердитую и раздраженную гримасу, — <em>невозможно. Прямо как дитя малое. Я же не воспитатель в детском саду, чтобы находить ко всем индивидуальный подход».</em></p><p>Она вся дрожала.</p><p>Он стоял чуть менее, чем в полуметре от нее, чем заставлял ее тело заметно вздрагивать. </p><p>— Что ж, — Изая громко вздохнул, скрывая свою озлобленность за широкой улыбкой, — информации о том, что он курящий и примерно моей комплекции хватит с головой, чтобы узнать все, что мне захочется.</p><p>— Зачем…? — голос Реи был полон нерешительности. Она опасливо задала свой вопрос, искренне не понимая истинных намерений Орихары.</p><p>— Для забавы, — в своем репертуаре ответил тот, наклонившись к лицу девушки, чуть ли не ударившись лбом о её, чем заставил ее вновь дернуться.</p><p>— Забавы…? В тебе есть хоть капля человечности…? Ты же дал обещание, — она сделала несколько шагов в сторону, создав дистанцию между ними. </p><p>— А ты разве не давала? — он повел взглядом ее движение, тщательно следя за ее руками. </p><p>— Свое обещание я, как мне помнится, еще выполняю, — отходя назад, девушка ненароком оступилась и, утратив власть над равновесием своего тела, впечаталась спиной в стенку.</p><p>— А я лишь пытаюсь выполнять свое, — снова его колючий взгляд.</p><p>— Ты обещал не лезть в мою жизнь, так почему же…</p><p>Она не успела договорить, как он ее перебил:</p><p>— Так значит, я все-таки прав насчет того, что есть человек, который оставляет на тебе эти увечья? — счастливый от собственного триумфа, к которому он так долго и упорно шел, Изая, с радостной улыбкой на лице и не свойственно самому себе, хлопнул ладонью по столу. Но его настроение менялось так же резко, как и Рея реагировала на его жесты и всплески эмоций, оные она раньше не имела чести подмечать за ним, ведь он их не показывал: — Да что ты так дергаешься, будто я монстр какой?! </p><p> </p><p>— Так почему ты ведешь себя, будто ты он и есть…?</p><p> </p><p>Изая замер. Он не понимал — услышал он ее тихий, сравнимый с вечерней тишиной, голос, дошедший до самых глубин его сознания, или же эти слова он прочитал в ее полных страха бездонных глазах. </p><p> </p><p>— Я же знаю, что ты им не являешься…</p><p> </p><p>Ее губы дрогнули. На какое-то мгновение ему почудилось, будто его сердце вовсе остановилось, но в момент, когда ощущения возвратились к нему, вместе с ними пришло и осознание. Все его тело будто разразилось громом после этих слов, произнесенных женскими устами — теми, что воспевали лишь о добродетели и ласковости к его испорченной натуре. Выжженная черная душа, обрамленная пеплом, как серебристой бахромой, вновь вспыхнула. Жжение в груди, возникшее из-за сказанного девушкой, наводило на чудовищные мысли, никоим образом не обязанные появляться в голове юноши. </p><p><br/><em>«Я не такой. Я не такой, как они, я не монстр. Я не хочу им быть, нет, </em>— он перевел взгляд со своей дрожащей ладони на стоящую перед ним, вжатую в стену, брюнетку. — <em>Я пугаю ее. Я пугаю… Она боится меня… Боится, потому что я… Нет… Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет…»</em></p><p> </p><p>— Я не такой плохой, как ты думаешь.</p><p>— Я буду думать о тебе так, как ты со мной будешь себя вести, — заметив, что что-то в его поведении изменилось и его пыл поутих, Рея дала себе шанс напрямую высказать собственное мнение о нем. — Чужие слова не строят мое мнение о тебе, а лишь подкрепляют то, что ты делаешь, соответствуя слухам.</p><p>— Не ищи во мне хорошее, — он озарил ее улыбкой, наполненной терзающей болью.</p><p>— Ты предлагаешь искать плохое?</p><p>— Чиби-чан, я не настолько хороший, чтобы быть твоим другом, коим ты меня считаешь, — он было начал, стараясь держать и без того неправдоподобную улыбку на лице, — но и не настолько плохой, чтобы вредить тебе, — добавил он чуть тише, отводя взгляд в сторону. Тяжко вздохнув, парень упал на стул, стоящий рядом с кухонным столом, и закрыл лицо рукой, погрузившись в гробовое молчание. Рея не решалась подойти.</p><p><em>«И почему так тошно от себя?»</em> — он задумался.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если тебе в любом случае плевать?</p><p>— Было бы мне плевать, я бы не спросила, идиот, — она рявкнула, что Изая аж подскочил на месте. — Было бы мне плевать, ты бы уже давным-давно сидел у себя дома и этого разговора бы не было, — осознав, как грубо она прозвучала, Рея тут же встрепенулась и робко извинилась: — Прости…</p><p>— Давно передо мной никто не извинялся.</p><p>— Все так запущенно?</p><p>Изая кротко посмеялся.</p><p>— Это все потому что ты нарушаешь обещание, данное мне.</p><p>Он поднял на нее глаза и глубоко вздохнул, улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Не буду я больше этого делать, довольна?</p><p>— Еще бы, — она тут же весело подхватила.</p><p>
  <em>Но подойти ко мне ты все еще не можешь…</em>
</p><p>— Раз уж мы работаем с тобой вместе, то должны оказывать взаимопомощь, поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы ты понимал, что такое напарник.</p><p>— Напарник?</p><p>— Ну, если слово «друг» тебе не нравится, будет «напарник».</p><p>— Опять ты за свое.</p><p>— Тебя не устраивает?</p><p>— Забудь, — он опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.</p><p>— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты сам не свой, — она смотрела на него преисполненным беспокойства взглядом, но все так же не решалась приблизиться хотя бы на шаг.</p><p><em>«Если бы я только сам знал»</em>, — он мысленно ответил ей, не размыкая губ, сжатых в горестной ухмылке.</p><p>— Не молчи, я же вижу, что что-то не в порядке, — девушка нахмурилась.</p><p>— Видишь? — вызывающе спросил Изая.</p><p>— Не говори в таком тоне. Я пытаюсь помочь, а ты отгораживаешься от меня.</p><p>— Помочь? — все с такой же интонацией сказал он.</p><p>Рея громко вздохнула, испуская все накопленные за прошедший день тягости. Отчего-то тоска нахлынула на нее. <em>«Любая его эмоция такая заразная»</em>, — подумала она, отвернувшись. Она скрестила руки на груди, будто обнимая саму себя, пытаясь защитить, но от чего – сама не понимала. Что-то было не так и она это прекрасно чувствовала, но понять, что именно было неправильно, она не могла.</p><p>— Чиби-чан, — парень вдруг подал голос, — у меня все в полнейшем порядке и никакая помощь мне не нужна, — он избито улыбнулся, глядя на девушку, которая тут же обратила на него своего внимание, едва ему стоило заговорить.</p><p>— Ага, — она кивнула, — а потом ты мне говоришь, что никто тебя не принимает.</p><p><em>«Когда я такое говорил?</em> — юноша задумался, не в силах вспомнить своих собственных слов. Перед глазами пронеслись последние несколько недель, проведенные с этой девушкой, и мысль вдруг застыла на одном кадре, будто на кинопленке, где он говорит ей те самые слова. — <em>И она это помнит? Как назло запоминает то, что я говорю, не подумав…». </em>И как бы там ни было, он был приятно удивлен тому, что это отложилось в ее памяти. Он знал, что каждый день ей приходится запоминать невиданный объем информации, посему он никак не мог предположить, что в ее чернявой голове останется место и на него. <em>«Может, и впрямь она единственная, кто не хочет моей смерти?» — </em>мысль самопроизвольно вспыхнула, словно фейерверк.</p><p>— И сам же не даешь мне хотя бы попытаться сделать тебе шаг навстречу, — ее голос, привычно строгий, но наполненный бережливостью нежно обнимал его. Она бы никогда не смогла причинить ему вреда, он бы сделал это быстрее нее.</p><p><em>«Я бы мог попробовать довериться ей, — </em>он продолжал молча осматривать брюнетку, — <em>но к чему это меня приведет? Не знаю. Даже интересно».</em></p><p>Внезапно, Изая прервал недолгое молчание, что наступало после каждой реплики Реи, одной короткой фразой:</p><p>— Мне одиноко. На этом все.</p><p>Руки девушки отклеились от ее груди и безжизненно обвисли по контуру ее бедер, а взгляд стал таким жалостным, что даже Изая пожалел о том, что сказал ей это и отвернулся.</p><p><em>«Это многое мне теперь объясняет», — </em>подумала Рея, а затем, пожав плечами, сказала:</p><p>— Мне тоже. Будем одинокими вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Искра мести</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nothing hurts like a woman can</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaleo «I Can’t Go On Without You»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>20-е Июня. Окраина Токио.</p><p> </p><p>— Снимайте, — приказал грубый низкий голос, ударившись эхом о толстые стены. Следом слепящий свет вдарил в глаза, едва плотное тканевое покрытие слетело с лица, цепляясь за растрепанные волосы, собранные в хвост. — Посмотрим, что тут у нас, — ехидная усмешка воцарилась на щетинистом лице заигравшегося палача, — потерявшаяся девчушка, забредшая незнамо куда, незнамо к кому. </p><p>Высокий мужчина приличного возраста и плотной комплекции, подойдя к названной «потерявшейся девчушке», склонился перед ней, усевшись на корточки. Рукой он поднял ее лицо, приложив толстые грубые пальцы к ее аккуратному подбородку. Он снова злобно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты потерялась, малышка? — он презрительно глянул на нее, а после того, как она ничего ему не ответила, резво отодрал строительный скотч с ее чувствительных губ. Та лишь прошипела, нахмурившись. — Я спросил, — он взял ее лицо в руку, крепко сжав ее щеки, — «ты потерялась»?</p><p>Он прожигал ее разъяренным взглядом, а в глазах блестела пугающая кровожадность.</p><p>— Возможно, — девушка подала голос. — Кто вы такие?</p><p>— А то-ты не знаешь, — он встал, хрустнув уставшими коленями. </p><p>— Не знаю, — Рея облизала испачканные в клею из-за скотча губы и окинула комнату грозным взглядом.</p><p>Безусловно, она прекрасно знала, кто этот мужчина, и могла назвать каждого стоящего в этой просторной комнате поименно. Последние три месяца она только тем и занималась, что интересовалась жизнями и деятельностью этих хорошо знакомых ей еще с детства людей. Но сейчас Картер попала в ту ситуацию, когда нужно было притворяться дурочкой, как она это прекрасно умеет, ведь не раз уже доводилось строить глазки, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы, которые ей задавал тот, кто очень любил их задавать. </p><p>— У тебя такое милое лицо, — он твердо проговорил, отвернувшись от девушки, — не хотелось бы его испортить, — а когда повернулся вновь, приставил к ее щеке холодное металлическое дуло вычищенного до бриллиантового блеска пистолета. </p><p>— Что вам от меня нужно? — брюнетка повела взглядом по комнате, прикусывая губу.</p><p>— Мы всего лишь немного поиграем, но исход этой игры будет зависеть от того насколько ты разговорчива, — он присмотрелся к ее недовольному личику и тут же убрал от него оружие. — Ох, минутку. Ты погляди!</p><p>От этих слов Рее стало не по себе.</p><p>— Это же дочурка того самого, — дальше он назвал мужское имя, отдавшееся в голове Реи болезненным эхом. — А что? Вы ведь и впрямь похожи. Как две капли воды, — он поцепил на ее нос ее очки, которые были сорваны с нее во время транспортировки, будто на куклу, и с детским восторгом ахнул: — Вот теперь точно близнецы. Как же все-таки в жизни бывает, да? </p><p>— О чем вы говорите? — Рея сделала лицо, полное непонимания, которое так часто приходилось невольно корчить.</p><p>— Ах, да, ты же была еще зеленая, когда пришлось распрощаться с папкой, — он игриво накрутил локон ее волос на дуло оружия, а затем, резко упершись в спинку деревянного стула, к которому сероглазая была намертво привязана, прорычал: — Но проколы твоего отца меня совершенно не интересуют, я хочу…</p><p>— Отца? — она бессовестно перебила его, даже не дрожа от его пугающих жестов. — Мой отец умер тогда, когда мне не было еще и года. От рака, кажется. По крайней мере так мне рассказывала мать, — девушка понимала, что ее ноги более не чувствуют холодный пол и дернула пару раз вытянутыми носками. — Вы уверены, что ни с кем меня не спутали? А то такое часто бывает, что меня принимают за кого-то другого.</p><p>Мужчина явно смутился из-за такой реакции и ответа, которого он совершенно не ждал и даже не мог предположить, что какой-либо в целом может последовать, помимо трепетного страха.</p><p><em>«Я должна понять где я», — </em>крутилось в девичьей голове.</p><p>— Заткнись. Говори тогда, когда тебя спрашивают, — от накатившей злости, он аж дернулся, отойдя от девушки.</p><p>Запах речной зелени ударил ей в нос, когда она перестала чувствовать перегар и запах дешевых сигарет, идущие от неумелого мучителя. Веющий снаружи холод пробирался под одежду, а шум бьющейся ключом воды наводил на одну только единственную мысль. «Мы возле реки. Где в Токио есть река?» — рассуждала про себя Рея, внимательно следя глазами за мужчиной.</p><p>Его лицо было в точности таким же отвратительным, каким было на фотографии, которую Изая любезно распечатал и вставил прямиком в текст – инструкцию и введение в курс дела, которым они собирались с ним заниматься. Это было что-то вроде изучения дел русской мафии, перебравшейся каким-то образом в Японию по неизвестным доселе причинам. Но в действительности, несмотря на постоянные увиливания от четкого объяснения рода занятий, по поведению Изаи было ясно, что то, чем они с ним вдвоем занимаются – раскрытие слабых мест этой самой мафии и стремление к ее уничтожению. Понимая это, девушка перестала приставать к парню с вопросами, потому что ее вовсе не волновали его причины, по которым он желал этого для этой преступной организации (а они, несомненно, были). Как минимум, ее причины уже были весомыми, чтобы помогать информатору. </p><p>— Минутку, — Рея снова пошла ему поперек, — мне нужно прояснить ситуацию. Я вам честно говорю, вы меня с кем-то перепутали.</p><p>Мужчина вопрошающе посмотрел на нее, явно не понимая, что эта дева себе позволяет и откуда она черпает свою необоснованную глупую смелость.</p><p>— Да точно вам говорю, — ей требовалось лишь немного заговорить им зубы, дабы потянуть время и успеть распутать тугой узел на ее руках за спиной, — это какая-то ошибка. Маленькое недоразумение.</p><p>— «Маленькое недоразумение»? — мафиози злобно повторил ее слова, прорычав сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Совершенно верно, — она кивнула в ответ, картинно вздохнув.</p><p>— Послушай сюда, дрянь, — он, как и подобает мафиози, сорвался на нее, даже не пытаясь сдерживать свою ярость. Сжав девичьи шелковые волосы в тугом кулаке, он грубо дернул их, задрав ее голову и открыв усеянную едва сошедшими синяками шею. — Ты здесь только с одной целью и это не бесцельное сотрясение воздуха своей речью. Такая же болтливая, как твой папаша. Закончишь ты так же, — он так агрессивно скрежетал зубами, что не уследил за каплями слюны, упавшими на лицо Реи.</p><p>— Что вам от меня нужно? Я расскажу все, что знаю.</p><p>Услышав такой ответ, мафиози отпустил её и взглянул сверху вниз с крайне самодовольным видом. Когда он опустил ее, она позволила себе оттереть чужую слюну со своего лица, уткнувшись щеками в свои острые плечи.</p><p>— Например, стишок. У лукоморья дуб зеленый, златая цепь на дубе том, и днем, и ночью кот ученый все ходит по цепи кругом, — она глянула на него с азартом в глазах, будто вызывая его на поединок. За то время, что она общалась с Изаей, она много всего от него поднабралась. К примеру, вот эта болтливость не по теме, самоуверенность в опасной для жизни ситуации, озорные игры с огнем и даже горящий взгляд – все это она переняла у него. Хоть и говорить об этом она никому не собиралась, нужно признать, что она в нем души не чаяла, — идет налево песнь заводит, направо – сказку говорит, — ровно так же, как и он в ней.</p><p>Он открыл ей столько новых сторон в себе, о которых она никогда бы даже не стала думать, что она просто не могла к нему не привязаться. Не могла не полюбить его улыбчивость и открытость, его смех и шутки, его взгляд, наполненный нежностью и даже всю его властную натуру, так сильно манящую ее. И ежели она так ласково его принимала, она все сильнее пленила его. </p><p>— Довольно! — он рявкнул, отвесив девушке смачную пощечину, после которой на ее щеке остался красный след. — Мы знаем, что ты так или иначе связана с местным информатором и представляешь для него немалую ценность.</p><p><em>«Информатором? Они узнали о том, чем мы с Изаей занимались? Неужели он делал это все только от своего имени? Зачем? Идиот»</em>, — молниеносно пронеслось у нее перед глазами.</p><p>— Какой еще информатор? — Рея скривилась, чувствуя, как ее сердце пропускает один удар за другим. Она боялась, она до ужаса боялась этих мафиози, собственной скоропостижной смерти и того, что они могут навредить ее другу. </p><p>Внезапно пришло понимание того, где она находится. Единственное место, которое находилось вблизи воды и не было занято прибрежными кафе и ресторанами, спортивными комплексами и просто обычными жилыми домиками – небольшой портовый район Шинкиба на самом юге Токио. </p><p>— Орихара Изая. Это имя тебе хорошо знакомо, не так ли?</p><p>Все тело вмиг задрожало, точно хрустальный бокал, подверженный пению чистым оперным голосом.</p><p>— Кто это? Впервые вообще слышу, — ее умение беспристрастно врать всегда поражало и восхищало Изаю, но до сих пор она нисколько не ценила этого навыка и искренне не могла понять его комплиментов. — Такое забавное имя, — она продолжала без устали теребить веревку, затянутую на кистях, пытаясь хотя бы ослабить узел, — но фамилия совершенно обычная. Это ведь парень? Имя кажется мужским.</p><p>— Не строй из себя дурочку, у меня имеются материалы, доказывающие твою связь с ним, — кажется, мужчина начинал закипать.</p><p>— Да тут даже стараться строить из себя кого-то не нужно, я ведь действительно не знаю этого человека.</p><p>— Что же, — он вздохнул, допуская возможность того, что ее слова – не вымысел, — он мог представиться тебе под другим именем, — а после начал перечислять различные вариации. Глупо было бы считать, что хоть какое-то из списка могло быть для Реи незнакомым. — Мысли?</p><p>— Никаких знакомых не услышала. Но «Накура» смешное, — девушка поджала губы, слегка приподняв уголки, якобы улыбаясь. Это было не больше, чем фальшь. </p><p>Мафиози, окружавшие того крупного мужчину, что вел что-то на подобие допроса, пребывали в очевидном замешательстве. Они не были столь самоуверенны, сколько был их начальник, потому не могли сообразить лжет ли пленница, или все же нет. Ее сладкая ложь была настолько убедительной, что заставляла даже самых матерых палачей сомневаться в правдивости их собственных исследований.</p><p>Лев Юдин, так звали усатого старика, пытавшегося добиться от Реи правды, казалось, так же начинает терять нить повествования и путаться в собственных умозаключениях. А потому, его разрывало от злости.</p><p>Он снова ударил ее. Да так сильно, что девушка даже, ойкнув, упала привязанная ко стулу на холодный металлический пол.</p><p><em>«Нефтяной контейнер?»</em> — встретившись щекой с пропахшим насквозь химическими веществами полом, а вернее, одной из граней громадной емкости для перевозки нефти на танкерах, Рея про себя заключила, что она действительно находится в Шинкибе. Это место было ей знакомо. Еще маленькой она сюда приходила с отцом любоваться на пятничные закаты, незадолго до его исчезновения. Только мысль об этом приводила ее в бешенство. Сдерживая порывы собственного гнева, Рея прикусила губу и вскоре почувствовала соленый привкус во рту. </p><p>— Наглая строптивая девка, — стиснув зубы, на выдохе прорычал Юдин, — не хочешь по-хорошему, значит будет по-плохому, — он трещал по швам, не выдерживая напора лжи и, дабы выплеснуть свое раздражение, он резко выстрелил. Картер дернулась. Расплавившись после удара, пуля въелась в пол прямо около лица девушки. — Следующую я всажу в какую-нибудь часть твоего тела, — он присел рядом с ней и повел горячим оружием, испачканным в порохе, по ее подбородку. Она вся дрожала, что приводило его в экстаз, — но не в голову, нет. Ты еще должна ответить на вопрос: где этот чертов информатор?</p><p>— Орихара Изая? — ее губы дрожали.</p><p>— Он самый, — от его внимания не смогло ускользнуть как на долю секунды, как на одно короткое мгновение, глубокие черные зрачки в девичьих серебряных глазах расширились, едва с ее уст сорвалось заветное имя. Лев расплылся в довольной ухмылке. — Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь где он.</p><p>— Знаю. Где-то, — заключила Рея и рвано вздохнула.</p><p>— «Где-то»? — он снова был в замешательстве.</p><p>— Да, где-то. Я не знаю где конкретно, но где-то. Я же уже тысячу раз сказала, что не знаю кто этот ваш Орихара и где он может быть! — наконец, узел поддался. — Какое мне вообще до него может быть дело? Я живу своей жизнью, еле свожу концы с концами, а меня еще должен интересовать какой-то там информатор, мало того, походу, насоливший какой-то преступной организации?! Вы с ума посходили?! Совсем мозги отсохли?! — она так разозлилась, что спинка стула под ее руками громко скрипнула, когда Рея в очередной раз выкрикнула. Ее рев был грубее того, что издавал Юдин. Он был наполнен не только страхом, но и горечью потери, болью и неукротимой яростью, перераставшей в гнев. Она понятия не имела каким образом им вообще удалось обнародовать их связь с Орихарой, а тем более, как они смогли похитить ее так, что она сама того не помнит.</p><p>Тотчас ее осенило. Она вспомнила, как обещала проведать его и, идя по улице, вдруг грохнулась в обморок. Она вспомнила, что упала не из-за постоянно подводившего ее давления, а по другой неясной ей причине. Но следующая мысль перекрыла абсолютно все предыдущие:</p><p>
  <em>«Он придет…»</em>
</p><p>— Что ты вдруг притихла? Язык проглотила? — все ее эмоции отражались у нее на лице, как бы старательно она ни пыталась их скрыть или солгать об их отсутствии, что Лев Юдин просто не мог не заметить, как ее глаза превратились в наполненные тревогой два белых шарика. — Или, наконец, вспомнила? — она лежала перед ним на полу, связанная и обездвиженная, беспомощная и такая слабая, не в состоянии даже постоять за себя или банально закрыть руками лицо, которое Юдину хотелось избить в наказание за ложь. Он прекрасно знал, что Рея врет ему и не краснеет, после того, как она самостоятельно произнесла имя человека, чье местонахождение он так отчаянно требовал. Ее нежные чувства выдавали ее. </p><p><em>«Хоть бы он не пришел… Пусть лучше меня убьют»,</em> — она молила.</p><p>Кожаный ботинок встретился с женским ликом. И без того окрашенные в алый, губы треснули, и красная нить ринулась вниз по подбородку, стекая тугим клубком на пол.</p><p>— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают! — ожидая ответа, он повторил удар, но только направив его в одно из самых слабых и уязвимых мест в женском теле – живот, заставив Рею отхаркивать кровь вперемешку со слюной. </p><p>— Я… не знаю… — она более не могла нормально говорить, давясь жидкостями собственного организма, но даже, если бы она могла сказать хоть слово, она бы ни за что не выдала его. Это противоречило ее принципам.</p><p>В глазах помутнело, дыхание окончательно сбилось, а звон сердца тарахтел точно летящий по колеи поезд. Лев снова присел рядом с Реей и, взяв ее лицо в руку, повертел его, осматривая девушку.</p><p>— М-да, — он разочарованно вздохнул, — никак не думал, что ты так быстро сдуешься. Может, убить тебя?</p><p>— Я думаю, это уже слишком.</p><p> </p><p>Просторную комнату окатил нежный голос. Даже не глядя на его обладателя можно было с легкостью понять, что он улыбался. Но, каким бы бархатным он ни был, Рея, что знала все октавы его звучания, четко осознавала, что он полон злости. В груди раздался гром, едва эти яростные нотки достигли ее ушей. Лев тотчас подскочил, когда голос нарушил спокойствие в комнате.</p><p>— Ей уже достаточно ваших пыток, — он снова заговорил, бесчестно и грубо обращаясь ко всем присутствующим мафиози. </p><p>— Орихара…</p><p>— Собственной персоны, — он игриво усмехнулся.</p><p><em>«Идиот, пришел-таки… все мои старания насмарку»</em>, — откашливая остатки крови в горле, думала Рея, ругаясь про себя на бестактность и безрассудность Изаи. Вдруг, неожиданно даже для самой себя, она заметила стоящие в углу металлические бочки. С дюжину таких. В голову пришла ужаснейшая идея.</p><p>— Вы решили заняться пытками утонченных красавиц? — он вальяжно оперся о железную стену, бросая на пол тень нечетких очертаний. — На такую леди грех руку поднимать, — улыбка на его лице дрогнула, а взгляд заискрил.</p><p>— Ты! — Лев вскипел, словно чайник, но не успел он вытащить свой револьвер из кобуры, как вокруг его запястья обвилась шершавая жесткая веревка. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Юдин перестал обращать на нее внимания, Рея запрыгнула к нему на спину и, заблокировав его руку, обвила эту же веревку вокруг его шеи, затем затянула два тугих узла и, ударив мужчину ногой по сгибу коленного сустава, заставила его пасть на землю ниц. Его лицо встретилось с холодным металлом, оставив на щеке след от ржавчины. </p><p>Изая жадно вел взглядом каждое резкое движение Реи, ведь ему никогда прежде не удавалось видеть ее такой грозной и в то же время грациозной. </p><p>Стоило лицу Льва коснуться пола с глухим грохотом, как стоящие в комнате охранники тут же обратили свое внимание на Рею, совершенно забыв об Изае. Это была их главная ошибка. Они хотели ее атаковать, но не успели они даже открыть огонь, как тут же их руки встретились с острыми лезвиями, что оставили за собой лишь тонкие красные линии на коже. Оружие попадало на пол, дав девушке пару мгновений на то, чтобы выбежать из заветной комнаты. Один из охранников, решивший не тратить драгоценное время на возврат оружия в свои раненые руки, решился атаковать убегающую пленницу, но ему воспрепятствовала жесткая рука, резко ударившая по чувствительной шее. </p><p>— Ты пришел драться с мафией на ножах?! — бросила Рея вслед Изае, догоняя его, когда он стал убегать вместе с ней. </p><p>— Я пришел тебя спасать… на ножах, — спрятавшись за толстым металлическим ограждением, парень дернул обессиленную от допроса девушку и повалил на себя. Он чудом успел спрятать ее от вдруг открывшегося на них огня. </p><p>— Вся моя идеально спланированная ложь ушла коту под хвост, когда ты появился, — она упала на колени между его ног и, убирая с лица вылезшие из хвоста пряди волнистых волос, устало глянула на напарника.</p><p>— Лучше бы придумала, что нам сейчас делать, вместо того, чтобы на меня жаловаться, — он вытащил свое флик-лезвие из секретного кармашка в рукаве куртки и весь напрягся. Завидев нож, блестящий на свету, льющемуся от белых слепящих ночных фонарей, Рея тут же протянула раскрытую ладонь, а затем в приказном тоне промолвила:</p><p>— Дай-ка мне это.</p><p>— Что? — Изая нахмурился в недоумении. — Зачем?</p><p>— Дай мне это говорю, — тверже повторила она. </p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вообще без защиты остались? Тогда мы точно оба погибнем.</p><p>— Не в мою смену, — она взяла нож из его руки, не коснувшись ее, а затем, вытянув из внутреннего кармана своей кожаной куртки небольшой вытянутый пластиковый пузырек, принялась опрыскивать прозрачной жидкостью лезвие.</p><p>— Что это? Ты носишь с собой спирт? — он еле заметно вздрагивал каждый раз, как пуля свистела над его головой.</p><p>— Это парфюм, — надув губы, она пробубнила. </p><p>Едва Изая учуял знакомый запах, как внутри все содрогнулось. Ему часто удавалось чувствовать аромат ее духов каждый раз, как она подсаживалась к нему ближе, чтобы лучше видеть то, что он показывал ей на мониторе компьютера. Этот запах, ему казалось, он стал знать лучше, чем даже сами благоухания его любимого импортного чая. Не счесть тех случаев, когда он терялся в собственных мыслях в то время, как она игралась своими волосами, пахнущими сладкими фруктами. Осознав, что он снова погрузился в собственные мысли, как тут же отвернулся от нее.</p><p>Он глянул на нее исподтишка, когда Рея поднесла синее пламя зажигалки к лезвию, омытому сладким спиртом и горючими эфирами. </p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — его голос дрогнул, когда пуля врезалась в металлический забор.</p><p>— Бомбу замедленного действия, что же еще? — с сарказмом ответила Рея, держа в руках полыхающий нож.</p><p>— Смеешься?</p><p>— Когда огонь прекратится, хочу, чтобы ты бросил это и попал в одну из бочек, стоящих примерно в двадцати метрах от нас. Справишься? — казалось, ее совершенно не волновали выстрелы, ведь она совсем на них никоим образом не реагировала.</p><p>— Что в тех бочках? </p><p>Рея промолчала.</p><p>— Рея, — он твердо потребовал от нее ответа. </p><p>— Аммиачная селитра, — тихо изъяснила девушка.</p><p>— Ты шутишь? Тут все на воздух взлетит, если я это сделаю! — он повысил голос, но, заметив, как дрогнули ее руки, в которых она держала уже горячее оружие, тут же притих. — Ладно. Сделаю.</p><p> </p><p>Вскоре огонь прекратился. </p><p>Свист пуль затих на долгие тянущиеся мгновения. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Одно неверное движение и хрупкое людское тело превратится в решето. От одной такой мысли бросало в дрожь, а руки обливались холодным потом. Изая бросил взгляд на рядом сидящую на коленях Рею, не знающую, что ей еще такого сделать, чтобы спасти их обоих. А он лишь пытался запомнить в деталях черты милого лица человека, который стал для него ближе других за такой короткий промежуток времени, ведь так сильно боялся расстаться со своей драгоценной жизнью…</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, дабы собраться с мыслями и последними силами, он с улыбкой сказал:</p><p>— Ну? Устроим фейерверк получше, чем на фестивалях? — нож прокрутился меж его пальцев, создав на долю секунды синее мнимое колечко. </p><p>Следом за этим, по воздуху растянулась бирюзовая лента, упавшая своими атласными концами в аммиачный клубок из белых роз. Едва нить коснулась взбудораженной клумбы, как воздух тут же наводнился пылающим огнем, сжирающим все на своем пути. Ударная волна понеслась точно цунами, рожденная в самом сердце яростной бури. Мгла покрыла весь порт. Бочки с грохотом взорвались, поражая окрестности голодным пламенем. Засмотревшись на это чудо, созданное собственным воображением и чужими руками, Рея позабыла напрочь о своей безопасности и могла бы быть поражена огнем, если бы не сильная рука Орихары, дернувшая ее за рукав. Перепуганное лицо Картер оказалось прижато к мужской груди, в которой тарахтело взволнованное сердце. </p><p>— С ума сошла?! Куда ты вылезла? А если бы тебя задело? Ты не подумала об этом?! — он пролепетал ей прямо на ухо, крепко обнимая за талию. </p><p>— Что ты так спохватился? Будто я маленькая, — она уперлась ладонями в его грудь и чуть приподнялась, сравнявшись с ним глазами. </p><p>— Так почему ведешь себя, как маленькая? — его взгляд был чертовски хмурым и таким рассерженным, каким Рея еще никогда не видела. Он, кажется, действительно испугался. — Это что, кровь? — он вдруг разгладил складки меж бровей и удивленно посмотрел на тонкие женские губы, окрашенные в кроваво-алый цвет. В уголке виднелась царапина, из которой продолжала сочиться кровь и стекать тягучей каплей к подбородку. Изая потянулся рукой, но девушка дернулась от нее прочь. Понимая, что вызвало у нее такую реакцию, он тихо, заглушая своим шепотом шум рушащегося под тисками взрыва порта, спросил: — Можно?</p><p>Она негласно позволила ему коснуться ее, когда перестала дрожать в его руках и опустила взгляд. Он бережно коснулся пальцем ее губ. Кровь, что ранее была лишь на розовых устах, отпечаталась и на грубых юношеских руках, растекшись безобразным пятном по ладони. Ему наконец-то удалось ощутить нежность ее бархатной кожи…</p><p>— Нам надо скорее убираться отсюда, — он поднял взгляд на ее глаза. Сердце вновь пропустило удар.</p><p>
  <em>«Да что это со мной такое…?»</em>
</p><p>— У-угу, — она неуверенно согласилась, все еще опасаясь его касаний. </p><p>Теперь оставалось лишь только придумать, как и куда убраться. Парень тут же принялся анализировать ситуацию. Большую часть противников им удалось поразить одним только мощным взрывом, который чудом их не задел, но оставшаяся орава вооруженных до зубов мафиози только-только подоспела.</p><p>—  Рея, — обратился он к ней, продолжая панически искать выход из насущной проблемы, — мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать…</p><p>— Чего?! — она разразилась громом средь белого дня, да таким, что Изая даже не на шутку испугался, услышав ее недовольное рычание. — Замолчи сейчас же. Помирать собрался?! Так быстро сдался?! — по ее лицу было четко ясно, что она разозлилась. Изая замер в смиренном ожидании. — Запомни раз и навсегда: как бы тяжело тебе ни было, какой бы безвыходной ни была ситуация, и даже если тебе кажется, что весь мир вот-вот обрушится на тебя, продолжай бороться! — ровно в то же мгновение, что она договорила, ее рука, которой она уперлась в металлическую цистерну, соскользнула с нее. Девушка глянула на свою руку и изумилась.</p><p>
  <em>«Масло?»</em>
</p><p>Потерев пальцами друг о друга, она круглыми глазами посмотрела на сидящего рядом парня. Ее другая рука все еще была прикована к его груди. Нежные касания медленно успокаивали его, возвращая ясность ума.</p><p>— Ты что-то придумала? — ее глаза искрили вместе с огненным пеплом, витающем в воздухе. Рея одобрительно кивнула. — Что? Только не говори мне, что… — он не успел договорить, как она снова кивнула. </p><p>Только сейчас Изая в полной мере осознал насколько безумными были ее идеи. Только сейчас ему пришло понимание того, что эта девушка совершенна не та, кем кажется и всегда ему казалась, что в ее голове творится нечто невообразимое. Такое, что даже она была не в силах объяснить. На мгновение стало боязливо находиться рядом с ней. Ее взгляд, отражающий твердую решимость и готовность совершать любые действия, действительно больше пугал, чем завораживал. Кто может представить себе, на что эта ангельская нимфа способна? А, может, даже совершенно не ангельская?</p><p>— Сейчас здесь снова станет жарко, — в ее голосе играл азарт. Кажется, ей это все безумно нравилось, и Изая был единственным, кому хотелось побыстрее перебраться в более тихое и безопасное место. Не мудрено, ведь из них двоих своей жизнью дорожил только он. Только он искренне боялся с ней проститься, только ему была страшна смерть. Картер сорвала с себя кожаную куртку и, скомкав ее, отбросила в сторону. </p><p>И ее незаурядная приманка сработала идеально. </p><p>Мафиози, успевшие собраться в покрытом пеплом порту, среагировали на взлетевшую куртку и отправили в нее с десяток свинцовых подарков. </p><p>— Для навороченной мафии вы какие-то уж слишком глупые, — в это короткое мгновение, что выпало девушке для свершения своей задумки, она выскочила по иную сторону от куртки и с размахом ударила кулаком по крышке металлической цистерны. Послышался треск. Ржавая старая крышка провалилась, затрещав под маленьким девичьим кулачком. Мафиози тут же обратили внимание на выскочившую девушку, но не успели сделать и пары выстрелов, как она снова спряталась за цистерной. </p><p>— Ты в самом деле проломила <em>ЖЕЛЕЗНУЮ</em> цистерну?! — Орихара не мог понять, что он сейчас увидел.</p><p>— Это было не сложно, — Рея уперлась обеими ногами в стенки цистерны и стала толкать ее, чтобы повалить, — она сама по себе уже изношенная и ржавая, — но цистерна не поддавалась, — если быстро нанести точечный удар, то можно сломать что угодно из-за разницы давлений. Это как каблук, который проваливается в песок, и лыжи, которыми можно пользоваться и не погрязать в том же самом снегу. </p><p>Парень потерял дар речи. Сегодняшний день ознаменуется тем, что существо, сидящее на холодной земле напротив него, смогло поразить его и совершить то, чего никто и никогда не смог бы от него ожидать. </p><p>— Да поддавайся же ты уже, ну! — разозлившись, Рея со всей силы ударила обеими ногами по верхней половине цистерны и та, наконец, завалилась. </p><p>Целое масляное море разлилось по земле. Оно отвратительно пахло и блестело под светом ночных фонарей, чем сильно напоминало сразу несколько различных субстанций. Но в данной ситуации знать, что это было, не являлось необходимостью. Достаточно было понимать, что эта субстанция – горючее, которое брюнетка с большим присущим ей удовольствием подожгла. Достаточно было одной единственной крохотной мимолетной искры, чтобы все это воспылало играющим пламенем.</p><p>— Теперь мы отрезаны, — яркое пламя отражалось в спокойном взгляде девушки. По ее подбородку все еще стекали густые капли алой крови.</p><p>— Отлично! — протараторил Изая. — А теперь сваливаем! — он схватил ее за кисть, плотно сжав ее тонкую, словно бутылочное горлышко, руку, и потянул за собой. </p><p>Огонь, взбушевавшийся на пролитом горючем масле, окутал собою округу. Все пылало, точно в Аду. Языки свирепого пламени лизали подошвы дорогих фирменных туфель мафиози, вынуждая их трусливо отступать и склонять головы перед царицей природой и ее верной спутницей – разрушительной жестокой стихией. Леди Удача сегодня была на стороне беглецов. Они неслись по скрипящей и проржавевшей до самого основания железной лестнице, что вела к водным стокам. И, покуда редкий свист валившегося с неба свинца проносился над их головами, бегущий впереди парень продолжал крепко сжимать руку еле поспевающей за ним девушки. У нее уже сбилось дыхание, она молила его, устало молила, сбавить темп, но тот, желавший поскорее спастись, будто не слышал ее мольбы. Но так ли он хотел спастись, нежели сохранить ее жизнь? К собственным мыслям не хотелось даже прислушиваться, они кричали одну и ту же единственную фразу, что скребла заточенными когтями по сердцу.</p><p>Все вдруг затихло.</p><p>Тишина разбавлялась шумом бьющегося о недалекие берега прибоя и рваным дыханием уставших легких. </p><p>— Я не могу больше, — еле выговорила Рея, опираясь лбом о перила. Она и впрямь была не в силах продолжать бежать, посему изнуренная упала на колени. Изая продолжал держать ее руку и чувствовать, как дрожит его собственная. — Не могу больше бежать… — она задыхалась.</p><p>Парень повернулся к ней и, присев, спросил:</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Всё… всё нормально… дай отдышусь немного, — она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Ее тело не было подготовлено к таким нагрузкам, к тому же адреналин, ударивший в голову, делал свое дело. По мере его уменьшения в крови, снижалась и способность Реи к радикальным действиям. С каждым мгновением она превращалась скорее в обузу, чем в напарницу.</p><p>— Ладно, — Изая одобрительно кивнул, видя, что их физическая подготовка значительно разнится. </p><p>— Фу-ух, — она тяжко вздохнула, — вот это пробежечка на ночь глядя, конечно. Уф! Я аж вся вспотела.</p><p>— Вспотела? — юноша повторил ее слова. Его горячее дыхание превращалось в белёсый пар, сталкиваясь с морозящим вечерним воздухом. — Ты замерзнешь. Вот, — он наспех стянул с себя свою куртку и протянул Рее, — надень, не то заболеешь. </p><p>— Нет, — она тотчас отказалась, — а как же ты? </p><p>— В отличие от тебя, после такого бега, у меня даже дыхание не сбилось, — он вздернул бровь и слегка улыбнулся. Заметив, как начали дрожать от холода ее губы, он накинул меховую куртку на ее плечи. Очевидно, смутившись, девушка тут же закуталась в нее, ощущая, как приятное тепло обнимает ее тело и согревает его. Такое домашнее и заботливое ощущение растекалось сладким медом по организму, возвратив необходимое чувство безопасности. Дыхание нормализовалось, губы перестали дрожать, она, наконец, успокоилась.</p><p>— Что будем делать? </p><p>Изая меньше всего хотел слышать этот вопрос, поскольку совершенно не знал на него ответа. Даже приблизительный давался ему с трудом из-за тревоги, накатившей на него. Все пошло совершенно не так, как он планировал, к тому же, ему причиняло невероятную боль видеть Рею избитой, изнуренной и измазанной в собственной крови. Снова...</p><p>— Очевидно, что пытаться спастись. Вопрос «как именно мы это сделаем?» все еще остается открытым, но у нас не так много времени на раздумья, — после этих слов, парень погрузился в собственные мысли. Прежде всего ему было важно придумать такую последовательность действий, чтобы она идеально подходила его напарнице, ведь он бы не хотел, чтобы из-за его неосторожности или некомпетентности оборвалась чья-то жизнь. Тем более ее жизнь. <em>«И почему я так на этом зациклен?!»</em> — он не понимал.</p><p>— Давай убьем их всех, — внезапно выпалила Рея. Изая тут же поднял на нее глаза.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что, если мы сбежим, то они рано или поздно придут за нами, — ее взгляд выглядел жалобным. — Не за мной, так за тобой. Не за тобой, так за мной. Или, может, поймают нас, когда мы будем вместе. </p><p>— Нет, — Изая отвернулся, помотав головой, — нет, убивать мы никого не будем. Ты и без того завалила кучу народа. </p><p>— А ты к этому причастен.</p><p>Он хмуро глянул на нее. </p><p>Да, она совершенно права, он причастен к убийству членов преступной группировки и с этого момента его руки также можно считать омытыми чужой человеческой кровью. </p><p>— Это была защита, — он укоризненно произнес эту фразу. Рея покачала головой.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь убивать людей и противишься этому, как законопослушный гражданин. Ты действительно… — она отвела взгляд, — не такой… как все они, — добавила она, переходя на еле слышный шепот. Ее щеки порозовели под гнетом ночного мороза. Раннее лето всегда было таким, тем более, у воды.</p><p><em>«А ты не видишь в этом проблемы,</em> — думал он про себя, не отвечая на ее слова вслух, — <em>ты действительно не такая, какой кажешься».</em></p><p>Общество, в котором она все это время жила, сильно повлияло на нее. Видеть кровь, чужие муки и страдания, горы мертвых обездвиженных тел, держать в руках холодное оружие и слышать выстрелы, чувствовать запах сгоревшего пороха – всё это быстро стало для нее нормой, чуть ли не ежедневной рутиной, клубком спутавшихся нитей, из которого невозможно выбраться, не попросив руки помощи извне. Но это был первый раз, когда она совершила то, что оборвало чью-то жизнь. Ее саму страшно пугало ее спокойствие в случившейся ситуации, она не желала видеть даже собственных рук, спрятанных под курткой, что совершили это злодеяние.</p><p>— Знаешь ведь, если долго искать в ком-то хорошее, то можно вскоре очнуться с ножом, глубоко вонзенным в твою спину, — растрепанные волосы спадали на ее лицо, закрывая его, — так что, либо ты, либо тебя, — на этих словах Рея взглянула на Изаю, заставив его почувствовать прошедший через все тело разряд тока. Девушка тяжко вздохнула, снова отведя взгляд.</p><p>— Но, несмотря на это, ты мне доверяешь.</p><p>— С чего ты вдруг взял? </p><p>
  <em>Ты позволила мне коснуться тебя.</em>
</p><p>— Значит, не доверяешь? Странно, — он хмыкнул, — между напарниками ведь должно быть доверие, — сказал он, вместо того, о чем подумал. Его слова звучали, как упрек, вынуждающий сказать Рею обратное:</p><p>— Н-нет, я… — она замялась.</p><p>— Веришь мне? — он будто требовал ее разрешения, а не действительно пытался узнать ее отношение к нему. </p><p>— Я… — она прочистила горло, — я пока не нашла поводов не делать этого, так что… — ее растерянный взгляд она устремила на него, — верю.</p><p>Вдали раздались гневные возгласы.</p><p>— Славно, — парень тут же подскочил на месте, выровнявшись, — тогда, пока беда не настигла нас, предлагаю уносить ноги. </p><p>— Ты придумал план? — Рея встала, повторив его движение.</p><p>— Конечно, — он солгал. Понимая, что, если он сейчас не выдаст готовый план побега целиком, то его ложь раскроется, а ее доверие к нему окончательно угаснет. То, с какой неуверенностью она ответила, почему-то беспокоило его. — Конечно, у меня есть план. Как у меня может его не быть? — он начал метаться, не зная, что ему делать.</p><p>Паника. Снова паника. Она охватила его точно лесной пожар. Он не мог успокоиться, не мог найти себе места, совершенно не знал, что делать. Раздававшийся вдалеке говор приближался, прибой шумел под ногами, металлическая лестница предательски поскрипывала от каждого резкого движения и топота ботинок, а сердце отбивало барабанную дробь в ушах и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. </p><p>
  <em>Если я сделаю это, она возненавидит меня.</em>
</p><p>В груди больно кольнуло. Парень помотал головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли. </p><p>
  <em>Как бы там ни было, это единственный правильный выход. </em>
</p><p>Едва край черного как смоль ботинка мафиози показался на ступенях, как Изая, стиснув зубы, дабы сохранить остатки самоконтроля, подхватил Рею на руки. Та, опешив от такого неожиданного жеста, схватилась за ворот футболки парня.</p><p>— О-Орихара, ты что делаешь?! — она вскрикнула. </p><p>— Спасаю тебя, — он подошел, держа ее на руках, к оборванному краю площадки, открывавшей вид на бескрайнее море.</p><p>— Ты собрался выбросить меня в воду?! — она вцепилась в него еще сильнее, посмотрев вниз.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Вода.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Темная</p><p>пугающая</p><p>жадно поглощающая свет, встречающийся с ее беспокойными покровами</p><p>голодная неизведанность, готовая заглотнуть любого и сделать его утопленником</p><p>в той тьме невозможно было отличить даже плавающий в верхних слоях воды объект, не то чтобы увидеть хотя бы намек на дно</p><p>глубоко, опасно…</p><p>будто неощутимая сила обвивает свои гибкие руки вокруг твоего тела и настойчиво тянет ко дну</p><p>ты задыхаешься</p><p>хватаешься за пузырьки воздуха, испускаемые сдавленными под чудовищным давлением легкими</p><p>беззвучно кричишь в необъемлемую пустоту, заполняющую тебя и разрывающую изнутри</p><p>плач о помощи обрывается с последней каплей</p><p>Рею передернуло от этих мыслей. Не было в мире ничего такого, что могло бы вызывать в ее душе большую тревогу, чем скрытое в воде бентосное мертвое днище, убитое человеческой деятельностью. </p><p>Неприязнь к мрачным непроглядным водоемам возникла у нее еще в глубоком детстве, когда ее жизнь из-за этого висела на волоске, готовом вот-вот разорваться. В зобу сперло дыхание, будто она вновь наглоталась воды.</p><p>— И-Изая…!</p><p>Давящее ощущение свалилось на нее.</p><p>Дыхание в миг замерло.</p><p>Омут снова потянул ее, крепко обнимая и ломая вырывающийся из груди крик. Он не успел прозвучать, как тут же оборвался, словно натянутая изношенная тетива. Все вокруг вдруг помутнело. Тело обмякло, тиски тяжелой одежды не давали и капли надежды на спасение, руки в страхе онемели, отказавшись двигаться, кровь в жилах вскипела, хлынув к задыхающимся легким. Это конец.</p><p>Десять метров строго вниз. Буйные волны глотают неподвижное тело, чья голова вскоре встречается с холодным илом. Длинные черные как смоль волосы погружаются в него, а идущий с поверхности свет постепенно меркнет в усталых глазах, пока не угасает вовсе. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>* *</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Холодно. Я замерзла…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мрак. </p><p>Сквозь плотную мглу слышится голос.</p><p>
  <em>Не могу разобрать, что он говорит.</em>
</p><p>Сердце отдает веянием жизни, медленно постукивая в груди. Все тело дрожит. Руки холодны, как лед в самом суровом бескрайнем океане.</p><p>— …!</p><p>
  <em>Снова этот голос… Он зовет меня? Не могу никак понять… Не могу двигаться… и дышать. Что со мной?</em>
</p><p>Что-то теплое касается руки и крепко сжимает ее. Из груди рвется что-то горячее, разрывая тело изнутри, будто падальный червь, пожирающий сочное налитое яблочко. </p><p>— Рея!</p><p>Девушка пытается вдохнуть, но вода в горле препятствует ей. Она тут же приходит в сознание и отхаркивает целую пинту воды, освобождая от ее захватнических тисков легкие, и начинает дышать. Ее глаза нехотя открываются, она видит лицо. Лицо, взволнованное лицо, разукрашенное кровью и неглубокими царапинами, лицо, с которого мелкими каплями стекает соленая морская вода и встречается с ее холодными щеками.</p><p>— Ты жива, — юноша, которому принадлежит это самое лицо, облегченно вздыхает и отстраняется от девушки, падая спиной на железную опору позади него, — жива… — шепотом повторяет он, откидывая голову назад. Затем закрывает глаза и снова испускает тягостный вздох.</p><p>Рея осторожно приподнимается на локте и, убирая мокрые волосы со лба, рассерженно смотрит на юношу.</p><p>— Изая, — она уж было начала, но он опустил на нее глаза, полные неутолимого счастья. Хоть по нему и не скажешь, ведь он все так же сохранял свою сдержанность и вел себя достаточно скованно, он был безумно рад, что она открыла глаза и снова вдохнула, заговорив.</p><p>— Мы в безопасности. Можешь не волноваться, — проговорил он, снова прикрыв глаза. Его дыхание выдавало его. Он устал. Чертовски устал. Все свои силы он потратил на то, чтобы достать со дна почти утонувшую Рею и найти укромное место, где их никто не найдет. Собственно говоря, находить было уже некому.</p><p>— Ты выбросил меня в море, — ее голос дрогнул, ровно так же, как и тело продолжало дрожать от холода. Тяжелая куртка прижимала ее к земле.</p><p>Они оба промокли до нитки. Влажная одежда прилипала к телу и медленно сохла на нем, забирая с собой все внутреннее тепло. Еще несколько минут нахождения на улице могут стать катастрофической нехваткой тепла и привести к окоченению конечностей, но, казалось, сейчас оба думали совершенно о другом. </p><p>Когда Рея снова заговорила, Изая поднял на нее взгляд, будучи не в силах даже вымолвить хоть слово, дабы отстоять свои благие намерения перед ней, ведь она, несомненно, не зная, что было дальше, после ее потери сознания, не могла думать ни о чем, кроме предательства. И простить она могла, пожалуй, всё, что угодно, кроме измены.</p><p>— Ты просто взял и выбросил меня в открытое море, даже не зная, что под водой, — от одного воспоминания о виде черного мутного моря бросало в жар. — Ты даже не спросил умею ли я плавать.</p><p>— Я уже понял, что не умеешь, — он взглянул на нее.</p><p>— Понял, значит? Хоть не оставил меня тонуть, и на том спасибо, — она потупила глаза в пол.</p><p>Его передернуло. Снова, как в то мгновение, когда он вынырнул из воды и она не отозвалась. Как в ту минуту, что он звал ее, а в ответ слышал лишь говор шумящего моря. Как тогда, когда он судорожно искал ее в толще воды. Искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, искал, бесконечно долго искал ее, пока случайно не наткнулся на ее без сознания тянущуюся к поверхности руку. В тот короткий миг его жизнь вновь обрела смысл.</p><p>— Ты знаешь… — после недолгой паузы, она вновь заговорила, но уже гораздо тише, чем прежде. Тяжелая боль заглушала даже ее шепот. — Ты знаешь, как <em>сильно</em> я боюсь воды? Как ты мог… Небось, все обо мне прошерстил, когда мы стали чуточку ближе, и, даже узнав, все равно сделал это. Бросил меня в воду, — ее голос ломался, после каждого произнесенного слова, — как куклу. Я не твоя игрушка, — глаза сверкают злостью. Или нет? Это обида? Боль. — И не позволю тебе обращаться со мной так, как ты ведешь себя с другими людьми. </p><p><em>— </em>Я лишь пытался спасти тебя, — силы говорить иссякли. Осталось совсем немного, чтобы мыслить.</p><p><em>«Всего лишь не хотел, чтобы ты пострадала из-за меня</em>, — он разрывался не только от собственных мыслей, но и из-за ее колючих слов. — <em>Ты не могла сражаться, ты бы стала их целью. Я бы не смог тебя защитить. Я не всесильный, пойми это, Рея-чан, пойми…»</em></p><p>— Спасти? — она бросила на него короткий взгляд, затем снова отвернулась. Остро заточенное лезвие насквозь пронзило ее резво бьющееся сердечко, приносят мимолетную боль, что эхом билась о стенки каждой клеточки бессильного тела. Невыносимо было слышать тот голос, который всегда был громким и радостным, таким уставшим и измотанным. Настолько невыносимо, что Рея была готова разорваться на мириады мелких кусочков, не способная выдержать подобные пытки. На душе стало так горько. Она была готова грубо оттолкнуть его от себя, но его слова, сказанные со столь необычной для него интонацией, воспрепятствовали этому. Она вздохнула.</p><p><em>«Теперь ты даже не смотришь на меня»,</em> — он сгорал изнутри…</p><p>— Спасибо, — еле слышно вымолвила она, потупив взгляд во влажную землю. Ей не сразу дошло понимание того, что он хотел защитить ее, а не, наоборот, навредить, но даже так она не могла смириться с тем как он это сделал. <em>«Сталкивать меня в воду было не самой лучшей идеей… знаешь ли…»</em>, — подумала она, все еще вглядываясь во влажные узоры на асфальте.</p><p>…сгорал, как крохотный фитилек восковой свечи, как сухой хворост в пламени искрящегося костра, как последняя одинокая планета в огне умирающей звезды…</p><p>Ее долгое молчание играло с ним злую шутку, только подливая масла в разбушевавшийся в груди огонь, сжигающий все тело изнутри. Он так боялся, так сильно боялся того, что она так долго о чем-то размышляет, боялся к чему же она придет и что ему ответит. Ее короткое «спасибо» резало его без ножа каждый раз, как отбивалось в голове ее шепчущим полутоном.</p><p>— Мы должны прекратить, — вдруг заговорила она, прервав повисшую в холодном ночном воздухе тишину.</p><p><em>«Только не это»,</em> — волна отчаяния захлестнула его.</p><p>— Прекратить наше общение.</p><p>Это был удар в самое сердце. <em>«Только не это…», — </em>больно повторялось в его голове.</p><p>— Моя жизнь наполнилась опасностью с того момента, как мы впервые встретились, — она подняла на него глаза.</p><p><em>«Этот взгляд. Я знаю, что он значит. Ты не хочешь этого, так зачем?</em> — парень прикусил губу, лишь бы не издать мученический стон. — <em>Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты это говоришь?»</em></p><p>— Я чуть не погибла дважды, — Рея отвела от него взгляд, уткнувшись глазами куда-то в пустоту, — и я не была готова к таким приключениям, прости меня… Я просто не готова… — она вновь замолчала.</p><p><em>«Почему все так обернулось…? — </em>он закрыл глаза, внимая каждому ее слову и каждому ее вздоху, что доносились в полумраке до его ушей. — <em>В этом моя вина? Я навредил ей? Я снова это сделал?»</em> — он еле слышно вздохнул, испуская накопившуюся тягость.</p><p>— Думаю, нам стоит идти каждый своей дорогой, — ее голос обрывался после каждого слова, утопая в собственной вязкой печали. <em>«Так нужно»,</em> — подумала она.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что наша встреча не была случайной? — Изая вдруг подал голос, после долгой молчаливой паузы. И сказал он это настолько твердо и уверенно, что даже женское тело пробило на дрожь вовсе не из-за ледяной промокшей куртки, покоящейся на ее плечах, а из-за его тона. Он глянул на нее. Что-то в этих глазах было ярко и четко написано, но как бы Рея ни старалась, она не могла ничего прочесть в них. Впервые они показались ей такими тусклыми, какими никогда не были ранее и даже никогда не должны были таковыми становиться. Впервые она ощутила давящее чувство в груди, заглядывая в них.</p><p>— Если так, то мы обязательно встретимся снова, — не нарушая прямой зрительный контакт, она, с толикой надежды в голосе, что так и взблёскивала на фоне прочих эмоций, которыми она наполняла сказанную фразу, обреченно промолвила.</p><p>Признаться честно, ей ужасно не хотелось расставаться с ним. За все время, что они провели вместе, он так сильно ей полюбился своими необычностью и легкостью, что всеми нажитыми приключениями можно было бы пренебречь, лишь бы только вновь за чашкой горячего чая вместе смеяться с глупых историй. Но иррациональный страх все сильнее завладевал разумом с каждой минутой. Или это была боязнь чего-то иного? Она снова не могла понять себя. Не могла понять ни собственных мыслей, ни собственных ощущений, но знала она одно предельно точно – невыносимо больно было разрывать с ним узы, ведь разве можно забыть того, кто так много успел тебе дать? <em>Никогда.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Она вся зябла от холода, как осиновый сук, идя по неприветливым столичным широким улицам, и искала помощи в каждом встречном незамысловатом лице. Глубокая ночь в Токио, знаете ли, никогда не бывала безлюдной. Прохожие бросали странные взгляды на девушку, одиноко идущую по улице в совершенно безобразном виде — она вся была мокрая, одежда липла к телу, волосы – к лицу, от нее несло гарью, а на губах все еще виднелась подсохшая кровь. Она представить себе даже не могла, чтобы кто-нибудь из проходящих мимо людей осмелился бы сделать хоть шаг навстречу загадочной девушке, которая просто оказалась в незнакомом ей районе и искала путь домой.</p><p><em>«Ужасно, — </em>думала она про себя<em>. — Что я наделала?». </em>Затянутое густыми грозовыми тучами небо, простирающееся над городом, давило на девичьи плечи еще сильнее, чем ее же тяготящие мысли.</p><p><em>«Я снова все разрушаю собственными руками, — </em>в груди все полыхало. Языки разъяренного пламени обжигали легкие, которые и без того кое-как могли глотать морозный воздух, но с каждым мгновением дышать становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее. Но Картер продолжала идти. Продолжала перебирать ватными ногами, изредка шаркая по асфальту, от которого веяло немыслимой духотой, и пыталась найти среди спутавшегося клубка мыслей одну единственную истинную, ту, что говорила за нее саму. — <em>Даже, если я теперь попрошу прощения, он же никогда не простит мне такое. Клеймила его, а в итоге сама оказалась предательницей, — </em>девушка поджала губы, стараясь сдержать норовивший сорваться с ее уст стон, и, зажмурившись, позволила тонким дорожкам засиять на ее щеках под светом уличных фонарей. — <em>Как же противно от себя…»</em></p><p>Час был поздний. В чернявой головешке все так же хаотично крутились тысячи различных мыслей, иногда больно ударяясь о макушку. Затылок сильно ныл после того, как уткнулся в довольно неприятный ил на дне шумящего моря. <em>«Понятия не имею, как ему вообще удалось меня оттуда вытянуть… Не то чтобы там было особо глубоко, но все же… — </em>давно утерев накатившие слезы влажным рукавом, девушка снова предалась размышлениям. — <em>Я его еще и одного там оставила. Господи, как мне вообще ума хватило такое сделать? — </em>она резво ударила себя ладонью по лбу и скривилась в негодующей мине. — <em>Чем я тогда вообще думала?»</em></p><p>Меж ушей пронеслась короткая фраза, зазвучавшая ее голосом: «Так будет лучше», и Рея тут же разразилась недовольным сдержанным рычанием. <em>«Может и лучше, но это же… Это же неправильно… Так не должно быть», — </em>она обреченно вздохнула.</p><p>Все казалось каким-то неправильным. Не таким, каким должно было быть. <em>«Это была ошибка,</em> — думалось ей, — <em>я точно знаю». </em>И от этих мыслей никак не становилось легче. Она была столь самокритична, столь требовательна к себе, что не прощала себе ни единой совершенной ошибки. Лишь только мельчайшие детали моги ускользать из-под ее внимательных глаз, но только не оплошности такого масштаба. Она была готова провалиться сквозь землю только бы не ощущать того рвущего на куски чувства, засевшего глубокого внутри. <em>«Не надо было этого говорить. Не надо было этого делать. Нужно было успокоиться, нужно было остаться, нужно было подумать», — </em>она мысленно терзала себя, заставляя себя страдать еще больше. Ведь чувства тех, кто ей не был безразличен, имели для нее ценность. «<em>Так почему же я ошиблась?», — </em>кричало сердце.</p><p>Зная, что приди она домой в таком виде в такое время, ее бы ожидал не только рассерженный ее сожитель, но и разрушительный скандал, который вполне мог бы закончиться чем-нибудь плачевным, Картер каким-то непонятным образом самовольно оказалась под дверьми жилой многоэтажки. Те самые ноющие от усталости ноги привели ее сюда, ведь больше идти было совершенно некуда. Окинув тягостным взглядом тяжелые металлические двери, Рея подошла к ним почти вплотную, затем дернула холодную дверную ручку, и, надавив на нее, вошла в теплое помещение. Напряженные плечи тотчас опустились, а из груди вырвался сдавленный вздох. Тепло этого помещения не было таким, каким было тепло ее домашнего очага, но и не было таким, какое она ощущала каждый раз, как так часто переступала порог одной и той же квартиры. <em>«Надеюсь, меня не прогонят», — </em>думала брюнетка, пока поднималась по лифту на один из средних этажей в полнейшей тишине, побеспокоенная лишь собственными мыслями. Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, девушка ступила на лестничную клетку и, подойдя к нужной двери, ненастойчиво позвонила в квартиру, где ее не ждали. Но, довольно неожиданно, за стеной раздался шум, затем шарканье, после щелчок в замке и, наконец, на пороге появилась Хоши:</p><p>— Рея! — на девушку вмиг навалилась другая, как только она перешла порог дома.</p><p>— Привет, Мика-чан. Прости, что я подняла тебя среди ночи.</p><p>— Да ничего страшного! — она махнула рукой, когда отпустила Рею из собственных объятий, а затем, собрав брови в кучу, внимательным взглядом осмотрела подругу. — Ты вся мокрая. Что случилось?</p><p>— Ничего такого, не волнуйся, — Рея убедительно покачала головой.</p><p>— На часах два часа ночи, ты заваливаешься ко мне в квартиру, будучи вся мокрая, — Хоши скрестила на груди руки и укоризненно посмотрела на брюнетку. — И ты еще говоришь мне, что все нормально?</p><p>— Да, — она кивнула, — так и есть.</p><p>— От тебя солью несет за три версты. Ты в море купалась? — хозяйка дома пропустила несколько прядей волос брюнетки через пальцы, собирая с них высохшую за это время морскую соль. — Как ты там оказалась? — она не успела получить ответ, как тут же начала задавать все больше и больше новых вопросов. — И почему ты не поехала домой? Ты же совсем не далеко живешь от меня, одну станцию метро проехать и уже дома.</p><p>— Здесь будет безопаснее, — на лице Картер воцарилась легкая улыбка, которую она никому, кроме самых близких людей, не дарила. — Могу я воспользоваться твоим душем и сделать звонок? Мой телефон сдох, — девушка достала из кармана умерший гаджет, — весь промок насквозь. </p><p>— Конечно, можно, — Мика тут же засуетилась. Она провела подругу в душевую чуть ли не за руку. — Может, тебе чай сделать?</p><p>— Если можно.</p><p>— Хорошо, — дальше она проинформировала Рею как пользоваться душем, поскольку при ремонте сантехники перепутали краны с горячей и холодной водой местами, объяснила какое полотенце лучше использовать и для чего, показала где что находится и следом уточнила: — Ты потом уедешь или останешься до утра?</p><p>— Я бы не хотела наглеть, но было бы лучше, если бы я осталась. Ты не будешь против?</p><p>— Конечно же нет! Что ты такое говоришь?! Все, давай, иди. Я пошла ставить чайник, — протараторила младшая и упорхала на кухню, точно кузнечик.</p><p>Сероглазая вновь улыбнулась, глядя заботливой подруге вслед, и вошла в ванную комнату. Стянув с себя все еще влажную и до боли холодную одежду, девушка бросила ее на пол сплошным небрежным комком и встала напротив широкого зеркала, которое было умело прикреплено к стене и показывало отражение чуть ли не в полный рост. Увидев свое тело, все усыпанное синяками, Рея рвано вздохнула. Это был не тот вид, который бы она хотела видеть, когда проходила мимо зеркала или любых других отражающих поверхностей. Те, что были на шее, успели пройти, оставив после себя только неаккуратный розоватый след, но все остальные ссадины, кажется, не собирались исчезать с покровов тела. Еще раз бросив на себя разочарованный взгляд, брюнетка вошла в кабинку, закрыла ее и встала под горячую струю. Вода растекалась жаркими реками по женской спине, а ванная комната постепенно заполнялась теплым паром. Стекло давно запотело, по нему вниз стремительно спускались капли воды собравшейся у основания, перегоняя друг друга, и только лишь стены оставались холодными. Рея уткнулась лбом в одну из них, пока вода сплошным потоком падала на ее затылок.</p><p>— Когда я уже научусь сначала думать, а потом уже что-то делать? — чувство вины все еще сковывало ее в своих стальных цепях. — Сколько проблем можно было бы избежать.</p><p>Перед глазами снова возникла размытая сцена, в центре которой красовалось обеспокоенное лицо. Девушка тут же помотала головой, прогоняя эти нежеланные мысли прочь, но тут же усмирилась. </p><p>— Никогда не видела у него такого выражения… — в памяти всплыли слова, сказанные им самим. — Пытался спасти меня? Разве у него есть повод? — от этих слов, прозвучавших эхом в голове, стало почему-то невыносимо больно. — Разве можно спасать такую как я?</p><p>Она не смогла сдержаться. Не смогла больше сжимать между зубами покусанные до крови губы, не могла больше держать все в себе, не могла больше быть сильной. Слезы ручьем покатились по ее щекам, бесшумно смешиваясь с потоком проточной воды.</p><p>— Рея-са-ан! — послышался протяжный голосочек за дверью, а следом за ним стук. — Все в порядке?</p><p>— Да! — в панике, девушка тут же утерла слезы и, повернув кран, выключила воду. — Все в норме.</p><p>Уже через минуту она вышла из ванной и встретилась с Хоши на кухне. Та поставила перед усевшейся за стол подругой горячий только что приготовленный чай и пристально посмотрела на уже чистые губы Реи. Последняя, отпивая немного из чашки, коротко отметила про себя: «Таки обратила внимание на мою кровь». Задавать много лишних вопросов не было в стиле Мики, хотя ей часто только этого и хотелось. Она вздохнула и вручила брюнетке свой телефон.</p><p>— Ты хотела позвонить. Вот.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Рея охотно взяла устройство из теплых нежных рук и, как только Мика исчезла в другой комнате, тут же принялась набирать нужный номер.</p><p>Короткие гудки доносились обрывками из-за беспорядочно кружащихся в голове мыслей. Все это казалось не более, чем страшным сном, реальностью, в которой она давно перестала существовать, в которой являлась лишь пассивным наблюдателем, непосредственно не участвующим в событиях реального времени. Чудовищная и непосильная ноша взвалилась на ее плечи. Спустя время гудки оборвались и с другой стороны послышался сонный голос:</p><p>— Ало?</p><p>— Доброй ночи, Шики-сан, — девушка взволновано ответила на короткое приветствие. Человек по ту сторону провода, наверное, даже не взглянул на имя контакта, что ему позвонил, и инерционно ответил.</p><p>— Рея, ты? Почему в такое время не спишь? — уже более бодро ответил Харуя, услышав знакомый голос.</p><p>— Я только что пришла домой, — брюнетка встала из-за стола и, спрятав другую руку в карман банного халата, остановилась возле окна, из которого открывался вид на бескрайний ночной город. Ее распаренное после горячего душа лицо отражалось в стекле.</p><p>— Половина третьего ночи, — его слова прозвучали с очень ясным укором.</p><p>— Да, я была на задании.</p><p>— Задании? — было слышно, как скрипнула кровать. — Каком еще задании? В такое время?</p><p>— Шики-сан, — она взволнованно сглотнула, — помните Юдина?</p><p>Услышав эту фамилию у Харуи ком в горле встал. Он резко умолк, создав тяжелую тишину, идущую из трубки телефона. Безусловно, он хорошо знал эту фамилию и кому она принадлежит. Ни дня не проходило, чтобы мафиози не вспоминал, что носитель этого имени однажды совершил, растоптав жизнь девушки, что говорила сейчас с ним. Это случилось семь лет назад в одном из районов Токио. Глушь, да и только. Никто даже ухом не повел.</p><p>— Почему ты вдруг о нем заговорила?</p><p>По его голосу Рея понимала, что эта трагедия отразилась не только на ней. Раньше она не придавала этому особого значения, но не только по той причине, что это было ее собственное душераздирающее горе, но и потому что никто не имел права в ее присутствии заикаться об этом. Шики строго запретил.</p><p>— Я его сегодня видела, — и снова тишина повисла в воздухе. Напряжение можно было ножом резать, так плотно оно стискивало воздух в груди, — и говорила с ним.</p><p>Харуя сглотнул. <em>«Объявился спустя столько лет, но для чего?»</em> — думалось ему. На душе стало неспокойно.</p><p>— Мне кажется… — она замялась. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что никто ее не слышит и не видит, она уткнулась лбом в холодное стекло окна и почти шепотом произнесла: — Мне кажется, я его убила.</p><p>Убила.</p><p><em>«Убила?</em> — несколько раз повторил Шики, слушая и пугаясь эха собственных мыслей. Столько вопросов тотчас возникло в его голове, но он не осмелился бы ей их задавать. — <em>Она действительно убила его? Что произошло? УБИЛА? Убила… убила… Убила человека».</em></p><p>— Почему тебе так кажется? — спустя минуты долгого молчания, он вновь заговорил.</p><p>— Я сегодня была там. Устроила там немыслимый кавардак, — она пропустила смешок, от чего мужчине стало не по себе. — Сожгла это проклятое место дотла, — сделав особый нажив на последнем слове, Рея, стиснув зубы, представила ту картину, которую ей удалось лицезреть. Тот самый момент, когда их неотесанная коморка, в которой они прятались, как крысы, вспыхнула, точно спичка.</p><p>— Тебе полегчало?</p><p>— Не знаю. Ничего не чувствую, — девушка покачала головой, глядя на свое отражение.</p><p>И впрямь – сплошная пустота. Ни страха, ни горечи, ни даже боли не было в этих серых мутных глазах. Они отражали лишь ту единственную накопившуюся усталость, что тянула это ослабевшее и искалеченное тело ближе к земле. Сердце более не тарахтело от одного только ненавистного бесовского имени, слезы не топили в самих себя глаза, руки не дрожали, вспоминая вязкие пятна чужой крови. Она больше не страшилась совершенно ничего, ведь все, чего можно было бы бояться, с ней давно произошло, оставив глубокие невидимые шрамы на теле, которые никогда не сойдут и вряд ли даже до конца затянутся.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проверил действительно ли он мертв? — после того, как Рея перестала говорить и умолкла на несколько минут, Шики задал свой вопрос лишь через время, все ожидая, что она что-нибудь скажет. Он прислушивался к ней, к ее дыханию, к звукам, сопровождавшим ее существование с той стороны телефона, но ничего такого, что доказывало бы обратное ее словам он не учуял. Она дышала ровно, а гнетущая тишина на фоне лишь только нагнетала атмосферу.</p><p>— Да, хочу. Если вам, конечно, не сложно.</p><p>— Хорошо, я подключу все доступные мне связи и как только узнаю, сразу тебе сообщу, — послышалось, как Шики встал с постели, шурша одеялом, и прошелся по комнате.</p><p>— Только у меня одна просьба.</p><p>— Какая?</p><p>— Не втягивайте в это того информатора, — едва мужчина услышал это, как тут же замер посреди своей спальни и почувствовал, как старческое сердце неприятно сжалось. — Не хочу, чтобы он имел какое-то отношение к моему прошлому.</p><p><em>«В тот день, когда я сказал ей с ним не связываться, она все-таки не послушала совета и нашла его? Прошло уже три месяца, и она так о нем отзывается. Неужели этот поганец натворил что-то?»,</em> — чем больше он об этом рассуждал, тем сильнее начинал злиться на Орихару.</p><p>— К тому же, ему вряд ли будет до меня дело, так что просто оставьте его в покое, ладно? — ее голос все так же звучал слишком ласково, стоило ей заговорить о нем. Даже самый слепой и самый глухой мог понять, что он ей не безразличен, что он имеет для нее значение. Вопрос оставался лишь в том насколько весомым было это самое значение.</p><p><em>«И почему все так вышло, что они сошлись?»</em> — Шики тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Мне заняться этим сейчас или это может подождать до утра? — он устало спросил, потирая сонные глаза.</p><p>— Если он жив, то найдет меня к утру, не оставив от меня даже мокрого места. Как вы думаете, стоит мне рисковать своей жизнью или нет? — по ее голосу стало ясно – на ее лице воцарилась желчная усмешка. Неутолимая жажда крови овладела ею, она так желала расправы, как никогда не мечтала раньше умереть.</p><p>Он вновь вздохнул, испуская все тягости, накопленные внутри.</p><p>— Рея, ложись пожалуйста спать, — он нервно потер переносицу, — нечего по ночи бродить, я со всем разберусь.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, Шики-сан, — послышалось спустя несколько секунд безмолвия, — правда, спасибо. За всё…</p><p> </p><p>Ночь. Смятенная ночь покрывала столицу, в которой бурлила жизнь. Ни единая улица и даже закоулок не умолкали ни на мгновение. Лишь только тучи сгущались на этим праведным местом. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Пьяное проклятие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <em>РАЗДЕЛ III</em>
</h1><p>
  <em>БОЛЕУТОЛЯЮЩЕЕ</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Глава 13 «Пьяное проклятие»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И грустно я так засыпаю</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И в грёзах неведомых сплю…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Люблю ли тебя — я не знаю,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но кажется мне, что люблю!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>А.К. Толстой 1851</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Может нам было суждено встретиться»? Почему-то эта фраза не дает мне покоя с того момента, как я ее услышала. Она будоражила мой разум каждое мгновение моей жизни, шедшей своим чередом последние три недели, которые, к моему превеликому удивлению, были тихими. Уж слишком тихими. С того момента, как я последний раз виделась с ним, действительно прошло три недели? Такое чувство, будто это было еще только вчера. Я даже успела соскучиться за теми шумными деньками, что мы провели вместе. Соскучиться за этой ненормальностью? Смех, да и только. Конечно же, в моей жизни ничего не может быть «нормальным». Даже сейчас ни мой разум, ни мое тело не слушали меня и, кажется, даже не стремились к этому. </em>
</p><p>— СТОП! — невысокая девушка с длинными до самых лопаток черными волосами громко закричала командирским тоном.</p><p><em>«Как я вообще здесь оказалась?»</em> — думала она, пока слышала звон собственного взбушевавшегося сердца, отдающего барабанную дробь в ушах.</p><p>— Я сказала прекратите немедленно! — она расставила руки в стороны, будто закрывая собой то, что было за ее спиной, и взглядом полным решимости посмотрела на того, кто предстал перед ней. — Сейчас же поставь торговый автомат на место, где ты его взял! — она, не понижая громкости собственного голоса, грозно обращалась к блондину, одетому в одежду бармена. От него сильно несло сигаретами. — Ты слышал, что я сказала? — она нахмурилась.</p><p><em>«Я уверена – еще минута и он бы убил его»,</em> — рассуждала она, пытаясь сохранять ясность ума в такой неординарной ситуации, в которой она оказалась даже не по собственной воле.</p><p>— Я не бью девушек, поэтому отойди, — он прорычал, стиснув зубы. Торговый автомат, который он держал высоко над своей головой обеими руками, скрипнул между его пальцев, и на горячий из-за теплых лучей летнего солнца асфальт упало несколько острых неаккуратных осколков стекла.</p><p>— Не отойду, пока ты не поставишь на землю этот чертов автомат, — руки быстро устали, поэтому Рея опустила их на талию, согнув в локтях. Ее взгляд с каждым мгновением становился все тверже и тверже.</p><p>— Отойди и я выбью все дерьмо из башки этой долбанной блохи! — он снова рявкнул и уж было замахнулся, но тут же замер, когда в ответ получил не глаза полные страха, а злобный оскал.</p><p>— Еще хоть одно резкое движение, и я сама из тебя все дерьмо выбью, — протараторила она в угрожающем тоне.</p><p>Такое поведение со стороны миниатюрной девушки поставило парня в тупик, что не могло не отражаться на его лице. По его янтарным глазам, прячущимся за фиолетовыми солнцезащитными очками, было ясно, что он мечется между «она не боится меня?» и «она совсем сумасшедшая?».</p><p>— Убью, — предаваясь собственной ненависти, Шизуо совершенно забыл о том, что перед ним стоит девушка. Его взбесило то, что она защищала того, кого он пытался убить. Сегодня ему подвернулся такой удачный шанс наконец-то проститься со своей мнимой мечтой и жаждой крови, но по каким-то неясным причинам эта девчонка встряла между ним и достижением его цели, воспрепятствовав этому.</p><p>— Совсем в голове пусто? Ты слышишь, что ты говоришь? — ее язык лопотал совершенно не то, о чем она думала. — Собирался совершить убийство средь бела дня? Не понимаю, куда смотрят власти этого города, если у них тут убийца по городу шастает?! Мало того, преследуешь человека, угрожаешь, так еще и рушишь общественную собственность. Да тебе за это <strong>уже </strong>можно срок впаять! — она довольно энергично жестикулировала и даже не удержалась от того, чтобы ткнуть его пальцем в грудь. Бармен совсем от этого опешил. Вена пульсировала на его виске, а взгляд, полный ярости, был обращен на эту нахалку.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я и тебя убил, а?! — вокруг них начала собираться довольно густая толпа. Народ, окружавший сложившуюся сцену посреди улицы, местами даже снимал на телефон, многие перешептывались, кто-то даже стал принимать ставки. До девичьих ушей доходило короткое «кто это перед Хэйваджимой?» и «она покойница».</p><p><em>«Все верно. Я уже давно покойница. Я уже давно умерла. Мне нечего бояться»,</em> — она громко выдохнула через нос, будто поезд, готовый к отправлению. Хотя, в таком виде она больше напоминала взвинченного быка, готовящего колючие дьявольские рога к атаке.</p><p>— Попробуй только, — даже тот, кто не видел ее лица, по ее голосу четко осознавал – эта девушка в шаге от того, чтобы утонуть в <em>собственном</em> гневе. Ее скорее злило даже не то, из-за чего она встряла в эту драку, а то, что он не слушал ее, не повиновался ей. Она была такой мелочной перед ним, такой крошечной беззащитной букашкой, которую он мог бы в любую секунду раздавить и даже не заметить, но именно это и придавало ей такой бешеной энергии, — и тогда твоему братцу придется распрощаться с карьерой успешного актера, — с язвительной ухмылкой произнесла девушка, блеснув холодными серебряными глазами.</p><p>Она чувствовала на себе десятки удивленных взглядов, бьющих в самое слабое место. Один из этих взглядов сверлил ее прямо со спины. Рея сжала обе руки в кулаках так сильно, что даже несколько толстых вен, виднеющихся сквозь ее тонкую бледную кожу, набухли, будто под страшнейшим напором крови. <em>«Она даже не дрожит. Неужели и впрямь не боится его?</em> — от нее невозможно было отвести глаз. Только в тишине, между молчанием двух противостоящих друг другу людей, было слышно, как рвано она вздыхает. — <em>Удивительная».</em></p><p>— Убью…</p><p>— Пытаешься запугать меня тем, что грозишься поднять руку на женщину? Как ты жалок, — она надменно взглянула на него, а ее голос веял холодом, пробирающимся до костей всех, кто стоял вокруг них. — Думаешь, что я боюсь тебя, но как бы не так. Видела людей в миллион раз страшнее тебя, — эта фраза отдавала нотками горечи по мере того, как Рея тихо это произнесла. Ее пыл поутих, она успокоилась, осознавая свое психологическое превосходство над ним, когда сдерживала собственный гнев, который не мог держать он. — Проваливай, — добавила она напоследок, увидев, что за спиной Хэйваджимы появился тот, с кем он постоянно ошивается. Он окликнул его:</p><p>— Эй, Шизуо! — его голос действовал на нем, как цепь на бешеном псе. Блондин тут же убрал со своего лица противную гримасу злости, бросил поломанный и помятый автомат с газировкой в сторону и, развернувшись, сунул руки в карманы брюк и ушел по направлению к парню с дредами.</p><p>Она взглянула на свою раскрытую ладонь, на которой остались короткие красные полоски из-за ногтей, оными она впивалась в кожу, дабы сдерживать свой гнев, и, почувствовав на ней чей-то пристальный взгляд, быстро сжала ладонь в кулак.</p><p>— Противный, — пробубнила Рея себе под нос, когда тот скрылся из поля ее видимости и, тяжко вздохнув с облегчением, посмотрела на стоящую толпу из уголка глаз. Она скрестила руки на груди и показав свое недовольное лицо скопленному народу в приказном тоне промолвила: — Спектакль окончен, расходимся.</p><p>По мере того, как толпа начала редеть, она повернулась всем телом к тому, кого все это время держала за своей спиной.</p><p>— Вау, — Изая восторженно произнес, — ты меня поразила.</p><p>— Опережаю вопросы: нет, я не буду твоей телохранительницей, — она устало взглянула на него.</p><p>— Я и не собирался тебе это предлагать, — что-то было в его взгляде не то.</p><p><em>«В самом деле так удивлен тому, что я не бесхребетная, или что?»</em> — подумала она, снова вздыхая.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Рея кивнула, опустив взгляд в пол. После произошедшего три недели назад было до жути стыдно смотреть ему в глаза, тем более под напором его собственного взгляда.</p><p>Между ними повисла неловкая тишина.</p><p>— Рад тебя видеть, — он вдруг прервал ее, тепло отозвавшись о ее внезапном появлении.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже, — прокашлявшись, она бегло глянула на него исподлобья, а затем снова спрятала свои глаза под длинными ресницами.</p><p>— У тебя теперь будут проблемы?</p><p>— Конечно, будут, учитывая, как в этом городе быстро расползаются слухи, — она рвано вздохнула, в панике осматривая местность.</p><p>— Я могу сделать так, что их не будет.</p><p>— Не можешь, — она отмахнулась.</p><p>— Могу попробовать, — от его зоркого глаза не смогло ускользнуть, что ей вдруг стало нехорошо, — Рея-чан? Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Д-да, — она снова рвано вздохнула, закрывая лицо рукой, — это давление опять. Мне надо… Надо присесть, — резкие перепады из состояния спокойствия в состояние неукротимого раздражения сильно сказываются на ней, играя злую шутку с ее давлением.</p><p>— Не надо было тебе влезать в это, — он подхватил ее за локоть и отвел к ближайшей лавочке, которая существовала в округе. Ею оказалась стоящая под пушистым деревом в парке Икебукуро лавочка, рядом с которой недалеко была расположена детская площадка, на которой резвились дети разных лет.</p><p>— А что? — она осторожно уселась, закрыв глаза, в которых все снова потемнело, а картинка начала расплываться. Ладони задрожали. — Мне нужно было смотреть на то, как он тебя убивает?</p><p>— Ты испугалась, что он меня убьет? — по его голосу было ясно, что он широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не знаю, — она помотала головой, — наверное…</p><p>— Потому и влезла между нами?</p><p>— Слушай, я, — она посмотрела на него, убрав руку со своего лица и вдруг замерла, оборвав себя на полуслове. Этот взгляд. Не такой, какие она видела у него раньше.</p><p><em>«Что это за взгляд и улыбка? Почему мне от этого так неловко…?»</em> — она вдруг почувствовала, как горят ее щеки.</p><p>— Ты первый человек, который заступился за меня в драке с этим монстром, — он, кажется, весь сиял, только глядя на нее. Сам не понимая природы собственных чувств, он и впрямь был действительно счастлив увидеть ее спустя три недели, которые тянулись для него, словно резина. Он так привык к ней, что дни без ее присутствия превращались в сущий Ад на земле. Не только скучные и угрюмые, но и такие мрачные без блеска ее глаз. Глаз, от которых невозможно было оторваться. Даже Намие не могла скрасить эти тяготящие будни. Никто не мог. — Но я бы и сам мог спокойно разрешить этот конфликт, тебе правда не стоило влезать. У тебя теперь снова начнутся из-за меня проблемы, — он услышал, как она тяжело вздохнула. — Жалеешь?</p><p>— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Честно сказать, я сама не знаю почему воспрепятствовала Шизуо. Я, — она опять вздохнула, постепенно приходя в норму. Сильная тахикардия уничтожала ее способность дышать прямо, и девушка жадно глотала каждый холодный порыв ветра, — я шла со станции метро, думала о своем, потом услышала шум и увидела тебя, — произнеся последнее слово, она подняла на него взгляд, от чего у парня сильно укололо в груди, — а потом очнулась уже будучи под нависшим надо мной автоматом с газировкой, который держал в руках этот громила.</p><p>— Тебя ноги сами понесли? — в шутку просил он.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — она пожала плечами. Изая только шире улыбнулся. Аура вокруг него, отдающая безумным счастьем и удовлетворением, все сильнее сгущалась. Он прямо-таки и искрил, как бенгальский огонек, все никак не в силах перестать глядеть на сидящую рядом девушку с чудовищным восторгом в глазах.</p><p>— Что ты делала на станции метро? — он с любопытством, что он перенял у нее, спросил.</p><p>— Проводила подругу. Мика уехала на курсы повышения квалификации.</p><p>— Надолго?</p><p>— Месяц, — грустно ответила Рея.</p><p>То, с какой печалью она это произнесла, опечалило и его самого. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, но он все так же продолжал смотреть на нее.</p><p>— А ты почему в Икебукуро? Вроде же, собирался устроить себе отпуск, — она поинтересовалась.</p><p>— Выполнял поручение, — он ласково ответил.</p><p>— Чье?</p><p>— Ты же знаешь с какими людьми мне приходится иметь дело, — он и сам не понял зачем уточнил, ведь мог даже не отвечать, — так что не удивляйся, что это очередной член мафии.</p><p>Услышав слово «мафия», Рея опустила взгляд. Она все никак не могла унять грызущее чувство вины, не могла подобрать слов, которые могли бы дать ей хоть шанс на прощение, поэтому задумчиво молчала.</p><p>— Рея-чан, — то, как он стал произносить это, с этой особой нежностью, так тихо и мягко, будто он, улыбаясь, шептал на ушко ей это обращение, опьяняло, как самое дорогое вино, — все нормально? Ты, как всегда, какая-то мрачная.</p><p>— Мрачная? А мне надо постоянно улыбаться что ли? — она хмуро глянула на него.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? Ты очень мило улыбаешься, — он многозначительно посмотрел на ее губы, задержав на них взгляд, а затем снова поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Рея почувствовала, как медленно плавится ее сердце под гнетом этого пристального взгляда, а по спине пробежалась зыбкая волна возбуждения. Она пыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз улыбалась ему. На ум не приходило ни единого раза. Может, она и впрямь несколько раз улыбнулась ему, но совершенно забыла об этом? А даже, если не так, то откуда ему знать? Ее лицо редко имеет честь улыбаться.</p><p>— Ты даже не видел, как я это делаю.</p><p>Он кротко рассмеялся, давая понять, что видел и неоднократно.</p><p>— Так улыбнись тогда мне, чтобы я понял прав я или нет.</p><p>Рея отвернулась, глазами ища спасение из этой до безобразия неловкой ситуации. Изая разочарованно вздохнул. Закрыв нижнюю часть лица рукой, он потупил в пол задумчивый взгляд.</p><p><em>«Что я такого должен сделать, чтобы заставить ее улыбаться?</em> — он поймал себя на этой мысли, теперь уже обращаясь к самому себе: — Почему меня вдруг стало это волновать? Я стал этого хотеть?», — он чувствовал, как в груди торопливо бьется взволнованное сердце.</p><p>— Я хочу кофе, — Картер вдруг прервала запутанные мысли Изаи, чем отвлекла его от раздумий и обратила все его внимание на себя, — тут неподалеку есть торговый автомат, где продается кофе, — ей не нравились взгляды, которыми одаривали ее прохожие, поэтому она хотела быстрее убраться с этой людной улицы в какой-нибудь укромный тихий переулок, — сходим? — с надеждой в глазах она посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Конечно, — он тут же согласился, но не успел даже договорить, как Рея сразу подскочила с лавочки и уверенным шагом двинулась в сторону района, где людей было гораздо меньше, чем в центре. Изая двинулся следом.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка сидела на корточках, задумчиво изучая ассортимент имеющихся в торговом автомате напитков. Ее пушистые распущенные волосы частично закрывали ее лицо, но она постоянно поправляла их. Нервничала. Она молча перебирала в голове то, что хотела бы выпить, но по ней было видно, что думает она не только об этом. Что-то действительно сильно беспокоило ее. Парень, что стоял неподалеку, облокотившись спиной о стену здания, продолжал украдкой поглядывать на брюнетку. С ней столько всего хотелось обсудить, но она, кажется, не собиралась давать даже шанса на то, чтобы сделать это, поскольку даже шла впереди него совершенно молча, как, собственно, и сейчас.</p><p><em>«Только сейчас заметил, что с нашей первой встречи у нее так сильно отросли волосы, </em>— он жадно осматривал ее, <em>— хотя ей и с короткими хорошо».</em></p><p>Она завела прядь волос за ухо и подперла щеку рукой.</p><p><em>«Хочу к ней прикоснуться</em>, — он прикусил губу и отвернулся, — <em>но она не позволит».</em></p><p>— Изая, — она вдруг позвала его. Он тут же повернул к ней лицо, — будешь что-нибудь?</p><p>— Ты хочешь меня угостить? — он улыбчиво, как и полагает ему, спросил, но в ответ получил только многозначительный и недовольный взгляд. — Нет, спасибо, — поэтому решил все-таки отказаться и снова отвернулся.</p><p>— Ладно, — она встала и, сунув несколько зеленых бумажек в приемник для денежных купюр, нажала на две кнопки, затем достала из контейнера баночку с кофе.</p><p>— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — его рука приклеилась к его лицу, он удрученно поглядывал в сторону падающего на бесконечный город солнца.</p><p>— Как неожиданно. Я тоже, — Рея подошла к нему и, прислонив к его щеке холодную баночку с фруктовым чаем, обратила его внимание на себя. Изая вопрошающе глянул на девушку. Он явно не ожидал от нее такого, и даже ее желание поговорить с ним о чем-то интересовало его менее, чем ее ладошка, оказавшаяся так близко к его лицу, и которую так хотелось сжать в своей.</p><p>— Я тебя слушаю, — он, улыбнувшись, забрал угощение из ее рук.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, ты сказал первым, значит ты и начнешь, — она глянула на него снизу-вверх, когда он сделал ей шаг навстречу и оказался почти вплотную к ней.</p><p>— Убедила, — он хмыкнул. — Хотел поинтересоваться у тебя.</p><p>— Да?</p><p><em>«Все ли было в порядке, когда мы разошлись? Как ты добралась до дома? Надеюсь, последние три недели, что мы были порознь, никто не смел причинять тебе вреда»,</em> — он вдруг умолк, задумавшись.</p><p>— Изая?</p><p>— Почему ты согласилась мне помогать в том деле с мафией? — этот вопрос совершенно неожиданно вспыхнул в его голове, но изначально он хотел спросить то, о чем подумал. То, как его тело реагировало на эти мысли, не давало ему покоя. Он не решился.</p><p>— Блин, дружище, ты серьезно? Прошло чуть ли не четыре месяца с момента, как мы этим занялись. Тебя это ничуть не интересовало до этого момента, — она скрестила руки на груди, держа еще закрытую баночку с кофе.</p><p>На слове «дружище» Изая снова почувствовал резкую неприятную боль в груди, будто целое стальное копье пронзило его насквозь. <em>Всего лишь друг</em>.</p><p>— И все же, — сдерживая себя, он попытался улыбнуться.</p><p>— Захотелось.</p><p>— Ты уверена? — он резко спросил. — <em>Он</em> узнал тебя. Вы раньше встречались?</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты спрашиваешь это лично у меня, а не пытаешься найти инфу об этом самостоятельно, — она чуть нахмурилась.</p><p>— Помнишь, ты как-то раз, когда я был у тебя в доме, показала мне фотографию того человека, который в последствии узнал тебя? — и снова этот привычный настойчивый взгляд. — Ты вся начала дрожать, когда увидела его. Скажи честно, ты ведь знала его до того, как я тебе о нем рассказал?</p><p>Рея не отвечала. Она молча стояла и смотрела на него, не проронив ни слова.</p><p>— Из-за него ты согласилась помочь мне? Чтобы свести счеты?</p><p>Она снова ничего не ответила.</p><p>— Рея-чан…</p><p>— Он отца моего убил.</p><p>Она внезапно заговорила. Поджав губы, она опустила взгляд в пол, громко сглотнув.</p><p>— Я никому раньше этого не говорила, — она снова начала, после недлительной паузы. — В одну ночь он просто не вернулся домой, — было слышно по ее голосу, что ей до безумия тяжело говорить об этом, но она продолжила: — А потом спустя несколько дней мы… <em>я</em> нашла выпачканное в крови тело на окраине Токио.</p><p>Изая заметил то, как она изменила «мы» на «я», но решил, что об этом он узнает как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас видеть ее такой ему совсем не хотелось. Он вовсе не ожидал, что история, приключившаяся с ними три недели назад, имеет такое начало.</p><p>— Сколько тебе было? — он еле слышно спросил.</p><p>— Четырнадцать, — на выдохе ответила Рея.</p><p>Ему страшно хотелось утешить ее. До безумия хотелось дать ей необходимый комфорт, в котором она нуждалась в этот момент, как в воздухе для дыхания нуждалось каждое живое существо на планете. Но он попросту не мог этого сделать. Он не знал что ему нужно сделать, чтобы ей стало лучше.</p><p>
  <em>«Я бы обнял тебя, но ты же отстранишься…»</em>
</p><p>Теперь ему приходило понимание ее слов, которые она с таким серьезным лицом произносила. Ей действительно нечего было больше бояться. Она никогда не говорила о матери, отца убили, а сама страдала и, наверное, до сих пор страдает от рук других людей. Все, что ей было так дорого, она потеряла.</p><p>— Но, — она вдруг прервала нить размышлений, — это уже все в прошлом. Надеюсь этот подонок сгорит в адском пламени, что от него даже ни единой щепки не останется. Он заслужил самую худшую смерть. И я безумно счастлива, что спустя семь лет он, наконец-то, сдох. К тому же, — она отвела взгляд куда-то в сторону и вниз, затем расплылась в ехидной усмешке и сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, добавила: — От моей руки.</p><p>Рея давно перестала быть ангельской нимфой, коей она всем казалась, будучи внешне милой и привлекательной, с кем-то улыбчивой и приветливой, с кем-то тихой и молчаливой, а с кем-то ужасно скромной и неуклюжей. Свое истинное лицо она никому никогда не показывала и не стремилась к тому, чтобы окружающий мир имел честь лицезреть его. Одно было кристально ясно, как безоблачный майский день: если эта красивая маска сорвется, то на землю, где ступает ее нога, обрушится хаос. Она не станет разбираться, кто прав, а кто нет. Она сожжет этот мир дотла, не оставив от него даже радиоактивного пепла, и сама сгорит в пламени собственного гнева, тлея, как умирающая звезда, так и не переродившись.</p><p>— Забавно, что мы оба хотели обсудить с тобой это событие, — закончив с рассказом о своей жизни, она подняла на Изаю взгляд.</p><p>Парень все это время не отрывался от нее, продолжая изучать то, как меняется ее лицо, когда она о чем-то, что ее тревожит, говорит. Запоминал каждый ее взгляд, каждое вздрагивание губ, к которым мучительно хотелось почему-то прислониться своими, каждый ее вздох отдавался эхом в ушах, а нотки ее меняющегося голоса резво играли на струнах его души. Он скучал, действительно скучал за ней.</p><p>— Говоря о том деле с мафией и то, чем это все закончилось, — Рея спрятала скованные в замок руки на спину и, поджав губы, уткнулась взглядом в пол, — я хотела… — ей было до жути неловко говорить такие вещи, ведь она совершенно не умела признавать собственных ошибок, а порой даже не стремилась к этому, — хотела перед тобой извиниться. — она подняла на Изаю глаза, и тот почувствовал бьющий по всему телу разряд тока.</p><p>— Извиниться? — он, будто не расслышав, повторил.</p><p>— Да, — она снова замялась, — ты тогда спас меня. Мне следовало бы, вместо того, чтобы обижаться на тебя за то, что ты бросил меня в воду, остаться с тобой и, хотя бы, нормально успокоиться, а потом поговорить...</p><p><em>«Поговорить?!»,</em> — он не понимал, что он сейчас слышит.</p><p>— Я хотела сделать это еще в тот день, но… — ее щеки вмиг покраснели, — не решилась. Я подумала, что ты тоже на меня обиделся, что оставила тебя одного и ушла, и потом не появлялась, и еще таких ужасных вещей наговорила, и… — она вдруг начала быстро все перечислять, пока ее лицо в конец не залилось краской. Она закрыла его ладонями, глухо произнеся: — Мне так стыдно перед тобой…</p><p><em>«Это какая-то шутка?»,</em> — слышать извинения от нее было так необычно, что Орихара не мог поверить ни собственным ушам, ни самому себе. К тому же, он не мог вспомнить, когда перед ним в последний раз кто-то извинялся, кроме нее самой.</p><p>— Ты же… ты же не злишься на меня? — она неуверенно посмотрела на него.</p><p><em>«Это ее ухажер ее так приучил?»,</em> — на какое-то мгновение Изае самому стало неловко выслушивать от нее речи раскаяния, но стоило ей задать этот вопрос, как парень тут же нахмурился. Не нравилось ему, что она так говорила.</p><p>— Чиби-чан, как я могу на тебя злиться? — он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Значит, мир?</p><p>— Ты прямо как маленький ребенок, — Изая не смог сдержать смеха.</p><p>— А-а-а! Не смей попрекать меня этим! — Рея, снова вспыхнув краской, закрыла лицо руками.</p><p>— Ну-у, — он растянул, — я подумаю, — и с ехидной усмешкой добавил.</p><p>— Не-ет! — она ойкнула и шустро помотала головой.</p><p>— Ты только не плачь, а то мне придется снова начать на тебя обижаться, — он продолжал подшучивать над ней, сопровождая это все забавным хихиканьем.</p><p>— Ты все-таки обижался?! — она выглянула из-за своих ладоней и обратила на него свои два круглых удивленных блюдца.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — хоть эта фраза была произнесена всерьез, звучала она в точности, как очередная шутка.</p><p>— Ты меня в конец запута-ал! — она расстроенно прорычала. — Не будь таким сложным, я ничего не понима-аю!</p><p>Наблюдать за ней было одно сплошное удовольствие. Орихара продолжал бесконтрольно улыбаться, глядя на то, как бурно и красочно реагирует на него Рея, ведь она – такая сухая и неэмоциональная, постоянно хмурая и слишком серьезная – почти ни разу не проявляла ярких эмоций рядом с ним. Ему было тяжело заставить ее даже банально улыбнуться или рассмеяться, а мыслей о том, что она умеет быть стеснительной или чувствовать себя неловко, никогда даже в помине не было. До сегодняшнего дня. Он любовался ее неприкрытыми эмоциями, которые она так активно демонстрировала, и сам не мог понять от чего ему становилось так неспокойно на душе, когда он видел ее такой…</p><p>Живой?</p><p>Он молча смотрел, как она взъерошивает себе волосы обеими руками и продолжает ругаться, что он слишком непонятный для нее, а шутки у него «сбивающие с толку и двусмысленные», и улыбался…</p><p><em>Настоящей</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>Орихара молча сидел за своим рабочим столом. Гробовая тишина обволакивала его, словно тонущую в золотистом меду конфету, готовую вот-вот достигнуть дна и замереть среди крохотных пузырьков воздуха. Его голова была доверху забита беспорядочными мыслями, которые он не был в силах угомонить и разложить по полочкам, и почему-то от этих мыслей его сердце волнительно трепетало.</p><p>— Что в ней такого, что заставляет меня чувствовать себя вот так? — он обратил свой усталый озадаченный взгляд на стоящую неподалеку от его стола пальму. Еще недавно она была совсем сухая и вялая, а уже сейчас раскидывала разведенные в сторону сочные листья, отдающие изумрудным блеском под теплым светом бра. Каждый день с момента их первой встречи он ни на мгновение не забывал заботиться об этом цветке. И с каждой минутой, что он проводил рядом с ней, выступая, как бережливый надзиратель, она все больше становилась ему дорога, все сильнее хотелось ухаживать за ней и оберегать ее.</p><p><em>«Не забывай поливать пальму!»</em>. Вот, что всплыло в памяти, заставив мечтательную улыбку появиться на взволнованном юношеском лице. Ее тепло, ее нежное тепло, что она передавала через временами строгую речь, вновь ударило по нему. Парень вздохнул. Он никогда бы не подумал, что способен чувствовать нечто подобное, не подвластное конструктивному объяснению, нечто, неясно откуда явившееся и поселившееся глубоко под ребрами, нечто абстрактное, но в то же время такое же ощутимое, как обернутая вокруг его запястья тонкая черная резинка для волос. Одернув рукав рубашки, парень взглянул на предмет, явно не тот, что мог бы принадлежать ему.</p><p>— Все никак не могу вернуть ее ей, — он повел взглядом по заколке. — Хотя, с другой стороны, я уже привык, что она здесь.</p><p>Он скривился. Снова это чувство. Снова оно резко бьет по нему, как гром средь бела дня. Снова он не может объяснить самому себе почему так часто стал это ощущать. Не понимаю. Он глянул на запечатанную в стекле отрубленную голову, в ожидании, что ощутит то же самое, но он ничего не почувствовал. Тишина. Покой.</p><p>Пустота…</p><p>— Бред какой-то, — он помотал головой, нахмурившись, — пойду проветрюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Фатум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Суровость бледных неотесанных коридоров разбавлялась присутствием нежной стати, неожиданно оказавшейся посреди этого балагана, состоящего исключительно из грубости, жестокости и холодного расчета.</p><p>— Шики-сан, — она ворвалась в эту кровожадную обитель, оставляя за собой блестящий золотистый след, принимающий идеальную форму подошв ее туфель, — нам нужно срочно поговорить. — и только подол ее черной рубашки был виден, едва она переступила порог.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты что?! — статный мужчина средних лет с редкими колючими волосами на пожилой голове с явным удивлением исподлобья глянул на свою подопечную, очевидно, до глубины души удивленный тем, что она ему рассказала.</p><p>— Это вышло совершенно не по моей воле! — сжимая в дрожащих руках чашку горячего чая, она пыталась защититься от того, что стремительно росло перед ней.</p><p>— Ты правда не помнишь, как там оказалась? — в ответ на его прямой вопрос, девушка отрицательно покачала головой, и только было слышно, как она рвано вздохнула, волнуясь за собственную сохранность. — Что ж… — Шики устало потер морщинистую переносицу. — Вряд ли он захочет тебя убить. Ни разу не было случаев, чтобы он нападал на женщин.</p><p>— Да к черту этого Хэйваджиму! — Рея прикусила губу, собрав брови домиком. Ее глаза полны страха и ужаса. — Я не хочу, чтобы об этом узнал другой человек…</p><p>— Кто? </p><p>Рея опустила озадаченный взгляд, глядя на свое отражение в чае, что дрожал в унисон с ее руками. Она знала, что, если он узнает, то ей несдобровать. Печальная участь вполне возможно может настигнуть ее, но будто кто-то будет лить слезы за ней?</p><p>— Текишима, — она почти бесшумно промолвила, даже не двигая потрескавшимися искусанными губами.</p><p>— Кизуичи? — Харуя удивлено поднял брови. — Когда это он успел появиться в твоей жизни?</p><p>— Шики-сан, если он узнает, — ее глаза налились слезами, — он убьет меня. — блестящая на свету дорожка заискрила на ее щеке, упав тяжелой каплей в чашку с темно-янтарной жидкостью. — Убьет и даже не моргнет… — ее голос вдруг дрогнул. Черные волосы закрывали ее лицо, не давая мафиози увидеть ее слез. — Прошу вас, сделайте так, чтобы до него не дошла эта информация.</p><p>— Шики-сан! Шики-сан! — глухо послышалось из-за двери. Радостный восторженный голос все скорее и скорее приближался, пока дверь в кабинет Харуи вовсе не отворилась и на пороге не появилось сияющее юношеское, еще совсем детское, лицо. — Вы слышали, что наша Картер… — парень повел взглядом по комнате и, завидев ту самую девушку, о которой собирался жужжать без умолку, вдруг замер. Яркая улыбка плавно сошла с его лица, а взгляд наполнился тревогой. — Извините… — тихо пробормотал он, низко опустив голову. Медленно закрывая скрипящую дверь, он сделал шаг назад, небрежно шаркнув туфлей, и, вздрогнув, собирался быстрее убираться подальше от проблем, пока строгий голос его не окликнул:</p><p>— Стой. </p><p>— Да? — он с опаской, весь вздрагивая, будто замерзший в середине зимы голубь, посмотрел на Шики.</p><p>— Никому ни слова об этом, — его лицо отдавало непоколебимой серьезностью.</p><p>Парень тут же энергично закивал головой, соглашаясь с абсолютным указом мафиози, и поскорее убрался. Только и слышно было, как каблук его деловых туфель нервно стучит по вымытому полу. Мужчина перевел взгляд на Рею и тотчас постарался максимально смягчить его, дабы не полошить и без того напуганную девушку. Он знал ее уже очень давно и только, наверное, Шики мог видеть ее вот такой. Маленькой беззащитной плаксой, которая всегда просила помощи, если оказывалась в ситуации, где была бессильна что-либо решить собственноручно. </p><p>— Рея, — он вдруг нарушил тишину, — зачем ты влезла перед таким типом, как Шизуо? — он нахмурился, пытаясь понять природу ее действий.</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>— Ты кого-то защищала?</p><p>Она вся напряглась. Не станет же она говорить ему, что ослушалась его, не прислушалась к совету, и еще в тот самый день мгновенно связалась с этим информатором, учитывая, что ее настоятельно просили не делать этого? Не станет же она говорить ему, что подружилась с ним, что сблизилась с ним, и теперь проводит почти все свое свободное время только с ним? Не станет же она говорить ему, что она не видит в нем врага? Нет, ни за что не станет. Она унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу, но никому никогда не скажет каким он может быть и какой он есть на самом деле. Ни за что и никогда не предаст его.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Я могу узнать кого именно?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Шики вздохнул. </p><p> </p><p><em>«Что могло от меня понадобиться в такое время в такой чудесный день?»,</em> — размышлял про себя Орихара, идя размеренным шагом по неприветливому коридору. Он был непривычно хмурым, все так же погруженным в мысли о случившемся днём ранее. Из головы не выходила эта уверенная бесстрашная стойка и грубое обозленное рычание, будоражащее фантазию. От одной только мысли, что в ней все это время пряталось нечто подобное, нечто не из этого измерения, нечто, что имел в себе далеко не каждый человек в этом тесном мире, заставляло довольную улыбку воссиять на лице юноши. <em>«Может, она и хрупкая телом, но совершенно не духом</em>, — он, улыбаясь, хмыкнул. — <em>Аж завидно».</em></p><p>Из-за угла доносились еле слышные разговоры. Кто-то очевидно что-то очень бурно обсуждал, ведь речь его была наполнена интересом и неприкрытым восторгом, который так присущ людям, что только и умеют, что смотреть на чужие спины.</p><p>— Она, наверное, ненормальная, — разговор обрывками доносился до ушей, но по мере приближения к нужной двери, становилось все лучше и лучше слышно.</p><p>— И это наша-то Картер сделала?</p><p>— Говорят, она намеренно защищала этого информатора, который вечно тут ошивается.</p><p>Изая завернул за угол.</p><p>Стоящие рядом друг с другом два парня, чьи голоса было слышно на весь коридор, вдруг обратили свое внимание на того, кто всегда появлялся в самый неожиданный и неудобный момент. <em>«Обсуждают вчерашнюю выходку Реи-чан?»</em> — Изая слегка улыбнулся, когда словил на себе суровые взгляды.</p><p>Оба парня замолчали, завидев Орихару, который остановился возле двери, ведущей в кабинет Харуи Шики, и уложил поверх серебряной ручки свою ладонь. Перед ним стояли какой-то мальчуган, на вид еще младше, чем сам Изая, которого он тут раньше не видел, и другой парень. Он был крепкой комплекции, но, кажется, ростом был чуть ниже Орихары, и выглядел куда менее ухожено. Затертый пиджак темно-зеленого цвета облеплял его так, что под каждой тянущейся складкой было видно слегка напряженные объемные мышцы. Изая просканировал его взглядом.</p><p><em>«Где-то я его уже видел,</em> — пронеслось в его голове, когда он взглянул на его торчащие в разные стороны желтые, казалось, выцветшие волосы, — <em>но только где?».</em></p><p>Мгновение странной и весьма неожиданной встречи затянулось на долгую минуту. И, если Изая не мог вспомнить, где видел этого человека, то тот, кто назвал Рею «нашей», очень хорошо знал его. Парень не мог не отметить про себя с каким презрением на него смотрел этот мафиози, отчего Орихара и сам скривился. Он перебирал в голове моменты своей жизни, всех людей, которых когда-либо встречал, но никак не мог вспомнить кто это.</p><p><em>«Может, я когда-то испортил ему жизнь?»</em> — Орихара расплылся в проказной усмешке, чем насторожил двоих стоящих напротив него парней. Его взгляд, хитрый и пристальный, начинал с каждым последующим мгновением все больше и больше пугать, что тот парнишка, который выглядел еще совсем как школьник, потупил взгляд в пол, громко сглотнув. </p><p><em>«И что это еще за «наша-то Картер»?</em> — едва он подумал о ней, как тут же почувствовал тонкую ниточку ее духов, тянущихся через весь коридор и замирающих около этой двери. Он нахмурился и оторвал взгляд от грозного блондина. — <em>Показалось, наверное. Уже совсем с ума схожу что ли? Чувствую то, чего здесь нет».</em></p><p>Чужой настойчивый взгляд все еще жег его, норовя прожечь дыру в его теле размером со все его тело, но, когда парнишка обратился к тому блондину, он прервал зрительный контакт:</p><p>— Кизуичи-сан, пойдемте, — с дрожью в голосе проговорил он.</p><p><em>«Кизуичи?</em> — ничто никогда не ускользало от внимания информатора. — <em>Что-то знакомое».</em> Он было поднял глаза на то место, где раньше стояло двое парней, но, когда Изае показалось, что он, наконец, вспомнил и попытался сравнить реальность со своими сомнительными воспоминаниями, от членов Авакусу-кай и след простыл. Брюнет выругался про себя. Он повернул ручку двери, потеплевшей от его ладони, толкнул дверь и из памяти его уже стерлась эта нежданная встреча.</p><p>— Я могу узнать кого именно?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Дверь со скрипом открылась.</p><p>— Шики-сан! — Изая радостно воскликнул, будто совершенно не слышал, что прежде, чем он вошел, в кабинете происходил разговор. — Что могло так внезапно понадобиться, что вы даже вызвали меня сюда? — парень повел глазами по комнате и встретился взглядом с человеком, которого совершенно не ожидал здесь увидеть. Веселая улыбка плавно сошла с его лица.</p><p>
  <em>«Рея-чан?»</em>
</p><p>Она посмотрела на него перепуганными глазами, налитыми слезами, вся дрожала, покусывая и без того пострадавшие от нервов губы. Парень задержал на ней свой взгляд, пытаясь понять правда ли то, что он видит ее, сидящую здесь в кабинете Шики-сана, в штабе Авакусу-кай, местной влиятельной мафии, и держит в руках чай, который даже ему никогда в жизни не предлагали. Еще больше его интересовало почему она была здесь. </p><p>— А, Орихара-сан, — Шики вдруг обратился к нему, разорвав тугую нить молчания, повисшего в воздухе. Рея тут же отвернулась, наспех утирая краем рукава рубашки влажные щеки. Но, даже когда к Изае обратились, он не переставал ошарашенно смотреть на девушку. — Мне следует представить вам друг друга?</p><p>Мафиози заметил, как отреагировали эти двое друг на друга и понял, что они знакомы. Он посмотрел на девушку, незаметно хмыкнув.</p><p><em>«А теперь тонет из-за него в проблемах»,</em> — подумал он.</p><p>— Конечно! — Орихара тут же фальшиво засиял. — Что это за милая особа, да еще и в таком унылом месте? — он перевел взгляд на Харую, пытаясь держать на лице улыбку, которую вовсе не хотел насильно показывать. На него навалилось столько вопросов, на которые он вряд ли бы получил ответ, что они сдавливали его и прижимали к земле под собственным весом. Он растерялся.</p><p>Шики, следуя сценарию, написанному им же самим, любезно представил Рею Изае, а после – его ей. Она глянула на брюнета, и он вновь почувствовал сильный неприятный укол под сердцем. От ее такого взгляда становилось неспокойно, он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что начинает тревожиться за нее. Ее уставший замученный вид, все эти ссадины на ее теле сильно беспокоили его, не вылезая из головы ни на секунду. Он все стоял на пороге, поглядывая на девушку, и пытался понять, хотя бы для самого себя, что здесь такого случилось, что он снова видит ее вот такой. </p><p>— Шики-сан, — она вдруг подала голос, который заметно дрогнул, — я, наверное, пойду.</p><p>Изая услышал это дрожание и его передернуло.</p><p>— Конечно, — мужчина ей улыбнулся, — ступай.</p><p><em>«Что здесь происходит?»</em> — он бы и нахмурился, и злобно бы прорычал, чувствуя, что начинает почему-то злиться, но не смел показывать того, что действительно чувствует, поэтому оставлял свое лицо спокойным, а молчание непоколебимым. Ему совсем не нравилось то, что он не знал ни того, что она знакома с Харуей Шики, ни того, что ее знают в Авакусу-кай, ни даже того, что ей сейчас плохо. И последнее волновало его больше всего. </p><p>Встав с широкого диванчика, Рея прошлась быстрым шагом к выходу, будто стараясь побыстрее сбежать с места происшествия, но остановилась прямо перед Изаей, который заграждал ей путь. Он отошел в сторону, а она, повернувшись лицом к Шики, поклонилась ему в знак уважения. Орихара использовал это мгновение в свою пользу:</p><p>— Подожди меня снаружи, — шепотом, так, чтобы только Рея могла его услышать, произнес он, стоя за стеной, где никто не увидел бы его лица. </p><p>Она никак не отреагировала. Промолчала и даже ухом не повела, будто его вовсе не существовало, будто она не слышала его. Но, с высоты проведенных с ней дней, парень точно знал, что она прекрасно услышала его. Она быстрым шагом побежала по коридору, ведущему на улицу, и вскоре скрылась от внимательных наблюдательных глаз. </p><p><em>«Нужно здесь побыстрее закончить и поговорить с ней»</em>, — с этой мыслью высокий брюнет вошел в кабинет мафиози. Его настрой серьезен, как никогда раньше.</p><p>И даже пока он обсуждал с Шики то дело, которое на него хотели повесить, из головы все никак не выходила случившаяся ситуация. </p><p>
  <em>Что она здесь делает? Почему не сказала мне, что знакома с Шики-саном? Почему я не знал, что она не последний человек в Авакусу? Почему я только сейчас узнал, что она как-то с ними связана? Почему она вся дрожала? Она плакала? Ее что-то напугало. Но что? Здесь все обсуждают ее вчерашний поступок. Может, из-за этого? Она говорила, что у нее начнутся проблемы. Такие, что ей пришлось прийти сюда? Зачем? За помощью? Она попросила помощи у Шики-сана? Все так серьезно? Почему не у меня? Мы же договорились, что за ее сохранность отвечаю я. Кто для нее Шики-сан? Близкий человек? Родственник? Нет, последнее точно вряд ли, они совершенно не похожи. У нее не японская внешность… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она чего-то боится. А может быть кого-то? Кого? Того, кто издевается над ней? Скорее всего. Но я все никак не могу узнать, кто этот человек. Она никогда не говорила о нем. Может быть, это тот, кто забрал ее со встречи «Долларов»?</em>
</p><p>Он вспомнил, что видел того парня рядом с ней. Он выглядел точно так же, как тот, что сегодня надменно и с презрением смотрел на него. Его осенило, пробивая мощным разрядом тока по всему телу.</p><p>
  <em>Они похожи как две капли воды. Это он? Тогда ясно почему он так на меня смотрел. Рея-чан спасла меня от такого чудовища. Приревновал? Никаких сомнений быть не может. Но, чтобы Рея-чан, да с таким, как он? </em>
</p><p>Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, что снова начинает злиться. </p><p>
  <em>Что это? Почему меня это так раздражает? </em>
</p><p>В памяти всплыло ее кругленькое испуганное личико, смягчившее все порывы ревности.</p><p>
  <em>Она была так напугана, когда увидела меня. Будто я застал ее за чем-то, за чем не должен был. То, что я встретил ее здесь, конечно, было неожиданно, но она-то должна была знать, что я здесь частый гость. К чему был этот удивленный взгляд? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Так значит, это от него она просила защитить ее? Это он смеет поднимать на нее руку? Ублюдок, пусть только осмелится сделать это еще раз, и я вырву его руки с корнями.</em>
</p><p>Он дернулся.</p><p>
  <em>Откуда во мне столько жестокости? Это из-за нее? Хотя, с другой стороны, он совершенно не заслуживает к себе снисходительного отношения. Я бы с большим удовольствием сделал с ним все то же самое, что и он с ней, только в десять раз хуже. Очередное чудовище.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Убью.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Орихара-сан? — Шики вдруг прервал его мысли. </p><p>— Да? — он поднял на мужчину взгляд, от которого Харуя в ужасе вздрогнул. Это был не тот взгляд, который всегда все вокруг видели у Изаи, когда он находился в трепетном предвкушении чего-то интересного для самого себя. И не тот, когда этот парень что-то задумывал, какую-то очередную азартную игру, которая не приводила его ни к чему, кроме как к наблюдению за тем, как ломаются жизни других людей. И даже не тот, который часто был у него, когда он мало был заинтересован в деле, которое ему со всей важностью поручали. Нет, сейчас это было нечто другое. Такое, что прежде никто никогда не видел у него. Этот взгляд был пропитан жаждой крови и нарастающей, как лесной пожар, злостью, которая охватывала его каждый раз, как в его голове проносилась мысль о страданиях полюбившейся ему девушки. Парень привычным образом улыбнулся. Теперь его выражение лица всем своим видом напоминало то, что было куда страшнее, чем неконтролируемый огонь, страшнее, чем разрушительное цунами, влекущее за собой тысячи смертей, страшнее, чем рассерженный демон, желающий сожрать грешные человеческие души. Это было истинное зло воплоти. </p><p>— Будем ждать от тебя новостей в ближайшее время, — сглотнув, Шики попытался успокоиться, что далось ему с большим трудом. </p><p>— С большой радостью буду держать вас в курсе всех событий, — кивнув, ответил Изая. — А теперь позвольте откланяться, — он встал с дивана, быстро и коротко поклонился в знак своего уважения и пулей вылетел из кабинета. Шики провел его недовольным подозрительным взглядом.</p><p>Харуя не был глупым человеком. Будь он таковым, он бы не был одним из лидеров в мафии, поэтому это их с Реей переглядывание, его задумчивость во время обсуждения задания и такое рьяное желание сбежать отсюда не были для мужчины загадкой. Все и впрямь было до боли очевидно.</p><p>Орихара выбежал на улицу и тотчас стал рассеянно осматриваться по сторонам, ища Рею. Территория Авакусу отличалась особой тишиной, окружающей главное здание, где находилась верхушка правления мафией, и сейчас парень вновь встретился с ней. Пустынная безлюдная улица и одиноко стоящая посреди нее фигура, будто находящаяся в поисках выхода из этой пустоты.</p><p><em>«Неужели, не дождалась?»</em> — он спросил сам себя, продолжая оглядываться. Ни души. Подсознание не верило в это. Изая прекрасно знал, что она бы дождалась, даже если бы он не просил этого, поэтому решил пройтись вдоль улицы и позаглядывать во все открытые для людского взора места. Но, не прошел он даже и нескольких метров, как заглянул за угол в один из узких переулков и замер. Застыл, словно самое настоящее изваяние древних греческих скульпторов, чьи шедевры умудрились сохраниться и до наших дней. <em>Нашел</em>. Девушка, что стояла спиной к стене и печально всматривалась в небо, отражающееся в небольшой застоявшейся луже, повернула голову в сторону появившегося в конце переулка парня. Их взгляды в трепетном молчании встретились.</p><p>— Я думал, ты ушла, — он подошел к ней, не зная, как правильно заговорить, чтобы направить разговор в нужное ему русло.</p><p>— С чего бы вдруг? — она скрестила руки на груди и глянула на него снизу-вверх.</p><p>— Да кто тебя знает, — улыбчиво ответил он.</p><p>— У меня нет причин бегать от тебя, — Рея отвела взгляд в сторону, будто намекнув, что таковые как раз-таки имеются, но они не столь серьезны, чтобы в самом деле это совершать. У нее было много скелетов в шкафу, о которых она бы не хотела, чтобы кто-либо знал, тем более, чтобы это был кто-то вроде Изаи. По нескольким причинам. Она, может, и доверяла ему в какой-то мере, но параноидальный страх, преследующий ее, был сильнее, чем желание открыться ему. Скрывать то, что могло бы быть использовано против нее было лишь защитным барьером, предназначенным не только для него, но и для каждого другого человека, которого она встречала в своей жизни. Да и отпугнуть его ей вовсе не хотелось.</p><p>— Ты не рассказывала мне, что знакома с Шики-саном, — он уж было начал, прервав короткое молчание с обеих сторон.</p><p>— Я должна перед тобой отчитываться? — девушка обратила на него свой чуть недовольный взгляд. Он лез в то, во что как-раз не нужно было, в то, что она хотела от него скрыть. Ощущение было, будто он настойчиво пытается разрушить прочный защитный барьер между ними.</p><p>— Хм, — он хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не должна, — она сама ответила на свой же вопрос, будто бы чувствовала, что Изая ответит совсем не так, как должен был бы.</p><p>— Верно, ты права, — парень прикусил губу, — извини.</p><p>Его извинение удивило ее, но не успела она даже как-то ответить ему на это, как он тут же невзначай продолжил:</p><p>— Может, ты еще и всех членов группировки поименно знаешь? — вопрос, очевидно, был риторическим, судя по тому какое лицо состроил Изая. На нем застыла эмоция в духе «я уже все разнюхал, но было бы неплохо, если бы ты подтвердила, хотя я, конечно, не настаиваю». Но, как известно, он еще как настаивал. Рея ничего не ответила ему, сохраняя остатки рассыпавшейся в ее ладонях приватности. — Потому что они, кажется, тебя знают, — он пристально посмотрел на нее, дожидаясь ответа, которого вновь не последовало. Непробиваемая девчонка, которая не скажет ни слова, пока сама того не захочет, оставалась до жути непоколебимой, только подогревая интерес Орихары ко всему, что вокруг нее вертелось. Он громко вздохнул. — Такая необычная и заметная фигура, как ты, в этом скопе убийц и садистов выглядит, как принцесса в поле рыцарей, — сквозь его речь чувствовались нотки раздражения. Его вызывала не Рея, нет. Оно появилось из-за того, что Изаю поставили перед фактами, о которых он не знал и даже не догадывался, в силу того, что у этой самой девушки не было прошлого, которое было бы для него доступным. И ко всему прочему его злило, что тот самый, кого он успел всей душой возненавидеть, работает именно здесь. — Не боишься, что тебя могут обидеть?</p><p>— Они не из тех людей, кто станет меня обижать, — она хмыкнула, а когда договорила, чуть нахмурилась.</p><p>— Так значит, я все-таки был прав? — парень расплылся в довольной улыбке. Рея снова ничего не ответила, промолчав. — Очевидно, да.</p><p>— Что тебе это дает?</p><p>— Четкое понимание того, что у тебя гораздо больше тайн, чем я думаю, — он сунул руку в карман своей куртки, а другой уперся в стену над головой девушки. — Три из них я уже раскрыл. Интересно, что будет дальше? — этот вопрос он задал сам себе, пока на его лице взыграл азарт.</p><p>— Не все тебе стоит знать, — она чувствовала небольшой дискомфорт, причем, каждый раз, как он вставал в эту позу. — Знаешь как говорят? Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. В твоем случае, тебе полагается здоровый восьмичасовой сон, а не твой дурной сбитый режим, — она сердито фыркнула, заставив юношу удовлетворенно улыбнуться.</p><p>— Но, если я не узнаю, то наоборот не смогу уснуть. Это замкнутый круг моего любопытства.</p><p>— Ты всегда таким был?</p><p>— Каким?</p><p>— Излишне любознательным, — она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Разве ты чем-то от меня отличаешься? — он повел по ней взглядом. — Питаешь такой же интерес ко всему, что тебя окружает, как и я. Иначе бы, — снова поднял глаза на ее, — ты тогда не пришла.</p><p>— На ту встречу ты сам позвал меня, — она подняла указательный вверх рядом со своим лицом и задержала взгляд на его слишком самодовольной ухмылке.</p><p>— Хах, — он кротко посмеялся и отпрянул от стены, спрятав обе руки в карманах и прокрутившись вокруг своей оси, — я говорю не о той, — теперь он стоял к ней спиной с высоко поднятой головой, и всматривался куда-то в небо и плывущие по нему облака. В памяти хорошо засел момент, когда она впервые появилась на пороге его офиса с довольно серьезным заявлением, и как после ее присутствия то место заметно ожило. — Или ты уже забыла, как чуть не зарядила мне? — он повернулся к ней вполоборота и с улыбкой глянул на нее.</p><p>Рея состроила лицо, полное непонимания. Она не сразу поняла, о чем толковал ей парень, но очень быстро вспомнила ту самую ситуацию, когда пришла к нему, и он напугал ее своим неожиданным появлением, из-за чего она и впрямь чуть не ударила его от испуга.</p><p>— Чуть-чуть не считается, — она пожала плечами.</p><p>— То есть, ты бы ударила меня? — он вздернул бровь.</p><p>— Нет. Зачем мне это делать? — девушка снова нахмурилась.</p><p>— Хм, — он отвернулся, — необычно.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Обычно, всем очень хочется мне хорошенько врезать, — он улыбнулся, будто смеясь над самим собой.</p><p>— Ну, мне не хочется. Это не должно тебя удивлять, потому что так и должно быть. Не люблю, когда люди свои проблемы кулаками решают, будто ни капли мозга не имеют, чтобы пошевелить извилинами хотя бы чуточку и решить не сильно уж и сложную задачку, — она раздраженно вздохнула, явно думая сразу о двух людях.</p><p>Изая вдумчиво глянул на девушку. <em>«И в этом мы с тобой тоже схожи»,</em> — подумал он, тотчас она договорила.</p><p>— Что ты так на меня смотришь? — она скрестила руки на груди.</p><p>— Думаю сколько всего ты еще от меня скрываешь, — сдержанно ответил он.</p><p>— На самом деле, — прочистив горло и вздохнув, она начала, — я ничего от тебя уже не скрываю. Все, что я бы могла скрывать, ты уже узнал, — брюнетка разочарованно пожала плечами. Его род деятельности говорил сам за себя. Когда-нибудь это случилось бы в любом случае, как бы тщательно она это ни прятала. — Так что с этого момента можно считать, что я с тобой всецело искренняя и честная.</p><p>— Я бы не советовал, — он смотрел на нее взглядом полным любви и нежности, но сказал это лишь потому что боялся того, что сам доверится ей больше, чем нужно, и пожалеет об этом. Люди считают его кем-то наподобие хладнокровного монстра, но на самом же деле, Изая был самым человечным из всех людей в мире. И, если кто-нибудь однажды оставил его одного, пропитанного любовью или предательством, он бы рассыпался, как разбитое зеркало. Наверное, это и была причина, по которой он не допускал никаких крепких связей с людьми вокруг него и позволял всему обтекать его. Но Рея… она была для него другой. Ее хотелось пустить.</p><p>
  <em>Почему?</em>
</p><p>— А что? — она вызывающе вздернула бровь. — Это рискованно?</p><p>Парень в ответ лишь только неоднозначно хмыкнул с улыбкой на лице и отвел взгляд в сторону. В голове кружилось столько мыслей, что он не в силах был собрать их все воедино. Его собственные чувства перемешивались с реальностью, с которой он столкнулся, от чего все становилось куда более запутанным, чем казалось прежде. Поглощенный своими мыслями, он замолчал, а Картер не смела прерывать столь редкий процесс. Безусловно, она любила слушать его, ведь он часто рассказывал поистине занимательные и интересные вещи, тем более с такой восторженной интонацией, что не втянуться было просто невозможно, но его сосредоточенное молчание было ей особенно дорого. Лишь от того, что в такие моменты она чувствовала себя особенной, той, кому единственной удалось лицезреть его таким.</p><p>Внезапно тишина прервалась, когда Изая выдал вполголоса одно имя:</p><p>— Кизуичи, — парень еще какие-то пару мгновений задумчиво глядел в пол, а затем плавно перевел взгляд на Рею, — так его зовут?</p><p>Девушка вся напряглась. Она понимала, что он вполне мог узнать о Текишиме, так как уже видел его однажды, но она бы ни за что не подумала о том, что он сможет по одной только внешности узнать имя. По его голосу было отчетливо ясно, что одно только это имя вызывает у него раздражение, что сильно насторожило брюнетку и та вся съежилась, не зная, что ответить.</p><p>— Блондин в зеленом пиджаке, — и снова струя враждебной насмешки ударила по ней. Рею передернуло. Она знала, что в таком виде он появлялся на работе, здесь, в Авакусу-кай. Когда Изая впервые и единожды увидел Текишиму, он был одет в совершенно иную одежду, что значит, он видел его здесь. Сегодня.</p><p><em>«Они встретились?! </em>— вспыхнуло у девушки в голове. — <em>Ой, не к добру это. Так, стоп, расслабься. Шики-сан пообещал, что он не узнает». </em></p><p>— Знаю, чем сегодня займусь вечером, — с намеком проговорил Орихара.</p><p>Рея подняла на него перепуганный взгляд и, покачав головой, настойчивой проговорила:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Да, — играючи протянул Изая, зная, что она поняла, о чем шла речь.</p><p>— Ты не станешь.</p><p>— Но мне интересно, Чиби-чан, — он вновь расплылся в лукавой ухмылке.</p><p>— Мне все равно тебя не остановить? — она закрыла лицо рукой и тяжкой вздохнула.</p><p>— Ты могла бы попробовать, — невзначай выронил он. Рея опустила ладонь на нижнюю часть лица так, чтобы глаза могли видеть стоящего перед ней парня.</p><p>— Изая?</p><p>— Ммм? — он почти промурлыкал.</p><p>— Давай ты не будешь этим заниматься, — она вовсе убрала руку с лица.</p><p>— Но мне интересно.</p><p>— Ты уже говорил это!</p><p>— И скажу столько раз, сколько потребуется, — игривая ухмылка не сходила с его лица. Ему нравилось дразнить ее, но еще больше ему нравилась она сама.</p><p>Он долго размышлял над тем, почему испытывает такие чувства, тем более по отношению к ней, такой обычной девушке с совершенно ничем не примечательной жизнью, интересами или хобби. Единственная необычная вещь, которая в ней была, лишь то, что у нее будто бы не было жизни до старшей школы, и то в промежутке между этим событием и ее нынешней жизнью Изае мало что удалось найти. Почти ничего. Но одно он понимал точно – он ошибся на ее счет. Поначалу она действительно казалась ему слабой, беспомощной и даже наивной девчушкой, которой легко можно манипулировать, но стоило нескольким событиям произойти, как его мнение изменилось в корне. В памяти всплыло то, как она влезла в их с Шизуо драку и, подумав, что тот убьет Изаю, закрыла его собой. Едва брюнет об этом подумал, как его сердце вновь сжалось, как в первый раз, когда он оказался в этой ситуации. <em>«Эта девушка и вправду хрупкая только телом. Вряд ли кому-то удастся сломать ее, </em>— он вспомнил о Текишиме, который все так же представлял опасность для нее. <em>— По крайней мере, я не позволю».</em> И он бы действительно не позволил. И никому не позволит.</p><p>Почему?</p><p>
  <em>«Потому что я влюблен в нее. И, кажется, уже не первую неделю».</em>
</p><p>— Тогда зачем дразнишься? — девушка уложила руки на талию.</p><p>— Дразнюсь? — на его лице играла гримаса самой невинности.</p><p>— А как будто бы нет? Ай, ладно… — она махнула рукой, — забудь. Слушай, — она замялась, — тебе лучше правда не лезть в это... Ты можешь пострадать, — тяжелый взгляд скрылся под густыми ресницами, — а я не хочу этого.</p><p>У него снова ёкнуло в груди. Ну вот… <em>Привязался. К чему? К ее заботе и строгой доброте? Смешно.</em> И страшно. Теперь так не хотелось терять ее и все, что она привнесла вместе с собой в его жизнь. Он стал бояться этого – ее исчезновения из его повседневности.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Вечер того же дня.</em>
</p><p>Рея стояла у плиты, плавно перемешивая темно-коричневое жидкое содержимое кастрюли, стоящей на горящей синим пламенем конфорке, и размышляла про себя. Запах готовящегося рамена расползался приятным полотном по всей кухне и выходил даже за пределы квартиры через открытое окно. Жара ударила по жителям столицы еще неделю назад, поэтому без свежего воздуха в комнате находиться было просто невозможно.</p><p>— Ну вот, — вздохнув, тихо пробормотала она, — теперь Орихара все про меня знает, — в своих мыслях и даже в разговорах с самой собой она редко звала его по имени, а то и не называла его вовсе. Она могла спокойно обращаться к нему так, но для нее лично людские имена имели особое скрытое значение, которое было понятно только ей, — что со мной теперь будет?</p><p>Стрелка часов перевалила за цифру девять, нервно цокая и отбивая каждую секунду.</p><p>— Еще и Текишима задерживается, — девушка глянула на часы. — Надеюсь, сегодня его настроение не будет скакать, как кузнечик в траве, и я смогу нормально записать результаты исследования, — она вернулась взглядом к рамену.</p><p>С того момента, как она спасла Орихару от неминуемой опасности в лице Хэйваджимы Шизуо, весь город только и говорил, что о ней, что, несомненно, не могло не нагнетать атмосферу в ее собственном доме. От чего в голову закрадывались весьма тревожные мысли, которые девушка отгоняла мнимой надеждой на приватность. Новостная лента «Долларов» была забита бесконечным потоком сообщений, состоящих из некачественных фотографий с того происшествия и коротких видео с участием золотой троицы. Ее вновь всю передернуло.</p><p><em>«Это только вопрос времени. Глупо полагаться на помощь Шики-сана. Здесь в городе есть только один человек, которому подвластно контролировать слухи, но даже он не справится с таким ажиотажем, который я вызвала в Икебукуро»,</em> — Рея невольно смирилась со своей судьбой и тяжко вздохнула, стоя над дощечкой для разделки овощей и держа в руках морковь и нож.</p><p><em>«Вопрос времени».</em> Время. Часы продолжали размеренно тикать, еще больше начиная тревожить кухарящую брюнетку. Тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так тик так. Щелчок. На фоне напрягающего тиканья послышался резкий отличающийся от общей мерной мелодии звук. Кто-то вставил ключ в замочную скважину входной двери. Щелчок. Теперь несколько раз прокрутил его, открывая замок. Петли двери скрипнули, шаг, топ, шарк. Картер мысленно считала секунды, пытаясь сохранять холодность ума. <em>«Вопрос времени».</em> Время… Единственное, что сейчас действительно имело значение – бесценные секунды.</p><p>Текишима появился на пороге кухни и сурово взглянул на Рею. Та, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжала нарезать морковь и, контролируя норовящие задрожать от страха руки, выбрасывать оранжевые кубики в будущий суп. Мужчина молча стоял и сверлил девушку взглядом, пока горячий пар заполнял всю просторную кухню. Было только слышно бульканье кипящего бульона в кастрюле и тяжелое дыхание. Картер бесшумно сглотнула. <em>«Вопрос времени».</em> Почувствовав на себе строгий взгляд, она повернулась к тому, кто его источал.</p><p>— А, — удивленно воскликнула она, — с возращением. Ужин будет готов с минуты на минуту, так что можешь пока переодеться и помыть руки, — она отвернулась и опустила руку на газовый переключатель и, немного повернув его в сторону, усилила огонь в горящей конфорке. Снова сглотнула, продолжая считать.</p><p>— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — его голос прозвучал грубо. Даже грубее, чем обычно.</p><p><em>«Он зол</em>, — подумала девушка, — <em>он чертовски зол».</em> Весь диапазон его эмоций она читала как раскрытую книгу, ведь он был настолько простым, настолько понятным, так легко подчинялся собственным чувствам и эмоциям, что по одному только его взгляду было понятно, о чем он думает. Часто ей удавалось даже слово в слово угадать каждую его мысль.</p><p>— По поводу? — она повернула голову к нему, продолжая не глядя нарезать овощи. Ее взгляд холоден, спокоен, но полон страха и смирения.</p><p>— Весь город говорит о тебе, — он стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Обо мне? Я ничего такого не сделала, чтобы весь город обо мне говорил, — девушка пожала плечами и отвернулась.</p><p>
  <em>«Узнал».</em>
</p><p>— Да что ты такое говоришь? — по его голосу было ясно, что он усмехнулся. Крайняя степень его неконтролируемой кровожадности имела простую особенность – вызывать появление кривой улыбки на его лице. — И с Хэйваджимой Шизуо ты не знакома, да?</p><p>— Хэйваджимой? — она нахмурилась. — Я знаю кто он, но я с ним не знакома, — и она не соврала. Они ведь не представились друг другу, он не знает ее имени, не знает кто она, а она о нем ведает лишь только то, что он обладает чудовищной физической силой и истошно рычит на весь квартал, когда его кто-то раздражает.</p><p>— И с Орихарой Изаей тоже?</p><p>Ее сердце пропустило удар. Сильнейший страх вдруг обуял ее, едва она услышала это имя. Каким бы странным и запоминающимся оно ни было, его носил человек, которого она хорошо знала.</p><p>— Краем уха о нем слышала всякие слухи, а что такое? — она хмуро взглянула на Кизуичи, сжимая в правой руке рукоять ножа.</p><p>— Лгунья! — он кулаком ударил по деревянному дверному косяку, рядом с которым стоял, и тот громко скрипнул под весом сжатой ладони мужчины. — Не смей мне врать, — было ощущение, будто он обмазал свои зубы клеем и не мог разъединить их, из-за чего проговаривал все очень сдавленно и с шипением обозленного кота.</p><p>Мгновением после того, как он стукнул по дереву, Рея дернулась и чуть не выронила из рук кухонный инструмент.</p><p>— Я не лгу…</p><p>— Интересно, и долго ты от меня это скрывала? — он сделал шаг навстречу ей, и девушка вжалась в кухонную гарнитуру, что стояла позади нее. Его взгляд убивает ее даже без прикосновений к ее телу.</p><p>
  <em>«204, 205…»</em>
</p><p>— Я же запретил тебе какое-либо взаимодействие с другими мужчинами, а ты за моей спиной мало того миленько общалась с этим поганым информатором, так небось еще и не упустила возможности покувыркаться с ним?! — он приблизился к ней, весь пыхтя от злости.</p><p>— С чего ты такое взял?!</p><p>— Молчать! — он рявкнул, заставив девушку задрожать. Она со страшной силой сжимала выступающий бортик гладкой кухонной гарнитуры, пытаясь перестать вздрагивать. Ее взгляд был полностью прикован к его обозленному лицу. — Не хочу слышать от такой шлюхи как ты ни единого слова!</p><p>— Но ведь…!</p><p>— Заткнись! — подойдя к ней почти вплотную, он замахнулся и со свистом ударил ее по лицу, из-за чего девушка с грохотом упала на колени, прикрывая ладонью покрасневшую щеку.</p><p>
  <em>«Упала… Это конец…»</em>
</p><p>— Охмурила его? А кого еще ты за моей спиной ходишь соблазняешь? Только я могу к тебе прикасаться, — он схватил ее за воротник ее рубашки, которую она не успела переодеть после рабочего дня. Рея встала с колен вслед за его движением. — Или ты забыла об этом? Может быть, тебе напомнить?!</p><p>— Я не принадлежу тебе, — ее волосы спадали на лицо, немного закрывая его.</p><p>Ее лицо…</p><p>На нем Текишима впервые увидел гримасу, которую удалось увидеть только Хэйваджиме Шизуо. Недовольство. Она злобно нахмурилась, стиснув зубы, пока ее щека сияла красным оттенком под светом свисающей с потолка люстры.</p><p>— Что ты сказала?! — он испуганно толкнул ее, и девушка уперлась спиной в край раковины.</p><p>— Ты взрослый мужчина и это твои проблемы, что ты до сих пор не научился контролировать свои эмоции и ревность к человеку, которому ты приходишься ровным счетом НИКЕМ! — она быстро схватила горячую кастрюлю за деревянную рукоять и вылила все ее содержимое прямиком на Текишиму. Яростный кипяток встретился с его лицом, отчего парень зарычал, закрывая руками пораженный участок тела.</p><p>
  <em>«Беги».</em>
</p><p>Она встала как вкопанная, глядя на его мучения. Ей никогда в голову даже не приходило как приятно может быть, когда наблюдаешь за страданиями того, кто причинял тебе боль долгими годами. Не только моральную, но и физическую. Она стояла посреди кухни, взглядом прикованная к разрастающемуся на мужском лице ожогу, и даже пальцем не пошевелила.</p><p>
  <em>«Надо срочно убираться отсюда».</em>
</p><p>Она больше не дрожала. Она смогла дать ему отпор. Она не боялась его. Она больше не была испуганным кроликом, пойманным злым охотником, который приставлял к его голове дуло своего двуствольного ружья. Она осмелела. Осмелела на несколько мгновений, пока он разгневанный не вырос перед ней неприступной стеной. Колени тут же дрогнули, давая сигнал, что пора сматываться, пока ноги еще могут двигаться.</p><p>— Смеешь перечить мне? — прошипел он, подняв на нее взгляд.</p><p>Это был сигнал к тому, чтобы убегать. Она тут же сорвалась с места и, срывая с себя кухонный фартук, выбежала в коридор, но не успела она схватиться за незапертую дверь, как ее тут же одернули от нее. Он снова толкнул ее и прижал к стене, сжимая тонкую женскую шею. Ее ноги не касались пола. Она не могла ни дышать, ни здраво мыслить, ни даже закричать, чтобы кто-то пришел на помощь.</p><p>
  <em>«625...расчет окончен…»</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Она смутно помнила, что он произносил, когда держал ее прижатой к стене, но она могла читать отрывками по его шевелящимся в бешенстве губам. И все же, хоть она и понимала только отдельные слова, запоминать она и не стала. Воздух быстро кончался, шея, сдавливаемая тяжелой рукой, начинала ныть все сильнее, а чужие пальцы впивались в слабые хрупкие кости.</p><p>
  <em>«Ощущение, что я вот-вот сломаюсь…»</em>
</p><p>Он вдруг отпустил ее, и девушка упала на пол, громко откашливая подступившую к горлу слюну, и пыталась одновременно с этим глотать воздух. Больно. Несколько прядей волос оказались зажатыми между грубых пальцев. Страшно. Голова с треском встретилась с деревянной мебелью, расположенной при входе. Она даже не помнила, как закричала, захлебываясь собственными слезами. Она ничего больше не помнила. Удар за ударом разносился эхом по всему ее телу. Разительный хруст бился о стены, следом за которым рука вдруг начала болеть, будто кто-то сунул ее в огонь. В глазах потемнело. По щекам текла горячая вязкая субстанция, спускающаяся к подбородку.</p><p>
  <em>«Это кровь? Откуда?»</em>
</p><p>Она ничего не понимала, ничего не видела, кроме мигающих перед глазами бледных пятен, а каждый новый громкий хлопок и треск отдавал сильной болью в отдельных частях тела до тех пор, пока все тело не погрузилось в перманентную боль, что пробиралась до самых забитых уголков сознания.</p><p>Пока все вдруг не прекратилось.</p><p>
  <em>«Я умираю?»</em>
</p><p>Темная фигура резко начала маячить перед глазами, будто заблудший во мраке мотылек, что лишь пытался найти свет, которому хотел принадлежать.</p><p>
  <em>«Наконец-то».</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— У меня теперь в голове один сплошной кавардак, — Орихара удрученно почесал затылок, вглядываясь в стремительно пустеющие улицы. — И все потому что она трубку не берет, — парень расстроенно взглянул на экран телефона и вздохнул. — Хотя, с чего бы ей брать? — он спрятал мобильник в карман куртки и поднял глаза на горящую неоновыми огнями улицу, пока мимо него не пронеслось несколько машин с красно-синими мигалками на крышах.</p><p><em>«Полиция? В такое время?</em> — он провел скептическим взглядом исчезающие в гуще каменных джунглей автомобили. <em>— Что произошло?»</em></p><p>Направление этой улицы было катастрофически знакомым, несмотря на то, что на дворе стоял покрытый еле-еле синим одеялом вечер. Парень с толикой озадаченности оглядывал до боли знакомый путь, пытаясь вспомнить где он видел такой привычный пейзаж, пока его вдруг не пробило.</p><p>
  <em>«Эта дорога ведет к дому Реи».</em>
</p><p>Еще мгновение он простоял, глядя вслед исчезнувшим за углом машинам, пока не понял почему полиция оказалась в этом районе. Отрывистая ругань сорвалась с уст парня, и тот рванул в сторону заветного места. Он всей душой надеялся, что его предположения неверны, и он лишь накручивает себя из-за своей привязанности к девушке, которая отныне занимала все его мысли, но…</p><p>Через пятнадцать минут он уже стоял весь запыхавшийся, опираясь о стену соседнего дома и пытался понять все происходящее. Полиции здесь уже давно не было, но вот скоп соседей все так же оставался на улице, бурно обсуждая произошедшее.</p><p>
  <em>«Надеюсь, показалось»</em>
</p><p>Парень решительно зашагал в сторону небольшой толпы, образовавшейся прямо у парадного входа на первом этаже. Уличный фонарь, мигая в темноте, слабо освещал дорогу. По спальному району только и разносились что негромкий гомон скопившихся людей да запах чего-то неладного. Сердце забилось в тысячу раз чаще, когда взору открылась, что редкая толпа загораживала приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в квартиру, в которой еще несколько месяцев назад побывал юноша. Он сглотнул.</p><p>— Что здесь такого случилось? — он натянул легкую улыбку и подошел к человеку, который разговаривал с единственным оставшимся здесь полицейским.</p><p>— М? — двое названных ранее людей обратили на Изаю свое внимание. Полицейский тут же спрятал во внутренний карман своей формы небольшой блокнот, в который что-то записывал. Ручку сунул туда же. Они явно не собирались отвечать на поставленный вопрос, не видя в лице Изаи того, кому можно было бы доверять.</p><p>— Я здесь живу, — он улыбнулся чуть шире и потряс баночкой чая, купленного в автомате с напитками, — выходил купить себе попить. Что-то серьезное произошло? — он весь сгорал от нетерпения, но старался не подавать виду.</p><p>— На девушку, живущую здесь, напал ее сожитель, — проговорил полицейский со всей серьезностью, внимательно осматривая Орихару.</p><p>— И я ее спас, — вставил свои пять копеек мужчина средних лет, стоящий рядом с полицейским.</p><p>— Девушка была госпитализирована в тяжелом состоянии, — сперва он глянул на мужчину, которого допрашивал, пока не явился Изая и не прервал их беседу, а затем перевел свой острый взгляд на брюнета. Услышав сказанные полицейским слова, информатор заметно побледнел.</p><p>— А что за девушка? — сдерживая бурю, что разразилась внутри него, он ровным голосом спросил.</p><p>— О, она здесь давно жила, такая приятная соседка, — припеваючи, промолвил мужчина, — всегда здоровается и улыбается. Не думаю, что знаю точно ее имя, но, кажется, ее зовут Картер Рея, — он пожал плечами.</p><p>Изаю вновь передернуло. Он стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Знаете ее? — полицейский уж было собирался уходить, но, заметив реакцию Орихары, остановился.</p><p>— Совсем нет, — беспечно помотал головой тот.</p><p>— Жаль, — заключил полицейский. Он поблагодарил соседа за помощь в расследовании и вежливо откланялся, после чего исчез в ночном мраке. Изая кое-как сдерживал порывы злости.</p><p>— Такая хорошая девушка. Будет очень жаль, если она не выживет, — разочарованно пробубнил сосед.</p><p>— А есть для этого повод? — хмуро зыркнул на него Орихара.</p><p>— Когда я вбежал в квартиру, то этот зверюга беспощадно избивал ее. Я, конечно, не врач, но, на ней живого места не было, когда я еле оттянул его.</p><p>— Вбежали в квартиру?</p><p>— Да, дверь была открыта. Видимо, она пыталась сбежать, когда начались побои, но не успела, — мужчина пожал плечами.</p><p>Изая рвано вздохнул, поджав губы.</p><p>— Как вы поняли, что ей нужна была помощь? — его голос дрожал, но не от страха. Это был заполняющий его гнев, который растекался горячей плазмой по венам.</p><p>— Я спокойно смотрел телевизор, а потом вдруг услышал крик. Прислушался и понял – женский. Так страшно перепугался, не знал, что мне делать. Сразу же вызвал полицию и пошел разбираться, что случилось, а затем произошло то, что произошло, — под гнетом взгляда Изаи, сосед виновато опустил глаза, будто понимал, что сделал недостаточно, чтобы считать себя героем, коим он себя и считал, после такого поступка. Пытаясь разрядить обстановку и избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что пара озлобленных глаз норовит прожечь в нем дыру, сосед сочувственно проговорил: — Бедняжка… Перед тем, как потерять сознание, она что-то говорила, будто звала кого-то. Я уж боялся…</p><p>— Звала? — парень перебил его.</p><p>— Д-да, — неуверенно ответил сосед.</p><p>— Кого? — строго спросил брюнет.</p><p>— Н-не знаю… — мужчина весь задрожал. Орихара хоть и не выглядел хмурым, его холодный взгляд пугал еще сильнее, чем Текишима, которого застали в приступе ярости. — Какого-то человека со странным именем, я не уверен, что правильно разобрал то, что она сказала, — протараторил он.</p><p>— С каким? — грозно спросил юноша.</p><p>— К-кажется это было что-то похожее на И... — сосед пытался вспомнить звучание необычного имени, но так и не смог. Орихара распознал свое имя быстрее.</p><p>Его снова передернуло с новой силой. В десятки раз сильнее, чем прежде. Он сжал обе ладони в кулаки, впиваясь пальцами в немного грубую кожу, и отвел взгляд в сторону. Никогда такого чувства он прежде не испытывал – всеохватывающая, как лесной пожар, ярость овладела им, захлестнула точно разрушительное цунами. Если бы он держал в руках фарфоровую чашку, она бы без никаких сомнений треснула в его руках, как только он сжал ее. Он был готов сжечь всё и всех прямо сейчас, испепелить каждого негодника, осмелившегося когда-либо коснуться ее исцарапанной кожи, уничтожить все устройство этого прогнившего мира и низвести до атомов того, кто сделал с ней это. Он возненавидел его.</p><p><em>«Убью,</em> — раздалось в голове юноши, заглушая все остальные мысли, <em>— убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью, убью».</em></p><p>Он и впрямь не мог это контролировать, не мог сдерживать этот шторм, разразившийся внутри, не мог даже чуть успокоить его, дабы вернуть ясность мыслям. Хотелось снести все, что встанет на пути, закричать, срывая голос, пойти на самые ужасные и необдуманные поступки, и даже свершить месть, которая завладела его разумом, но он не мог. Он просто не мог показывать никому того, что он чувствует. Парень, сдерживая изношенными цепями свои бушующие эмоции, кротко кивнул тому соседу в знак благодарности за то, что рассказал о случившемся, и отрывисто вздыхая направился в сторону главной улицы, продолжая хаотично размышлять.</p><p><em>«До ближайшей больницы ехать десять минут, идти двадцать пять,</em> — он перешагнул через невысокое металлическое ограждение и остановился посреди первой полосы на дороге, чем заставил надвигающееся такси остановиться прямо перед ним, — <em>нужно поскорее добраться туда»,</em> — парень перевел глаза на ругающегося таксиста, высунувшегося из окна, но, стоило Изае глянуть на него своим прожигающим взглядом, как таксист тут же умолк.</p><p>Уже спустя те самые десять минут он стоял в регистратуре больницы, в которую час назад привезли Рею. Ему чудом удалось найти ее в первом попавшемся госпитале, но останавливаться на этом он не стал. Ему нужно было увидеть ее, не важно какую, не важно в сознании или нет, облепленную бинтами или нет, он испытывал бешеную необходимость держать ее руку прямо сейчас. Посему рьяно добивался того, чтобы его впустили в ее палату. Такое взрывное поведение совсем не было ему свойственно, но у него совершенно не было времени для того, чтобы разбираться в чем дело и пытаться себя сдержать. Нет, он больше не хотел себя сдерживать. Это был не тот случай, когда он бы позволил себе это. Еще несколько минут баталий с медсестрой в регистратуре вымотали его и без того всего испуганного и разнервничавшегося, что он еле стоял на ногах, сжигая взглядом всех, кто шел против него.</p><p>— Если вы не скажете в какой она палате, я стану заглядывать в каждую, пока не найду мне нужную, — прорычал он, сжимая ладонь в кулак и хмурясь от раздражения.</p><p>Чем он только не орудовал, как только не подначивал девушек, наконец, пустить его, навел столько шуму, что они просто были вынуждены разрешить ему. Казалось, иначе он не отступится. Да даже если они вызовут полицию, он не перестанет. От его настойчивой решительности становилось до дрожи колен страшно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, вы нарушаете тишину в…</p><p>— Палату. Номер.</p><p>Он даже не дал медсестре договорить и со злобным рычанием перебил ее. Она вся заметно дрожала, пока несколько других девушек, замерев, пребывали в похожем состоянии. Казалось, он оставит всех в покое, только получив желаемое.</p><p>— Триста третья, — коротко и быстро проговорила медсестра, ожидая, что Орихара угомонится.</p><p>Так и вышло. Он тут же замолчал и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице, искать палату под нужным ему номером. Уже на третьем этаже он судорожно искал одно только число на табличках, прибитых к белым дверям с небольшими окошками, прорезанными в каждой из них. Почти все были закрыты тканевыми роллетами, идеально сочетающимися с неприветливой больничной атмосферой. В воздухе стоял сильный запах хлорки, разносившийся по всему этажу. Наконец-то, триста третья палата, закрытая дверь с открытым окошком и выключенным светом внутри комнаты. Изая остановился около двери и уложил ладонь поверх холодной ручки, но не смог дернуть ее и толкнуть дверь, чтобы войти. Он замер. И взгляд его застыл на лежащей в белоснежной постели фигуре, такой маленькой и хрупкой, что колкая боль давила на его сердце, сжимая его. Оно было готово лопнуть, как воздушный шарик, уколотый заостренной иглой. От гнева не осталось и следа при виде такой картины. Теперь оставалась только неукротимая горечь, сжигающая все тело изнутри. А на языке всё вертелась короткая фраза, которую Изая прежде никому никогда, кроме Реи, искренне не говорил. Он уперся лбом в то самое окошко и, прикрыв глаза, тихо, будто самому себе, проговорил:</p><p>— Прости, — его голос полон отчаяния и безудержного желания помочь ей, — прости, что подвел тебя... Хотел бы я быть всесильным, чтобы защищать тебя… Как ты меня.</p><p>Он прикусил язык, сдерживая подступающие слезы. <em>«Девушка была госпитализирована в тяжелом состоянии»,</em> — вспомнилась ему фраза полицейского. Весь мир будто рухнул в его руках. Мысли прервались ненавязчивым шарканьем. Изая тут же натянул на лицо гримасу спокойствия и поднял взгляд на того, кто появился совсем рядом с ним.</p><p>— Прежде, чем войти в палату, наденьте это, — перед парнем появился высокий человек с серебристой шевелюрой и морщинистым лицом. Он был одет в длинный до самых колен больничный халат и держал в руках еще один такой же, протягивая его Орихаре.</p><p>Изая скептически взглянул на врача, окинул взглядом висящий на груди старика бейджик с надписью: «Хару Шигацу», а затем неуверенно взял из чужих рук халат и сдавленно вздохнул. В руках у врача, помимо одежды, был планшет, к которому прикреплено несколько листов, а между пальцев зажата потертая шариковая ручка. По требовательному взгляду мужчины, парень понимал, чего от него хотят.</p><p>— Вы хотите, чтобы я заполнил бумаги? — он, нахмурившись, спросил.</p><p>— Раз уж девушка не в состоянии этого сделать, а вы так неистово к ней пробирались, то, видимо, вы с ней хорошо знакомы, а значит можете сделать это вместо нее, — врач протянул парню планшет с бумагами и ручку. Изая опустил на них взгляд.</p><p><em>«Что это? Обычная анкета?</em> — он пытался разобрать что там было напечатано. — <em>Похоже на то».</em></p><p>— Хорошо, но тогда я смогу находиться здесь столько, сколько мне понадобится, — информатор хитро и гордо усмехнулся, хоть и ухмылка его дрогнула.</p><p>— Как вам будет угодно, — очевидно, нехотя согласился врач.</p><p>Изая забрал из его рук незаполненные документы и потертую ручку, накинул на плечи халат и тут же принялся заполнять анкету.</p><p><em>«Имя?</em> — он задумался над тем, как пишется ее имя. До этого он никогда об этом не думал, поэтому пытался вспомнить хотя бы единственный раз, когда он видел письменную его версию. Вспомнив о той давней встрече прямо в разгар сходки «Долларов», когда Рея протянула ему свою пропускную карточку, где были указаны некоторые ее данные, он тут же заполнил эту строку ровным аккуратным почерком и перешел к следующей. — <em>Дата рождения. Такую дату тяжело забыть»,</em> — он, слегка улыбнувшись, заполнил и эту строку. Следом он стал заполнять остальные пустые строки, быстро и почти не раздумывая. Даже строку, где требовалось вписать контактную информацию пациента он расписал, почти не вчитываясь в текст, ведь знал ее номер телефона наизусть и мог выдать его без единой ошибки средь ночи после пробуждения. Несколько строчек, требующих от пациента его базовой информации, были успешно заполнены, кроме тех, на которые Изая не знал точного ответа. Но тут вдруг его взгляд остановился на широком поле, которое было заполнено печатными буквами. Над этим полем выделенная жирным шрифтом надпись, причина, по которой тот или иной человек пребывает в больнице, — «<strong>ДИАГНОЗ</strong>». Глаза парня застыли на этом слове. Он боялся читать дальше.</p><p>— Множественные переломы, несколько вывихов, внутреннее кровоизлияние, а также сотрясение мозга, — врач вдруг подал голос, когда увидел, на чем остановился Изая. Он посчитал, что тот должен знать, что случилось с Реей, а потому решил сказать ему, вместо того, чтобы юноша вычитывал это сам. Последний сжал в руках планшет и стиснул зубы, все так же глядя на это слово. — Высока вероятность потери памяти.</p><p>Послышался треск. Нет, это не планшет в руках Изаи, и даже не старая шариковая ручка. Это был треск разбившегося на мириады частей юношеского сердца.</p><p><em>«Потеря памяти?! Она забудет меня? Забудет же…</em> — он весь задрожал. — <em>Хотя с другой стороны, она забудет и этого паршивца…</em></p><p>
  <em>…и меня…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…и все, что с нами было».</em>
</p><p>Как бы там ни было, Орихара прекрасно понимал, что так было бы гораздо и намного лучше для нее самой, но его разразившийся эгоизм жаждал обратного. Он хотел лишь того, чтобы она была счастлива, но и так же понимал, что рядом с ним она никогда таковой не будет. Он не сможет сделать ее такой. Она будет все время подвергнута опасности, и он не всегда сможет спасти ее. Но его страшнейшее желание владеть ею втаптывало все остальные мысли в грязь. Оно в нем порождало и его ревность, и жестокость, и даже ту несвойственную ему неконтролируемую злость, сжигающую его изнутри.</p><p>— Когда она очнется? — рвано вздохнув, он строго посмотрел на врача.</p><p>— Сейчас ее состояние нестабильно, поэтому не могу с точностью сказать. Я не уверен, что она в принципе проснется, — тот сочувствующе пожал плечами, — но мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы не допустить такого.</p><p>— Хм, — Изая хмыкнул и отдал заполненные бумаги врачу, — да уж, вам лучше постараться, — следом язвительно, как ему и полагает, улыбнувшись, от чего у мужчины прошлась зыбкая волна напряжения по спине. Ведь глаза его говорили совершенно иное.</p><p>Парень, махнув подолом больничного халата, резко открыл дверь в палату и бесшумно вошел нее, — ведь где-то глубоко внутри он кричал от терзающей его боли, — и только видно было сквозь незатемненное прорезанное в двери окошко, как посреди тонущей во мраке просторной комнаты есть две фигуры, что так гармонично своими очертаниями дополняют друг друга, как подвижная фигура, осторожно придвинув к постели предмет неудобной мебели, тихо уселась на него подле той, что была так безмятежно спокойна, — ведь так было страшно от собственной беспомощности, — а затем так бережно и тревожно их очертания соединились в одно единое целое. Пищащая кардиограмма отбивала непостоянные щелчки, раздающиеся на всю комнату.</p><p><em>«Теплая</em>, — Изая облегченно выдохнул, заключив девичью ладошку в свои холодные руки, — <em>еще совсем теплая…».</em> Он жадно прижал к губам пальцы горячо любимых рук, затем, будто молча извиняясь перед их владелицей, уперся в них лбом и, сжимая губы меж зубов, позволил себе еле слышно глотать горькие слезы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Memento mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Помни, что смертен</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Папа...?</p><p>Темнота. Она одиноко стояла посреди бесконечного омраченного пространства, в котором блекло мерцала повернутая спиной фигура. </p><p>— Папа, это ты? </p><p>Рея потянулась к отцу рукой и уж было хотела подойти к нему, но ее ноги были намертво прикованы к земле. Она опустила взгляд. Ступни медленно обволакивались черной вязкой жидкостью, которая тянула искалеченное тело вниз. Она погрязала в ней, словно тонущий в торфяном болоте сгоревший на солнце камыш, пока ее лицо полностью не погрузилось под нечто, напоминающее смолу. Дыхание сорвалось, а перед глазами предстала обратная сторона морской поверхности. Свет слабо пробивался сквозь неспокойные бирюзовые покровы. </p><p>— Помогите…! — девушка отчаянно пыталась позвать на помощь, но вода только стремительно заполняла ее легкие. — Кто-нибудь… — она вдруг оказалась скованна в тех самых вязких черных как смоль цепях, что так сильно сжимали кисти ее рук, почти ломая их с оглушительным треском. В ушах зазвенело, девушка зажмурилась и, стискивая зубы, пыталась заглушить боль, вызванную звоном. </p><p>Вмиг все прекратилось.</p><p>Она открыла глаза. Вода исчезла, а перед ней появилось недовольное лицо, все испачканное кровью и грязью. </p><p>Женское лицо…</p><p>Рея резко разлепила глаза. Больничные часы тихо и ритмично отбивали спокойную бесконечную мелодию, заполняющую просторную светлую комнату, озаряемую ярким солнечным светом. Золотистые лучи неустанно пробивались сквозь полупрозрачную ненадежную завесу, бесшумно вьющуюся под флейту прохладного летнего ветра, что пробирался через щели незакрытых окон. С улицы доносилось обрывистое пение птиц. </p><p>— Где я? — подумала девушка про себя, еле услышав собственные мысли, что заглушались кричащей болью ноющего тела. — Все так болит… Что со мной? — капля холодного пота резво стекла со лба к виску и затерялась в пушистых спутавшихся волосах. </p><p>Вопреки невозможности пошевелиться, Рея попыталась сделать хотя бы одно движение, и ей удалось привстать на кровати. Тишина. Она осмотрела комнату и наткнулась взглядом на мирно спящего Орихару. Спокойствие. Он тихо посапывал, уткнувшись лицом в согнутую в локте руку, пока его плечи были накрыты белоснежным медицинским халатом и плавно вздымались вслед за размеренным дыханием. </p><p>— Почему он тоже тут? — его рука крепко сжимала женскую ладонь. — Ничего не могу вспомнить…</p><p>Короткая стрелка тикающих часов указывала на цифру восемь, пока длинная и тонкая плавно подходила к отметке «сорок». Рея осторожно вытянула свою ладонь из-под руки Изаи, убрала накрывающее ноги одеяло и ступила босыми пятками на холодный пол, пока все тело трещало по швам от режущей боли. Кровать скрипнула, девушка встала с нее и, кое-как сделав шаг вперед, двинулась по направлению к двери. </p><p>— Почему я здесь? Что случилось? — ноги предательски закричали, будто кто-то невидимый со всего размаху резво ударил по ним кувалдой. Сдавленный крик вырвался из груди и покатился волной по всей палате. <em>«Больно, очень больно», — </em>крутилось в чернявой голове. Больничный халат слетел с плеч сероглазой. Она не выдержала и, качнувшись, будучи не в состоянии управлять своим больным телом, с грохотом уперлась уцелевшей рукой в тумбу, стоящую недалеко от постели. Несколько темно-синих лепестков нежных васильков упали на белую, словно морская пена, поверхность тумбы.</p><p>Шум прервал мирный, но такой недолговечный сон Орихары. Он открыл сонные глаза и, не обнаружив Картер в своей постели, тут же встрепенулся.</p><p>— Чертовы иголки, — со злостью пробубнила девушка, вырывая из руки приклеенный белым медицинским скотчем катетер, что поставлял жидкость из капельницы.</p><p>— Рея-чан?! — Изая тут же подскочил на месте, увидев девушку, стоящую посреди палаты. — Куда ты собралась? — он тут же подбежал к ней, поправляя халат на плечах, и загородил ей путь из комнаты.</p><p>— Куда нужно, — она нахмурилась, пытаясь не обращать внимания на терзающую ее боль, что буквально ломала и рвала ее на части, что отдавала жгучими бурьянами под ребрами и заставляла хотеть плакать.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?! — его голос был доверху наполнен беспокойством.</p><p>— В полном, — уверенно ответила Рея и рухнула. </p><p><em>«Больно, — </em>она закусила губу, — <em>мне больно».</em></p><p>Изая тотчас среагировал, будто ждал этого момента, и не дал избитым девичьим коленям соприкоснуться с полом. Обе его руки обхватили талию Реи, но девушка даже в таком прочном кольце соскользнула, будучи неожиданно тонкой, как сгоревшая спичка. Ему, в итоге, все же удалось удержать ее.</p><p>— А мне вот кажется, что ты не в порядке, — держа ее одной рукой за талию, другую осторожно пропустил под ее коленями, после чего плавно и бережно подхватил пациентку на руки так, будто собрался нести ее к алтарю, но его им заменила больничная койка. Рея намертво ухватилась за шею Орихары рукой, которая не была скованна в гипсе, и щекой прижалась к его плечу, закрыв глаза. </p><p>И даже пусть его руки слабо давили на покалеченные места, она все равно про себя думала: <em>«Теперь не так больно…» </em>и могла расслабиться. </p><p>Подойдя к кровати, парень осторожно, будто Рея была хрустальной фигуркой, уложил ее на мягкий матрас и прикрыл одеялом, затем сел на стул, на котором еще совсем недавно крепко спал, и молча уставился на девушку. Ждал. Она рассматривала свои ладони, вспоминая ощущение теплой руки на одной из них. </p><p>— Что со мной произошло? — прервав затянувшуюся паузу, девушка вдруг подала голос. — Почему я здесь? Почему я в таком виде? — она подняла глаза на Орихару и встретилась с его уставшим взглядом.</p><p>— Ты ничего не помнишь? — и прочитала в нем она только нарастающий страх.</p><p>— Нет, — помотав головой, она тихо заключила.</p><p>— Что последнее ты помнишь? </p><p>Рея состроила озадаченную мину.</p><p>— Как я вернулась домой.</p><p>— Это все?</p><p>— Да, кажется, да. Все, что после того, как я закрыла дверь в квартиру, не могу вспомнить, — Рея пожала плечами. </p><p>Изая сглотнул. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что она могла забыть и его. </p><p><em>«Что это? Заработала себе посттравматическое расстройство? Иначе почему воспоминания заблокированы? — </em>он вздохнул. — <em>Хотя, логично. Она ведь чуть не погибла».</em> Его передернуло.</p><p><em>— </em>А помнишь, — он запнулся, боясь, что его предположения – правда, — кто я?</p><p>— Тебя попробуй забыть, Орихара, — она покачала головой.</p><p>— Да, действительно, — он облегченно выдохнул и, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки в замок, — я ведь такой незабываемый, — с иронией проговорил он.</p><p>— Не то слово, — так же иронично она его подхватила.</p><p>— Я рад, что мне не придется снова втягивать тебя в какие-нибудь приключения, чтобы ты меня вспомнила, — он по-доброму усмехнулся, пытаясь отшутиться и скрыть тот факт, что это было очень для него важно.</p><p>— Я в это влезла по собственной воле, — Рея укоризненно взглянула на него.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Тебе еще не приходилось встречаться с моим упрямством насколько я помню.</p><p>— Боюсь представить, что случится, когда я встречусь. </p><p>Рея снова опустила взгляд на свои руки, что так неистово болели, а вместе с ними и все остальное, каждая клеточка тела будто бы горела в огне. И только присутствие Изаи и его голос заглушали неприятные мысли, от которых только его нежный взгляд и добрая улыбка могли отвлечь.</p><p>— Ты мне не расскажешь, — она вдруг было начала, поджимая губы, — что произошло и почему я здесь?</p><p>Изая ответил ей не сразу, попросту не зная, что стоило бы сказать в таком случае. С одной стороны, ему хотелось выполнить ее столь незаурядную просьбу, но с другой он хотел защитить ее. Защитить от того, что могло бы причинить ей боль. Но молчал он слишком долго.</p><p>— Ну…</p><p>— Что «ну»? — Рея нахмурилась, глядя на него. — Орихара?</p><p>— С чего ты вдруг начала фамильярничать? — он повторил ее выражение лица.</p><p>— Дай мне карточку, — она громко вздохнула и строго приказала.</p><p>— Карточку?</p><p>— Дай мне мою медицинскую карточку. Сейчас же, — еще строже приказала она.</p><p>Изая потупил взгляд в свои скованные в замке руки. Рея требовательно глядела на него, сверля взглядом и ожидая, когда тот выполнит ее просьбу, но, очевидно, юноша совсем не рвался это делать. Скорее, даже наоборот – предпочитал оставаться неподвижным и непоколебимым.</p><p>— Ясно, — прочистив горло, Рея вдруг проронила, — тогда я сама ее возьму. Где она? В регистратуре?</p><p>Изая тут же встрепенулся, понимая, что карточка действительно в регистратуре, а Рея, похоже, серьезно намерена добиться желаемого.</p><p>— По твоей реакции вижу, что она и впрямь в регистратуре, — она уже начала вылезать из-под одеяла с крайне деловитым видом, пока Орихара не схватил ее за руку.</p><p>— Сиди, — он хмуро глянул на нее, — я сам схожу, — и так же недовольно добавил, после чего, отпустив руку девушки, встал и ушел из палаты за картой.</p><p><em>«Вот я с ним и встретился», — </em>он вспомнил о том, что она говорила о своем упрямстве.</p><p> </p><p>— Что-то случилось, Орихара-сан? — девушка, сидящая на посту в регистратуре, завидев Изаю, подошедшего к столу, тут же напряглась.</p><p>— Нет, ничего такого, — он привычным образом улыбнулся, — моя ненаглядная подопечная очнулась и сразу начала шуметь. Потребовала свою медицинскую карточку.</p><p>— Ох, — девушка панически начала искать нужный документ в бездонном шкафу с картами, — она у вас прямо неугомонная, — после чего сразу же вручила парню найденную бумажную книжечку.</p><p><em>«У меня?</em> — каждый раз, как он слышал это выражение от персонала, как внутри все тут же переворачивалось с ног на голову. — <em>Когда я успел присвоить ее себе?»</em></p><p>— Да, действительно.</p><p> </p><p>Кивнув, парень быстрым шагом направился обратно в палату. Медицинский халат развевался у него за спиной, будто супергеройский плащ – так быстро он шел. Никто уже давно не брал во внимание, что Изая чуть ли не перебрался жить в больницу. Он редко выходил из палаты Реи. Всякий раз, проходя мимо двери каждый мог видеть, как он бессонными ночами напролет сидит подле ее постели, все ждет, когда она разлепит глаза, и все так же крепко держит ее руку, отпуская только на мгновение, когда нужно выйти из комнаты. А вокруг его сгорбившейся уставшей фигуры скапливалась не слишком благоприятная аура, насыщенная необъяснимым страхом, который он так отчаянно скрывал за своей вечно яркой солнечной улыбкой. Весь свободный от работы мед персонал начал перешептываться, завидев Орихару шагающего по коридорам больницы.</p><p>Впервые за четыре прошедших дня он так надолго покинул ее, что с каждым мигом, что он приближался к палате, он все ускорял шаг, дабы быстрее вернуться. Ему не хотелось оставлять ее одну. Ведь он не знал, что может случиться, если его не будет рядом. <em>Вдруг кто-то придет? Или объявится этот кусок дерьма? Или что-нибудь похуже? Например…</em></p><p>Он вошел в комнату. Лечащий врач, Хару Шигацу, нависал прямо на Реей, которая очень внимательно его слушала. Шаркнув ботинком, Изая объявил о своем присутствии, чем обратил внимание врача и пациентки на себя. </p><p>— А, Орихара-сан, это вы! Вот уж я удивился, когда не увидел вас здесь, — поправив завитые усы над губами, Шигацу улыбнулся, глядя на Изаю, — а вы, оказывается, спускались в регистратуру, — он опустил взгляд на карту, которую Изая держал в руке.</p><p><em>«Уже нельзя на секунду отойти, как тут же появляются всякие нежелательные посетители»,</em> — Изая про себя фыркнул.</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— Зашел проверить как поживает моя пациентка и, о чудо! Прекрасная Картер-сан проснулась и озаряет нас всех своим свежим видом, — теперь мужчина посмотрел на Рею и улыбнулся уже ей. Изая, кажется, до чертиков взбесился от такого жеста, но не подал виду. </p><p>— Проверили? — он нахально улыбнулся, подойдя к постели, рядом с которой стоял Шигацу. — Вот, ты просила, — и как же резко сменился тон его голоса, когда он обратился к Рее. С жесткого и раздраженного он вмиг стал ласковым и заботливым, будто самая настоящая материнская колыбельная. Юноша протянул ей мед карту и обратил свой недовольный взгляд на врача.</p><p>— Да, все проверил, — улыбчиво ответил врач.</p><p>— И что скажете?</p><p>— Еще недельки две и можно будет выписываться, — договорив, Хару развернулся и направился к двери, поглядывая на наручные часы.</p><p>— «Недельки две»? — Изая повторил его слова. — Что это значит? — он быстро догнал Хару и остановил его уже в коридоре. — Шигацу-сенсей, объясните мне как она? — закрыв за собой дверь, Изая требовательно посмотрел на врача.</p><p>— «Как она»? На данный момент с девушкой все в порядке, не считая того, что ее раны еще не зажили. Надеюсь, никаких резких движений она не делала, когда очнулась? — Хару укоризненно взглянул на Изаю, сделав свой взгляд тверже стали. Его слова, похоже, испускали дедовский укор по поводу того, что Рея вырвала из своей руки катетер, чем отключилась от капельницы. Орихара поджал губы, понимая, что их раскусили. — Медсестра зайдет в ближайшем времени и снова подключит девушку к капельнице. Орихара-сан, не пренебрегайте правилами, будьте добры. Вы и так находитесь здесь лишь только потому, что я вам это позволяю.</p><p>— Мы говорили не обо мне.</p><p>— Да, верно, — мужчина отвел задумчивый взгляд, — ей необходимо пройти консультацию психолога, а затем уже следовать тому, что он скажет. Так же, я заметил, что она крайне сдавленно говорит. Я думаю, это вызвано тем, что она постоянно стискивает зубы, а это, в свою очередь, попытка унять боль, — он посмотрел на Изаю. — Необходимы серьезные препараты, которые вам стоило бы достать как можно скорее. Их выпишет психотерапевт, если вас на него направят, а я уверен, что направят. </p><p>— Это не проблема. Достану все, что нужно. </p><p>— Конечно, достанете. А еще, пока трещины в берцовых костях не заживут, я настоятельно советовал бы соблюдать постельный режим и вообще не нагружать ноги. Если вы, конечно, хотите, чтобы она не была прикована к постели, — он бросался этими фразами так, будто это были обычные вещи в распорядке дня любого среднестатистического человека. Это и вызывало у Изаи страшнейшее неукротимое раздражение каждый раз, как Шигацу открывал рот и что-то говорил о Рее, но другого выхода у него не было. Оставаться в неведении он не хотел, поэтому приходилось переступать через себя и выслушивать все, что скажет этот человек, пока не замолкнет. — Ко всему прочему, я бы не говорил ей того, что с ней случилось, — он опустил очки на край носа и, в силу того, что был гораздо выше Изаи, наклонил голову вперед, чтобы взглянуть на юное лицо. Таким неприятным взглядом…</p><p>
  <em>«Узнал, значит?»</em>
</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>— И вам бы отдохнуть, Орихара-сан, — то, как он произносил его фамилию с именным суффиксом, звучало до боли насмешливо и недоверительно. Так, будто Шигацу только и хотел, чтобы Изая поскорее убрался из этого места, и парень подозревал несколько причин, по которым с ним так неуважительно общались, но решил, что оставит это напоследок. </p><p>
  <em>«Сначала нужно вытащить отсюда Рею»</em>
</p><p>Она была его первым приоритетом.</p><p>— И вам.</p><p>— Может, сходите домой, примите душ в конце концов? Поспите? — с этими словами он скрылся в глубине бесконечных коридоров, что тянулись сквозь здание больницы, как черви в плодородной почве.</p><p><em>«А сам-то?» — </em>парень недовольно цокнул языком.</p><p>Повернувшись к двери лицом, он вдруг замер, схватившись за ручку двери, ведущей в ее палату. Прорезанное в ней окошко все так же не было закрыто тканевыми роллетами, отчего все пространство комнаты было будто на ладони. Нет, ошибки быть не может. Она действительно плакала. Закрыв лицо левой рукой и вытирая рукавом больничного халата слезы, она плакала, и плечи ее вздрагивали каждый раз, как она рвано вздыхала. Слезы ручьем текли по ее щекам, стекая то на одежду, то на лежащий в ногах гипс, в котором покоилась сломанная рука. Волосы липли к губам. Ее всхлипывания было слышно даже в коридоре, пусть и совсем слабо, пусть только человек с самым острым слухом мог бы услышать их, пусть только прислушавшись, их можно было различить в неспокойной тишине больницы. Она плакала…</p><p>Изая почувствовал, как внутри него все с удушающей болью сжалось. Он знал, что каждый человек на планете хотя бы раз в жизни плакал, но почему-то в голове не укладывалось, что и она тоже способна на такое. Ведь он же ни разу не видел, не слышал и даже не предполагал, что она может. Ее глаза всегда были уставшими, но никогда не красными от слез. В них он видел только скрытую глубоко внутри радость, но никак не боль и страдания. При виде ее такой ему самому захотелось разрыдаться. Он будто чувствовал все то, что приходилось чувствовать ей, и не понимал, как она держалась, чтобы не заплакать, все это время. </p><p>Он постучал.</p><p>Рея тотчас встрепенулась и утерла слезы, придав своему лицу привычный бледный вид, как Изая вошел в палату и, обеспокоенно поглядывая на девушку, тихо закрыл дверь. Слушать ее всхлипывания было невыносимо. </p><p>— Эй, ты в порядке? — он присел рядом с ней на кровати.</p><p>— Да, в полном, — ее голос даже не дрогнул.</p><p>
  <em>Как же искусно ты умеешь скрывать то, что чувствуешь…</em>
</p><p>— Ты не хочешь спать? Все-таки, девять утра как никак, для тебя рановато…</p><p>— Я выспалась. К слову, сколько я спала?</p><p>— Четыре дня.</p><p>— Четыре?! — она, ошеломленная, повторила.</p><p>— Да, — Изая пожал плечами, — за это время ты вполне могла выспаться, и впрямь. По тебе прямо видно. </p><p>— Видно? — ей показалось, будто он говорил о том, что слезы оставили свой след на ее глазах.</p><p>— Да, выглядишь свежее. Намного, — он улыбнулся. </p><p>— А ты наоборот. Ты хоть спал?</p><p>— Нет, — он помотал головой, — твое состояние нормализовалось сегодня ночью и только потом, когда твое сердцебиение пришло в норму, я смог уснуть.</p><p>Ее вдруг вновь пробило на слезы. Не от боли, нет, совсем нет. От того, что он внешне действительно соответствовал своим словам: как обычно патлатый, немного вялый и медлительный, сговорчивый и уж слишком покладистый, с покрасневшими от усталости глазами. </p><p>— Прости, опять не даю тебе поспать… — она опустила виноватый взгляд.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Его резкое возражение сильно ударило по ней. </p><p>— Это ты прости.</p><p>Рея подняла на него глаза.</p><p>— Я не выполнил свое обещание. Не смог уберечь тебя, как ты просила. Я виноват в том, что ты сейчас здесь. Если бы я только смог прийти раньше, ты бы не мучилась сейчас… — ему с большой трудностью дались эти слова. Отчасти потому что не хотелось признавать собственную ошибку. Это был не тот случай, когда можно было отмахнуться тем, что все так и было задумано.</p><p>— Ты чего…? </p><p>— Я подвел тебя и мне жаль, мне правда жаль… — он весь разрывался на части, коря себя за то, что <em>пустил ее</em> и сам теперь мучается. — Нам бы не стоило больше называть друг друга друзьями…</p><p>— Что за глупости ты говоришь? — она была шокирована. Никогда прежде ничего подобного невозможно было услышать от него. Но при виде того, как он дрожит, она не сдержалась и, обняв его за шею, крепко прижала к себе. — Наша дружба – одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые со мной случались. К тому же, ты не подводил меня.</p><p>Изая вздрогнул. Он не решался обнять ее в ответ, но ее руки почему-то теперь казались ему роднее всех других. «<em>Зачем пустил ее? — </em>он аккуратно приобнял ее. — <em>Зачем позволил ей владеть мной? Зачем влюбился? Я же теперь хочу быть с ней…». </em>И только единственная мысль заставляла его так думать: <em>«Не смог уберечь ее от чужих рук, а где гарантия, что сам не причиню ей боль?»</em></p><p>— Он же чуть не убил тебя, как ты можешь такое говорить? — парень прижался к ней, желая только одну её в своей жизни.</p><p>Она вдруг замолчала. Было слышно, как она сглотнула, он почувствовал, как она ослабила хватку, как вздохнула и как холодная капелька упала на оголенную кожу. Она снова плакала. Бесшумно, неподвижно, молча.</p><p>— Текишима? — она тихо спросила.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Шурша щекой о плотную ткань медицинского халата, Рея уткнулась носом в шею Изаи. </p><p>— Ты все равно спас меня. Даже если бы я умерла, я бы все равно была спасена от него, — все так же тихо проговорила она. После короткой паузы, Рея еще тише добавила: — Не вини себя. Тебе такое не к лицу.</p><p><em>«Спас?» Я несколько раз напугал ее, из-за меня у нее появились проблемы, она трижды чуть не погибла, и все равно… — </em>от ее волос непривычно пахло хлоркой, вся эта атмосфера больницы, кажется, насквозь пропитала ее аккуратное тело, —<em> обнимает меня», — </em>он тяжко вздохнул, стараясь делать это не слишком громко, дабы не нарушать образовавшуюся тишину. Она впервые была наполнена спокойствием и нежностью, а не тревогой, опасностью или чем-то скрытым от чужих глаз.</p><p>Дверь в палату резко отворилась и на пороге появилась высокая девушка с короткими русыми волосами и страшно испуганным взглядом. Едва петли скрипнули, как незваная гостья громко и очень отчетливо сказала:</p><p>— Рея-сан!</p><p>Девушка, к которой так неожиданно обратились, отлипла от шеи своего друга и ошеломленно посмотрела на источник звука.</p><p>— Мика-чан? — в ее глазах можно было прочесть только неподдельное удивление. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я приехала сразу, как только узнала, что ты попала в больницу! — она закрыла за собой дверь и быстрым шагом подошла к постели, а затем повела взглядом по комнате и сразу же наткнулась им на Орихару, на лице которого будто было печатными буквами написано, что он не рад появлению Хоши. — А он что здесь забыл?</p><p>— А? — Рея не поняла причину, по которой лицо Мики вдруг приобрело бледный оттенок, который всегда принимало, когда она начинала злиться. Русоволосая нахмурилась и взглянула на парня таким взглядом, будто хотела его убить прямо на месте. Ее взор пал на его руку, которой он продолжал невзначай приобнимать покалеченную подругу, из-за чего девушка окончательно пришла в ярость.</p><p>— Ты… — грозно проговорила она. Изая поднял на нее взгляд, так же не до конца понимая в чем, собственно, проблема. — Я спрашиваю: что ты здесь делаешь?! — громко топая ногами, голубоглазая обошла постель и нависла над Орихарой, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.</p><p>— Почему так агрессивно? — он нахально усмехнулся.</p><p>— Это не я буду тебе объяснять, — девушка схватила его за ворот медицинского халата и, потянув на себя, заставила парня встать с кровати, — а кто-нибудь другой, чтобы ты уж наверняка понял, — после чего прижала его к стене.</p><p>— Мика-чан…! — Рея не успела среагировать, а уж тем более понять, что здесь начало происходить.</p><p>Изая сунул руки в карманы и спокойно спросил:</p><p>— Мы знакомы?</p><p>— Странно слышать от тебя такое, — она злобно сжала ткань халата.</p><p>— Я слишком популярный, чтобы меня не знать? — он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Верно, — стиснув зубы ответила она.</p><p>— Не могу сказать того же о тебе, Хоши Мика-чан, — ее имя он произнес с особой твердостью. Специально, будто вопреки своим словам прекрасно знал кто она такая. Мику передернуло.</p><p>Рея не могла понять в чем причина такой реакции подруги, поэтому растерянно продолжала наблюдать за развернувшимся действом и в панике глядеть то на Изаю, то на Мику.</p><p>— Убирайся, пока не получил по шее, — она вся дрожала от злости.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится как-то навредить мне.</p><p>— Зато я знаю, у кого получится.</p><p>— Не говори мне, что ты его сюда притащила, — парень расплылся в ехидной усмешке.</p><p>— Если он узнает, что ты здесь, то от тебя мокрого места не останется, — оба прекрасно понимали о ком идет речь, пока молодая особа, являющаяся причиной этой стычки, не имела и малейшего понятия какого человека обсуждают два ее сцепившихся друга. И ничего с этим сделать она так же не могла.</p><p>— Тебе так не нравится мое присутствие здесь, — его взгляд вдруг охладел, — но ты не придумала ничего лучше, чем натравить на меня Шизу-чана, чтобы он разгромил здесь все, что только может быть сломано, и нарушил покой других пациентов. Только вот закончится это тем, что вас обоих выставят отсюда, а я останусь, — и улыбка его тоже приобрела холодные враждебные оттенки.</p><p>— Тебе здесь не место, — она резко отпустила его, слегка оттолкнув от себя. — Где ты был, когда она страдала?! Где ты был, когда ей было плохо? Где ты был, когда она попала в больницу?!</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>Хоши резко умолкла. Она вздрогнула, будто Изая резким движением указал на единственную и идеально спрятанную пробоину в защите девушки, но больше ее напугало то, с какой интонацией он это сказал.</p><p>— Только не говори, что примчалась сразу, как узнала о том, что Рея-чан пострадала. Весь мед. персонал уже узнает меня в лицо, когда для них ты остаешься нарушителем, который ворвался в палату без приглашения и разрешения, ведь часы приема еще не начались, — он говорил тихо, размеренно и с крайне недовольным выражением лица. — Единственный, кому здесь не место, это ты.</p><p>— Как ты смеешь?! — она прикрикнула.</p><p>— Тсс, — он уложил палец поверх своих губ, — не нарушай тишину, если не хочешь вылететь отсюда. Ведь тогда я останусь с ней наедине, а тебе этого так не хочется.</p><p>Мика была наслышана о криминальных похождениях Орихары, поэтому его присутствие здесь не столько ее разозлило, как напугало. Она не знала, что они с Реей знакомы, ведь она никогда не говорила о нем. Всегда история начиналась со слов «Помнишь того парня, о котором я тебе говорила?». Хоши начала вспоминать его описание, оное было дано Картер, и Изая почему-то идеально под него подходил: высокий кареглазый брюнет. Только вот единственное, что не сходилось, это взгляд. Рея всегда описывала его, как теплый и ласковый, словно никаким другим он быть и не может, но сейчас он был… настолько холодным и раздраженным, насколько не бывает суровой даже укрытая колючими снегами тундра.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — Картер вдруг подала голос, прервав распрю.</p><p>— Ты вообще знаешь кто он? — Мика, посмотрев на подругу укоризненным требовательным взглядом, указала пальцем на Орихару, все еще стоящего спиной к стене.</p><p>— Знаю, — уверенно ответила Рея.</p><p>— А мне кажется, что не знаешь, — Хоши уперлась руками в талию и нахмурилась.</p><p>Брюнетка вздохнула. Краем глаза она заметила на себе пристальный взгляд и обратила на его обладателя свое внимание. Изая молча глядел на Рею, но его лицо было серьезным и каким-то слегка озадаченным, будто ему и вправду было что скрывать от нее. Он бесшумно вздохнул. По одним ее глазам он понимал, чего она в данный момент хочет, посему, отклеившись от стены, молча направился к выходу из палаты и, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь, скрылся где-то в коридоре.</p><p>— А теперь объясни мне, — пострадавшая взглянула на подругу, — почему ты здесь и что это такое было?</p><p>— Я уже говорила, что приехала сразу, как узнала, что ты загремела, — Мика присела на кровать рядом с Реей, где раньше сидел другой человек.</p><p>— Как ты узнала? Изая бы тебе вряд ли сказал, — она скорчила непонимающую мину.</p><p>— Ну… — Мика замялась, — я узнала это от Шизуо-сана.</p><p>— Ты с ним общаешься?! — она заметно повысила голос, услышав такое заявление. — Почему ты мне не сказала? — Хэйваджима для Реи всегда был тем человеком, с которым бы она ни за что не хотела бы пересекаться, да и он не особо-то ей и нравился, поэтому любое его упоминание в разговоре сильно отталкивало девушку от собеседника.</p><p>— А почему ты не сказала <em>мне, </em>что общаешься с этим информатором? — то, как Хоши это произнесла, говорило само за себя. Он ей сильно не нравился и тому была причина.</p><p>— Мика, он мой друг.</p><p>— Ты даже не знаешь с кем связалась.</p><p>— А <em>ты</em> знаешь с кем я связалась? Ты даже толком не общалась с ним, поэтому не смей мне говорить, что знаешь, что он за человек, — и Рея не могла понять с чего бы вдруг ее подруга так взбунтовалась. Казалось бы, все было очевидно, ведь в этом городе Изаю не знает только тот, кто еще как следует не научился даже ходить, но почему-то девушка откидывала этот вариант. <em>Есть другая причина</em>.</p><p>— Как будто ты имеешь представление о его личности.</p><p>— Имею. Я много чего знаю, о чем не ведают другие люди. У меня есть все основания считать его тем, кем я его считаю, — она протараторила, не давая Мике даже проронить и слово в противовес сказанному. — И вообще, с чего вдруг такая агрессия? Тебе что, уже кто-то о нем что-то наплел? А ты поверила?</p><p>— Я не понимаю, что с тобой.</p><p>— Мика, если бы вы с ним поменялись местами, я бы говорила о тебе точно так же. Единственная, кто здесь ничего не понимает, это я.</p><p>— Да он же тебя в могилу сведет! — девушка жалобным взглядом посмотрела на подругу, сжав ее ладонь в своих обеих.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о том, что он делал?</p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>— Он тебе говорил?</p><p>— Нет. Он мне ни слова не говорил, но я все и сама прекрасно знаю, — сказала она как отрезала. Она действительно была строга в отношении того, что говорят о ее друзьях другие люди, и поведи себя Изая точно так же, и стань он говорить нечто подобное о Мике или любом другом человеке, который когда-либо имел для Реи значение, он бы тут же получил нагоняй.</p><p>— И о тех группировках ты тоже знаешь? — тише, гораздо тише, чем прежде, спросила Мика, глянув на подругу исподлобья, будто эта тема была запретной.</p><p><em>«Значит, узнала она о нем не от Хэйваджимы, — </em>подумала девушка про себя. — <em>Тогда от кого?»</em></p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>— И о том, что он неоднократно вешал на Шизуо-сана преступления, которые он не совершал? — еще тише спросила Мика.</p><p><em>«А вот это уже, скорее всего, от него», — </em>проскочило у нее в голове.</p><p>— Тоже.</p><p>Рея отвечала честно и твердо, ведь действительно знала обо всем этом, хоть ни разу разговор с Орихарой не заходил в это русло. Он лишний раз не распространялся о своих делах, а она и не интересовалась этим лично у него, ввиду того, что он бы ни за что ей этого не рассказал, а на примете говорливых ртов было довольно много интересных личностей. К тому же, ей часто удавалось слышать обрывки негодования от Текишимы, который вечно был недоволен тем, что Изая каким-то образом появляется в Авакусу, зарабатывая при этом больше него самого. Это его, собственно, в нем и раздражало.</p><p><em>«Значит, собрала целую копну информации. Но зачем? — </em>девушка задумчиво глядела на чем-то, кажется, испуганную подругу. — <em>Обычные люди не интересуются им. У них нет на него времени и тем более причин. Почему у нее появились?»</em></p><p>— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — Картер нарушила тишину.</p><p>— Мне рассказывали…</p><p>— Кто? Хэйваджима твой?</p><p>— Почему сразу мой? — она подняла на брюнетку свои голубые глаза, а в них читалось лишь то, что Мика была напугана.</p><p>— А чей? Не мой же, — от нее не скрылось то, как щеки Мики вдруг приобрели слабый розоватый оттенок. — И давно у вас шуры-муры?</p><p>— Ч-чего? — она встрепенулась. — Нет у нас ничего.</p><p>— А чего ты тогда за ним ухлестываешь?</p><p>— Что?! Я не ухлестываю! Кто тебе такое сказал?! — Хоши занервничала, словно ее поймали с поличным.</p><p>— Кто сказал? Да ты сама всем своим видом мне это говоришь. Слепо верить словам мужчины, обозленного на другого, а затем не разобравшись приходить и устраивать бардак?</p><p>— Прости… Я просто испугалась… — девушка потупила виноватый взгляд.</p><p>— Чего? Его присутствия?</p><p>— Да…</p><p>— Мика, прекращай. Ты шутишь? Он мне не навредит.</p><p>— Ты так уверена в этом? Вот я – нет.</p><p>— Он уже несколько раз спасал меня, у него нет причин мне вредить, эй, — Рея смягчила взгляд.</p><p>Мика тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>— Ладно… Как ты тут? — она быстро сменила тему для разговора лишь бы перестать злиться из-за навязчивых мыслей.</p><p>— Уже получше. Мое состояние нормализовалось только сегодня ночью, но я чувствую себя нормально, спасибо, — Картер чуть улыбнулась.</p><p>— Рада это слышать, — Мика тоже болезненно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь уставшей. Все в порядке?</p><p>— Да-да, нормально… — она отмахнулась. — Вчера Шизуо-сан позвонил, спросил не моя ли подруга попала в передрягу. Я посмотрела последние новости и сразу же на поезд. И вот час назад он меня на вокзале встретил, а оттуда я сразу к тебе.</p><p>— То есть, Изая был прав, что ты пришла с ним? — Картер двусмысленно взглянула на Мику, говоря своими глазами, что не поверит подруге, если та скажет, что между ними ничего нет.</p><p>— Он просто провел меня, — она закрыла лицо рукой.</p><p>— Да-да, я так и поняла. Как начнете встречаться, скажешь, — Рея кротко посмеялась, дразня подругу.</p><p>— Не скажу! Потому что не начнем.</p><p>— Ладно, оставляю это на вас.</p><p> </p><p>День шел своим чередом. Как оказалось, Мика пробралась в больницу совершенно незаметно и ей так сильно хотелось увидеть свою подругу, что она осталась в ее палате на целый день. Изая не был этому слишком рад, скорее даже наоборот, это его удручало, но никак не помешало вернуться в палату посреди разговора девушек, усесться в кресло в углу комнаты, и почти сразу же уснуть. Заходившая медсестра, которая должна была вновь подключить Рею к капельнице, с восторгом рассказывала настойчивые похождения Орихары в больнице и о его бессонных ночах над постелью Картер тоже поведала ей она. Казалось, каждый второй в этой больнице был наслышан об этой короткой истории, которую принесли в это беспокойное место Рея с Изаей, что подтверждало слова парня о том, что здесь все его давно знают. После услышанного, пациентка была рада тому, что Хоши навестила ее. Не только потому, что это была ее подруга, но и потому, что ее надежный сторожила наконец-то смог поспать.</p><p>Солнце давно спряталось за горизонтом и небо покрыла беспросветная пелена из темной густой материи, окутывающей весь город. Лампа ярко горела над головой брюнетки, освещая собою пожухлые листы старой книги, которую она выпросила у пробегающей мимо медсестры, лишь бы только скрасить свою вечернюю скуку. Спать ей не хотелось, но и будить Изаю, дабы тот пообщался с ней, она тоже не особо горела желанием. К тому же, изредка поглядывать на него спящего доставляло удовольствие.</p><p><em>«Ну и балаган сегодня тут развели, конечно, — </em>думала Рея про себя, слегка улыбаясь, едва вспоминая развернувшуюся посреди ее палаты драму. — <em>Сцепились как малые дети, ей богу». </em>Из головы не выходил тот многозначительный взгляд Орихары, за которым скрывалось, очевидно, нечто, что он бы не хотел говорить Рее, отчего девушке становилось немного не по себе. <em>«Ему есть, что от меня скрывать, это и так понятно, — </em>она глянула на стоящий на белоснежной тумбе букет различных летних цветов, что покоился в невысокой круглой вазе. Между пышными гроздьями пурпурной сирени выглядывали головки нежных васильков и ромашек, а посреди букета красовался нераспустившийся бутон белой розы. — <em>Но только что?». </em>Наличие ее любимых ромашек, заставило девушку нежно улыбнуться. Она перевела взгляд на Изаю, который все так же спал. В памяти всплыло испуганное лицо Мики. <em>«Что ей там уже такого наплели, что она так перепугалась? — </em>ее взор пал на приоткрытое окно, открывающее вид на ночной город. — <em>Видимо, что-то действительно серьезное».</em></p><p><em>«И все-таки, сегодняшний день, наверное, самый лучший за последние несколько лет»,</em> — заключила про себя Рея, после чего вновь расплылась в нежной улыбке. Первый день ее свободы. Первый день, когда она, наконец-то, ни от кого не зависит, никого не боится, и точно знает, что сможет дожить до следующего утра. Ее облегченный вздох покатился эхом по палате. <em>«Как долго я ждала этого...»</em></p><p>Поток ее почти непрерывных мыслей вдруг разорвался, когда до ее ушей дошло тихое шуршание откуда-то из глубины комнаты, не освещенной ее части. Изая поднял тяжелую голову, громко вздохнул, потер сонные глаза и, осматриваясь по сторонам, наткнулся взглядом на сидящую в своей постели и что-то читающую Рею, после чего невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — не отрывая глаз от книги, проговорила девушка.</p><p>— Какое ж это утро? — парень улыбнулся еще шире, услышав бодрый голос подруги. — На улице вон какая темень.</p><p>— Ну, если бы я пожелала тебе доброй ночи, ты бы по логике должен был лечь спать обратно, — она пожала плечами, а затем шумно перевернула пожелтевшую страницу. Вьющийся локон ее волос упал на острое девичье плечо.</p><p>— И то верно, — когда девушка подняла голову, оторвав свое внимание от книги, Изая чудесным образом оказался стоящим около ее кровати и с привычной ему теплой улыбкой глядел на девушку, скрестив руки на груди. Вид у него был какой-то помятый, да все такой же уставший. Будто сон ему вообще никак не помогал, не давая даже шанса на то, чтобы отдохнуть, а, наоборот, лишь действовал во вред. — Что читаешь? — и голос его прозвучал так тихо, так сонливо, что нельзя было не обратить на это внимания. Парень присел на стул, стоящий подле постели, не отрывая глаз от объекта своего обожания.</p><p>— Да так, попросила у медсестры любую книгу лишь бы скрасить скучный вечер, — она уж было хотела ее закрыть, но сидящий напротив нее брюнет вдруг потянулся рукой к сборнику повестей, аккуратно забирая его из рук пациентки, — но в ней уже нет никакой необходимости.</p><p>— Не слишком ли тяжеловатая для тебя книжка, м? — держа в руках толстое собрание, парень оценил его вес и исподлобья посмотрел на подругу.</p><p>— Честно говоря, — она скомкано начала, — немного тяжеловатая. Одной рукой довольно неудобно держать увесистую книжку, да еще при этом пытаться что-то усваивать из прочитанного и переворачивать страницы, — девушка пожала плечами, будто не придавала этому особого значения.</p><p>— Могу почитать тебе, если хочешь, — пошуршав страницами, Изая улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я хотела, вообще-то, с тобой поговорить, — Картер тотчас отмела его предложение в сторону.</p><p>— Да? О чем? — парень уткнулся взглядом в черные и кое-где размытые печатные буквы, выгравированные на бородатом пергаменте.</p><p>— О тебе. Вернее, о нас с тобой, — Рея почти сразу же поправила саму себя, дабы не вызывать у парня недопонимания. Услышав сказанную ею фразу, Изая тут же почувствовал, как внутри все неприятно сжалось.</p><p><em>«О нас с тобой»,</em> — отбивалось у него в голове, пока девушка одаривала его строгим выжидающим молчанием. Она ждала, пока он поднимет на нее взгляд, но он все так же был прикован к книге.</p><p>— Хорошо, но тогда ты позволишь мне почитать тебе.</p><p>Вздохнув, Рея начала:</p><p>— Нам так и не удалось нормально поговорить, когда мы недавно встретились спустя такое… Весьма долгое время, — она аккуратно поглядывала на него, ожидая от него хоть какой-то реакции, но Изая держался слишком сдержанно. — Мне… — она прокашлялась. — Мне действительно очень стыдно перед тобой за то, что я тогда тебе сказала и как с тобой обошлась.</p><p>— Я же уже простил тебя, — он не смел поднимать на нее глаз. Рея вдруг замолчала, беспомощно рассматривая его спокойное лицо, даже не подозревая о том, какой шторм спровоцировала внутри его головы. — Забудь ты об этом. Это уже в прошлом.</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось объяснить тебе почему я так поступила, чтобы ты не принимал это на свой счет, — она тихо добавила, после того, как он договорил.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я что-то принимаю на свой счет? — он усмехнулся, все еще глядя в книгу.</p><p>— Я это знаю, — уверенно ответила она.</p><p>— Глупо так говорить, — парень откинулся на спинку стула, а затем плавно поднял взгляд на девушку, которая только и ждала, чтобы эта пара газ обратила на нее свое внимание.</p><p>— Значит, твои сегодняшние извинения были пустым звуком? Не думаю, — она не дала ему даже секунды на то, чтобы хотя бы отреагировать на ее слова, не то что даже что-то сказать. — Ты, вроде, не из тех, кто бросает такие громкие слова на ветер. К тому же, больше никому ты такого не говоришь.</p><p>Изая громко вздохнул.</p><p>— Я не хочу быть для тебя очередной недоброжелательницей или предательницей. Сама ведь говорила, что мы напарники, что мы друзья, — она опустила взгляд на свои ладони, нервно теребя пальцы. — Насколько я знаю, у тебя не так много друзей, а может и вовсе… — девушка сглотнула. — Мне изначально хотелось быть для тебя кем-то особенной, потому что каждый второй мне твердил, что с тобой лучше не связываться, ибо закончу так же, как и сотни других людей. А я хотела быть кем-то, кто выделялся из той сотни.</p><p>Парень внимательно слушал все то, что говорила ему Рея. Внимал каждому ее слову, прислушивался к каждому ее вздоху, ловил взглядом ее жесты, ее мимику, и не был в силах оторвать от нее глаз, не мог услышать ничего, кроме ее голоса. Ведь почему-то все, что она говорила, вызывало неясную ему дрожь в теле.</p><p>— Но я испугалась, что не смогу отплатить тебе тем же. Я не хотела оказывать на тебя губительный эффект, мне стало страшно только от одной этой мысли, — она вся резко съежилась и сжала одеяло в ладонях, задрожав. — Ты ведь… Тебе ведь море по колено, ты можешь сделать абсолютно все, что угодно, тебе нужно только захотеть, и любая вещь тебе подчинится. А я… полная тебе противоположность. Такая слабая и беспомощная, вечно требующая к себе бережного отношения, будто стекляшка какая-то, — она проговорила это с явной неприязнью, словно искренне верила в то, что говорит, — и хрупкая.</p><p>— Ты сильнее всех, кого я знаю, — вдруг подал голос Орихара. Девушка подняла голову и их взгляды встретились. — Пусть не физически. Тебе хватило духу встрять в драку между мной и Шизу-чаном, поставить его на место, унизить на публике в конце концов. Думаешь, кто-то делал нечто подобное для меня прежде? — сероглазая отрицательно покачала головой. — Я думал над этим, пока ты была без сознания, — он отвел взгляд в сторону, — и я бы не сказал, что ты сделала это не подумав или по глупости. Ты же не дура, Рея-чан, — на последней фразе он взглянул на нее, уколов где-то под ребрами.</p><p>— Не думала, что ты как-то поддержишь разговор, а не просто выслушаешь меня, — она заерзала на месте. Изая улыбнулся.</p><p>— Такой… Странный для тебя поступок уже делает тебя, — он почесал затылок, взъерошив себе волосы и растрепав их еще больше, — особенной для меня. Так что, как я уже сказал, забудь. Нечего передо мной извиняться за свою человеческую природу. Я, наоборот, в тебе это люблю, — его самого передернуло от того, что он сказал. Он ведь до конца не уверен в том, что готов принять свои чувства по отношению к ней, а уже бросается такими громкими словами. Единственное только, что ему повезло, ведь Рея не искала любви с его стороны, поэтому восприняла его «люблю», как часть фразы, которую он постоянно говорит: «Мне нравятся люди», и понимающе кивнула. Он заметно занервничал. — Это все, что ты хотела мне сказать?</p><p>— Нет, не все.</p><p>— Я слушаю.</p><p>— Ты злишься. Не говори мне, что это не так. Хоть мне только и говорили о том, что ты тут устроил, когда меня привезли, но я и сама вижу, что ты злишься.</p><p><em>«О чем она? Об этом ублюдке Кизуичи?» </em>— Орихара пришел в замешательство.</p><p>— Рея-чан, я не…</p><p>— Я же сказала, не лги мне, — она резко перебила его, после чего на ее скулах было видно, как двинулась стиснутая в зубах челюсть. — Ты постоянно сидишь в палате, почти не выходишь из нее. То, как ты смотришь на моего лечащего врача, с каким недоверием… Как ты завелся, когда сегодня пришла Мика-чан…</p><p><em>«Это так заметно?», </em>— он отвернулся, напряженно вздыхая. Рея собрала брови домиком, глядя на него.</p><p>— Ты просто… ждешь, когда мне станет лучше и ты сможешь выпустить на кого-то свою злость. И этим кто-то будет Текишима.</p><p><em>«Конечно, это будет он. Я его в порошок сотру», </em>— читалось в его глазах, бегающих из стороны в сторону и так сильно старающихся избегать контакта с серебряной парой других таких же. Кровать скрипнула, когда девушка слегка привстала на ней. Босыми ногами она встала на холодный пол, усевшись на край больничной койки напротив ее извечного охранника.</p><p>— Не надо, — она аккуратно уложила свою теплую ладонь на его щеку, повернув его лицо к себе, — этого делать. — Изая вздрогнул от ее касания. Сердце забилось чаще. Она была так близко, что никакая злоба не могла надолго засесть в его голове, когда перед глазами он видел лишь нежный взгляд, полный надежды и доверия, и покусанные губы, которые все сильнее хотелось…</p><p><em>«Держи себя в руках, Изая»</em>, — приказал он сам себе.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, он того не стоит. Пообещай, что не станешь вредить ему и уж тем более как-то мстить или убивать его, — она прошлась костяшкой указательного пальца по следам от царапин на его щеке, которые он заработал в той драке в тот день.</p><p><em>«Держи себя в руках»</em>, — он был в шаге от того, чтобы потерять рассудок.</p><p>— Почему я должен такое обещать? — усмехнувшись, он прикусил язык, чтобы отвлечь свои мысли от ее влекущих к себе губ. Девушка, не ожидая такого вопроса, тотчас замешкалась и потупила взгляд в пол, не зная, что и ответить ему. Казалось бы, такой простой вопрос, но даже с ее остроумием нельзя было придумать не менее простой ответ.</p><p><em>«А главное: почему находиться с ней рядом вдруг стало так невыносимо тяжело? </em>— он бесшумно вздохнул. — <em>Так быть не должно».</em></p><p>— Не знаю… Мне так спокойнее… — после долгой паузы, Рея наконец ответила.</p><p>— Значит сама собиралась мстить?</p><p>— Ему жизнь и так уже отомстила. Жить с такой тяжелой ношей… — она хмыкнула, — пусть попробует. — и подняла взгляд на Изаю. В ее холодных глазах он прочел только искреннюю ненависть и неукротимую жажду расплаты, которые не мог видеть на ее лице и не слышал в ее словах. Она казалась такой снисходительной, Изая в самом деле считал, что она может отпустить что угодно и кого угодно, но лишь до этого самого мгновения. <em>«Какая злопамятная,</em> — пронеслось в его голове, — <em>и к тому же мстительная. Сколько сюрпризов в этой крохе. Аж заводит».</em></p><p>— Ладно. Как скажешь, — пожав плечами, он вдруг согласился.</p><p>— Правда? — она расплылась в улыбке. В той самой улыбке, которую он так страстно желал увидеть на ее лице. Изая замер. Ее прежде суровые глаза теперь искрили детской радостью, а на щеках появились еле заметные ямочки.</p><p>Орихара был из тех самых людей, кто отрицал бы любые чувства до самого последнего победного конца, пока окончательно не окажется в полнейшей их власти. И каждое мгновение, что он глядел на нее, что хотел прикоснуться к ней или попросту думал, что она и впрямь для него особенная, где-то в закромах его ума вспыхивал голос, в приказном тоне кричащий запрет на любые чувства к ней. Но эта улыбка… Она раздавила собой тот самый голос. В этот момент, когда Рея засияла так, что своим светом могла бы затмить даже Солнце в самый теплый летний день, он понял, что в мире появилось нечто, чему он отныне был подвластен. Она окончательно подчинила его себе.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Пообещай, — она протянула ему сжатую в кулаке ладонь, вытянув согнутый мизинчик.</p><p>— Что это? — он осмотрел ее жест, сквозь кроткий смех. — Клятва на мизинцах?</p><p>— Н-ну да…</p><p>— Так делают только маленькие девочки, которые мечтают быть принцессами, — его взгляд перешел на нее, но смеяться с того каким иногда ребенком она была хотелось не меньше.</p><p>— Сам ты принцесса, клянись давай.</p><p>— Нет, я не похож на принцессу. Из нас двоих принцесса только ты.</p><p>— Эй, я не принцесса, — она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Ну как же? Жила в заточении, была подвергнута опасности, а потом спасена. Самая настоящая принцесса, — он продолжал улыбаться, изредка посмеиваясь, после сказанных собой слов. Рея недовольно цокнула языком. — А я тогда кто? Отважный рыцарь, который спас тебя? Или, может, пугающий дракон, который охраняет твой покой? А может башня, пленившая тебя? Или все это вместе?</p><p>— Ты крестьянин-торгаш, который наблюдает за всем этим со стороны. Я все еще жду, когда ты пообещаешь мне.</p><p>— Будет исполнено, Ваше Величество, — не сводя с нее излишне довольного взгляда, парень скрестил свой мизинец с ее, пообещав ей то, чего она от него просила, и не слишком крепко сжал ее палец в изгибе своего.</p><p>— Теперь ты начнешь меня так называть, да? — она вздохнула.</p><p>— Да-а, — он самодовольно протянул. — Учитывая, что тебе не слишком нравится, когда я подшучиваю над твоим ростом, то это было бы прекрасной заменой тому «чиби-чан». Ты так не считаешь, принцесса?</p><p>— Смотри, чтоб за такие шутки Ее Величеству не пришлось тебя казнить, — она строго проговорила.</p><p>— Обязательно буду внимательнее, но-о, — парень взял лежащую на краю постели закрытую книжку, которую Рея совсем недавно читала, вернее, пыталась читать, и демонстративно покрутил ею у Картер перед глазами.</p><p>— Где это видано, чтоб крестьянин приказывал принцессе, — пробормотала сероглазая, осторожно и не спеша укладываясь обратно в постель, поближе к противоположному краю. Наконец, удобно усевшись, она подняла на парня настойчивый взгляд, которым приглашала его сесть рядом. Заметив на себе сверлящую его пару, Изая недоверчиво спросил:</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лег?</p><p>— Я на слух не воспринимаю, так что буду следить глазами за текстом, — Рея пожала плечами, как ни в чем не бывало. Она не видела в этом особой проблемы.</p><p>— Ладно, если того желает Ее больничное Величество…</p><p>Растягивая момент осознания, Изая скинул ботинки, засунув их куда-то под кровать, после чего неуверенно забрался туда, куда его просили. Он осторожно уселся рядом с Картер, которая выглядела совершенно спокойной, и, когда ее ладошка обхватила его локоть, Изая перестал слышать свои мысли за громом собственного сердцебиения. И, пока она объясняла ему, где закончила читать, и жаловалась на то, как это было страшно неудобно, он постепенно привыкал к тому, что происходило, и медленно успокаивал бушующие чувства. Чувствовать ее так близко к себе оказалось не так просто, как казалось раньше. Каждая минута, проведенная в таком положении все больше походила на пытку. Потому Изая старался не отвлекаться от повести. Не давал комментариев к тексту, который он в полутоне читал, не проронил ни слова о дурости персонажей, ни разу не запнулся на мыслях о том, как неумело написана сама книга, а лишь только пытался сделать так, чтобы <em>она</em> быстрее уснула. И Реина усталость сыграла парню на руку. В последнее время она что-то уж слишком подходила под описание, которое дала себе сама: слабая и хрупкая, посему она кое-как находила в себе силы банально прямо сидеть на кровати, а не только обессиленно лежать. Быстро истощалась, требовала помощи почти во всем, не могла подолгу разговаривать и все время чувствовала, как клонит в сон. Совсем скоро Орихара прекратил читать, почувствовав не шибко тяжелую голову, прилипшую к его плечу. Отвлекшись от книги, он повернулся в сторону девушки и обнаружил ее крепко спящей и все так же рукой обнимающей его. Он тяжко вздохнул, громко захлопнув книгу и сложив ее на край тумбы, после чего осторожно освободился от оков, в которых бы хотел побыть еще немного, и подложил теплую подушку под голову подруги. Снова это давление в груди. Парень прикрыл глаза. Фантомное ощущение теплой женской ладони возникло на его щеке. Он жадно потянулся к нему пальцами, пройдясь ими по линии своего лица и, рвано вздохнув, разлепил глаза.</p><p><em>«К черту такое обещание,</em> — рассержено прозвучало в голове. — <em>Не позволю кому-то еще приковать ее к больничной койке».</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Мозаика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Глава 16 «Мозаика»</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you have enough love in your heart to get your hands dirty?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Dirty»</em>
  <em> by grandson</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Изая стоял около чуть приоткрытого окна, глубоко задумавшись. С того момента, как он уложил свою ненаглядную подопечную спать прошло всего каких-то полтора часа, и все это время парень потратил на размышления. Он все никак не мог унять эти совершенно никак между собой не связанные мысли. Ему оставалось только слушать то, как они звучат у него в голове.</p><p><em>«Я бы все смог понять, но только не эту просьбу,</em> — вздохнув, заключил юноша про себя. — <em>Почему именно такая?». </em>Как и всегда он не мог понять ее. Глубинный смысл ее слов всегда доходил ему не сразу, а сейчас, казалось, и вовсе причины такой просьбы были напрочь скрыты от его глаз. В голове не укладывалось как с такими чувствами, которые она испытывала к Кизуичи, она могла просить Изаю о том, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Орихара прекрасно знал о том, что девушка ни за что не станет воплощать свою месть в реальную жизнь, если с момента происшествия пройдет довольно много времени. И чем дольше она оставалась в больнице, тем стремительнее угасал ее энтузиазм. Именно поэтому юноша тут же отмел вариант, что Рея сама захочет как-то расплатиться с Текишимой, потому и попросила его оставить ей ее жертву на десерт. <em>«Нет, точно нет</em>, — он был полностью поглощен этим, <em>— она бы никогда не стала»</em>. Мысль о том, что Рея может испытывать к Текишиме остатки той любви, которая однажды вспыхнула в ее сердце, заставила Орихару скривиться. Ему даже думать об этом было тошно, не то чтобы говорить или тем более принимать как должное. Он даже допускать не хотел такого варианта, поэтому пошел бороздить свои мысли дальше. Но ответа на свои вопросы он никак не находил. <em>«Поверить не могу, что со мной это происходит»,</em> — подумал парень, после чего вытащил из кармана больничного халата телефон и, после нескольких проведенных махинаций, принялся допрашивать свой главный источник информации:</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; Цукумоя-сан?</em>
</p><p>Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать:</p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt; </em> </strong> <em>Нашел мне работенку?</em></p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; Кизуичи Текишима все еще под арестом?</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em> </strong> <em> Сейчас посмотрю. А что это ты вдруг им заинтересовался? </em></p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; Не твоего ума дело. </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em> </strong> <em> Ты, как обычно, грубишь. </em></p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; Посмотрел?</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em> </strong> <em> Посмотрел. Уже нет. Сегодня вечером его отпустили. </em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em> </strong> <em> Избил твою подружку? </em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em> </strong> <em> Из Авакусу-кай кто-то внес залог и парня отпустили, хотя стоило бы за это впаять срок. Сочувствую. </em></p><p>Читая все то, что появлялось на экране в переписке, Изая нервно закатил глаза. Шиничи иногда действительно раздражал его до такой степени, что было даже не в радость козни ему строить. Да и как он мог ему сочувствовать? Изая не был до конца уверен, был ли Шиничи искусственным интеллектом или все же реальным человеком, но даже будь он кем-то из этих двух вариантов, то все равно не смог бы быть способным на сочувствие. В его «человеческий характер» не входило такой черты. По крайней мере в отношении Орихары. Они были всего лишь деловыми партнерами время от времени. </p><p><em>«Значит, уже дома сидит?</em> — брюнет сжал устройство в руке. — <em>Наведаюсь-ка я».</em></p><p> </p><h2>
  <strong> <em>Часть 1. «Суд»</em> </strong>
</h2><p> </p><p>Место, где жила Рея Картер, находилось всего лишь в двадцати пяти минутах быстрой ходьбы от больницы, где она сейчас находилась. Атмосфера в этом районе, после случившегося неделю назад, была изрядно напряженной. На входной двери в квартиру все еще висели желтые полицейские клейкие ленты с жирной надписью «<strong>KEEP OUT</strong>», хотя были разрезаны ровно по линии двери, где она открывалась. Уличный фонарь все так же, как и в тот раз, аритмично мигал, слабо освещая переулок.</p><p>Изая остановился прямо перед дверью. На душе было как-то тоскливо. Все вокруг было каким-то излишне мрачным, даже для него самого, а от мысли, что с минуты на минуты он сможет увидеть следы крови той, за кого пустит кровь любому другому, становилось еще тяжелее. Но стоило лицу насильника появиться перед глазами в мыслях у парня, как его тут же пробивало на злость. </p><p>Из квартиры доносились звуки негромкой речи вперемешку с музыкой и какими-то другими сопровождающими отзвуками. <em>«Не спит?»</em> — подумал Орихара и настойчиво постучал в дверь. С той стороны почти сразу же послышалось недовольное урчание и шарканье, после чего замок щелкнул и дверь открылась. На пороге появилась красная недовольная морда, от одного вида которой ладони информатора сжимались в кулаки. Текишима уж было собирался предъявить незваному гостю, мол какого черта ты явился в полвторого ночи ко мне под двери, но стоило ему поднять глаза и увидеть перед собой недовольное лицо, обладателем которого являлся люто ненавистный ему человек, как дыхание тут же оборвалось. Кизуичи весь напрягся. Особенно в тот момент, когда Изая нахально усмехнулся, прочитав испуг в глазах блондина. </p><p>— Я войду, — уверенно проговорил Орихара, сверля взглядом Текишиму.</p><p>— Не… — пьяно ответил ему помятый Кизуичи и собирался захлопнуть дверь, как между дверным проемом и углом двери встряла чья-то нога. Затем на краю двери где-то повыше уровня глаз появились четыре пальца и она, под силой информаторских рук, двинулась ему навстречу.</p><p>— Это был не вопрос, — теперь у Изаи был совершенно другой взгляд, и даже совсем иное выражение лица. Всем своим видом он выражал яркую враждебность, которую сдерживал лишь потому что его о том попросили.</p><p>Холод пробил все тело мафиози, и тот задрожал. И шел он не только от голоса брюнета, который по существу своему был создан для того, чтобы очаровывать, но и от колкого взгляда веяло не меньшей колючестью. Изая переступил порог чужого дома, бережно закрыл за собой дверь, щелчок замка раздался по всему коридору, а затем взгляд его перешел на того, от кого руки чесались полезть в драку. </p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — пробубнил Текишима, осознавая свое положение. Он был загнан в угол даже не на своей территории самым опасным врагом, которого можно было бы только сыскать в этом городе. Даже ярость Хэйваджимы Шизуо не стояла и близко рядом с той, которая читалась в блестящих под упавшей челкой карих глазах торговца информацией. Кизуичи, хоть и был слегка подвыпившим, четко осознавал кто стоял перед ним. И так же понимал, что за этой улыбкой пряталась вовсе не доброжелательность. <em>Скорее наоборот…</em></p><p>— Я пришел поговорить, — спокойно ответил Изая.</p><p>
  <em>…жажда крови.</em>
</p><p>Его спокойствие пугало еще больше. Текишима чувствовал, как его захватывает страх. Он начал отступать назад, уходя глубже в квартиру, дав Изае понять, что он превосходит его не только в росте. Парень осмотрелся по сторонам. <em>«Даже не убрал»,</em> — его взгляд пал на проломленный комод, стоящий в коридоре. Во вмятине красовалось яркое пятно засохшей крови, капли которой обильно стекали на пыльный пол и застывали по пути к нему. Он поднял глаза выше, прошелся взглядом по разбитому зеркалу, и остановился на висящей на крючке сумке через плечо. Никаких сомнений быть не могло, эта вещь точно принадлежала Рее. Он взял ее, нашарил внутри сложенный в кошельке паспорт, удостоверился в том, что это действительно были ее вещи, после чего сложил все обратно и многозначительно посмотрел на Текишиму. Тот вновь съежился. Стоило Изае сделать шаг внутрь квартиры, как по коридору покатился гулкий треск пола, на котором оставались следы от подошвы. </p><p>— О чем? — вдруг выдал Текишима, после долгого молчания. Его страшно напрягало то, что Орихара молчит и позволяет себе ходить по квартире так, будто он здесь хозяин. И именно из-за этого молчания он так боялся делать резкие движения. </p><p>— О твоей скоропостижной смерти, — бросился в него Орихара, улыбнувшись.</p><p>Он прошелся в просторную спальню, осмотрелся и принялся рыскать в шкафу. Текишима молча прислушивался к звукам, доносившимся из другой комнаты. Открыв шкаф, брюнет скептически оглядел его. Это была широкая и высокая фурнитура, доверху забитая одеждой сразу двоих людей. И почему-то ему не составило труда мгновенно различить какая и кому принадлежала. Парень небрежно выбросил оттуда все мешающие ему тряпки, принадлежавшие дрожащему от страху алкоголику, стоящему в соседней комнате, и стал аккуратно складывать на кровати вещи Реи. Где-то рядом со шкафом он случайным образом обнаружил глубокую спортивную сумку, в которую и решил сложить все необходимое. Туда же он бросил ту маленькую сумку, которую нашел в прихожей. Уже спустя две минуты он вышел из спальни, перебросив лямку котомки через плечо, и обнаружил Текишиму в том же самом положении, в котором он его оставил некоторое время назад. От белобрысого и неотесанного несло алкоголем за три мили, а этот аромат перебивался резким запахом табака, бьющим в нос. Юноша просканировал взглядом человека, немногим старше него, и мысленно заключил: <em>«Его жизнь и так не жалеет. Может и впрямь оставить его таким, как и просила Рея-чан? Жаль руки марать в такой грязи»</em>. </p><p>— Что ты там насобирал? — вдруг спросил Текишима, указав на сумку.</p><p>Изая ничего не ответил, лишь только беглым оценивающим взглядом осмотрел мужчину, а после вышел в коридор. Причиной его такого спокойствия и сдержанности была лишь только одна возникшая в голове девичья улыбка, счастливо сияющая и озаряющая тьму, в которую погружался его разум. Он ведь обещал. Он боролся с тем, чтобы не бросить все, чтобы не нарушить обещание. И он бы сдержал его, если бы не щелчок предохранителя, ударившийся ему в спину.</p><p><em>«Зря это ты»,</em> — подумал про себя Орихара и медленно повернулся в сторону источника звука. Пистолет шумно дрожал в руке мафиози. Изая хмыкнул.</p><p>— Даже Рея-чан держит оружие увереннее тебя, — насмешливо произнес он. </p><p>— Так значит ты тут нарисовался из-за нее? </p><p>— Какой ты догадливый, — брюнет скинул с плеча сумку, и та громко упала на пол. Нить его терпения лопнула.</p><p>Обещание нарушено.</p><p>— Что тебе эта сучка намела уже? — Текишима сжал пистолет в обеих руках, когда Изая сделал шаркающий шаг навстречу. Последнего передернуло от эпитета, которым этот полоумный ее наградил.</p><p>— Я бы не советовал так о ней отзываться, если жизнь дорога, — брюнет снова хмыкнул и сделал еще один шаг навстречу, заставив Текишиму заметно заерзать на месте. Он отступил и уперся спиной в стул, от испуга оступился и грохнулся задницей на пол, упершись затылком в холодную стену. Изая свысока глянул на это неуклюжее существо и был готов рассмеяться, если бы не злость, растекающаяся по жилам.</p><p>— Да что ты мне сделаешь?! — он снова направил на Изаю пистолет, но не успел ничего даже сделать, как вдруг взявшееся из ниоткуда лезвие больно прошлось острием по его кисти и с треском впилось в рядом стоящий стол. Это движение руки было таким быстрым, почти молниеносным, что уследить за ним не представлялось возможным. Глаза, может, и видели, как это все происходило, но мозг не успевал усваивать то, что казалось невозможным. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.</p><p>— Кизуичи Текишима, — вдруг начал Изая, высокомерно осматривая противника, — 170 сантиметров ростом, 68 килограмм чистого мяса, двадцать семь лет от роду, но ничего в жизни не добился, кроме как поста в местной влиятельной мафии в качестве секретаря, который разбирает всякий бумажный хлам. Единственный ребенок в семье, к тому же не слишком благополучной. За плечами две судимости. В Авакусу-кай оказался, когда пытался толкать наркотики малолеткам в ночном клубе на их территории. С трудом окончил школу, но решил, что высшее образование тебе ни к чему, в то время, как школьные друзья стремились к этому. Однажды пришел в университет к своим друзьям, а после этого в твоей жизни появилась она, — парень сдавленно произнес это местоимение.</p><p>— О… Откуда…? — блондин заерзал на месте.</p><p>— Спросишь еще что-то или чувство незащищенности уже глубоко засело в твоем сознании? — он усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ладно тебе, бро, кончай придуриваться… — Текишима был до смерти напуган. Изая вовсе не выглядел дружелюбно, но и почему-то угрожающе – тоже. На его лице отражалась совершенно иная эмоция, не имеющая ничего общего с желанием пригрозить. — Я ж тебя знаю, ты ж не будешь из-за какой-то швали устраивать тут резню, — но мафиози прекрасно понимал, что будет. Он уже ее здесь устроил.</p><p>Изая стиснул зубы. Ему слух резало то, как этот поганец мямлил неоправданные оскорбления в сторону любимой девушки, что он прямо на глазах свирепел.</p><p>— Дважды повторять не стану, — из рукава его куртки высунулось яркое лезвие, блеснувшее на свету настенного бра. Текишима дернулся, сжимая в ладони кровоточащую кисть другой руки. — Она настойчиво просила меня ничего с тобой не делать. Чуть ли не умоляла не трогать тебя, заставила даже обещание дать. Но раз уж я его уже нарушил, — парень опустил взгляд на уже всю красную от крови руку своего новоиспеченного врага, — не вижу смысла сдерживаться, — сразу же, как он это размеренно проговорил, он замахнулся и со всей силы метнул рабочий нож в Текишиму, попав ему ровно в плечо. Тот сразу зарычал. — Или ты не согласен? — Изая присел напротив Кизуичи. Тот попытался совершить нападение уцелевшей рукой, но Изая мгновенно перехватил его кулак и, совершив захват, чуть ли не выломал ему пальцы. — Представить себе не могу что она в тебе такого нашла и почему просила не трогать тебя, — после чего все же решил сломать ему мизинец. И сделал он это, даже не моргнув, когда Кизуичи заметно дрогнул, будто его пробило разрядом тока. Он заорал, от боли разразившейся по всему телу нервным импульсом. Этот разительный крик был в какой-то мере раздражающим, но и слышать его отчасти было неутолимо приятно, ведь он был вызван болью.</p><p>— Ты пришел мстить мне? — прохрипел Текишима.</p><p>Болью, причиняемой тем, кто желал лишь мести.</p><p>— Если бы не просьба Реи-чан, я бы пришел убить тебя, — информатор улыбнулся.</p><p>— А ты что, сильно слушаешься ее? Запал на нее, да? Хах… — Кизуичи насмешливо хихикнул.</p><p>— Тебе смешно?</p><p>— Не видно что ли?</p><p>— Мне тоже будет смешно, когда Ките-сан узнает чем ты тут занимаешься.</p><p>— Как ты о ней…? — Текишима не на шутку испугался. Изая рассмеялся.</p><p>— Как же паршиво с твоей стороны было иметь все, о чем можно мечтать, и так нагло изменять единственной, кто тебя действительно любил. Ну, во всяком случае, больше не придется, — парень достал телефон из кармана. — Ведь будет не с кем. </p><p>— Что ты делаешь?! </p><p>— Повезло, что твоей новой жертвой оказалась, хоть и не слишком, но именитая модель. Ты так старательно пытался скрыть ее существование, каждый месяц исчезал на несколько недель, хотя логичнее было бы сказать Рее-чан о ней.</p><p>— Не смей ей ничего писать! — Кизуичи вдруг зашевелился, намереваясь отобрать у Изаи гаджет, но не смог, ведь боль от вонзенного в плечо ножа слишком сильно ограничивала его мобильность.</p><p>— Ты ведь только и хотел, что сделать ей больно, но тут почему-то не стал. Уверен, она догадывалась.</p><p>— Оставь ты меня в покое! Какого черта ты так в эту шваль вцепился?!</p><p>— Я неясно выразился? — его внезапно захлестнуло волной ярости, из-за чего Орихара не сдержался и, резко со всей силы прижав ногой тот самый нож, вонзил его до упора в мясистое тело, лежащее на полу. Текишима давился собственной слюной и истошно орал каждый раз, как над ним проводили акт насилия, к которому он так не привык. Всегда охотником был он, но сейчас он был жертвой того, кто был в разы страшнее охотника. Ему даже показалось, что на какое-то мгновение глаза информатора блеснули алым искрами, будто налитые кровью, точно у демона. </p><p>— Что мне с твоих угроз?! Я знаю кто ты, слышал о тебе в Авакусу-кай. Там постоянно о тебе говорят, и все, что я могу сказать, что ты слабак, — Текишима плевался кровью. — И вряд ли осмелишься убить меня, когда я приду и снова отымею твою любимую наглую девку. Будешь слушать как она кричит и зовет на помощь, — он рассмеялся, представляя перед собой ту картину, о которой говорил.</p><p>— Ну, попробуй, — холодно ответил Изая, — если тебе будет чем ее иметь, — и наставил пистолет на чужие брюки. — Думаешь, мне не хватит смелости, да? Берешь меня на слабо? Берешь меня на слабо, да? — с каждым новым вопросом, тон его голоса понижался, а громкость, наоборот, увеличивалась. Брюнет был готов в любой момент слететь с катушек. — Появишься рядом с ней – пристрелю.</p><p>Он никогда не был таким. Ни с кем. Ни из-за кого. Любые его стычки с кем угодно представляли для него лишь развлекательную ценность. Он никогда не был серьезно настроен убить кого-то, никогда не терял над собой контроль, поддаваясь эмоциям, никогда не угрожал кому-то огнестрельным оружием и уж тем более никогда никого не убивал. Пока не встретил ее. Вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, когда в ней появилась та, из-за кого его нервная ухмылка сейчас напоминала волчий оскал. Он действительно оказался полностью подчинен ей, той хрустальной принцессе, которая всегда была до ужаса рада его видеть, что бы ни случалось. И он был готов стать не только бесстрашным рыцарем, который героически спас беззащитную принцессу, но и ужасным беспощадным драконом, охранявшим ее покой и страстно отрывающим головы каждому, кто осмелится побеспокоить ее. Он был готов вцепиться когтями в чужие глотки, рвать плоть на куски, поливать землю вокруг себя горячей кровью, принадлежавшей всем, кто имел смелость нечисто мыслить в ее сторону, совершать самые ужасные поступки и внушать страх в окружающих. По дому раздался выстрел. Единственное, что оставалось неизменным – то, что Изая не любил, когда его брали на слабо. Он так легко этому поддавался, что забывал о самоконтроле. Следом за выстрелом по квартире покатился прерывистый крик. Это был не его. Он молчал. Всплывающая в памяти сияющая улыбка умаляла его пыл, и он постепенно остывал, как стекающий по горящей в канделябре свече воск. И даже так, ему было мало. Недостаточно свершенного, дабы восполнить все то, чем он грезил, пока не смел отходить от ее постели, пока крепко держал ее еле теплую руку. То раньше он желал видеть на лицах людей бесконечный спектр человеческих эмоций, как эффект на то, что он творил, но в данный момент он ждал только одну эмоцию – страх. И он был намерен внушать его столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы оградить любимую от грязных рук насильника. Так он защищал ее. </p><p>Спустя некоторое время Орихара вышел из квартиры с совершенно спокойным выражением лица, стирая рукавом кровь со щеки. Он закрыл за собой дверь и принялся бережно упаковывать в увесистую спортивную сумку стопку бумажек, которые были исписаны рукой Картер и, обратив внимание на свои побитые костяшки он недовольно вздохнул.</p><p><em>«Черт, она же сразу заметит,</em> — размышлял парень, пока насыщал свои легкие прохладным ночным воздухом, пытаясь окончательно остудить свое разгоряченное от злобы тело, — <em>и спросит откуда это. Что я ей скажу?».</em></p><p> </p><h2>Часть 2. «И рыцарь, и дракон, и башня»</h2><p> </p><p><em>«Давно я так не злился,</em> — Изая, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся в больницу, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Он молча прошел мимо регистратуры, где ему даже слово поперек боялись говорить, направившись к лестнице. — <em>Наверное, даже впервые в жизни такое. Рея-чан, если узнает, сильно расстроится. А она точно узнает»</em>. Он поднялся на нужный ему этаж, сделал несколько шагов вдоль коридора и, дернув дверную ручку, вошел в палату. Цепь его мыслей тотчас разорвалась, как вместо спящей мирным сном Картер, он обнаружил пустую постель. </p><p>— Вот черт, — негромко выругался парень, бросив котомку где-то рядом с тумбой. Она как-то самовольно слетела с его плеча, когда парень разжал ладонь, в которой сжимал лямку сумки. Вернувшись, он ожидал увидеть совсем не это. Капельница стояла на месте. — Снова этот катетер вырвала, — он сильно запаниковал. Окно было закрыто, следов насилия или драки не было обнаружено, все вещи были на месте, кроме единственной одной только Реи, которая обязана была быть на месте. Там, где он ее оставил. </p><p><em>«Паника убивает организованность. Человек становится неконтролируемым, он сразу следует только за своим страхом и лишь наоборот заводит себя в глухой угол. Всё. За тупиком его ждет либо провал, либо смерть»</em>.</p><p>Почему-то именно в этот момент ему вспомнилась ее же фраза, которую она однажды проронила в момент, когда они обсуждали встречу «Долларов». Парень глубоко вдохнул, задержав дыхание на несколько секунд, затем медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоить себя. Паника – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно было.</p><p>Он быстрым шагом вышел в коридор. Яркий свет вновь ударил в глаза. Брюнет стал вдумчиво осматриваться, пытаясь найти хоть что-то или кого-то подозрительного, лишь бы появилась зацепка, ведущая к тому, куда могла деться Рея. И он бы продолжал так осматриваться, если бы взглядом случайно не наткнулся на выделяющееся на общей белоснежной картине яркое, но такое крошечное, красное пятнышко, красующееся на полу<em>. «Кровь?»</em> — подумал про себя Изая, после чего вернулся в палату и, включив в комнате свет стал искать глазами такое же пятнышко на полу здесь. <em>«Надеюсь, это не ее»,</em> — подумал Изая, едва его взгляд пал на точно такую же, как была в коридоре, небольшую алую кляксу. Стоило ему оставить ее одну на пару часов, как тут же с ней что-то случалось. Он снова вышел в коридор, но теперь уже следовал за тем, куда приведет его эта прерывистая дорожка из крови, уходящая далеко вглубь коридора и обрывающаяся за углом. Брюнет выглянул из-за него и не увидел продолжения. Нить разорвалась.</p><p>«<em>Ну и где мне ее теперь искать?</em> — он громко и обреченно вздохнул. — <em>Так и оставляй ее одну. Надо было сказать кому-то, чтоб проследили за ней. Почему я до этого не додумался? Господи, прошло всего два часа. Куда можно было деться?</em>» — ничего не приходило на ум. Изая был слишком истощен, чтобы нормально, как и прежде, мыслить. Каждый неконтролируемый приступ агрессии и то, как он нервничал, сильно сказывались на нем. Вместе с нехваткой нормального сна, он с каждым новым днем превращался в раздражительного и всем недовольного самого себя, что не могло не волновать его в моменты, когда он мог думать о чем-то, кроме Картер. В последнее время она занимала чуть ли не 100% его мыслей, которые посещали его голову, что иногда не оставалось даже места для самого себя.</p><p>Он уж было совсем отчаялся, из-за своей усталости, но вдруг услышал знакомые всхлипывания, доносящиеся совсем близко. Не ясно только откуда. Судорожно осмотревшись, он наткнулся на дверь, ведущую в женскую уборную. Прислушавшись, он снова услышал плач. </p><p>— Рея-чан? — Орихара осторожно постучал в деревянную дверь. Он знал, что в больнице подобные места всегда были рассчитаны на одного человека, поэтому не было сомнений, что последние два часа Картер могла провести там. — Это ты? Все в порядке?</p><p>Но стоило ему заговорить, как замок на двери щелкнул, отворив ее, и на пороге появилось заплаканное девичье лицо. Изая замер. Все ее руки, больничная рубашка, и губы были в крови, а на щеках следы засохших слез блестели под светом ярких ламп. </p><p>— Рея… — он нахмурился, судорожно осматривая ее, не в состоянии даже понять, что произошло.</p><p>— Она не отмывается… — она заскулила, как только договорила и снова пустила слезы ручьем, позволяя им скатываться к подбородку и, смешиваясь с кровью, капать на одежду. </p><p>Изая даже не знал, что сказать. Он был шокирован тем, что увидел. <em>«Меня скоро начнет тошнить от вида крови…»</em> — пронеслось в его голове, когда он принялся беспокойно оттирать все эти красные пятна рукавом больничного халата с ее лица и рук, пока она не могла успокоиться и перестать плакать. Она казалась такой напуганной, вся дрожала и цеплялась руками за одежду Орихары, покуда тот стоял рядом и молча отмывал ее. В голове он перебирал возможные варианты событий того, что произошло, но почему-то ни один из них не был абсолютно адекватным. Не мог он понять и другого:</p><p>— Как ты дошла сюда? — он крепко держал ее одной рукой за талию, пока другой умывал заспанное лицо. — Ты же не можешь нормально стоять даже. До палаты отсюда шагов сорок. Тебе не было больно?</p><p>Рея покачала головой в знак протеста. Даже несмотря на это, она, хоть и не чувствовала боли, все равно не могла держаться на ногах смело и без лишней поддержки. </p><p>— Что случилось? — он осторожным движением завел ее руку себе за шею, после чего привычно подхватил ее на руки. </p><p>— Мне приснился кошмар, — Рея намертво к нему прижалась. Изая вздохнул. Все это сильно напоминало ему детство, когда он пытался нормально воспитывать своих младших сестер, пока родителей подолгу не было дома. — Я так испугалась… Проснулась, а тебя не было и мне стало еще страшнее, — ее голос дрожал, как и она сама. — Потом почувствовала, как кровь носом пошла… Я пыталась ее остановить самостоятельно, но у меня ничего не получилось… — она снова начала плакать.</p><p>— Ну чего ты плачешь? Я же уже здесь. Все в порядке, — Изая держал голову ровно, а перед глазами все так же стояла четкая картинка ее стоящей около умывальника, испачканной в собственной крови.</p><p>— Не оставляй меня больше одну, пожалуйста… — совсем тихо сказала она, прижимаясь лицом к его телу. — Прошу тебя… Хотя бы сейчас… </p><p>Слышать это было даже больнее, чем осознавать, что она чуть не погибла неделю тому назад. Он делал все, что было в его силах, лишь бы только в конечном итоге он был уверен в том, что ей станет легче. И даже колоться о ее острые углы он был готов, пытаясь собрать ее по кусочкам, после того, как ее жестоко разбили. Был готов собирать ее опавшие сухие лепестки, и даже истерзать себя о ее колючки не казалось ему таким страшным и неприятным, каким представлялось ранее. В конце концов, у него ведь никого, кроме нее не было.</p><p>Войдя в палату, он так же, как и всегда, бережно уложил ее в кровать, но Рея не спешила отпускать его из своих крепких объятий. Она, каждый раз вспоминая подробности своего сна, заметно вздрагивала и только сильнее стискивала в ладонях ткань больничного халата информатора, и не могла никак перестать думать об этом, как бы сильно того ни хотела. </p><p>— Тебе нужно переодеться, — ему с трудом удалось разжать ее плотно стиснутый кулачок и освободиться от ее нервных тисков. — Как я вовремя сходил к тебе домой, — парень на мгновение кротко улыбнулся, пытаясь утешить ее.</p><p>— Чт…? Ты был у меня дома? — она жалобно взглянула на него, все еще вздрагивая.</p><p>— Да, — он резво стянул с себя больничный халат, будучи не в силах ловить глазами мелькающие перед ними пятна чужой крови, после чего принялся искать что-то в принесенной им котомке, — взял немного одежды и твои любимые бумажки, над которыми ты все время корпишь, — улыбка посетила его лицо, когда он это сказал.</p><p>— А… Как ты вошел? — тихо спросила она, внимательно следя за каждым его движением.</p><p>— Постучал в дверь, она была открыта и… И я вошел, — Изая пожал плечами и, вытащив чистую футболку, вручил ее Рее.</p><p>— Что это… У тебя на руке?</p><p>— Ничего, — он осмотрел правую руку, спрятав пальцы левой в волосах на затылке.</p><p>— На другой.</p><p>Изая замер, задержав свой взгляд на девушке. <em>«Заметила»,</em> — утвердил он, молча глядя на то, как она глазами требует его показать ей руку. Было слышно, как шевелятся шестеренки в его голове, пытаясь придумать, как ему отвертеться от честного ответа, и чем дольше он думал, тем требовательнее она становилась.</p><p>— Тебе нужна помощь с тем, чтобы переодеться или сама справишься?</p><p>— Покажи мне руку, — твердо приказала она, вытянув вперед раскрытую ладонь. Не подчиниться ей не представлялось возможным. Тяжко вздохнув, Изая сделал то, что просили, уложив свою ладонь поверх ее. — Что это?</p><p>— Ничего серьезного.</p><p>— Ты подрался? — она подняла на него взгляд, наполненный полнейшим разочарованием.</p><p>— Пустяки.</p><p>— Ты ни с кем в рукопашный бой никогда не вступаешь, значит… Ты ходил ко мне домой не за вещами, — ее голос дрогнул, и она отвела взгляд в сторону. — Так ведь?</p><p>— Подумаешь, немного повздорили. Он и до меня был не слишком целым, так что формально я выполнил обещание, — нервно ответил парень.</p><p>Рея внезапно убрала свою руку, спрятав ладонь под гипсом другой и, скукожившись, как свежая курага, отвернулась от Изаи. Тот дернулся из-за ее такого жеста. Он был готов разразиться негодованием в ее сторону, но сдержался, понимая, что, если они сейчас поссорятся из-за такой мелочи, то это сломает их обоих. Не время было учинять скандалы из-за своего непонимания, а уж тем более не стоило поддаваться эмоциям.</p><p>— Отвернись, — пробубнила Рея.</p><p>— Может, тебе помочь?</p><p>— Я сама, — буркнула она.</p><p><em>«Обиделась»,</em> — заключил про себя Орихара, после чего повиновался и отвернулся от девушки, как она его и просила.</p><p>— Не подглядывай.</p><p>Он бы не стал, да и к тому же, он не мог. Изая был слишком поглощен своими мыслями, пытаясь найти ответы на волнующие его вопросы, чтобы еще успевать подглядывать за переодеваниями. Старая привычка не позволяла спросить большинство из них напрямую у той, кто вызывал эти самые вопросы, но, вероятно, Изая этого не делал, ибо знал, что девушка ему ничего не скажет, либо же максимально хитро увильнет от ответа. В итоге, он так и останется ни с чем. Его жутко волновало ею сказанное прошлой ночью. Та просьба звучала чересчур странно и двусмысленно. И парень не мог поверить собственным ушам, что она, та, кто значительно пострадала от чужих рук, чуть ли не умоляла о пощаде ее насильника. Его злило одно только упоминание противного имени. Да так безумно, как никогда ничто и никто не раздражал его.</p><p>Но на повестке дня стояла совершенно иная загадка: <em>«Как ей удалось дойти?</em> — думал про себя Орихара, пытаясь придумать хоть одно правдоподобное объяснение. В памяти всплыло, как она отрицала всякую боль в ногах. — <em>Возможно от страха ничего не чувствовала. Все-таки же цеплялась за меня, пока стояла, значит какие-никакие ощущения все же испытывала,</em> — он вдруг сорвался с места и подошел к капельнице, принявшись изучать наклейку на емкости с прозрачной жидкостью. — <em>Не помню, чтобы я покупал какие-то обезболивающие препараты. Следовательно, их тут быть не должно, —</em> просмотрев список, состоящий лишь из названий химических веществ, красующийся на этикетке пластикового вакуумного пакета, юноша прошелся в угол комнаты и, заглянув в мусорное ведро, заполненное всякими бумажками и использованными одноразовыми медицинскими перчатками, обнаружил там один единственный пустой пузырек морфина. — <em>Но почему-то они тут есть», — </em>он бесшумно вздохнул. Очевидно, это был крайне раздраженный вздох, ведь за ним последовал не менее обозленный взгляд, брошенный на дверь.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — Рея вдруг подала голос, заметив странное поведение Изаи, который, к тому же, еще и молчал, и никак не объяснял ход своих мыслей, когда привык комментировать чуть ли не каждый логический поворот, возникающий в его голове.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — повернувшись к ней, он озарил ее привычной улыбкой и, подойдя к постели, уселся на ее край. — Ложись спать, уже поздно.</p><p>— Скоро утро.</p><p>— Три часа ночи, — Изая бегло глянул на часы, висящие на стене в палате. — Будешь сидеть до утра?</p><p>— Может, и буду, — обиженно пробурчала Рея.</p><p>— Укладывайся давай, я тоже вздремнуть хочу, — он прикрыл ее одеялом. — Надо завтра что-нибудь придумать с твоим психологом.</p><p>— Не нужен мне никакой психолог. У меня все в порядке, — она нахмурилась.</p><p>— Обсудим это завтра, — его клонило в сон. За прошедшую неделю он потратил столько сил, сколько не набирал, посему был крайне истощен. Мог свалиться в любой момент, был сам не свой – уж слишком сговорчивый, почти не противящийся, и даже в какой-то мере не такой импульсивный, как прежде.</p><p>— А где ты будешь спать…? — жалобно спросила Рея, высунув лицо из-под одеяла.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Изая покачал головой, — где найду.</p><p>— Ты же не пойдешь домой?</p><p>— Так не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? — парень улыбнулся.</p><p>— Мне страшно одной, — она зарылась носом в складку одеяла.</p><p>— Темноты боишься? — но Картер ему ничего не ответила. Лишь только недолго помолчав, потянулась рукой к его ладони, желая ощущать его присутствие даже сквозь сон, в который ее так страстно тянуло, чему она не в силах была сопротивляться. Изая в таком же напряженном молчании провел ее движение взглядом, затаив дыхание. — Если меня увидят без халата, то вышвырнут за шкирку, — с улыбкой почти шепотом проговорил он.</p><p>Дни шли своим чередом. С их первой встречи прошло неполных пять месяцев, а за это время он успел напрочь в ней утонуть. Он долго сопротивлялся этому. Неустанно противился, барахтался в этом вязком омуте, но от этого погружался только глубже и глубже. В какой-то момент ему пришлось просто смириться с тем, что она тянет его на дно, притягивая к себе все сильнее. Все сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, пока окончательно не заставила его уткнуться в холодный грунт. Он разрывался на мелкие части от чувств, которые она в него вселяла. Прежде неприступный, ныне он желал лишь только прикосновений к ее рукам, что заменяли ему страстные поцелуи с ней. И так эти желания пленили его, так влекли за собой, что он бывало был готов утратить рассудок и всякое чувство самоконтроля. Глядя на нее, он, очарованный, признавал, что, либо эта девушка станет главным источником его безграничного счастья, либо явится решающим ударом, который сломает его и убьет. И почему-то он не знал, что из этого казалось ему более привлекательным. От одной лишь этой мысли у него перехватывало дыхание. Сидеть на месте ставало невозможным, но жажда сжимать ее ладонь в своей была куда сильнее, чем любая другая. В конечном итоге он оставался неподвижным. Весь мир замирал вместе с ним, а короткое мгновение превращалось в вечность. <em>«Ничего не могу с собой сделать. Как бы ни хотел подавить в себе это,</em> — он напряженно вздохнул, — <em>не могу»</em>.</p><p>Но кто бы мог подумать, что наблюдать за тем, как она отчаянно пытается проживать каждый день так, как ей заблагорассудится, а вместо этого лишь получает новые трещины на своем хрустальном теле, будет настолько больно? Невыносимо. Она рассыпалась прямо в ладонях, разрезая острыми углами непривыкшую к такой рези кожу. Одного взгляда на нее хватало, дабы понять, что в таком виде она долго не протянет. <em>«Нужно что-то с этим сделать, пока не стало слишком поздно»</em>, — Изая все никак не мог уснуть. Он все рассматривал их переплетенные пальцы и рассматривал, растягивая мгновение, словно резину. Такая слабая… такая нежная и уязвимая. Одного неверного касания достаточно, чтобы оставить на ее бледной коже неприятно-синий синяк или небрежную царапину. <em>«Раньше еще куда ни шло, но сейчас,</em> — такие мысли в столько поздний час давались особенно тяжело, — <em>она совсем ослабла. Ты увядаешь прямо на глазах, — </em>он избито улыбнулся, пытаясь этим как-то взбодрить самого себя. — <em>Не будь, как тот букет, который я принес пару дней назад. Пожалуйста».</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Новогодний бонус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Отыскав, не утрать»</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Новый Год. Всего пара слов, а в голове уже возникают мириады разнообразных ассоциаций. Наряженная сияющая в гирляндах елка, стоящая посреди квартиры, кругом разбросанная пестрая мишура, хлопки фейерверков, раздающиеся где-то за окном, накрытый семейный стол… Но не для всех этот праздник является чем-то, на что стоит обращать внимание. Кому-то он даже, наоборот, неприятен, а кто-то и вовсе порой забывает о том, что такой день существует. Не сказать, что я был из тех, кому он прямо до безумия нравился, но и не был я тем, кто его не любил. Зачастую я проводил этот день в компании самого себя, потому и не слишком жаловал его.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юноша?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Пока не встретил ту, с кем хотел бы проводить каждый день своей жизни.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего это вы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Старческий голос продавца, доносившийся из глубины ларька, отвлек Изаю от мыслей, и тот взглянул на его источник. Парень вопросительно посмотрел на дедушку, который ласково ему улыбнулся, и тут же отмахнулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего такого, — так же улыбнувшись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы так задумались, глядя на эти луковые колечки, — он добродушно посмеялся, а затем перевел взгляд на кольцо, которое брюнет долго и нудно теребил у себя на пальце. Оно было больше похоже на обручальное, которое по каким-то причинам оказалось не на правильном месте, почему и привлекало такое внимание. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Со мной такое случается. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неужели, вы пришли сюда один? — продавец протянул ему чашку горячего зеленого чая, заказанный парнем еще несколько минут назад и совершенно забытый под гнетом собственных мыслей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Конечно, нет, — Изая осторожно взял чашку обеими руками. Окутанная теплым паром, в свежей матче плавала одинокая чаинка, плавно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Парень повел взглядом в сторону, наткнувшись на причину, по которой он был здесь. Рея задумчиво вглядывалась в усеянное звездами ночное небо. Орихара, улыбнувшись, сказал: — Я бы не стал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, у нее такое же? — макая несколько жареных яблок в небольшую емкость с плавленой карамелью, с широкой улыбкой на лице произнес старик. Изая не сразу понял, о чем речь, после бегло глянул на свою руку и улыбчиво воспротивился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пока нет. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*    *    *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Заждалась? — брюнет уселся подле своей подопечной, что почти незаметно потирала замерзшие руки. Несколько снежинок запуталось в ее волосах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что, возможно, звезды, которые мы сейчас видим, на самом деле уже давно погибли? — Рея не отрывала взгляда от неба, пока ее ладоней не коснулась горячая чашка с чаем, которую она рефлекторно взяла в руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Честно, нет, — покачал головой информатор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Картер потупила взгляд в землю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты чего так долго? — после чего обратила его на своего спутника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заговорился с продавцом в ларьке, — Изая пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты? Заговорился? — Рея посмеялась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне нельзя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, просто… — девушка демонстративно отвернулась. — Я на тебя плохо влияю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне кажется, наоборот, — он уложил ладонь поверх ее, — я на тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она чуть повернула голову, посмотрев на его улыбающееся лицо из уголка глаза. Уткнувшись лбом в его острое плечо, она шепотом проговорила:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А я и не против.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Покой этого места пропитал их обоих за то время, что они здесь пробыли, и это была последняя ночь, когда они могли насладиться этой гармонией. Следующий вечер обещался быть проведенным в поезде, направляющимся назад в родную столицу, что не могло не огорчать. Толика печали повисла в воздухе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как насчет подвести итоги года? — ощущая некое напряжение, парень попытался кое-как его разбавить своим голосом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Итоги года? — Рея задумчиво повторила, после чего замолчала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, девять месяцев из которого ты провела со мной, — он приобнял ее за плечи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты хотел сказать неполных девять месяцев, ведь я периодически уезжала, — она хихикнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Именно это я и хотел сказать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она вновь замолкла, после того как он договорил. Этот год по истине был насыщенным не только для нее самой, но и для них обоих, как единого целого. Слишком много всего успело произойти за такой короткий, казалось бы, промежуток времени. Слишком много эмоций пережито, слишком много ран было зализано, слишком много новых было оставлено на ее теле. По округе разносилась ниточка аромата, идущего от ларьков со свежей едой и прочими лакомствами. Чай приятно грел ледяные пальцы, пока плавно падающий небольшими хлопьями снег устраивался на еще совсем зеленой траве. На фоне всех событий можно было выделить наиболее значимое:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я встретила тебя, — по ее голосу было ясно, что она улыбнулась. — И кто бы что ни говорил, я не жалею. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ее речь снова оборвалась. Ей было, о чем думать прежде, чем что-либо сказать, и этих мыслей действительно было достаточно. Еще в начале этого бурного года она твердо была уверена, что никогда и ни за что снова не влюбится, но в какой-то момент все пошло совершенно не так, как ей хотелось. Было ли это для нее проблемой? Боялась ли она этого? Противилась ли этому? Кто знает… Значение имел лишь этот самый момент, который она в тишине проживала, ощущая тепло любимого человека. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты помог мне встать на ноги, — она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, после чего добавила: — Своим, конечно, методом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это был новогодний фестиваль в префектуре Ковакудани. Морозная свежесть покрывала всю эту просторную территорию, не давая даже теплу с горячих источников хоть как-то согреть местных жителей и туристов. Мягкий свет бумажных фонариков, развешанных вдоль улиц, дарил ласковое ощущение уюта, растекающееся по телу блаженными воспоминаниями из беззаботного детства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не без этого, — Изая улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я стала больше уделять времени работе и тому, что мне интересно. Избавилась от тяжелого груза, — в этот момент в ее взгляде можно было прочесть радость, покрытую тенью горечи. Вспоминать об этом было все так же тяжело, сколько бы времени ни прошло. — В целом, я воспрянула духом, — девушка пожала плечами. — Как-то так. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не год, а сплошные достижения, — подхватил парень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если это можно так назвать… — на выдохе ответила брюнетка. — Что насчет тебя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Орихара был готов к этому вопросу и знал, что она его задаст, но все же в глубине души отчаянно надеялся, что она этого не сделает. «</span>
  <em>
    <span>Глупо было полагать, что Рея-чан не поинтересуется», — </span>
  </em>
  <span>подумал парень, подняв глаза на плывущие в густой черноте мутно-серые облака. Он чувствовал на себе ее требовательный и заинтересованный взгляд. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чего он добился за эти долгие двенадцать месяцев?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Каждый год был таким же, как и предыдущий. Менялись в нем только события, в которых Изая совершенно никаким образом не должен был участвовать, но, почему-то, всегда оказывался в самой их гуще. В этом году все было точно так же. Он даже почти не завел никаких новых знакомств, кроме одного единственного. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Наверное, — он было, растягивая, начал, — я обрел то, чего всегда хотел. И я удивлен как это все смогло сконцентрироваться в одном человеке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боялся ли он потерять это? Думал ли о том, как защитить то, что должно было быть защищено? Не знал, как это сохранить? Определенно. Он желал того, для чего не был создан и был готов безнадежно хвататься за это, лишь бы только никогда не отпускать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Честно говоря, никогда не думал, что и меня настигнет нечто подобное, ведь ты сама знаешь какой я (особенно в глазах других людей), — он перевел любящий взгляд на нее и кротко улыбнулся. Глядя на нее, ему хотелось только этого. — По мне, может, не видно, но я искренне рад, что впервые встречаю Новый Год с кем-то и этот кто-то – именно ты. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже за последние несколько лет впервые встречаю его не одна, — Рея опустила смущенный взгляд. — После такого даже любить этот праздник почему-то хочется. Как и тебя самого. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты впервые сказала, что любишь меня, — парень сжал ее ладонь в своей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Считаю это замечательным окончанием этого года, — Рея нежно улыбнулась.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В небе взыграла яркая пестрая вспышка. Ночное одеяло разбавилось цветными пятнами, за которыми следовали громкие резвые хлопки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот год подошел к концу,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>открыв дорогу новому...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>новым возможностям, новым знакомствам, новым впечатлениям, новым слезам, новому смеху, новым достижениям… </span>
  <em>
    <span>новой жизни</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Феникс – птица, возрождающаяся после погибели</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Глава 17 «Феникс – птица, возрождающаяся после погибели»</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Жизнь — это либо дерзкое приключение, либо ничего вообще.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HELEN KELLER</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Обыденность?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С того момента, как я провел сходку «Долларов», прошел солидный промежуток времени. Я вернулся к учебе, после недолгого перерыва в виде летних каникул, и все как-то пришло на круги своя. Моя жизнь обычного школьника стала не такой насыщенной, какой была в первый ее месяц, после прибытия в Икебукуро, но в последнее время некоторых событий хватало, чтобы разбавить скучные будни. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Какой бы ни была обыденность, ею сейчас почему-то даже не пахло. Всю прошедшую неделю город только и делал, что гудел по поводу одного случая, произошедшего ровно семь дней назад. Я бы мог совершенно не обратить на него внимания, если бы только это гудение не перешло на форум моей организации. </em>
</p><p>Ходили слухи… </p><p>
  <em>Ходили слухи, что напали на одного из членов «Долларов». Подобное я попросту не мог игнорировать, поэтому мне пришлось узнать об этом побольше. Я ведал об инциденте лишь только в общих чертах: знал, что кто-то напал на девушку, чуть не убив ее, но…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>но я не думал, что этой девушкой могла оказаться та, кого я знаю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я заметил, что мои знакомые – девушки – часто попадают в какие-то происшествия, угрожающие их жизням или здоровью. Просто наблюдение».</em>
</p><p>Рюгаминэ Микадо, ученик старшей школы, Академии Райра, неспешно поднимался по лестнице, ведущей на третий этаж центральной городской больницы. Он нервно теребил лямку своей школьной сумки и был крайне сосредоточен на собственных мыслях.</p><p>
  <em>«Почему-то, когда я прочитал в сообщении одного из людей на форуме знакомое мне имя, меня бросило в дрожь. В тот момент я ощутил, как мою голову наводняет поток мыслей, которому я не мог противиться, и вот сегодня чудесным образом я оказался здесь. Я надеялся, что Сонохара-сан не будет против того, что в этот день мы разойдемся в разные стороны после окончания уроков, и я рад, что она не была. Она, как всегда, не задавая вопросов, кивнула мне с очень понимающим взглядом, и ушла. А теперь мне нужно было набраться смелости открыть дверь в палату».</em>
</p><p>Мальчик переступил последнюю ступеньку, завернул за угол и первым, что он увидел, было знакомое очертание. <em>«Орихара-сан?»,</em> — подумал Микадо, но не успел заключить про себя действительно ли это был тот, о ком он подумал, или ему все же показалось. Человек, размахивая подолом медицинского халата, очевидно, куда-то спеша, исчез за поворотом в конце коридора. <em>«Может, правда, показалось? У него нет причин здесь быть», — </em>утвердил школьник, после чего уверенно двинулся в сторону нужной ему палаты.</p><p>Постучав в дверь, он вошел.</p><p>— Рея-сан? — негромко потревожил ее покой школьник, выглядывая из-за двери. </p><p>Она тут же обратила на него свое внимание, отвлекшись от не слишком занимательной книги, и лучезарно улыбнулась. </p><p>— Микадо-кун! Рада тебя видеть, — ее голос звучал гораздо веселее, чем в их первую встречу. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть в школе? — она обеспокоено посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Уроки уже закончились, — прежде, чем это сказать, он закрыл за собой дверь, войдя в палату, и уважительно поклонился, все еще держась обеими руками за лямки школьной сумки. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>Рея изумилась. Может, ей почудилось, будто ее щеки вдруг запылали, но она смущенно отвернулась, не в силах сдержать радостную улыбку. </p><p>— Прекрасно, — бодро ответила она.</p><p>Мальчик облегченно вздохнул, после чего с таким же настроем проговорил:</p><p>— Я так рад! Слава богу… — он уселся на стул, который стоял на своем законном месте подле кровати Картер. — Я уж было волновался, что с вами могло что-то серьезное случиться. Ах... Я имею в виду… То, что вы здесь, и так уже серьезно… Я хотел сказать… — школьник вдруг растерялся, а все его лицо вдруг густо залилось краской. Рея мило рассмеялась.</p><p>— Все в порядке, я тебя поняла, — девушка обратила на мальчика заботливый взгляд. — Как ты узнал, что я здесь?</p><p>Микадо тотчас успокоился.</p><p>— Последнюю неделю весь город только и говорит о том, что на вас напали, Рея-сан, — спокойно начал Рюгаминэ. — Эта новость дошла даже до форума «Долларов». </p><p>— Даже туда добралась? — Картер хмыкнула, отводя взгляд. — Надеюсь, в подробности никто не вникал.</p><p>— Ну… Я немного прошерстил… — смущенно почесал затылок Микадо.</p><p>Рея подняла на него глаза. На детском лице она прочитала несколько эмоций, среди которых были некая неловкость и, наверное, легкая вина за содеянное. Но в фразе, которую он сказал, она услышала совсем не его голос. Она услышала голос того, кто в это время судорожно бегал по больнице, собирая важные бумажки со всего света. <em>«Почудилось»,</em> — сказала себе Картер. В тот миг мир на мгновение замер. </p><p>— И что ты узнал? — она улыбнулась.</p><p>— Кажется, преступник пропал без вести три дня назад, — Микадо неуверенно пожал плечами. — Не знаю насколько это достоверная информация. За таким лучше не ко мне обращаться, но это все, что мне удалось узнать из того, что вам могло бы быть интересно.</p><p>— М-да уж… — девушка вздохнула, задержав улыбку на своем лице. Она тотчас поймала себя на огромном количестве различных мыслей, что не заметила, как погрузила себя и своего гостя в тяжелую тишину. </p><p>Слышать подобное от ребенка не было чем-то приятным, несмотря на его проявления определенного внимания к ее персоне и заботы. Его детский вздернутый нос не должен был оказываться в подобного рода вещах, но что уж было делать, если он в них все же оказывался? Смириться с этим и постараться оградить от всяческих опасностей? Возможно.</p><p>— Как там твоя организация? — вдруг, после долгой паузы, спросила Рея. — Пока тихо?</p><p>— А… Д-да… — скованно проговорил мальчик. </p><p>— А как поживает та девочка? Сонохара. Анри, кажется, — брюнетка расплылась в многозначительной улыбке. — Уже звал ее в кино?</p><p>— М-мы просто д-друзья! Ничего такого… — Микадо замешкался, заливаясь краской и энергично маша руками. </p><p>— Расслабься, — сероглазая добродушно рассмеялась, — я просто подначиваю.</p><p> </p><p>— Знал бы, что будет столько бумажной работы, запряг бы Намие с этим разбираться, — сердито пробурчал себе под нос Изая, расхаживая по госпиталю. С того момента, как он разделался с Текишимой, прошло целых три долгих дня, за которые он успел хотя бы немного, но отдохнуть. </p><p>Узнав о его деянии, Рея сильно притихла. Она почти не говорила с ним, лишь только слушала, что он ей скажет, и покорно соглашалась с тем, что он ей предлагал. Даже, когда явно выражала протест, попросту молча отворачивалась, не желая с ним спорить. С одной стороны, Орихару, как не сильного любителя с кем-то поспорить, это вполне устраивало, но с другой он был ужасно этим обеспокоен – ее молчанием. Прерывалось оно только тогда, когда кто-то из персонала заходил в палату проведать пациентку, а затем оно вновь по итогу обрушивалось на него. Она была безумно обижена на него. Вес его поступка – мести за ее страдания, не мог перевесить тот факт, что он нарушил данное ей обещание. Изая прекрасно понимал, что причиной ее обиды было именно это, но понятия не имел, как ему, наконец, добиться от нее хоть полслова. </p><p>По дороге к палате он рассматривал документ, который держал в руках. Ему часто доводилось иметь дело с чем-то подобным, но от изобилия бумажек в его жизни становилось тошно. Он подошел к двери и уж было хотел ее отворить, но вдруг замер, увидев, что в палате помимо Реи есть еще кто-то. В госте, сидящем спиной к прорезанному в дверях окошку, Изае удалось рассмотреть знакомого ему человека, Рюгаминэ Микадо, которому он совершенно не хотел попадаться в такой ситуации на глаза. Не всем стоило бы знать о том, как сильно она ему дорога. </p><p><em>«Рюгаминэ? Когда они успели настолько сдружиться, что он уже в больницу стал ходить ее проведать?</em> — парень сжал в ладони дверную ручку. — <em>Поразительный талант заводить друзей». </em>И он даже понимал откуда росли ноги у этого ее таланта. Было немного завидно. </p><p>— Досрочная выписка? — вдруг раздался над самым ухом кряхтящий голос. Изая резво повернулся к источнику звука и обнаружил перед собой лечащего врача Картер – Хару Шигацу. — Не рановато ли, а, Орихара-сан?</p><p>Как же его воротило от того, как этот человек насмешливо произносил его фамилию.</p><p>— Думаю, самое время, — парень холодно улыбнулся. </p><p>— Неужели и вам самим стало тошно от вашего пребывания здесь? — он, кажется, действительно недолюбливал его. </p><p>— Немного, — помолчав, Изая коротко ответил. Выдержав еще одну небольшую паузу, он с усмешкой добавил: — Полагаю, как только выйду отсюда, тошнить тут же перестанет.</p><p> </p><p>— Я надеюсь, что ничего не пропустила, пока была в <em>этом </em>состоянии, — Рея пожала плечами, с улыбкой глядя на мальчика.</p><p>— Ну, с момента сходки ничего не происходило, — Микадо задумчиво ответил. — Ягири-кун и Харима-сан снова начали ходить в школу. Все на них так косо смотрят, — он неловко хихикнул. — Только вот…</p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Старшая сестра Ягири-куна, Намие-сан, после сходки исчезла, — парень строго взглянул на девушку. В его глазах отчетливо читалась решимость. — Мне интересно, куда она могла деться?</p><p>— Не знаю, — спокойно ответила Рея, пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Но вы ведь с ней знакомы.</p><p>— Это же Намие-сенсей. Она могла пропасть куда угодно. Никогда не знаешь чего от нее можно ждать, — девушка легко улыбнулась. </p><p>— Ох… Наверное… Наверное, вы правы, — кивнул Микадо. — Еще в последнее время Хэйваджима Шизуо-сан часто… Как бы это сказать…</p><p>— Буянит? — Картер кротко посмеялась.</p><p>— Д-да… </p><p>— Повздорил со мной, вот и сорвался с цепи, — девушка повернула голову в сторону окна и самодовольно хмыкнула. </p><p>— Повздорил с вами? Вы с ним подрались?! — школьник аж подскочил со стула и наставил на Рею пару удивленных глаз.</p><p>Рея никак не ожидала подобной реакции. Она скромно улыбнулась, после чего тихо ответила:</p><p>— Вовсе нет. Если бы мы с ним подрались, он бы меня убил, — и, даже произнеся последнее слово, она не смела снимать улыбку со своего лица. — Я всего лишь помешала ему подраться с другим человеком. Да и было это давно, — она задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить когда это было. — А, нет, это было чуть больше недели назад. Собственно, по этой причине я здесь, — ее изогнутые в улыбке губы приняли горестный оттенок.</p><p>Микадо громко упал на стул, все еще ошарашенно глядя на Картер. Он прекрасно помнил свою первую встречу с Хэйваджимой Шизуо, когда он столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу и смог застать его в бою. У парня по сей день еле ощутимая дрожь, бывает, повелевала его коленями каждый раз, как он вспоминал этот день. И то, что закованная в бинты и гипс девушка, сидящая напротив него, косвенно участвовала в драке, где был замешан Хэйваджима, пугало… и восторгало одновременно.</p><p>— Ты разве не слышал? — брюнетка нахмурилась.</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой сероглазый. — Огромное количество видео, где запечатлены драки Хэйваджимы-сана гуляют по форуму, но я почти не обращаю на них внимания. Их действительно слишком много. </p><p>— А, значит, ты все-таки слышал, но не принял этому значения, — Рея пожала плечами. Отведя взгляд, она чуть тише добавила: — Зато, о моих побоях с бывшим слышали все. </p><p>— Рея-сан? — он не расслышал то, что она сказала.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — она отмахнулась. — Лучше расскажи как в школе дела.</p><p>— Вы решили заменить мне маму? — Рюгаминэ смущенно глянул на нее исподлобья.</p><p>— Ну, ты же один живешь здесь. Могу быть твоей старшей сестрой, если хочешь, — она дружески толкнула его в плечо кулачком, после чего солнечно улыбнулась.</p><p>Микадо насторожился.</p><p><em>«Я не говорил ей, что живу один, — </em>от былого смущения не осталось ни следа, — <em>да и она не заглядывала ко мне тоже. Откуда ей знать?» — </em>его детское лицо приобрело зимнюю бледность.</p><p><em>«Следит?» — </em>парень сглотнул.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего? — обеспокоенный голос Реи развеял его тоску, отвлекая от навязчивых мыслей. Школьник энергично потряс головой, собрав брови на переносице и коротко отмахнулся:</p><p>— Ничего, — вовсе не хотелось приходить к умозаключению, что общаешься с человеком, который знает о тебе больше, чем ты даешь ему о себе знать. Он взглянул на девушку. Ее глаза, такие по собственному существу холодные и неприветливые, точно неаккуратные кусочки льда, наполнялись теплым взглядом, под которым мог бы растаять даже плотный слой снега в ярую стужу. <em>«Нет, Рея-сан не из тех, кто бы мне навредил», — </em>твердо сказал себе Рюгаминэ, ощущая на себе всю тягость ее волнения. — В школе все нормально. Иногда одноклассники пристают, но в целом все как у всех. </p><p>— Пристают? — она улыбнулась. — Люди тянутся к тебе. Даже задиры. </p><p>Вдруг по палате разнесся громкий звонок. Рюгаминэ, вздрогнув, принялся судорожно шуршать сумкой и искать в ней звонивший телефон. Наконец, нарыв его под стопкой книг, он быстро приложил гаджет к уху и, не успев поднять трубку, тотчас пробурчал:</p><p>— Кида-кун! Я же говорил… — но, очевидно, его успели перебить. </p><p><em>«Кида? — </em>Рея задумчиво осматривала мальчика, который продолжал говорить по телефону со своим другом, не договаривая свои предложения до конца. С того конца слышались обрывистые возгласы. Девушка нахмурилась. — <em>Знакомое имя. Масаоми? Они дружат? Интересно выходит…»</em></p><p>Друзья, стоящие во главе двух именитых цветных банд. </p><p><em>«Знают ли они об этом? — </em>она норовила прожечь в парне дыру своим взглядом. — <em>Но ведь Кида бросил пост сегуна. Кто там сейчас главный? Хотя, я не видела на улицах никого, кто мог бы потенциально быть членом «Платков» … Распались?» — </em>Изая не рассказывал ей о том, чем занимался до ее появления в его жизни, поэтому Рее приходилось искать информацию самостоятельно. Пыльные архивы, красующиеся в широком шкафу у Орихары в офисе, слишком сильно приковывали ее внимание, отчего она не шибко старалась укротить свое любопытство.   </p><p>— Прошу прощения… — виновато проговорил Микадо, складывая телефон в карман школьных брюк.</p><p>Рея покачала головой, мимолетно улыбнувшись. </p><p>— Мне пора идти. Другу нужна помощь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — девушка кивнула. — Еще увидимся тогда?</p><p>— А, д-да, конечно, — мальчик поклонился. </p><p>— Рада, что ты зашел, — бросила ему Рея напоследок, когда школьник оказался на пороге ее палаты. Потоптавшись на месте, Микадо снова склонил голову, стискивая в обеих ладонях лямку школьной сумки, после чего скрылся в потоке проходящих мимо белых халатов. </p><p> </p><p>Девушка, расслабившись, увалилась спиной на мягкую подушку. Приятное чувство осталось на душе, после того, как Микадо заглянул к ней, дабы проведать ее. Рея улыбнулась. </p><p><em>«Забавные у меня знакомства получаются, — </em>подумала она про себя. — <em>Интересно, есть хоть кто-то в этом городе, о ком у Орихары нет ни слова в документациях?».</em></p><p>Стоило ей о нем вспомнить, как дверь ее палаты вновь отворилась. </p><p><em>«Легок на помине», — </em>брюнетка вздохнула и отвела взгляд в сторону, когда он вошел.</p><p>— Отличные новости, Рея-чан! — последние три дня он отчаянно пытался добиться от нее хоть полслова. — Тебя скоро выписывают.</p><p><em>«Что??» — </em>она медленно повернулась к нему и нахмурилась в непонимании.</p><p>— Если быть точным, сегодня, — он уселся на край постели.</p><p><em>«Я ведь еще не выздоровела»,</em> — девушка вздернула бровь, ожидая объяснения.</p><p>— Уже после шести вечера нас здесь быть не должно, — он поровнял бумажки, которые держал в руках. — Кстати, все документы уже оформил.</p><p>Картер мгновенно вспыхнула. </p><p> — Ты решил все за меня, — твердо произнесла она. — Не спросил, не посоветовался. Даже ни слова не сказал, — на ее лице отразилось ярое недовольство, но она не смела повышать голоса. Ее рев, несомненно, был бы пугающим, но сердитый полушепот в ее исполнении прекрасно отображал все, что нужно. </p><p>— Это называется досрочная выписка. </p><p>— Мне плевать как это называется, — она отвернулась. </p><p>Информатор покрыл нижнюю часть лица ладонью, лишь бы только скрыть свою довольную улыбку. <em>«Наконец-то заговорила», — </em>он не мог сдержать детской радости. </p><p>— Что ты там еще за меня решил? — вызывающе спросила она.</p><p>— Это все, — по его глазам было видно, что он улыбается.</p><p>— Что ж, — Рея громко и тяжко вздохнула. — Тогда где я буду жить? Ты подумал об этом?</p><p>— У себя. </p><p>— Но ведь там же…</p><p>— Там никого нет, — Изая пожал плечами.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Тремя днями ранее где-то около шоссе Кавагоэ.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ночь. Чернота плотно покрывала город. Подобная ей черная как смоль тень замерла посреди просторной квартиры в одной из жилых многоэтажек. Это действительно была самая настоящая тень. Иначе нельзя было описать данное явление, представавшее перед глазами неподготовленного зрителя. Но она была живая. Она существовала сама по себе, не становясь чьим-либо отражением под лучами палящего солнца, самостоятельно выбиравшая каковой ей быть. Черная. Тень. И пусть у нее не было лица, на котором могли бы отражаться ее эмоции, атмосфера вокруг этой тени говорила за нее саму. Селти Стурлусон, так звали эту тень, одиноко сидела на диване в гостиной, чем-то, очевидно, крайне озадаченная. По телевизору шла развлекательная программа.</p><p><em>«Шинры долго нет», — </em>думала про себя тень. Если бы она могла тяжко вздохнуть, то так бы она и сделала.</p><p>Шинра Кишитани, человек, которого дожидалась тень, уже давно был ее сожителем. Причем, «давно» означает <em>действительно </em>очень долгий промежуток времени – целых двадцать лет. Помимо того, что он был ее сожителем, его основной занятностью было врачевание. Да только… Он – подпольный врач, который берет на себя ответственность за излечение всякого сорта сброда – начиная от мелких преступников из цветных банд, заканчивая именитыми японскими мафиями, бродившими по околицах города. И в этот день ему предстояла работа с особым случаем.</p><p>Не так давно в интернете начал гулять слух, дескать домашнее насилие, но он бы ни за что так не разлетелся, если бы случайным образом не выяснилось кто именно был жертвой, а кто – насильником. Член «Долларов» и одна шестерка из Авакусу-кай. Никто бы ухом не повел, если бы не эти крошечные детали, добавлявшие пикантности инциденту…</p><p>Вдруг входная дверь отворилась, и в квартиру громко вошел человек высокого роста, одетый в белоснежный лабораторный халат, из воротника которого выпирал чуть съехавший темно-синий галстук.</p><p>— Селти! — радостный голос раздался по всему дому, вслед за ним понеслось и шарканье домашних тапочек. — Я вернулся! Ты уже дома? — человек заглянул за угол и, войдя в гостиную, обнаружил тень мирно сидящей перед журнальным столиком.</p><p>— <em>Добро пожаловать домой, </em>— тень быстро напечатала эти слова на своем телефоне, который всегда держала под рукой, затем показала это человеку и опустила устройство экраном вниз, уложив его на диване.</p><p>Он что-то начал без умолку болтать, но не заметив никакой реакции тени на свои слова, Шинра, поправив очки на носу, присмотрелся к сожительнице.</p><p>— Ты какая-то грустная.</p><p><em>«У меня даже лица нет, а он эмоции различает», </em>— Селти цыкнула про себя.</p><p>— <em>Я не грустная, </em>— напечатала она.</p><p>— Что-то случилось на работе? — он уселся подле нее на диване, заведя руку за ее спину, будто бы обнимая ее, но совершенно не касаясь девушки.</p><p>— <em>Нет, это было обычное поручение от Шики-сана. Простая доставка. Не составила труда, </em>— она снова, взяв в руку телефон, с характерным клацаньем написала вышесказанное. — <em>Что насчет тебя? Приготовить ужин?</em></p><p>— Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден, — Кишитани отмахнулся. Не в его стиле было отказываться от таких соблазнительных предложений Селти.</p><p>— <em>Почему? </em></p><p>— Я сильно устал. Думал, приму душ и лягу спать, — он улыбнулся ей так, как всегда улыбался.</p><p>— <em>Устал? Ты редко устаешь после вызовов. </em></p><p>— Сегодня был особый случай, — парень пожал плечами. — Меня попросили «срочно спасти жизнь», но я не думал, что там действительно человек окажется при смерти.</p><p>— <em>Что ты имеешь в виду? </em>— будь у нее лицо, на нем бы взыграло удивление.</p><p>— Представь себе пациента с тяжелыми ожогами и огромной потерей крови. Он был весь избит и изранен, а еще, — Шинра на мгновение представил себе ту картину, которую видел еще некоторое время назад, над которой корпел, пытаясь как-то привести это безжизненное тело в сознание. Стало дурно от одной только мысли, что такое могло бы быть и с ним. — В общем, кто-то действительно очень жестоко обошелся с этим мафиози. Я даже не могу себе представить того, кто мог бы быть способным на такую жестокость. Ранения, хоть и сильные, но совсем не в стиле Шизуо-куна, так что это точно не он. Больше никто на ум мне не приходит.</p><p>— <em>Ужас какой… </em>— Селти задрожала. Ее мало интересовали подробности, о которых Шинра ей вскоре поведал, но нечто подобное она никогда не встречала и не могла бы представить сама. — <em>Только монстр мог такое сделать. А вдруг это пришельцы?! </em>— она затряслась пуще прежнего.</p><p>Кишитани тут же отмахнулся с улыбкой на лице, мол, не существует никаких пришельцев и не стоит их бояться. Но сам в глубине сознания насторожился. <em>«Что-то происходит, </em>— подумал парень. — <em>Что-то, что сокрыто от глаз окружающих, </em>— странное тревожащее ощущение прокралось в его озябшее после ночной прохлады тело, наталкивая на не менее странные мысли. — <em>Орихара-кун мог бы стоять за этим, но это что-то не из того, что могло бы его привлечь… Вряд ли он приложил руку, но исключать таковой возможности не стоит». </em></p><p>В момент, когда Шинра закончил с операцией по восстановлению жизненно необходимых функций поврежденных человеческих гениталий, пациент пробрался с того света обратно в мир живых. Но даже несмотря на осознанность, он не проронил ни слова о том, кто с ним это сделал. Не потому что на это был запрет. Было страшно до дрожи колен произносить это имя.</p><p> </p><p>— Изая, — девушка, сидящая на больничной койке, устало вздохнула, — так не делается. Тебе нужно было согласовать это со мной заранее.</p><p>— Я не мог, — парень пожал плечами, — ты со мной не разговаривала.</p><p>— Кто ж тебе виноват, что я с тобой не говорила? — она нахмурилась, собрав брови на переносице, после чего вновь отвернулась.</p><p><em> «Так не годится, — </em>начала размышлять девушка, насупившись, — <em>раз уж так вышло, нужно что-то придумать»,</em> — после чего косо глянула на Орихару, сияющего от радости достигнутой цели.</p><p>— Злишься? — полушепотом произнес парень.</p><p>Рея вздохнула. И вздох этот был наполнен тяжким смирением с тем, что перед ней выросло новое испытание. Помолчав, она коротко и ясно ответила:</p><p>— Сержусь.</p><p>По ней было видно, что она в самом деле сердится на него. Изая, при всем своем любопытстве и желании взглянуть на то, как она будет злиться на него, не слишком горел желанием гневить Рею, после увиденного неделей ранее. Ее хлещущее фонтаном безрассудство в кои то веке настораживало его, но это вовсе не значило, что в то же время оно его отталкивало. Скорее, наоборот.</p><p><em>«Не хочу возвращаться в то место, — </em>твердо заключила Рея, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями. — <em>Нужно найти новую квартиру. Но все равно много вещей придется забрать с этой». </em>На ее задумчивом лице отражалась каждая мысль, проскакивающая в чернявой голове. Сложно было не догадаться, о чем она думает.</p><p>— Можешь какое-то время пожить у меня, — вдруг прервал эту цепочку тугих размышлений Изая.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезала Картер. — Даже не проси, даже не думай.</p><p>— Так категорично.</p><p>— Если ты хотел вывести меня на диалог, достаточно было просто извиниться, — еле слышно пробурчала девушка себе под нос, складывая руки на груди. — А не досрочно выписывать меня из больницы.</p><p>И не поспоришь, ведь она была права. Приспособиться к переменчивому характеру Орихары за несколько месяцев ей не составило особого труда, потому она уже все чаще могла разглядеть его истинные намерения в том или ином деле.</p><p>— Я теперь не знаю, что мне делать, — она, громко вздохнув, расплылась на кровати и бросила жалобный взгляд на друга.</p><p>Он так же не знал, ведь ожидал, что она будет посговорчивее. Но все как обычно пошло не по плану. С ней всегда все шло не по плану. Влюбляться в нее он тоже не планировал, но теперь отчего-то радовался каждому ее взгляду, обращенному на него.</p><p>— Ты уже думала, чем займешься после выписки? — с каждым днем ему все больше хотелось участвовать в ее жизни, но не только потому, что ее жизнь или она сама чем-то привлекали его. Он хотел быть частью ее жизни, активным ее участником, а не занимать привычный ему пост наблюдателя.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И что же это будет?</p><p>— Я хотела попросить у тебя помощи в том, чтобы показать мне какие-то приемы, чтобы я в будущем могла обороняться и защищать себя, но, учитывая какой сложный путь ты выбрал в качестве извинений… — она пожала плечами.</p><p>Изая улыбнулся.</p><p>— С этим я бы все равно не смог тебе помочь. В рукопашном бою я, — он запнулся, — не силен. Моя специализация — это холодное оружие. Ножи, лезвия, колюще-режущие предметы – об этом я могу тебе хоть всю ночь напролет рассказывать. Спрашивай, что хочешь, — он повел руками в стороны, убедительно улыбаясь. — Насчет рукопашного боя. Я знаю одно место, где тебя могут научить не только качественной самообороне, но и в целом боевому искусству.</p><p>— Искусству? Это же целая дисциплина… Ты меня видел? Какая дисциплина? — она повернулась на бок, уткнувшись носом в мягкую подушку.</p><p>— Зато не будешь бояться ходить одна ночью.</p><p>— Я и так не боюсь, — пробурчала она в одеяло.</p><p><em>«Главное, чтобы ее тренировки не совпадали с тренировками сестер», — </em>парень вдруг помрачнел.</p><p>— Это хорошее додзё. Я знаю людей, которые там преподают, но, — Изая встал с кровати и потянулся, — лучше там не говорить обо мне.</p><p>— О тебе лучше нигде не говорить, я смотрю, — все еще обиженно буркнула Рея, чем заставила информатора снова улыбнуться. Она в очередной раз оказалась права.</p><p>— Уже придумала по каким дням будешь ходить?</p><p>— Если учесть тот факт, что я работаю, а после смены не очень хочется идти еще и в додзё, то, наверное, будет лучше ходить туда в выходные дни. Ну, и для приличия в пятницу, — она спрятала лицо под одеялом.</p><p>— Тогда между тренировками будет длинный промежуток времени. Несмотря на то, что работа систематическая, она не будет эффективной. Лучше сделать те же три раза в неделю только, к примеру, суббота-понедельник-среда.</p><p>— Проще уже нож купить, — донеслось из-под одеяла.</p><p>— На него тебе нужны будут документы, — Орихара усмехнулся, вспоминая, как однажды она упрекнула его в их отсутствии у него самого.</p><p>— А я буду как ты, — она вдруг выглянула из-под одеяла и хмуро взглянула на парня в халате. Изаю передернуло от ее слов.</p><p>— Ходить без документов?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Они и без того были слишком друг на друга похожи. И, чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше общих черт они начинали делить. Когда Изая поймал себя на том, что, бывает, копирует ее, он понял, что путь назад ему уже закрыт. Он осознал, что даже если однажды захочет забыть ее, все равно не сможет. Потому фраза, произнесенная ею, имела для него совершенно иной смысл, чем тот, который девушка в нее изначально вложила.</p><p>— Тебя сразу же поймают, — Изая, наигранно улыбнувшись, отвернулся.</p><p>— Почему это?! — она подскочила на кровати и требовательно взглянула на него.</p><p>— Ты ведь не я, — их взгляды встретились, едва он повернул к ней лицо.</p><p>— А, то есть только тебе одному позволено сухим из воды всегда выходить, я правильно понимаю твой намек? — в ответ она получила только его улыбку. — Ну, ладно. Извиняться будешь?</p><p>— Я все еще считаю, что поступил так, как было нужно.</p><p>— Аргх! Ты непробиваемый, Орихара! — она со скрежетом вздохнула.</p><p>Он повернулся к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди. О чем-то задумавшись, парень всматривался в свое нечеткое отражение в дверном окошке, пытаясь собрать свои мысли в одну единую кучу, которую он хотя бы мог озвучить. Картер выжидающе глядела на него. Настенные часы ритмично отбивали каждую тянувшуюся секунду, пока этот треск не прервался размеренный говором:</p><p>— Рюгаминэ-кун заходил к тебе, — юноша повернул лицо в сторону пациентки, глядя на нее из уголка глаз. — Вы успели сдружиться.</p><p>Рея удивленно наклонила голову набок, не понимая причину таких его слов. Каким бы ни был его взгляд нежным, внутри Изая ощущал только как все тело обжигает внезапно взбушевавшийся после появления школьника огонь. <em>«Мне она так не улыбалась», — </em>он крепко сжал ткань халата, все так же ласково глядя на девушку.</p><p>— Ну, мы часто списывались, после того инцидента, — неловко теребя край одеяла, Рея потупила взгляд, — с мафией, когда мы перестали с тобой общаться.</p><p>— Хм, ясно. А я все думаю почему же в той папке файлы разложены не так, как я их туда клал? — он пропустил смешок, чем заставил девушку вмиг покраснеть.</p><p>— Ну ты же мне ничего не рассказываешь, — произнесла она, не поднимая взгляда.</p><p>— На то есть причины, — деликатно ответил парень.</p><p>— В каком смысле? — собрав брови на переносице, она резво повернулась к нему и, приоткрыв рот, ошарашенно посмотрела на него.</p><p>— В том, что тебе лучше не рыться в моих архивах без моего ведома, — его взгляд тотчас стал колючим, словно еловые колючки, о которые не страшно было уколоться, но приятного в этом было мало.</p><p>— Секретничаешь? — надула губы.</p><p><em>«Наивная, — </em>подумал он и улыбнулся. Негромко вздохнув, он отвернулся: — <em>Защищаю».</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Рев мотора эхом катился по всему району, пробираясь даже под щелью приоткрытых окон. <em>«Гонщица? — </em>все тело кинуло в дрожь. — <em>Что она тут делает?» — </em>перед глазами встала картина, когда Черная Гонщица впервые показалась общественности на встрече «Долларов». Картер трепетала. Давно лелея мечту наконец познакомиться с этим загадочным существом, встретиться с городской легендой лицом к лицу, она ощущала легкую дрожь, стоило ей услышать это заурядное ржание. И сегодня оно пронеслось совсем рядом, быстро исчезнув в глубине столицы.</p><p>Тяжко вздохнув, Рея шаркнула резиновой накладкой на костыле, о который опиралась, и с грустным видом толкнула ногой покрытую полупрозрачной пленкой небольшую тумбочку. Она была разломана пополам. В квартире в целом царил хаос. Из ножки кухонного стола торчало тонкое метательное лезвие, ярко переливающееся под светом люстры. Рея стесненно вздохнула, осматривая оставшиеся на стене пятна крови. Кто-то настойчиво пытался оттереть их, оставив на обоях царапины жесткой щетки. Она знала, что это была не ее кровь, отчего на душе было неспокойно. <em>«А ведь всегда такой сдержанный», — </em>Картер провела взглядом кровавую дорожку, которая тянулась через всю гостиную. Сердце неприятно сжималось в груди при виде подобного зрелища. <em>«Удивительно, что он отделался только разбитыми костяшками», — </em>она поджала губы.</p><p>Помимо явных следов насилия, чувствовалось чужое вторжение в эту обитель ужаса. Глядя на испачканную стену, хозяйка этой квартиры четко осознавала, что Орихара не стал бы самолично отмывать чужую кровь, из чего делала логичный вывод: здесь ступала нога работников клининговой компании. Чья это была компания и кем была вызвана уже не интересовало ее. <em>«Надеюсь, он его не убил», — </em>подумала Рея, как вдруг в ее разум ворвалось громкое рычание, раздавшееся во дворе. Девушка бросила испуганный взгляд в прихожую. Колени задрожали. Завывающий ветер пробирался сквозь незапертую входную дверь, ограждающей чьи-то тихие неторопливые шаги.</p><p>Дверь со скрипом распахнулась.</p><p>Увидев появившуюся на пороге фигуру, вернее ее неровные очертания, девушка сжала в ладони рукоять поддерживающего ее и удерживающего ногами на земле костыля, приковав свой взгляд к незваному гостю. Это был не Изая, вернувшийся после того как несколько минут отошел в ближайший магазин. Нет. Желтый мотоциклетный шлем сверкнул на шее существа. <em>«Гонщица?!» — </em>протянула про себя Картер. Они глядели друг на друга с очевидным подозрением, пока тень вдруг не сделала шаркающий шаг навстречу. Рея заметно дернулась. Заметив реакцию, Селти тут же взяла свой телефон в руки и быстро напечатала там следующее:</p><p>— <em>Ты здесь живешь?</em></p><p>Рея неуверенно подошла чуть ближе к тени и, поморщившись, поправила очки на носу, после чего прочла написанное на тусклом экране. Ее взгляд медленно перешел с телефона на визор шлема. Картер кивнула.</p><p>— <em>Твое имя Картер?</em></p><p><em>— </em>Это моя фамилия, — возразила хозяйка квартиры. — Мое имя Рея. </p><p>— <em>Меня ты, наверное, знаешь.</em></p><p><em>— </em>Черная Гонщица, городская легенда. Ездишь на полностью черном мотоцикле без фар и номеров, размахиваешь косой и у тебя нет головы.</p><p>Селти поникла.</p><p>— <em>Да, все верно, — </em>ладонью другой руки она покрыла то место, где у нее должно было скрываться под шлемом лицо. — <em>Меня зовут Селти.</em></p><p>— Что могло городской легенде от меня понадобиться? — склонив голову набок, она прищурившись спросила.</p><p><em>«Да ладно, — </em>выругалась про себя курьер, — <em>не верит». </em>И взгляд Картер подтверждал предположения тени.</p><p>Если бы Селти могла тяжко вздохнуть, она бы обязательно это сделала, но пока она только повторяла движения плечами, переняв их у людей. Спрятав телефон в рукаве своего гоночного костюма, фея обеими руками взялась за шлем, осторожно сняла его и зажала между бедром и предплечьем. На месте, где должна была быть голова, не было ничего. Пустота. Лицо Реи тотчас преобразилось. Глаза восторженно заискрили, бледность кожи сменилась приятным румянцем, и тонкие губы разлепились, демонстрируя удивление. Селти заволновалась. <em>«Глаза прямо как у Микадо», — </em>подумала фея, ощущая холодок, бегающий по спине.</p><p>— Рада знакомству, Селти, — улыбнувшись после недолгого молчания, Рея кое-как протянула вперед руку, о которую опиралась, дабы гонщица могла ее пожать. Так она и сделала.</p><p>— <em>Да, я тоже, — </em>она быстро напечатала, ощущая в своей ладони крохотную ладошку, что так уверенно и крепко сжимала ее.</p><p>— И все же. Не часто увидишь вас в этом районе, — Картер легко отпустила чужую руку, вновь оперевшись о нее.</p><p>— <em>Здесь жил мужчина.</em></p><p>Рея промолчала, выжидающе поглядывая то на экран, то на место, где у нормальных людей находились глаза.</p><p>— <em>Три дня назад он исчез. </em></p><p>Ей снова ответили тишиной.</p><p>— <em>Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?</em></p><p><em>— </em>Какое мне до него дело? — резко отрезала Картер. Подняв скованную в гипсе руку, она продолжила: — Посмотрите что он со мной сделал. Разве его жизнь должна меня волновать? И самое главное: какое <em>вам</em> до него дело?</p><p>Селти уже печатала сообщение, как вдруг Рея произнесла последнюю фразу. Фея вздрогнула. Ее пальцы замерли, не дописав даже слово. Она тут же принялась писать иное.</p><p>— <em>Недавно его нашли с тяжелыми ранениями.</em></p><p>Рея усмехнулась, издав характерный смешок. В этой ухмылке Селти узнала того, кого всеми фибрами души не переносила на дух, отчего она заметно задрожала.</p><p>— И? — Картер вздернула бровь.</p><p>— <em>Я ищу того, кто это сделал. </em></p><p><em>— </em>А что? Расколоть его не получилось? Неужели я так сильно его напугала? — ее голос отвердел.</p><p>
  <em>«Она?!» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты была тем, кто это сделал?</em>
</p><p><em>— </em>Это была самооборона, — Рея потупила взгляд в пол, склонив голову. Ничего из того, что произошло в ту ночь, она не помнила, но ни вспоминать, ни даже представлять примерное развитие событий она не желала. К тому же, не стала бы она говорить Селти имя того, кто действительно стоял за этим?</p><p> </p><p>— Не думала, что этот кусок дерьма сможет кого-то заинтересовать, — пробурчала себе под нос Картер, когда курьер уехала в темноту ночного Токио на своем черном как ночь мотоцикле, издававшем конское ржание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Инь и ян</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>С днем рождения, Юки!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Глава 18 «Инь и ян»</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Окинув взглядом двор, где еще несколько минут назад одиноко стоял черный как ночь мотоцикл, Изая переступил порог квартиры, закрыв за собой скрипнувшую дверь. Он глянул на девушку. Она почти сразу же отвернулась от него, едва их взгляды встретились. Ее крепко сжатая на рукояти костыля ладонь заметно дрожала, было видно, как беспокойно вздымается женская грудь, резко наполняясь воздухом. </p><p>— Выглядишь нервной, — бросил он ей прямо из прихожей. Она тотчас обратила на него свой озадаченный взгляд, который смягчился, когда опустился на полупрозрачный белый пакет в руках информатора. </p><p>— Есть такое, — с досадой в голосе вздохнула Рея. </p><p>— Что-то произошло, пока меня не было? — он вздернул бровь.</p><p>— Ничего, — девушка покачала головой.</p><p><em>«Врунья», — </em>с улыбкой на лице подумал про себя Орихара, после чего подошел к девушке и уложил перед ней на столе пакет, который держал в руках. Безусловно, он знал причину изменившегося поведения Реи, ведь он столкнулся с <em>ней</em> несколько минут назад у входа в магазин. В тот момент произошел короткий молчаливый обмен взглядами. И только шелест влажной после дождя листвы разбавлял повисшую в то мгновение напряженную тишину.</p><p>Гонщица. <em>«Что-то в поведении курьера заставило ее так нервничать», — </em>вновь проскочило у парня в голове. Он сверлил ее крайне обеспокоенным взглядом, но всякий раз, как она поворачивала к нему лицо, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза, он отворачивался и делал вид, будто о чем-то размышляет. Как бы там ни было, он не хотел, чтобы она видела его беспокойство, а он был уверен, что она увидит, лишь только смерив его взглядом.</p><p>— Я сделаю чай, — вдруг проронил Изая, снимая куртку и бросая ее на спинку стула.</p><p>— Черный, с…</p><p>— Я помню, — он перебил ее, улыбнувшись ей, после чего скрылся за углом на кухне. </p><p>Спустя пару минут из соседней комнаты стали доноситься звуки, похожие на звон керамических чашек и бульканье закипающей в чайнике воды. Возникало чувство, будто Орихара знал каждый уголок в этом доме, даже где лежала каждая пылинка и куда падал тонкий волос, несмотря на то, что бывал он здесь не слишком часто. Всего лишь несколько раз за прошедшие полгода. Но он настолько быстро запоминал новую местность, особенно ту, в изучении которой был заинтересован, что сам не заметил, как обжился в чужой квартире, будто она была его собственной. Потому истинная хозяйка этого места не удивлялась тому, как ловко рука ее друга находила спрятанную на верхних полках картонную коробочку с чаем. Оттого и мысли были ее заняты совершенно иным.</p><p>— Изая, — звяканье посудой прервалось ровным женским голосом.</p><p>— М? — донеслось из кухни.</p><p>— Что ты сделал, — она кое-как прошлась вдоль стены гостиной и оказалась на пороге кухни, — с Текишимой?</p><p>— Может, ты сядешь? </p><p>— Я постою, — тотчас отрезала она.</p><p>Юноша, держа в руке чашку, заполненную горячим чаем, молча осмотрел подругу и ее дрожащие руки. </p><p>— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — после недолгого молчания выдал Изая.</p><p>Рея хмыкнула, недовольно усмехнувшись. </p><p>— Даже не знаю. Может, потому, что я из-за него оказалась прикована к больничной койке, а теперь без помощи «третьей ноги» не могу нормально передвигаться? Или может быть потому, что в квартире полный разгром, мебель почему-то запакована в прозрачную пленку, будто ее кто-то собрался вывозить, а на стенах остались кровавые разводы? Или может потому, что я не могу вспомнить абсолютно ничего, что произошло в тот день? — размеренно, но с толикой напряжения, на одном дыхании протараторила Рея, осматривая Изаю. — А может потому, что у тебя не характерные для тебя ранения…? — неуверенно, почти шепотом добавила она, потупив взгляд в пол. Глаза парня сразу же невольно опустились на его разбитые костяшки, которые еще не успели толком зажить. Сердце пропустило удар из-за таких ее слов. Он сжал ладонь в кулак, потирая подушечкой большого пальца тыльную сторону фаланг остальных пальцев. Оба встретились взглядами.</p><p>— Ты боишься? — Изая видел, как дрожат руки Реи. — Меня.</p><p>Картер молчаливо задумалась.</p><p>— Принцесса, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда… — он вдруг запнулся, глядя на ее лицо, окрашенное в странную и непривычную эмоцию, — никогда бы не навредил тебе. </p><p>Рея, кивая, согласилась: </p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>— Почему тогда тебя это так заинтересовало? </p><p>— Хочу понимать с каким Изаей я имею дело. С тем, которого я знаю или с тем, которого нет?</p><p>Орихара замер. <em>«Снова неожиданный ответ, — </em>мысленно заключил парень. — <em>Сколько можно? Я не понимаю, что творится у нее в голове».</em></p><p>— С тобой я всегда один и тот же, — он наклонил голову набок.</p><p>— Я заметила. Что ни спрошу, так ты почти никогда не отвечаешь. Как и сейчас, — девушка разочарованно вздохнула.</p><p>— Я не говорю тебе то, что тебе знать не стоит. </p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— У меня есть на это причины.</p><p>— Какие?</p><p>Он не ответил.</p><p>— Даже причины от меня скрываешь, — она выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Изая только и мечтал о том, чтобы сказать ей, но не был до конца уверен в правдивости того, что он чувствует. А ранить ее он действительно не желал. Поэтому и молчал, ожидая, что она хотя бы по его глазам все поймет. Но она отводила взгляд. — И ты после этого хочешь, чтобы я доверяла тебе? Доверяла тому, кто нарушает свои обещания?</p><p>Что-то треснуло. Кажется, она что-то сломала. </p><p>— Не хочешь, не доверяй, — колючки обломились, оголив беззащитный тонкий стебель. Изая улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я хочу тебе доверять, — от нее веяло холодом. Пожав плечами, Рея продолжила: — Но ты сам не даешь мне этого делать. </p><p>— Давай поговорим об этом в другой раз, — он подошел к кухонному столу, около которого стояла девушка, и поставил на него чашку с чаем. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты еле стоишь на ногах, — он уж было хотел подхватить ее под локоть, но она демонстративно отстранилась, не желая, чтобы он прикасался к ней. </p><p><em>«Какая же упрямая», — </em>он цокнул языком, когда она ушла обратно в гостиную. Невыносимо упрямая. Иногда с ней было по истине тяжело взаимодействовать – своенравная, упертая и не привыкшая не получать желаемое. Жадная, одним словом, ко всему. Но насчет разгрома в квартире Рея была права. В тот день, когда все начинало приобретать сегодняшний вид, Изая в самом деле не рассчитал силу и, очевидно, перегнул палку, а вместе с тем дал лишним эмоциям вырваться наружу. Истинный холерик. Как и она. Сначала делают, потом думают. Картер больно прикусила губу, опираясь о стол: <em>«Это было грубо, — </em>размышляла она, вспоминая, как одернула руку. —<em> Стоило быть помягче». </em></p><p>— И все же, — еле слышно прошептала себе под нос Картер, — что Изая с ним сделал?</p><p>Девушка повела взглядом по обширной гостиной. Здесь все и случилось. Здесь же валялся треснувший стул, подле него – разломанная пополам небольшая тумбочка, лезвие все так же блестело под тусклым светом люстры, будучи вонзенным в ножку стола, и кровь. Кровь, кровь, кровь, кровь, везде – кровь. Пятна на стенах, разводы на полу, неаккуратные кляксы и брызги на элементах фурнитуры, следы от подошв под кое-где сползшей с мебели пленкой. Резиновая накладка костыля случайно проскользнула по почти незаметной редкой дорожке пороха, оставив за собой чистый след. От одного вида общей картины, разложившейся в доме, который еще совсем недавно был <em>живым, </em>становилось тошно. Рея прикрыла рот ладонью. <em>«Никогда бы не подумала, что Орихара способен на такое, — </em>она прошлась пальцем по пятну крови внушительных размеров, собирая подсохшую кровь под ногтем. — <em>Интересно, сколько всего </em>еще <em>он скрывает внутри?».</em></p><p>В то же мгновение в ушах зазвенело. Ойкнув, девушка скривилась и схватилась той же рукой за голову. Перед глазами пронесся тот вечер. Взмах чужой руки, ее тяжелое ощущение на своей щеке, вновь нахлынувший страх. Ноги подкосились. </p><p>— <em>Умри! Умри! Умри! Умри! Умри! — </em>отдавалось эхом в ушах. Картер с грохотом свалилась на пол, прошипев сквозь зубы от боли и ужаса, который она вспомнила. Все тело заныло.</p><p>Услышав шум, доносящийся из соседней комнаты, Изая замер, держа в одной руке тарелку, а в другой намыленную мокрую губку. Прислушался. Тихо выключив воду, парень сложил посуду в раковину, губку положил рядом с краником и, протерев руки полотенцем, вновь стал вслушиваться в звуки. Бам. Что-то пластиковое ударилось о паркетное покрытие. Он тут же среагировал и, выскочив в гостиную, обнаружил тихо стонущую от боли Картер сидящей на полу.</p><p>— Рея! — громко выкрикнул Орихара, подлетев к ней и упав рядом. Он почти мгновенно усадил ее в более удобную позу, крепко обняв девушку за плечи, и почувствовал, как она прижалась к нему, заметно расслабившись. Ее дыхание все еще было громким и аритмичным, а к губам стекала тонкая алая струя. — Эй-эй, что случилось? — полушепотом спросил он, ощущая, как в тугом кулачке сжимается его футболка на спине. — Рея, не молчи, — Изая рукавом вытер кровь с ее лица, не желавшую прекращать течь. </p><p>— Не надо было сюда приезжать… — рвано произнесла Картер. — Не надо было… Не надо было… Не надо… </p><p>Она разлепила глаза и, обнаружив перед собой Орихару, расслабила руку, и уткнулась виском в его острое плечо. Он прижался щекой к ее макушке.</p><p>— Ты хочешь уйти? — нежный шепот раздался прямо над ухом.</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>— Я отвезу тебя домой, — строго проговорил Изая, встав с пола вместе со вздрагивающим женским телом на руках. Рука Реи безжизненно повисла в воздухе. </p><p>— Тц, — она цыкнула.</p><p>— Больно? — парень усадил ее на край дивана и присел на корточки напротив девушки. Рея покачала головой, не соглашаясь.</p><p>В следующий момент в одной его руке оказался телефон, а другая – поверх все еще дрожащей девичьей ладони, приклеенной к колену. Картер все не могла переварить случившееся. Почему ей вдруг стало плохо? Что за звуки она слышала? Почему чувствовала все, как наяву, чего в это мгновение не происходило? И почему кровь снова пошла носом? Ладно, признаемся честно, последнее она еще кое-как могла сама себе объяснить, но все остальное – нет. </p><p>Закончив говорить по телефону, Изая обратился к девушке:</p><p>— Расскажешь мне что случилось? — и так тихо и бережно это произнес, будто боялся причинить боль там, где априори не мог навредить. </p><p>— Я упала, — виновато ответила Рея.</p><p>— Это я уже заметил. Кстати, не ушиблась? — он смерил ее взглядом.</p><p>— М-м, — промычала девушка, говоря этим «нет».</p><p>— Хорошо. Почему ты упала? </p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>Ощущение ее дрожи еще оставалось у парня на руках. Причина точно была, и он намеревался выяснить ее во что бы то ни стало.</p><p><em>«Похоже на приступ, — </em>сверля девушку взглядом, мысленно заключил Орихара. Он осмотрел ее испачканную в смазанном кровавом пятне верхнюю губу, затем бегло глянул на ее трясущиеся руки и бесшумно вздохнул. Она сжала кулак под его ладонью. — <em>Совсем сил не набралась. Все такая же слабая, какой была в больнице». </em>Ощущая чужое напряжение, скованное в собственной ладони, Изая машинально подушечкой большого пальца погладил нежную женскую кожу руки, невесомо касаясь ее. Рея тут же расслабила кулак, позволив Орихаре стиснуть ее озябшие пальцы.</p><p>— Ты что-нибудь вспомнила? — монотонно проговорил парень, вставая с корточек и направляясь на кухню. </p><p>— Нет, — на вздохе ответила девушка.</p><p>— В прошлый раз у тебя пошла кровь из носу потому что ты испугалась, — Изая вернулся в гостиную, где сидела Рея, с кружкой в руках. Это был чай, который он вручил девушке, после чего уселся рядом с ней на диване. — Сейчас тебя тоже что-то напугало?</p><p>— У меня пошла кровь?! — она аж подскочила на месте, испуганно глянув на парня. Изая нахмурился, недоумевая. — А… В самом деле… — добавила она чуть тише, проведя языком по губам и почувствовав солоноватый привкус.</p><p>Это была последняя капля. </p><p>Послышался короткий всхлип. Девушка, поджав губы, резко отвернулась, заставляя себя втянуть выступившие на глаза слезы и сдерживать скопившийся в глотке крик, норовивший вырваться наружу. Она живет так чуть больше недели, но это состояние настолько для нее нетипично, что Картер понятия не имеет как с этим справляться. Она заплакала. Изая не видел ее слез, правда. Они, стекающие по пухлым щекам кривыми дорожками, спрятались под густыми волосами, сползавшими с плеч. Парень мог констатировать факт того, что она плачет лишь потому, что крупные соленые капли падали на ее одежду, оставляя за собой мокрые пятнышки. Он запаниковал.</p><p>— Прости, — ее голос все равно звучал ровно и уверенно. Она не желала показывать ему своих слез и собственные слабости. — Прости, что я доставляю столько проблем и отнимаю кучу времени. Мне правда жаль. Если бы я только… — она вздрогнула. — Если бы я только могла сама справляться… Это все так ужасно выглядит, — кроткий смех сорвался с ее уст. — Так не люблю быть беспомощной и полагаться на других. Прости, мне ужасно стыдно за все это… Втянула тебя в свои разборки с бывшим и… — Рея закрыла лицо ладонью. — И теперь ты нянчишься со мной, как с ребенком, хотя сам страшно устал. — ее речь резко оборвалась. Изая задержал дыхание в ожидании услышать очередное всхлипывание, но этого не последовало. Рукавом Картер утерла слезы и, громко вздохнув, тихо сказала: — Извини.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что добровольно ухаживать за кем-то это приговор? </p><p>— Я такого не говорила.</p><p>— Ты так подумала. </p><p>Рея притихла. <em>«Да, я так подумала. И что с того? Сути это не меняет», —</em> мысленно пробурчала девушка.</p><p>— Что ж, — Изая вздохнул, вставая с дивана, — водитель будет на месте через три минуты.</p><p>— Водитель?</p><p>— Я вызвал такси. Не поедем же мы на метро в такое время, — он развел руками в стороны, будто Рея должна была сама догадаться. — Подумай какие вещи тебе нужны, я помогу собрать. </p><p>— Вещи… </p><p>— Зарядка для телефона, ноутбук, сменная одежда. Что-то такое, — он ждал ответа или хотя бы команды вроде «возьми то-то, то-то, и это», но девушка продолжала молчать. Глаза ее были пустыми. Изая даже не мог понять, о чем она в данный момент думает, но скоро понял, что ответа не дождется. — Ладно, сделаю сам.</p><p><em>«Почему…? — </em>Картер повела его, уходящего в спальню, взглядом. — <em>Так и должны поступать друзья? Я не понимаю…» — </em>вид у нее был жалобный. Пришло время, когда она перестала понимать свои чувства по отношению к информатору. Каждый раз глядя на него она ожидала, что внутри взбушуется рой бабочек, едва они встретятся глазами, но почему-то никакого трепета не ощущала. Все было настолько спокойно, отчего и становилось неясно. Гармония. <em>«Он не сдержал обещания, но сейчас пытается загладить свою вину вниманием, — </em>Рея уныло опустила голову, рассматривая местами потрескавшийся гипс на руке. — <em>Никогда бы не подумала, что Орихара может быть </em>вот таким», — она даже не заметила, как улыбнулась, подумав об этом. </p><p>Еще минуту назад она пускала слезы из-за себя, как теперь уже незаметно улыбалась. Из-за него.</p><p>Изая появился перед ней, разорвав тонкую нить размышлений. Белый полупрозрачный пакет с медикаментами в его руке плавно качался из стороны в сторону, пока уже знакомая спортивная сумка неподвижно висела на его другом плече. Рея вопросительно посмотрела на Орихару, а тот, читая вопрос в глазах девушки, сказал:</p><p>— Пора ехать. </p><p>Картер молча поплелась за ним. Он помог ей сесть в машину, после чего уселся на переднее сидение рядом с водителем и, пока они ехали в полнейшей тишине, изредка поглядывал на девушку через зеркало заднего вида. Ее взгляд все такой же опечаленный. Знай она, что постепенно становится новой живой городской легендой, то, вероятнее всего, была бы повеселее, но в последнее время Рее что-то не шибко хотелось развлекаться. Она искала покоя. Или хотя бы того, что могло бы развеять ее печаль. Или кто. Она отлепила грустные глаза от окна и бегло глянула на Орихару, который что-то высматривал в телефоне. <em>«И что в нем такого, что мы снова встретились после той ссоры? — </em>порой Рея искренне не понимала, как она оказалась связанная узами с этим человеком. Хорошего в нем было мало. — <em>Но он никогда не был истинным злом», —</em> и в этом, видимо, была его притягательная особенность. Он был сбалансированными частицами добра и зла – инь и ян, живым их воплощением. В отличие от нее, которая стала Хаосом в женском обличье. Он всегда следовал за ней по пятам, всегда окружал ее, всегда был <em>внутри</em> нее. Но хаос, как и любая другая беспорядочная система, стремится и всегда будет стремиться к порядку. К упорядоченному хаосу. <em>«Звучит глупо», — </em>Рея отвернулась и уткнулась лбом в холодное стекло. </p><p>Дождь отсекал секунды, проведенные в мрачном салоне автомобиля, куда пробирались только пробегающие мимо огоньки неоновых вывесок. За бьющимися о металлический корпус каплями невозможно было разобрать собственных мыслей. Каждое новое всплывающее в голове слово одно за другим терялось между хаотичным постукиванием. Кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап кап. Единственное, что можно было отследить – чья-то неординарная фамилия, непохожая на все другие, которые довелось встречать прежде. <em>«Орихара»</em>.</p><p><em>«Почему я вдруг стала так много о нем думать? — </em>поймала себя на этой мысли Рея, насупившись. — <em>Может, потому что он слишком много всего и сразу делает???» — </em>она прорычала в себя.</p><p>Его стало слишком много в ее жизни, но это ее никоим образом не утомляло. Порой она даже, наоборот, требовала этого, ведь особо больше никого у нее не было, кроме Мики, которая в последнее время вечно была в разъездах. Если бы не Изая, Рея снова бы осталась совершенно одинока. От одной мысли об одиночестве на девушку навевала незримая тоска. Она уже успела напрочь забыть о том, что такое <em>одиночество </em>благодаря Мике и Изае, потому и вспоминать данное отвратительное всепоглощающее чувство она не желала вовсе. <em>«Лучше застрелиться, чем снова остаться без поддержки и плеча, в которое можно поплакать», — </em>размышляла про себя Картер. </p><p>Автомобиль вдруг остановился. За окном, к которому хмурое лицо девушки все так же было приклеено, Рея рассмотрела знакомый район. Синдзюку. Как же давно она здесь не была. Эти места вызывали приятное чувство ностальгии, когда она еще была здорова и невредима и проводила большую часть свободного времени с человеком, который стал для нее другом. Дверь по правую сторону от нее отворилась, следом за этим в салон полились мягкий оранжевый свет и шум бьющегося об асфальт дождя. Рея кое-как просунулась к той двери и, задрав голову, обнаружила перед собой того самого друга, что занимал ее мысли всю дорогу. Изая стоял, протянув девушке руку. Его лицо спокойно, по волосам стекают тонкие ручьи дождевой воды и вместе с остальными каплями дружно, минуя губы и подбородок, разбиваются о землю. </p><p>— Ты не простудишься? — волнительно спросила Рея, на что парень ей только ласково улыбнулся. </p><p>Эта улыбка означала многое и всегда разное, но Картер уже научилась различать ее значения. И сейчас это было что-то вроде «рад, что ты спросила». </p><p>Девушка неуверенно уложила свою ладонь в его, после чего почувствовала, как ее резко потянули вперед, вытаскивая из машины. В следующее мгновение она оказалась прижата к насквозь промокшей куртке. Привычной твердой поддержки подмышкой она не ощущала, потому намертво вцепилась в распахнутые края этой самой куртки. Чужая тяжелая рука упала на ее талию. </p><p>— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — послышалось рядом с ухом. Изая забрал сумку с вещами из рук водителя, который выгрузил ее из багажника. Он перебросил ее через плечо и, все еще придерживая Рею за талию, опустил на девушку взгляд: — Ну что, Принцесса? — парень помог ей опереться о костыль. — Ты оказалась там, куда категорически не хотела идти, — сказав это, Изая широко улыбнулся. </p><p>— Не принимай это на свой счёт, — Рея, надув губы, отвернулась. — Идти мне больше некуда. </p><p>— Я знаю, — он кивнул и неспешным шагом направился к двери. </p><p>Картер уже гораздо лучше управлялась с эдаким средством поддержки ее треснувшего тела. Она быстро перебирала еще совсем слабыми ногами, удивительным образом поспевая за Орихарой, который все время оборачивался, дабы проверить на месте ли его подопечная. В просторный лифт Рея зашла последняя. </p><p>— Фух, — шумно вздохнул парень, бросив увесистую сумку рядом со своими ногами. — Ну и ливень… — пробормотал он сам себе, стягивая с себя куртку и складывая ее на сгибе локтя. Пушистый светло-коричневый мех стал больше напоминать мокрую общипанную курицу, а мысль об этом заставила сероглазую девушку улыбнуться.</p><p>Но улыбка быстро сошла с ее лица. Рея опустила влажную голову:</p><p>— Изая, — уныло пробубнила она.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Это я теперь получается свободна? — она не поднимала взгляда.</p><p>— Смотря, что в твоем понимании <em>свобода? </em>— он чуть приподнял уголки губ.</p><p>Изая не ждал, что Рея ему как-то ответит, но слова неожиданно сорвались с ее уст:</p><p>— Это когда сама решаешь как жить. Сама распоряжаешься своей судьбой, — после, она еще тише добавила: — Сама владеешь своей жизнью…</p><p>— А ты теперь сама решаешь? — парень вздернул бровь. </p><p>— Учитывая, что я здесь, то, видимо, нет… — она повернулась к нему спиной, лицом к дверцам лифта.</p><p>— Тебе не хочется быть здесь? </p><p>
  <em>«Здесь, со мной»</em>
</p><p>— Нет. Мне кажется, я слишком нагло тобой пользуюсь.</p><p>Орихара рассмеялся.</p><p>— В этом вся суть быть информатором. В этом мое счастье.</p><p>— Разве хорошо, когда тобой пользуются?</p><p>— Я зато знаю, что полезен и это сохранит мне жизнь.</p><p>Дзинь. Лифт вдруг прекратил движение, дверцы разошлись в стороны, открывая дорогу вперед. Только вперед. Парень тотчас сдвинулся с места и уверенно направился к дверям своей квартиры, параллельно нашаривая связку ключей в кармане. </p><p><em>«А, — </em>Рея все стояла в открытом лифте, <em>— точно… Это ведь ты из нас двоих своей жизнью дорожишь…»</em></p><p>Девушка подняла взгляд и уперлась им в спину уходящему в глубь коридора парню. Она задумалась. Что их связывает? Почему, даже не желая окончательно наглеть и использовать его на все 100%, ее ноги сами тянут пойти вслед за ним? <em>«Что в нем такого…?» — </em>двери лифта решили прервать цепочку размышлений, заставив Рею резко сдвинуться с места, при этом негромко ойкнув и, шаркая резиновой накладкой костыля, выскочить из кабины. Когда она дошла до распахнутых дверей чужой квартиры, переступила порог и закрылась на замок, то тотчас на нее нагрянули теплые воспоминания. Уличный холод сползал с нее вместе с дождевой водой, стекающей по одежде, отчего на полу, вокруг ботинок, образовалось мокрое неровное кольцо. Картер принялась осматривать дом. Все было точно таким же, каким было прежде: все та же расстановка мебели, все такие же светильники, мягко освещающие оба этажа, все та же пальма. <em>«Выглядит гораздо лучше», —</em> окинув радостным взглядом растение, девушка улыбнулась. Не прошло ни дня, чтобы он не забывал ухаживать за ней. Изая вдруг появился перед ней.</p><p>— Настолько не хочешь здесь быть, что даже из коридора не выходишь? — парень любяще улыбнулся, набрасывая на шею подруги широкое полотенце.</p><p>— Не делай из меня врага народа, — обиженно буркнула Рея. — Всяко лучше, чем стоять под дождем. </p><p>— Рад, что ты предпочла дождю мою компанию, — сказав это, он плавным движением руки убрал мокрую челку с лица, зачесав ее пальцами назад.</p><p>— Можно я воспользуюсь ванной? </p><p>…!</p><p>Орихару передернуло. Он рефлекторно сжал край полотенца на девичьей шее в кулаке и, хлопая ресницами, стиснул зубы. Стоило ей это сказать, как юный неокрепший разум наводнился неприличными мыслями. </p><p>— Изая? — вздернув бровь, подала голос Рея. — Ты с нами? Куда ты делся? Вернись на Землю.</p><p>Он сглотнул, отпуская полотенце из рук.</p><p>— М? — после чего сделал вид, будто не расслышал ее вопрос, а то и вовсе запамятовал его. </p><p>— Так можно мне ванной воспользоваться или нет? Твоей ванной. </p><p>— Да. Конечно, можно, — улыбчиво ответил юноша, прогоняя остатки похабных образов, явившихся в его голове. </p><p>— Чего ты тогда так завис? — бросила ему Рея, уходя по направлению нужной ей комнаты.</p><p>— Вспомнил о незаконченных делах и немного удивился тому, как много их накопилось за время моего отсутствия, — соврал. </p><p>— Тогда садись ими заниматься, — сказав это, она закрыла за собой дверь. </p><p>— Ага, — на суетливом выдохе еле слышно обронил Изая.</p><p> </p><p>Вздох.</p><p>Картер прижалась спиной к двери и, отбросив голову назад, громко и рвано выдохнула. Пусть она бежала от одиночества, но никогда бы не стала отказываться от возможности побыть с собой наедине в закрытой на ключ комнате. Снова вздохнула. Прямо перед ней на стене висело широкое кристально чистое зеркало, в котором Рея успела рассмотреть себя в мокрой одежде и с подсохшей кровью у края ноздри. </p><p><em>«Выгляжу жалко», — </em>подумала она, рассматривая влажные после дождя волосы и продевая их словно песок сквозь пальцы. Она ненавидела свою слабость. Но еще больше в жизни она ненавидела демонстрировать ее на всеобщее обозрение. Ее твердым убеждением было то, что ее слабости должны оставаться только в ее голове, и никогда не вылезать наружу, где их могли бы узреть и использовать против нее. Было страшно становиться уязвимой. <em>«Когда уже все это закончится?» — </em>казалось, будто этой череде страданий нет конца и края, будто они никогда не прекратятся и до последнего вздоха будут преследовать ее, будто все это – заговор против нее, созданный, чтобы уничтожить. Рея убрала костыль из-под руки и сползла по двери на пол. </p><p>— Как же я устала, — прошептала она. Слезы вновь ручьем покатились по красным от холода щекам. — Устала, устала, устала, устала… Я устала… — накрывшись с головой полотенцем, она прорычала в согнутые в коленях ноги. Громкий всхлип вырвался из груди, ударяясь о стены.</p><p>Изая стоял, опершись спиной на ту же самую дверь, ведущую в ванную, скрестив руки на груди. На окраине сознания у него дрейфовало несколько мыслей, но одна юлила и вертелась так ловко, что соскользнула даже на кончик языка:</p><p>— Как же долго ты сдерживала все эмоции в себе, что стала так часто плакать? — грубым шепотом произнес парень так, чтобы только он мог услышать эту фразу. Еще пару минут он жадно вслушивался в доносящиеся из комнаты отрывистые всхлипывания, пока они резко не прекратились. Он колебался. Не хотелось оставлять ее одну в таком состоянии, но он знал, что Рея ни за что бы не захотела, чтобы он слышал и тем более видел, как она плачет. При нем она всегда была той самой сильной главной героиней из боевиков, и это он тоже знал, потому нехотя ушел к своему рабочему столу.</p><p>Тонкие мягкие волосы неровными прядями падали на холодный кафель. От былой густой шевелюры остались только торчащие в разные стороны огрызки, едва достающие острыми кончиками до плеч, а кое-где – щекочущие шею. Держа в левой руке ножницы, найденные в навесном шкафчике, Картер упорно обрезала прядь за прядью, пытаясь сделать все ровно и аккуратно, но ровно и аккуратно не выходило. </p><p>— Чертова рука, чертов гипс, чертовы волосы, — глотая слезы, злобно рычала сквозь стиснутые зубы девушка, продолжая срезать все, по ее мнению, лишнее. — Я не дам тебе меня убить. Я не сломаюсь. Еще увидишь какой я стану, — она глядела в зеркало на свое отражение, но обращалась будто бы совершенно к иному человеку. Перед глазами было покрасневшее заплаканное девичье лицо, дрожащие на нем губы, засохшие на щеках дорожки соленых слез, но в голове – образ, кардинально отличавшийся от нее. Полная ей противоположность абсолютно во всем. — Ненавижу.</p><p>Рея была той еще лгуньей и упрекать Изаю во лжи по отношению к ней не могла, поскольку сама часто врала ему о том, что в самом деле чувствует. Как бы она ни «защищала» от него Текишиму, как бы ни убеждала Орихару в том, что ей глубоко плевать на Кизуичи, что она ничего не чувствует к нему, Изая все равно по ее хищному взгляду нутром чуял стойкий запах ненависти, идущий от Реи. Говорить с ней о нем становилось в такие моменты невозможно. Ее спокойное лицо, не выражавшее ни капли эмоций, бледнело, словно накаляющийся металл, а неприятная колючая аура вокруг ее хрупкой фигуры только сгущалась. У той, кто отчаянно бежит от эмоций, был их поразительно широкий спектр всех цветов, оттенков и ароматов... Особенно Изая понимал, что Текишима стал для Реи триггером и осознать ему это удалось лишь только после того, как она из-за приступа рухнула в собственном доме. Она была словно тонкая дорожка из пороха, которой хватило бы искры, лишь бы только со взрывом превратиться в пылающий и сжирающий все на своем пути огонь, и этой искрой был Кизуичи. </p><p>— Хотя, если подумать, то не только он, — Изая завел руки за шею и откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрев в потолок. Юноша нахмурился, слушая собственные мысли. — А я тогда кто? Фитиль? С этой искрой, — помолчав, он хмыкнул, отгоняя эту навязчивую как муха мысль и вернулся к работе. Подобные мысли одна за другой всё крутились в голове, не давая трезво думать и оценивать ситуацию, что работать под такой аккомпанемент очень скоро стало невыносимо. Он решил отвлечься.</p><p>Стоило хозяину дома собраться пройти в кухню, как перед его глазами отворилась дверь, ведущая в ванну, и на пороге показалась печальная стать. Она подняла пару серебристых, похожих на затянутое небо глаз, и их взгляды в молчаливом ожидании встретились. </p><p>— Что? Совсем плохо? — Рея потупила взгляд в пол, сжав в руке ножницы. </p><p>Изая обомлел. Она явилась перед ним в совсем другом обличье, а за ее спиной он смог рассмотреть убранные в прозрачный пакет обрывки черных волос. Ее волос. Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, а потому, сглотнув, заинтересованно наклонил голову набок и, с ласковой улыбкой на лице, протянул:</p><p>— Ммм, немного не ровно, но это поправимо, — он вздернул бровь, когда девушка глянула на него исподлобья. — А вообще, для правши, которая орудует левой рукой, вполне неплохо. </p><p>— Ты так говоришь только потому, что это я, — надув губы, буркнула Рея</p><p>— Притворство – не мой конек, — и не соврал. Он почувствовал, как засмотрелся на нее и поспешил отвести взгляд, стараясь не выдать себя. — Хочешь помогу с тем, чтобы… — Рея вопросительно посмотрела на него, — подровнять?</p><p>— Так значит твоя основная профессия – парикмахер? — девушка, ковыляя, кое-как подошла к высокому стульчику, который обычно можно было бы встретить в баре, и попыталась взобраться на него, но эта затея не увенчалась успехом. Сидение было чуть выше ее талии, а для того, чтобы усесться на него, нужно было совершить слишком много болезненных телодвижений. </p><p>— Может, я просто мастер на все руки? — он заметил, что у Реи возникли трудности и, подхватив ее подмышки как маленького ребенка, усадил на стул и развернул к себе. </p><p>— Фломастер… — она дала ему своим обидчивым тоном понять, что все еще не простила его за его несдержанное обещание, а потому все так же дуется. Но Рея так забавно это слово произнесла, что Орихара не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. Пожалуй, не все было совсем плохо в том, что она обижена? </p><p>Изая ничего ей не ответил на это, решив, что ему стоит занять свои мысли тем, как наилучше подровнять огрызки волос на голове девушки. Он обошел ее сзади и принялся молча и осторожно корректировать неудачную стрижку. Картер погрузилась в собственные мысли.</p><p><em>«Странный он какой-то. Особенно в последнее время. Хотя, Намие-сенсей ведь говорила мне, что он со всеми так общается, так что я вроде как и не должна обращать особого внимания на все это, если это для него обычное дело. Но я ни разу не видела, чтобы он пытался загладить свою вину перед кем-либо. А сейчас он делает именно это, — </em>Рея стащила со стола круглое зеркальце и заглянула в него. За спиной показалось сосредоточенное юношеское лицо. — <em>Я должна любой ценой выяснить что он от меня скрывает. Или хотя бы почему», — </em>Картер вдруг заерзала на месте, не зная что и спрашивать.</p><p>— Не дергайся, а то выйдет криво, — размеренно пробормотал Изая, не отрывая глаз от мягких волос. Рея тут же замерла. </p><p>Опавшие косы уже давно не пахли тем приятным сладким ароматом, от них несло все так же обычным шампунем, найденным в больнице, и местами хлоркой, впитавшейся в черные пряди, но даже невзирая на это, Изае мерещился любимый запах. </p><p><em>«Интересно, насколько личную информацию он от меня скрывает? Он бы не стал нарушать договоренность, если бы сторона врага не стала более выгодной, если верить словам Намие-сенсей и тому, что я знаю. За убийство Текишимы ему не могли заплатить, потому что он никому нахрен не сдался. Тогда значит Изая сам захотел?» — </em>взволнованно рассуждала Рея, выбирая в голове наилучший вопрос, который мог бы пролить свет сразу на многое.</p><p>— Изая.</p><p>— Ты решила начать меня отвлекать? </p><p>— Поговори со мной.</p><p>Их взгляды пересеклись в отражении зеркальца. Юноша, не мигая, задержался глазами на пару мгновений на бесстрастном лице любимой, после чего вернулся к делу. </p><p>— О чем? — ровно спросил он, когда внутри взбушевалась буря.</p><p>— О тебе.</p><p>— Хах, — он улыбчиво хмыкнул, — ну, давай.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь любил? </p><p><em>Чик</em>.</p><p>Рея внимательно следила за его лицом, за взглядом, за каждой дрогнущей мышцей, за его слипшимися губами, молчанием и даже за тем, как он сглатывал, лишь бы не отвечать. Но время поджимало, заставляя выпалить ответ.</p><p>
  <em>«Насколько глубоко ты готов мне открыться?»</em>
</p><p>— Почему ты решила спросить именно это? — он не стал поднимать глаз. Боялся, что она вычитает все в них.</p><p>— Мне стало интересно, — сухо ответила Рея.</p><p>— Хм, — он вновь задумчиво хмыкнул, — нет. Не любил, — закончив ровнять кончики волос сзади, он поменял позицию и, как высокая неприступная стена, вырос перед девушкой. Она отложила зеркальце на стол и подняла на него внимательный взгляд. В свою очередь, Изая, причесав передние пряди девичьих волос, продолжил: — В школе была влюбленность, но сейчас я понимаю, что это была не больше, чем кратковременная симпатия. </p><p>— А как бы ты понял, что влюблен? </p><p>Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, отвлекшись от работы. Этот вопрос очевидно сбил его с толку. Он сам-то не понимает влюблен ли в нее, а она задает ему такие каверзные вопросы. Изая сконфуженно нахмурился.</p><p>— На что бы ты был готов ради человека, которого любишь? </p><p>Рея была мастерицей задавать вопросы в лоб. <em>«Ты ужасно прямолинейна, ты знаешь об этом?» — </em>подумал парень, пропустив смешок. </p><p>— Не знаю, — и если Рея была той, кто не стеснялся спрашивать подобное, Изая был тем, кто не стеснялся поддерживать зрительный контакт дольше положенного. Но вдруг от мысли, проскочившей у него в голове, он, незаметно смутившись, отвел взгляд, заканчивая с прической подруги. — Думаю, убил бы за нее, — он пожал плечами.</p><p><em>«За нее?» — </em>мысленно повторила Рея.</p><p>— Не в твоем духе убивать людей, — мило улыбнувшись, девушка так же пожала плечами.</p><p>— Да… — озадачено проговорил Изая, складывая ножницы рядом с зеркальцем на столе. Он выглядел хмурым, будто у себя на уме.</p><p>
  <em>«Неужели, я заставила его пересмотреть свои приоритеты?» </em>
</p><p>— Да, не в моем, — кивая в согласии, он перевел взгляд на нее. Еще мгновение молчания прервалось любящей улыбкой, после которой последовало чистосердечное признание: — Я бы за нее умер.</p><p>Рея вздрогнула.</p><p>— Мне не нужно кого-то убивать, — его взгляд бегал по ее лицу, огибая щеки и замирая на долю секунды на ее губах, — по крайней мере своими руками, — после чего вновь возвращался к паре изумленных глаз. </p><p>— А вот использовать кого-то в своих целях – очень даже в твоем духе, — напряженно изрекла Картер, чувствуя, как его ноги вдруг стали уверенно касаться внутренней стороны ее бедер. Она вся будто окаменела, не в состоянии оторваться от парня, следила за каждым его микродвижением и не смогла упустить как он уперся рукой в стол, нависнув над ней.</p><p>— Вот значит какого ты обо мне мнения? — он с усмешкой хмыкнул, азартно облизываясь.</p><p>— С каких пор тебя стало волновать чужое мнение о тебе? — она уже ощущала его нервное дыхание кожей лица, а вместе с тем и тяжелый взгляд, прикованный к ее губам. </p><p>Парень не сдержался и рассмеялся:</p><p>— Я не говорил, что меня волнует чужое мнение обо мне, — он перестал смеяться и, почувствовав, как ее ноги обхватывают его колени, томным голосом добавил: — Хотя, твое я бы, вероятно, послушал. </p><p>— О, мой дорогой, поверь, мне есть что сказать!</p><p>— Расскажешь?</p><p>— Уж точно не сегодня. С ног валюсь, не соображаю ничего…</p><p>— Пойдешь спать? </p><p>— Да. Думаю, да, — Рея устало потерла переносицу. </p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— А у меня есть выбор?</p><p>— Ну, — Изая повел рукой в сторону, разворачиваясь, — диван в гостиной, — парень указал на него ладонью, после чего вновь повернулся к девушке, — либо моя спальня. </p><p>— Пожалуй, я выберу диван.</p><p>— Брось. Я сегодня спать не собирался, — он неловко почесал затылок. — Навалилась куча работы, поэтому будет не до сна. Хочешь – можешь идти в спальню. Я не буду тебя тревожить. В любом случае, выбор за тобой, настаивать не стану.</p><p>— Диван, — она завела прядь за ухо.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — он улыбнулся, провожая это плавное движение ее руки взглядом.</p><p>Но не только к ее волосам было приковано его внимание. Он все так же нависал над ней, не снимая ту влюбленную улыбку с лица, и заботливо осматривал ее, любуясь не только собственной проделанной работой. Не успела Картер раскрыть рот, чтобы задать прямой вопрос почему Орихара на нее так таращится, как он тотчас перехватил ее, будто знал, что она спросит, и ответил:</p><p>— Непривычно видеть тебя с короткими волосами, — он струсил с ее плеча крохотный пушистый комочек срезанных волос, — но выглядишь прекрасно, — и таких комочков он бы с большим счастьем струсил с нее еще сотню, лишь бы иметь возможность ненавязчиво коснуться ее. </p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Но отпускать ее в постель он не собирался, продолжая сверлить девушку взглядом, все так же исступленно поглядывая на желанные обсохшие губы. </p><p>— Ты хочешь что-то спросить?</p><p>Стоило ей задать этот вопрос, как на юношеском лице воцарилась довольная улыбка. Как много она уже стала о нем знать, что ему даже не требовалось объясняться. Она все и без его слов могла понять.</p><p>— Допрос ведь не должен работать только в одну сторону, ты так не думаешь? — с явным подтекстом произнес он.</p><p>— Спроси прямо. Ты же знаешь, я не понимаю намеков.</p><p>— Мы выяснили, что я никогда прежде не любил. А ты? — его руки дрогнули, когда он это спросил. Взгляд вдруг стал тверже, парень весь напрягся.</p><p>Рея какое-то время молчала, нервно покусывая губы. Она и сама не знала. Вернее знала, но уже успела забыть даже когда это было. Она отвернула от него свое  угрюмое лицо, сокрушенно вздохнув. Глаза парня самовольно опустились на открытую женскую шею. Аккуратные тонкие изгибы на ней влекли к себе, будто огромная звезда, притягивающая к себе с десяток планет. Но только вместо десятка была всего одна. Изая почувствовал, как температура его тела стала стремительно расти. Набрав полные легкие воздуха и кусая щеки изнутри, он насильно отвел взгляд, лишь бы не заводить себя еще больше. Он и без того желал слишком много.</p><p>— Да, — вдруг подала голос Рея. — Любила. </p><p>— И как это было?</p><p>— Тепло и заботливо, — с улыбкой ответила девушка, вспоминая свой школьный объект воздыхания. </p><p>— На что ты была готова ради него?</p><p>— Нее, — она поправила его. — Ради нее я была готова на самые ужасные и безумные поступки. Например, я пообещала, что буду жить. Как видишь, держать обещания я умею в отличие от некоторых, — она суровым взглядом окатила его, но он, кажется, совершенно не умел стыдиться. </p><p>— Поразительный талант, — двусмысленно подхватил он.</p><p>— Жаль не все такие талантливые, как я.</p><p>— Ты все еще ее любишь? — в его голосе послышались нотки тревоги.</p><p>— Нет. Это было давно да и к тому же… — лицо Реи вдруг помрачнело. — У меня прекрасный талант портить отношения с людьми. Все закончилось из-за меня.</p><p>Изая незаметно выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Твое прошлое – часть твоей истории, твоей жизни, — ободрительно улыбнувшись, он шустро прошелся пальцем по краешку вздернутого носа Реи, после чего вкрадчивым голосом добавил: — Принимай свое прошлое. Тебе все равно никуда от него не деться, оно всегда будет тебя преследовать. Зачем бегать от самой же себя? Лучше сделать из этого определенные выводы, чем корить себя за совершенные ошибки, так ведь? — и его речь сработала именно так, как он хотел. Картер просияла и тоже ласково улыбнулась. </p><p>— Ты прав.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p><em>«Я бы умер за нее»</em>.</p><p>Рея удрученно почесывала ногтями шею, бездумно всматриваясь в тускло горящий экран телефона. Сайт с доступными в городе для жилья квартирами неприветливо приглашал в свое нутро, дабы такие как Картер могли подыскать себе новую среду обитания. Но как бы девушка ни старалась думать о вещах более важных для ее жизни, как в голову постоянно лезли иные мысли, оттесняющие своей важностью все другие. <em>«Соврал?» — </em>Картер не могла поверить в услышанное. То ли Изая сказал ей правду, открывшись ей с новой стороны и доказав, что хранит тайны куда более личные, чем его собственные чувства, то ли умело солгал. Впрочем, имея новую информацию в закромах сознания, Рея теперь должна была задавать правильные вопросы: «— <em>Зачем ему лгать мне? — </em>и это был тот самый. Зачем? — <em>Мы не сотрудничаем, мы даже не враги. Я его подруга, мне нет смысла врать. С учетом того, что он решил все же мне высказаться о своем прошлом, а не умалчивать о нем, после моего нескромного вопроса, его молчание в тот раз кажется довольно логичным, но все равно непонятным. Я не понимаю почему так», — </em>она запустила пятерную в свои волосы и резво взъерошила их, осторожно укладываясь на диван. Выключив телефон, она бросила его подле себя на журнальном столике, напрочь забыв о том, что нужно искать новую квартиру, и погрузилась в тяжелые раздумья.</p><p>— Что же ты от меня скрываешь? — эти слова беззвучно отразились на ее посохших губах.</p><p><em>«Если бы не заинтересованность Селти в Текишиме, я бы вообще забыла об этом через несколько дней. Но, если этим отбросом заинтересовалась сама Черная Гонщица, то значит здесь замешаны люди, которые не должны быть в это втянуты. Зато, благодаря ей я знаю, что Кизуичи жив, и Изая не убил его. Но ее реакция на то, что я сказала, что это моих рук дело… Видать, Орихара решил не сдерживаться. Если он пошел на такую жестокость, видимо, его отношения со мной… — </em>ее мысль на минутку запнулась, когда перед глазами предстал образ кареглазого информатора с счастливой улыбкой на лице. Рея расслабилась, — <em>ценны для него».</em> Она прикрыла глаза.</p><p>«Ценны».</p><p>Еще никогда прежде Рея не чувствовала себя настолько важной для кого-то. Ее губы невольно изогнулись в приятной дуге, похожей на улыбку, но похожей на нее она была лишь из-за тени усталости, спадающей на лицо девицы. Она даже не заметила, как погрузилась в беспокойную дремоту. И почти сразу привиделось ей: стоит она посреди собственной гостиной и мебель вся, укрытая прежде полупрозрачной упаковочной пленкой, сияет и блестит под теплым ярким светом люстры, со скрипом покачивающейся на потолке. Вокруг ни души, только она одна и завывающий ветер, пробирающийся в квартиру сквозь незапертые окна. Холодно. Она вся озябла, руки дрожат, а ватные ноги не держат на земле и будто таят под ее собственным весом. В какой-то момент Рея вдруг слышит, как гнетущую тишину разрезает пополам грубый голос. Обрывками до ее ушей доносится:</p><p>— Убить… нужно быстрее… будет мешаться, — а вместе с голосом слышно топающую в прихожей обувь. И топанье то все ближе и ближе, все лучше и лучше слышится. Все сильнее вгоняет в страх.</p><p>Холод в квартире резко переменился обжигающим жаром, с потолка стала реками стекать вода, ледяные стены под ней попали в сети горячего тумана, окутывающего всю гостиную.</p><p><em>«Кипяток???» — </em>громко раздалось в ее голове. Бездумно Картер хватается обеими руками за первую попавшуюся глубокую кастрюлю и пытается зачем-то ловить брызжущие из углов капли кипятка, как вдруг дверь за ее спиной сама по себе открывается. Чернота за ней влечет к себе. Рея замерла, глупо всматриваясь в ту темень, как откуда ни возьмись из мрака вылезает широкая нога, за ней следом – такая же рука, обернутая в темно-зеленую ткань. Стоит ладони коснуться деревянного дверного косяка, как тот под ней скисает и превращается в кислую жижу неприятного серого оттенка. Она словно смола стекает к полу, приковывая к себе внимание хозяйки этого дома, но оно скоро переходит на лицо, вылезшее из темноты.</p><p>— Текишима!? — она крикнула.</p><p>— Живучая дрянь, — прорычав, он лязгнул ее по щеке да так, что Рея отлетела на несколько метров куда-то в сторону. Она прочищает руками глаза и видит вокруг себя, и на руках своих, и на одежде алую вязкую жидкость. В момент все темнеет. Сцена быстро меняется, Картер вздрагивая приходит в сознание и видит перед собою две тени. Обе неподвижны, молчаливы, аура вокруг ядовитая, перекрывающая дыхание. Рее прищурившись удается разглядеть лежащего на полу мужчину.</p><p>— Теки…шима…? — еле выдавливает она из себя, как сразу же отмечает, что он вовсе не неподвижен. Его тело еле-еле, почти незаметно, колышется в луже собственной крови, в то время как другая фигура, с рук которой стекает того же оттенка жижа, вдруг обращает свой звериный взгляд на девушку. И глаза… горят красным огнем.</p><p>Рея резко разлепила глаза. Она чувствовала, как в груди бешено колотится ее собственное сердце, а в ушах звенит, будто церковный колокол. Тяжелое дыхание сдувало прилипшие к вспотевшему лицу волосы. Девушка, нащупав на столе свои очки, напялила их аж на переносицу и, осмотревшись, констатировала место, в котором находится. Она с облегчением выдохнула.</p><p><em>«Все-таки хорошо проснуться у Изаи дома, а не в четырех стенах, с которых сначала вода течет, а потом чужая кровь…» — </em>она осторожно подвелась и уселась на диване, как следом за ней теплый плед сполз с ее плеч и гармошкой сложился у тонкой талии. На лице Картер объявился конфуз. Она не помнила, чтобы накрывалась пледом. И вообще не помнила даже как уснула. И когда. И почему. Она повела взглядом по комнате. Тишина. Изаи не было за его рабочим местом, а на часах время отбивало недалеко за полночь. <em>«Значит, это ты меня укрыл?» — </em>она улыбнулась, ощутив на себе все прелести бескорыстной дружеской заботы. С каждым днем он поражал ее все больше.</p><p>Со стороны кухни послышался неброский шум, все же заставивший обратить на себя внимание. Рея повернулась лицом к источнику звука и обнаружила недалеко от себя совсем не хозяина этого дома — <em>кто это? — </em>а может быть все же его — <em>Орихара что ли?</em></p><p>Нельзя сказать, что он был во что-либо одет, ведь все, что было ниже талии скрывалось за вытянутым столом, больше похожим на барную стойку, потому и сделать поспешный неверный вывод можно было очень легко. Звеня посудой, парень стянул со своей шеи полотенце и бросил его рядом с собой на столе, открыв паре следящих за ним глаз вид на собственное доселе скрытое под несколькими слоями одежды тело. Рея удивленно вытаращилась. Он всегда казался ей тощим, а его аномальная для такого телосложения сила бралась для нее из ниоткуда. Но завидев аккуратные рельефы на его спине, его широкие плечи и местами выпирающие острые позвонки, будто драконий хребет, Картер круто поменяла свое мнение и осознала, что ее восприятие Орихары было в корне неверным. В груди что-то приятно кольнуло. Так нежно и невесомо, будто лопочущая крыльями бабочка внезапно уселась прямо на пульсирующее сердце. Рея поспешила отвести взгляд, почуяв, как забывается. Ей вспомнился разговор с Микой, где она еще полгода назад смело заявила, что Изая вовсе не в ее вкусе. Она снова украдкой взглянула на него и следом за расширяющимися зрачками скользнула мысль: <em>«А может очень даже в моем…»</em>. Она стала внимательно его рассматривать и очень быстро обнародовала крошечные сперва незаметные детали его внешности – шрамы. Изая был весь ими усыпан. Они были разными. Начиная от тонких незримых заканчивая несколькими широкими и заметными. Рея смела предположить, что все они были получены в результате всех его уличных драк в особенности тех, где его не щадили и борзо прокатывали по асфальту. Она с сожалением в голосе вздохнула. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему своей нежной ладонью, исцелить каждый сантиметр избитого тела, почти не касаясь его пальцами, чтобы не сломать окончательно. <em>«Ты тоже хрупкий. Такой же, как и я».</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Когда тайна перестает быть тайной?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>С днем рождения меня!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Глава 19 «Когда тайна перестает быть тайной?»</h2><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Случайности не случайны»,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мастер Угвей «Кунг-фу Панда»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Солнечные лучи лениво пробирались сквозь панорамные окна, разливаясь золотистой рекой по гостиной, словно игристое шампанское в хрустальных бокалах. От былой бури прошлой ночью не осталось ни следа, ни даже угрюмого облачка на бесконечно лазурном приветливом небе, а жаркий застоявшийся в квартире воздух соответствовал сезону, царящему на дворе. Рея устало повернулась на другой бок и, случайно прижав собственным телом сломанную руку, скованную в посеревшем от пыли и грязи гипсе, негромко ойкнула, вырвавшись из беспокойного сна. Солнце ударило в глаза, заставив девушку недовольно прищуриться.</p><p>— Господи… — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — Как все болит…</p><p>— А я предлагал нормальную кровать, — послышалось прямо над ухом.</p><p>Испугавшись, Картер со всей дури, имевшейся в голове, замахнулась сломанной рукой в сторону, откуда исходил звук, пытаясь атаковать неожиданно выросшую «опасность». Изая бесстрастно поймал ее руку и добродушно улыбнулся, когда девушка повернулась к нему лицом. Увидев парня, она окрасила заспанную физиономию в более радостную эмоцию, чем та, что была у нее по пробуждению. </p><p>— Давно ты тут стоишь? — вместо утренних пожеланий, пробурчала Рея, укладывая ноющую руку на живот. </p><p>— И тебе доброго утра, — Орихара еще больше расплылся в счастливой улыбке, после чего оперся предплечьями на спинку дивана, на котором мертвенно валялась Рея. — Услышал, как ты ворочаешься, и подошел.</p><p>— Посмотреть как я ворочаюсь? </p><p>Изая сдержанно хихикнул, глядя на то, как Картер зарывается носом в подушку и вновь с головой накрывается одеялом, лишь бы не вылезать в окружающий мир. Во всяком случае, под пледом, которым ее накрыл хозяин этого дома, было комфортно тепло и на удивление даже не жарко. Тяжелый вздох донесся из-под пледа.</p><p>— Принцесса, —  протянул Орихара, на что в ответ получил бессвязное сонное мычание, — час дня. Голова от обилия сна болеть не будет? — вызывающе спросил он. Рея по его голосу слышала, что в момент, когда он это говорил, на его лице царила улыбка, но, поскольку она ее не видела, то знать <em>какая </em>она была девушка не могла. Изая не дождался ответа, получив порцию молчания. Постояв над Реей еще пару мгновений он нетерпимо, но бережно, приподнял край пледа, которым она накрыла голову, и почти шепотом сказал: — Тебе звонили. </p><p>Рея разлепила глаза и уперлась взглядом в темноту, окружающую ее под пледом. <em>Кто?</em></p><p>— Несколько раз. Видно, кто-то очень хотел до тебя достучаться, но ты успешно проигнорировала все звонки, — с толикой издевки произнес он.</p><p>— «Несколько раз» это сколько? </p><p>— Семь. </p><p>— Ты посмотрел кто звонил?</p><p>— Нет, — честно ответил Орихара, — в твой мобильник я не лезу, — он отлип от спинки дивана и, потянувшись, небрежно добавил: — Пока что.</p><p><em>«Не смотрел он, конечно же», — </em>недовольно пошелестела про себя Рея, выбираясь из-под одеяла. </p><p>— Мне самому интересно кому ты могла так отчаянно понадобиться. </p><p>Телефон лежал экраном вниз. Рея не помнила, как клала его на журнальный столик, ведь выключилась почти сразу же, как ее голова соприкоснулась с мягкой диванной подушкой.</p><p>— У тебя не так много людей, кто может тебе вот так без конца названивать, — в его голосе приглушенно зазвенело раздражение, скрываемое за отточенной ухмылкой. — Хотя твоя подружка, Хоши Мика, выглядит как та самая подруга, которая постоянно волнуется за своих друзей. Я подумал, что это она, потому решил не лезть, а то вряд ли она обрадуется моему голосу, когда звонила, чтобы услышать твой. Интересно было бы посмотреть на ее реакцию в этот момент.</p><p>— Ага, конечно, — пробурчала Картер, взяв мобильник в руки. На экране блокировки действительно висела крохотная иконка с указанием семи пропущенных звонков. Открыв историю звонков, Рея обнаружила, что шесть из этих семи звонков принадлежали именно Мике, которая вызывала у Изаи неприязнь, но седьмой, последний, пропущенный звонок заставил владелицу телефона заметно передрогнуть. Ее пробило, будто током в тысячу вольт. Парень внимательно наблюдал за ней из уголка глаз, стоя около шкафа с собранной документацией. </p><p><em>«Вот черт, — </em>сероглазая судорожно набрала нужный номер, позабыв обо всем, что происходило вокруг нее, и такими же дрожащими руками приложила гаджет к уху, выжидая, когда долгие гудки наконец оборвутся, — <em>надеюсь, меня не пошли искать».</em></p><p>Внезапно на той стороне провода послышался знакомый голос, и, судя по интонации, его обладатель был крайне рад услышать уверенное женское «Ало?».</p><p>— Рея, наконец-то! Я боялся ты не перезвонишь.</p><p>— Простите, я спала. Только несколько минут назад проснулась, — виновато изрекла Рея.</p><p>Мужчина, говорящий с ней, вдумчиво взглянул на настенные часы, отбивавшие почти половину второго дня и, с добрейшей улыбкой, поддержал девушку:</p><p>— Это так в твоем духе. Спасибо, что позвонила.</p><p>— Простите, что заставила волноваться.</p><p>Слушая, а если точнее, <em>подслушивая </em>растекающийся по гостиной приглушенный говор, Изая настороженно прищурился, хмурясь и гадая с кем Рея разговаривает. После неудачного знакомства с ее взвинченной подружкой, Микой, Орихара стал все больше уделять внимание тому, с кем его ненаглядная Принцесса водится. Ему с большим трудом далось не подсмотреть кто же ей все-таки звонил и то только потому, что еще одно обещание, данное ей, нарушать у него рука не поднималась. <em>«Слишком много официоза», — </em>он вслушивался в то как она говорит. </p><p>— Я уж собирался отправлять Акабаяши искать тебя. </p><p>— Вы хотели, чтобы он снова привел меня к вам? — она пропустила смешок.</p><p>Акабаяши Мизуки. Красный Демон с необычным шрамом на глазу и страшной неприязнью ко всей химической дряни, которую жрут подростки в ночных клубах на территории Авакусу-кай. Когда Рея лишилась отца почти полжизни тому назад, именно Акабаяши стал тем человеком, который чуть ли не за ручку привел маленькую испуганную внезапно осиротевшую девочку в обитель ночных кошмаров – японскую мафию. Это вышло случайно. Их встреча тоже стала случайной.  И то, что Картер тогда была в том месте, тоже оказалось случайностью. Он просто не мог поступить иначе и оставить ее там одну подле окровавленного трупа, больше похожего на решето. Тот ее взгляд он будет помнить до самого конца своей жизни…</p><p>— Это дела давно минувших дней, Шики-сан, не стоит вам напрягать его только лишь из-за того, что вы не можете до меня дозвониться, зная, что я любительница поспать до обеда, — Рея вдруг посерьезнела. Настолько, что даже Изая удивленно вздернул бровь, услышав ее слова и то <em>как </em>она их произнесла. </p><p><em>«Стоп. Шики-сан?! — </em>ударило у информатора в голове. — <em>Кого «его»?!».</em></p><p>— Ладно-ладно, — Харуя снисходительно согласился с ней, — как скажешь.</p><p>— Вы что-то хотели узнать? Не часто мы с вами созваниваемся, — раздосадовано сетовала девушка.</p><p>— Слышал, тебя выписали.</p><p>Рея напряженно сглотнула, заерзав на краю дивана.</p><p>— Хотел зайти проведать тебя, узнать как себя чувствуешь. Ждал, когда ты очнешься и придешь в себя…</p><p><em>«Контролировал ситуацию?» — </em>проскользнуло на окраине сознания у Реи.</p><p>— …но, когда собрался идти, узнал, что тебя выписали. Как-то быстро. Все в порядке?</p><p>— Да, все в полном порядке! — она резко повернулась и глянула на Изаю испуганными глазами, встретившись с его пристальным сердитым взглядом. — Можете не беспокоиться, все хорошо. Мне уже намного лучше! </p><p>Шики тотчас заподозрил неладное. </p><p>— Рея.</p><p>— М?</p><p>Харуя сгорбился, сидя в своем обитом кожей кресле, ударяясь острыми локтями в колени. В одной руке он держал не самый новый телефон-раскладушку, приложенный к уху, а в другой – теребил позолоченную цепочку на шее, терявшуюся в ткани черной деловой рубашки. </p><p>— Где ты сейчас? — строго спросил мафиози, хмуро глядя в пол. </p><p>— Я… — время будто бы замерло на мгновение, давая ей шанс подумать. Она все так же таращилась на Орихару, словно моля своим молчаливым взглядом о помощи, но юноша неподвижно и ровно так же молча сверлил ее парой карих глаз. </p><p><em>«Если скажу, что дома, то он сразу же поедет туда, чтобы убедиться в том, что я не вру и заодно проведать меня, —</em> сердце в костяной клетке колотилось так, будто превратилось в коллапсирующую нейтронную звезду, готовую в любой момент взорваться, — <em>если скажу, что у Мики, то начнет узнавать кто это и узнает, что ее даже нет в городе. Но, если скажу, что я у Изаи… — </em>на мгновение перед ней вскочило озлобленное и крайне недовольное лицо Харуи, после чего сердце пропустило удар от испуга. — <em>Наша тайна перестанет быть тайной…»</em></p><p>— Я в безопасности, — твердо изрекла Картер, как заметила, что взгляд информатора смягчился. Они оба одновременно отвернулись друг от друга, занявшись каждый своими мыслями. </p><p>— «Безопасность» — это не место, Рея, — еще более настороженно заметил мафиози. </p><p>— Шики-сан… — с той стороны провода послышались радостные возгласы, слишком знакомые, выжженные этим же голосом у нее широким шрамом на сердце. Ей удалось распознать слово «малявка» и тут Картер осознала кто их прервал. Так ее называл только один человек из всей Авакусу-кай.</p><p>— Она уже давно не маленькая, Акабаяши, — строго ответил куда-то не в телефонную трубку Харуя.</p><p>Рея молча уставилась встревоженным взглядом в пол, сглатывая каплю холодного пота, стекающую к губам. Несмотря на то, что к самому Мизуки она испытывала весьма теплые чувства, ассоциировался он у нее только с тем самым днем. Тревожные воспоминания нагрянули на нее, словно грозная молния, разрезающая глубокое безоблачное небо. В телефоне вдруг что-то зашуршало, а следом за этим неразборчивым шумом последовало громкое приветствие:</p><p>— Йо, Рея-чан! </p><p>Она сглотнула.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Акабаяши-сан, — она уныло опустила голову, — давно не созванивались…</p><p>— Да-да, очень давно. </p><p>Заметив беспокойство Картер, Изая мигом оказался рядом, встав над ней в ту же позу, в которой нависал в момент ее пробуждения. Его рука заботливо упала на ее плечо, вытащив девушку из доволе мрачных воспоминаний.</p><p>— Слышал, ты с Хэйваджимой младшим повздорила, — в его голосе звучал упрек.</p><p>— Да, все верно… — растерянно ответила она, понимая что сейчас начнется.</p><p>— Можно сказать, из-за этого ты в больницу и попала.</p><p>— Да… Можно и так сказать…</p><p>— Не думаешь, что водиться с <em>ним </em>тебе не стоит? </p><p>— С кем? — она нахмурилась. Ее часто злило, когда Мизуки говорил с ней в такой приказной манере, но что поделать – такова была ему свойственна, похоже, еще с пеленок. Своих детей у него не было, а потому как правильно о них заботиться, тем более о сорвиголовах подростках, он понятия не имел. </p><p>— Ты знаешь о ком я говорю, — он посерьезнел.</p><p>— Нет, Акабаяши-сан, не знаю. Вы же помните, что я не понимаю намеков и мне нужно прямо говорить что у вас на уме, м? </p><p><em>«Нахалка, — </em>подумал Акабаяши, — <em>все такая же хитрожопая нахалка».</em></p><p>Он понимал, что она знает о ком идет речь. А еще он понимал, что все равно пойдет спасать ее задницу в случае, если не вызывающий особого доверия Орихара начнет чудить, из-за чего станет страдать его «малявка». Изая почувствовал ладонью напряжение, скопившееся в плечах Картер. Прежде он еще никогда не видел ее рассерженной. Нет, в тот момент, когда она вылезла перед ним против Шизуо, она была совсем другая. Вовсе не рассерженная, даже не злая. Она была взбешенная. И ему было даже отчасти волнительно представлять ее в гневе.</p><p>Юноша внимательно наблюдал за ее разговором с членами мафии. Наблюдал за ее движениями, за ее интонацией, за манерой речи и даже за реакцией ее тела на то, что ей говорили. Слишком увлекшись, он неосознанно потянулся пальцем к торчащему краю ее волос и, зажав шелковистую прядку между безымянным и мизинцем, отвел смущенный взгляд в сторону. Понимание того, почему он так себя чувствует, каждый раз прикасаясь к ней, ему не приходило, потому Изая все чаще стал задаваться вопросом кем же для него была Рея, но даже на это не мог найти ответа в закромах своего подсознания. Он знал, что влюблен. Но не верил этому. Не верил, что он может любить кого-то. В конце концов не верил, что ей действительно хорошо рядом с ним. А потому не признавал собственных чувств, хотя продолжал их, горячие и пылкие, испытывать.</p><p>— Будь осторожна, — после недолгой паузы добавил Акабаяши крайне беспокойным голосом. Чувствовалось особое напряжение, витавшее в воздухе вокруг девушки, ведь вопреки всему Рея действительно перестала понимать что не так с Орихарой. Она повернулась к нему лицом, на чем их взгляды тревожно встретились, затем она чуть поджала губы и волнительно проговорила в телефонную трубку осторожное согласие:</p><p>— Хорошо, — после чего завершила звонок и уложила телефон на журнальный столик. </p><p>Проводя это движение, она все никак не сводила взгляда с информатора, который так же внимательно следил за каждым взмахом ее руки. </p><p>— Изая, почему…</p><p>— О чем вы говорили с курьером? </p><p>Он не дал девушке сказать даже половину предложения, как перебил ее и строгим голосом задал вопрос, который интересовал его уже почти сутки. Его взгляд серьезен, настойчив, намерения, кажется, тоже. Интерес – полыхающий. В глазах так и видно сверкающие огни. </p><p>— Курьером? — Рея сконфуженно нахмурилась. Ей не сразу дошло, о ком он говорит, но вскоре она сообразила кого именно звали <em>курьером. </em></p><p>— Ты с той ночи сама не своя, даже вон, видать, на эмоциях волосы себе срезала, — он пальцами подхватил концы ее волос, продевая каждую прядь резким движением сквозь пальцы. </p><p>— Почему сразу на эмоциях? </p><p>— А разве нет? Ты всегда на эмоциях делаешь какие-то необдуманные поступки. Например, влезаешь в драку между мной и Шизу-чаном, где можешь пострадать в два счета, причем раз в десять больше, чем от руки Кизуичи. Это ли не необдуманный поступок? </p><p>Картер удивленно округлила глаза и приоткрыла рот, будто собиралась что-то ответить, но на коротком вздохе резко сомкнула губы и отвернулась. </p><p>— Сначала твой интерес к тому, что я сделал с Кизуичи подпитывался только тем, что ты видела в квартире, но после появления курьера и, очевидно, вашего с ней разговора что-то изменилось. И этим «что-то» было твое отношение к тому, что я совершил. Даже не говори мне, что я не прав, потому что я знаю, что я прав.</p><p>— Ты как всегда слишком самонадеянный, — обиженно пробубнила девушка.</p><p>— Хах, ты хочешь сказать, что это не так? — с вызывающей ухмылкой на лице спросил Орихара.</p><p>— Если бы я хотела, чтобы ты знал, я бы тебе сказала, — огрызнулась она.</p><p>— Потому я и спрашиваю, ведь ты не хочешь начинать говорить, — он подозрительно прищурился, когда она повернула к нему лицо и недоумевающе глянула на него.</p><p>— Чего? Где в этом логика?</p><p>Его взгляд еще с полсекунды бегал из одного ее зрачка в другой, будто ища ответы на свои вопросы, но, не получив никакой информации, Изая нахмурился. Ухмылка быстро сошла с его лица, сделав его суровым, а взгляд – холодным.</p><p>— Или мне самому придется все узнавать? — томным полушепотом произнес он. Рею будто током пробило. Волна напряжения пробежалась с пят до головы, ударив где-то в шее и заставив девушку знатно напрячься.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Мне очень многое хочется о тебе узнать, — все таким же манящим голосом говорил парень, будто заклинал или проводил особый обряд, но Картер оставалась непоколебимой:</p><p>— Зачем? — тверже спросила она.</p><p>— Все-то тебе расскажи, — он хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ты мне уже когда-то такое говорил.</p><p>— Да неужели? — вздернув бровь, в игривой манере сказал Орихара. — Не припоминаю.</p><p>— Я скажу тебе о чем мы говорили с Селти, если ты ответишь на мой вопрос, — девушка сложила руки на груди и грозно взглянула на юношу.</p><p>— Ты предлагаешь обмен?</p><p>— Или я открою миру один из твоих секретов, — несерьезно пробурчала она, но, даже не глядя на эту несерьезность, Изая засуетился.</p><p>— Секрет? — он осторожно навис над ней. — Какой такой секрет?</p><p>— Не скажу.</p><p>— А вот, — он расплылся в ядовитой ухмылке, — шантажировать меня не надо, милая моя, — и медленно и отчетливо проговорил эту фразу, переходя на полушепот, и, сделав особый нажим на обращении, манерно облизнул уголок губ.</p><p>Юноша примерно понимал о каком именно секрете идет речь. Даже если у него их было тысяча, только сохранение одного из них в тайне было важнейшей задачей Орихары. Спиной он отчетливо чувствовал этот до изнеможения упорный враждебный взгляд этого самого <em>секрета, </em>несмотря на то, что он был спрятан за широкой стопкой толстых книг, сквозь которые глядеть хоть кому-либо было невмоготу.</p><p>— А я пока тебя и не шантажирую, — медленно проговорила Рея, приподнимаясь с дивана и гордо выпрямляя спину, а вместе с тем заставляя выровняться и информатора. Ее отвердевший взгляд прикован к Орихаре.</p><p>— «Пока»? — он заинтересованно хмыкнул. — Что ты хочешь взамен?</p><p>— Ответы на свои вопросы.</p><p>— Я готов ответить только на один из них. За остальные придется доплачивать, коротыш, — он хитро хихикнул, по-лисьи ухмыльнувшись.</p><p>— Ладно, — Картер тяжело выдохнула. — Знаешь, я уже не вижу смысла спрашивать у тебя что ты сделал с Текишимой, потому что это я могу узнать и не от тебя, но вот никто другой мне не сможет сказать причин, по которым ты не хотел и <em>не хочешь </em>мне рассказывать об этом.</p><p>Орихара прикусил язык. Он ждал этих слов от нее, но искренне надеялся, что она этого не попросит, ведь желания отвечать на это у него было абсолютно ноль. Даже меньше. <em>«Глупо было надеяться, что она не сунет сюда свой любопытный нос», — </em>подумал парень. Всем своим видом он говорил, нет, кричал, что готов ответить на что угодно, кроме этого, и Рея это прекрасно видела и понимала, но продолжала стоять на своем. Чувствуя давление со стороны очкастой коротышки, Изая негромко цокнул.</p><p>— Ты знал, что я это спрошу.</p><p>Парень усмехнулся.</p><p>— Знал же, да?</p><p>— Как же я мог не знать, если ты уже который день только об одном и болтаешь?</p><p>— Грубиян, — она отвернулась.</p><p>— Значит, ты хочешь услышать от меня причины, по которым я скрываю от тебя детали инцидента с Кизуичи, взамен на то, что я смогу услышать от тебя пересказ твоего диалога с курьером, я все верно понял? — он скрестил руки на груди и требовательно глядел на Рею.</p><p>— Удивительно, но да.</p><p>— Хорошо, я слушаю.</p><p>— М-минутку! Я что первая говорю?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— Не-не-не, так не пойдет! Откуда у меня гарантии, что ты не развернешься и не пойдешь заниматься своими делами, после того, как я тебе расскажу.</p><p>— А у меня?</p><p>— То есть ты мне не веришь?</p><p>— А ты мне?</p><p><em>«Зараза», — </em>выругалась про себя Картер. В глазах Изаи она читала скорее забаву, чем истинный интерес, спрятанный за его встречными вопросами. Ему попросту было весело ее иногда таким образом донимать.</p><p>Немного помолчав, она тихо начала:</p><p>— Я заставила ее думать, что то, что с ним случилось – моих рук дело. Это ее, наверное, напугало или удивило, я не знаю. Сказать сложно… У нее ведь нет лица, чтобы отображать эмоции, которые я могла бы увидеть. После этого я спросила почему она заинтересовалась этим случаем и оказалась в моем доме, на что она ответила мне, что узнала о Текишиме от одного врача.</p><p><em>«Врача?!» — </em>Изаю передернуло.</p><p>— Ее удивили ранения, которые получил Текишима. Она сказала, что никогда прежде не видела подобной жестокости. А на все вопросы о том, кто с ним это сделал, он только безумно кивал головой, отнекиваясь, и просто молчал. Но, перед тем, как он очнулся в реанимации у этого врача, он в бреду шипел одно слово. Ничего, кроме этого не говорил. Я спросила какое слово. Знаешь что это было? — Картер молча выждала пару секунд, давая Изае время на ответ, но парень так же промолчал, сам пребывая в ожидании того, что скажет девушка. — Моя фамилия, — она вдруг поникла, опустив голову и скрыв пустой взгляд под челкой. — Только вот проблема в том, что, очнувшись, он накинулся на этого врача, пытаясь его убить. Думал, что это я, — девушка хмыкнула.</p><p><em>«Теперь мне все ясно, — </em>подумал Орихара, заглядывая в побледневшее женское лицо. — <em>Кизуичи попал к Шинре, после чего попытался убить его, а Селти, которая печется о безопасности своего любимого, подсуетилась и решила изучить проблему, в итоге наткнувшись на Рею-чан. Та в свою очередь представилась этой самой проблемой. Но как он оказался у Шинры, если я оставил его там умирать в гордом одиночестве? Сам позвонил? Это единственное логическое объяснение». </em></p><p>— Забавно так.</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>— Он уже столько раз пытался меня убить, но все никак не получалось. Даже у меня самой это не вышло. Я не умерла, даже когда вылезла перед Хэйваджимой, и после этого Текишима серьезно думает, что у него есть хоть какие-то шансы? Какой же наивный идиот, — она усмехнулась, подняв глаза на Орихару.</p><p>— Согласен, действительно забавно.</p><p>Что-то не то было в этих глазах. Нечто инородное удалось в них разглядеть, нечто им несвойственное. Глубоко черное и зловещее, жестокое, жадное, безрассудное.</p><p>— Ну? За тобой долг, — безразлично проговорила Картер.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты лезла в мои дела.</p><p>— А я лезу? — удивленно нахмурившись, спросила Рея. Парень стиснул зубы от напряжения. — По-моему, ты меня сам в них приглашаешь.</p><p>— Рея…</p><p>— Да и вообще, почему это <em>«твои дела»</em>? Мы изначально договаривались о сотрудничестве. Ты вообще в наглую предлагал мне на тебя работать, но я согласилась работать <em>с тобой. </em>Помнишь? В паре. Мы напарники. Это <em>наши </em>дела.</p><p>Орихара опешил от того, как она впервые перебила его на полуслове, продолжая выдавать все то, что у самой было на уме. Он даже попытался ее остановить:</p><p>— Послушай.</p><p>— Я помогаю тебе, ты помогаешь мне. Разве не так это было изначально? Что изменилось с того момента, что это вдруг стали твои дела, и я перестала занимать в них какую-то роль?</p><p>— Рея, не перебивай.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, будто бы в какое-то мгновение я резко перестала быть для тебя подругой, вопреки твоим же словам и поступкам. Ты скрытный, постоянно секретничаешь, ничего мне не рассказываешь. Я ничего не понимаю. Ты думаешь так ведут себя друзья?</p><p>— Нет, Рея…</p><p>— Сначала ты передо мной извиняешься, что не смог защитить меня, днями-ночами сидишь в моей палате и отказываешься идти домой отдыхать, когда тебе это больше всего нужно, лезешь туда, куда тебе можно было не лезть, чтобы расправиться с тем, кто причинил мне вред, а что потом? Потом ты ограждаешь меня от себя.</p><p>— Дай мне сказать.</p><p>— Такое ощущение, будто ты пытаешься от меня избавиться наиболее безобидными методами, на которые способен. Я ведь все тебе рассказываю, всем делюсь с тобой. Я даже позволила себе заплакать рядом с тобой. Ты думаешь тебе есть теперь куда от меня деваться, когда ты видел меня такой? Или ты не можешь смириться с тем фактом, что в твоем окружении теперь есть человек, который тебя принимает? Я ничего не понимаю.</p><p>— Так выслушай, чтобы понять, — прорычал Орихара, — ты ведь совсем меня не слушаешь, — и тяжко вздохнул, прикрыв лицо ладонью. Рея боязливо скукожилась, впервые увидев, как он злится на нее саму, а не на кого-то другого.</p><p>Сказав это, он резко замолчал. В голове крутились десятки вариантов того, что он должен ей сказать, но парень все никак не находил подходящих слов и не мог выставить их в правильный порядок, чтобы вышло что-нибудь дельное и не двусмысленное. Он понимал, что ему нужно объяснить ей все то, что ввело Рею в заблуждение, но Изая не был особым любителем поспорить тем более с кем-то настолько непробиваемым и упертым, как она. А эта ситуация требовала именно этого. <em>«Что ж с тобой делать, — </em>тревожно размышлял Орихара, глядя куда-то в сторону, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Картер. — <em>Ну как ты сама не понимаешь, что у тебя одни только проблемы из-за меня, но я тебя защитить пытаюсь?! Вроде же не дурочка».</em></p><p>— Ты не был готов к этому разговору, — Рея прервала долгую и порядком надоевшую ей тишину. — Я застала тебя врасплох? Не думала, что такое бывает, — она иронично улыбнулась.</p><p>— Не зазнавайся, — под ладонью, покрывавшей нижнюю часть его лица, скрывались покрасневшие, то ли от смущения, то ли от стыда, щеки.</p><p>— А что? Теперь и я слишком много знаю? Убьешь меня тоже, да? — она пожала плечами. Изая даже не успел ничего сказать (хотя так хотел), что успел только бросить на нее свой недовольный взгляд, как Рея вдруг продолжила говорить: — Скажи честно, я дорога тебе?</p><p>Суровые складки на лице парня тотчас плавно разгладились, придав эмоцию растерянности. Этот голос, обычно уверенный и твердый, почему-то сейчас, задавая этот вопрос, звучал ужасно разбитым. Печальным.</p><p>— Что…? — неуверенно переспросил парень, глянув на вопрошающую девушку из уголка глаз. Его ладонь медленно сползла с лица, открыв чужому взору эмоцию растерянности.</p><p>— Ты все правильно услышал. Не делай вид, будто не понял что я сказала, — строго проговорила Рея. В ее глазах блеснули скопившиеся слезы, но им никто не позволял скатиться вниз по щекам. Она продолжала сурово глядеть на него, вопреки тому, что чувствовала. — Изая, я правда не понимаю. Я ничего не понимаю. Все так запутанно и нелогично. Тогда в больнице ты четко сказал мне, что я стала для тебя особенной, как мне того и хотелось все это время, но в то же время ты ни слова мне не говоришь о том, что тебя что-то волнует или беспокоит. У тебя есть от меня тайны, которые напрямую касаются меня. Ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, увиливаешь от ответа. Мне теперь начинает казаться, что ты все это время мне врал и тогда соврал, и даже сейчас врешь. Ведь не могут же близкие мне люди зазря просить меня остерегаться тебя.</p><p>Он из кожи вон лез, дабы не причинять вреда ей, но в какой-то момент совершенно позабыл о самом себе. Так уж было в нем устроено. Его самым большим страхом в жизни была вовсе не смерть, а то, что он может причинить боль тому, кого любит, и зачастую случайным образом это совершает. Видно, потому и решил быть поодаль от всех и вся, лишь бы самому не разбиться вдребезги и не возненавидеть самого себя за то, что вполне в состоянии сделать. И сейчас он был готов рассыпаться, словно сухой горячий песок. Как серебряная пыль, сошедшая с разбитого и истертого в порошок зеркала.</p><p>— Но вот именно тут появляется то, что хочется назвать нелогичным. Ты ведь меня не используешь. Ты не вредишь мне, а даже наоборот почему-то заботишься обо мне. Я совсем не понимаю тебя, Орихара, совсем не понимаю. Не ври мне пожалуйста, я хочу от тебя только честности. Это все, что мне от тебя хотелось бы… — ее лицо скривилось в гримасе, выражающей терзающую ее боль. Рея опустила взгляд, наполненный обидой, затем тяжко и рвано вздохнула и уж было собралась уйти, но вдруг что-то крепко сомкнулось на ее запястье и потянуло на себя. Изая схватил ее за руку, повернув девушку лицом к себе.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала, — грубо изрек парень. — Я не говорю тебе ничего, что касается <em>моих </em>дел, потому что я прекрасно знаю, что ты в них полезешь из-за своего любопытства, а затем с вероятностью 99% пострадаешь. Не важно как – физически или морально. Мозг человека не понимает разницу между физической и психологической болью, ты знала? Теперь знаешь. Я не хочу снова видеть, как ты без сознания лежишь на больничной койке и еле дышишь, — он сильнее сжал ее кисть и, разозлившись, нахмурился, сверля Рею взглядом, пока она не ойкнула от боли, возникшей в руке. Информатор мгновенно переменился в эмоциях и ослабил хватку. Его испуганные глаза опустились на дрожащую женскую руку, после чего он выпустил ее из своей и ощутил, как нервная волна пробегается по всему телу. — Поняла? — уже тише и значительно мягче, как он умеет, добавил Орихара напоследок, после чего изволил отвернуться.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Двумя годами позже.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>«— Что из себя представляет Орихара Изая? Не думаю, что можно описать его с максимальной точностью. С точки зрения профессии, он информатор. Сам же он называет себя финансовым стратегом. Информатор – это информатор. Он собирает очень много информации о людях. Такую, как отношения между жителями в городе, чей-нибудь любимый цвет или интимная жизнь знаменитостей. Если вы спросите его, то он расскажем вам очень много подобного».</p><p>«— Вам не кажется, что он худший из людей? Если вы так думаете, то можете быть уверены, что вы правы. Вам не стоит приближаться к подобному человеку. Если есть возможность, с ним лучше никогда не связываться».</p><p>«— Добро и зло, сила и слабость, любовь и ненависть, надежда и отчаяние, капитализм и социализм, консерватизм и прогрессия, аристократия и демократия и так далее. Можно сказать, что если существует маятник, который колеблется между этими крайностями, то ему просто нравится наблюдать ним. Я бы сказал, что это больше напоминает болезнь. Только вам покажется, что маятник наконец замер, как он начнет раскачивать его в разные стороны, а затем просто будет наблюдать за реакцией людей».</p><p>«— Это человек, который жить без этого не может».</p><p>«— Он любит людей. Он их очень, очень, очень любит, и поэтому просто хочет наслаждаться различными проявлениями их эмоций. Обида, радость, люди, что поют песни о любви, и те, что дают волю своей ненависти. В его сознании рождение и смерть ребенка – это одно и то же».</p><p>«— Он сказал бы так: «Человеческая жизнь прекрасна в любом виде. Я люблю это». Как он когда-то сказал».</p><p>«— Бывали времена, когда кто-то внезапно был втянут в суматоху по его прихоти, но так случается не всегда. Вместо этого он неожиданно бросает бомбу в мирное место, построенное на выжженной земле или где ранее происходили некоторые инциденты».</p><p>Он никогда не был на стороне справедливости, но и никогда не подчинялся Злу.</p><p>Спасти слабых, сломать сильных.</p><p>Растоптать слабых, обольщать сильных.</p><p>Советовать хорошее, критиковать плохое.</p><p>Насмехаться над неудачниками, осуждать победителей.</p><p>С одной стороны, он жил вот так. Но он с большим удовольствием жил бы совершенно наоборот.</p><p>Спасти сильных, сломать слабых.</p><p>Растоптать сильных, обольщать слабых.</p><p>Советовать плохое, критиковать хорошее.</p><p>Насмехаться над победителями, осуждать неудачников.</p><p>Это все не имело особого для него значения. Просто он честен. Честен по отношению к собственным желаниям. «Люди». Он просто любил людей. Результат был не важен, даже если люди, которых он любит, сломаны. Информатор может равно любить даже сломанного человека.</p><p> </p><p>*    *    *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Наше время.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Картер неуверенно кивнула ему в знак согласия. Спорить с ним было бесполезно, да и особых причин, после всего им сказанного, более не появлялось. Одно только Рея с точностью знала – все, что сказано кем-либо в мгновение прилива сильных эмоций не может быть ложью. Это и было ответом на ее вопрос. Да, дорога. Она безусловно была ему дорога. А потому ему и не было безразлично. Для него имело значение то, что с ней будет, ведь любил ее он по-особенному, не так, как других людей. Девушка прижала руку, которую пару минут тому назад до боли в костях сжимали, к груди и жалобно взглянула на сердитого и насупившегося информатора, после чего украдкой с особой осторожностью спросила:</p><p>— Это и была причина, по которой ты мне ничего не рассказывал? — она сделала короткую паузу, после которой еще тише почти совсем шепотом добавила: — Ты просто пытался меня защитить?</p><p>— Тебя это удивляет?</p><p>— Немного…</p><p>— Не должно. Ты ведь этого от меня хотела? Чтобы я считал тебя особенной. Я уже говорил, что считаю. В какой-то мере, — последнюю фразу он поспешил добавить ко всему прочему, дабы не звучать слишком очевидно и не сдавать себя с поличным.</p><p>— Я поняла… — виновато согласилась Рея.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— … а потом он сказал, что просто не хотел, чтобы я пострадала, — угрюмо вздохнув, изрекла хмурая девушка, придерживая надутые щеки ладонью. Она сгорбившись сидела на диване и часто тягостно вздыхала, сильно погрузившись в раздумья.</p><p>— Ясно, — исчерпывающий ответ прозвучал со стороны статной женщины, чьи темно-каштановые волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, затянутый оранжевой лентой. Она уже целых пятнадцать минут выслушивала этот излишне длинный рассказ, хотя задала самый обычный вопрос «что с лицом?».</p><p>— Намие-сенсей, — Картер рассеянно протянула, — как думаете, соврал или сказал правду?</p><p>Ягири оторвалась от ноутбука и, прекратив печатать что-то на клавиатуре, подняла строгий взгляд на сидящую напротив Рею.</p><p>— Орихара?</p><p>— Угу, — все так же печально кивнула девушка.</p><p>— Соврал или сказал правду? — нарочно повторила Намие, будто пропустила вопрос мимо ушей, ибо в самом деле прослушала 90% того, что говорила Картер. Ей было попросту все равно на ее взаимоотношения с Орихарой, пока тот не начинал делать то, что напрямую угрожало бы ее жизни, потому она и не слушала. Все ее мысли были заняты совершенно иными вещами, и они никак не были связаны ни с Изаей, ее боссом, ни с Реей, ее приятельницей. Намие задумчиво хмыкнула. — Это же Орихара. Вероятность того, что он тебе соврал девяносто девять процентов, если не все сто. Очевидно.</p><p>Рея заметно поникла. Ее взгляд опустел и упал на журнальный столик, в который она упиралась коленями. На столике стояла игральная доска для сёги, а на ней разбросаны шахматные фигурки и рваные карты. Единственная карта выделялась на фоне этой хаотичной картины, ведь лежала она рубашкой книзу и не была порванной. Ее масть – червы. Химик снова обреченно вздохнула.</p><p>— В любом случае, не забивай себе этой чепухой голову, — строго проговорила Намие, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и вставая из-за стола. — Оно, во-первых, тебе ни к чему, а, во-вторых, если Орихара займет все твои мысли, тебе вскоре не поздоровится. И это я тебе еще не угрожаю даже.</p><p>— А вы можете?</p><p>— Могу.</p><p>— Страшно представить.</p><p>— А ты не представляй, — отчужденно бросила ей вслед женщина, выходя в коридор и переобувая тапочки. Цокнув каблуком деловых туфель, она щелкнула замком и уже собиралась выходить, пока ее не окликнули:</p><p>— Намие-сенсей.</p><p>— Да? — она обернулась и глянула на источник звука. Рея сидела повернутая к ней спиной.</p><p>— Вы ведь умная женщина. Скажите, что мне делать?</p><p><em>«Остерегаться его, а лучше всего – забыть и уйти от него куда подальше», — </em>подумалось Ягири, но почему-то она этого не сказала. Вся тягостная атмосфера, витающая вокруг Реи, вся ее густота и неприступность, отчаяние, в котором она была пропитана, четко и ясно ощущались на чужом теле. По рукам бегали мурашки от одного взгляда на младшую.</p><p>— Поступать так, как считаешь нужным. Чувствуешь опасность – беги, не чувствуешь – продолжай двигаться вперед. Заодно посмотришь к чему это тебя приведет, — пусть по голосу так и не скажешь, что Намие в целом испытывала хоть какие-либо эмоции по поводу того, о чем Рея болтала не затыкаясь, но одно ее выражение лица чего только стоило. Это было искреннее беспокойство.</p><p>— Он с того момента ни слова не проронил, — зато глядеть на лицо Картер не было нужды – ее голос сдавал ее с поличным. Складывалось ощущение, будто она вот-вот расплачется, но ничего, кроме собранных домиком бровей на ее лбу, физиономия не выражала. — Ничего не говорил. Еще и ушел незнамо куда. Почему так? — входная дверь тихо захлопнулась и закрылась снаружи. — Почему...? — вся квартира погрузилась в мрачную тоскливую тишину. Рея продолжала сидеть на диване, локтями впиваясь в мягкую кожу чуть выше колен, пока свет от настольной лампы освещал только половину ее озадаченного лица. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Цел и невредим…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>